Open Your Eyes
by cmonace
Summary: ON HIATUS. Her life was about to take a very interesting spin, and it was coming in the form of a boy named Logan Huntzberger. An alternate Logan and Rory meeting and development. Rogan.
1. Take A Look Around

**AN: Welcome one and all to my new story. I hope you will give it a chance if you enjoyed my other stories. Here's the first chapter, and I'll update as often as possible. Please read and leave a review!**

**BACKROUND: Rory is a junior at Chilton. Colin and Finn are seniors at Chilton. Logan and Stephanie are also seniors, but they aren't around -- yet. Rory is dating Jess. Lorelai and Christopher are married, but they still live in Stars Hollow and Rory was raised the same way, except Chris was in the picture. They don't have money like the elder Gilmores and the Haydens. And, I think that's about it. The rest can be explained in the story.**

**Please keep in mind that the first chapter is most going to be used for explaining and organizing. The next chapter will be much more interesting, I swear. Enjoy! Oh, and I promise the Lit-ish stuff won't last for too long. And I promise, it's more original than it sounds. So please give it a chance!**

Rory Gilmore-Hayden never expected to make any friends at Chilton, not in a million years. But she had. And even if they were boys, and a grade above her, she loved them dearly. There was nothing she wouldn't do for them, and vice versa. She could live without the girls in her school, who were mostly too rich to even acknowledge her existance, until they learned who her grandparents were. But then there was Colin and Finn, who were in fact two of the richest students at Chilton, and who happened to be two that couldn't care less about how wealthy their companions were.

They were a little out there, a little crazy, but that was part of why she enjoyed being around them so much. She was able to relax around them, and ground them a little bit. She could be herself, but also allow herself to let go. She smiled as she remembered their first meeting, and her smile quickly grew into a soft laugh. They had met her second week at Chilton. Colin, ever the ladies man, had tried to hit on her. Calmly, she explained that she had a boyfriend, and she wasn't interested. They had gone back and forth for a few minutes, with her having a quick reply for every pick up line he sent her way. After awhile, he had relented on hitting on her, and they had become fast friends. She met Finn because of Colin, and the three of them had been nearly attached at the hip sense.

They had been there for her through her break up with Dean in the only way they knew how: they took her to party after party after party. Normally, she wasn't much of a partier, but the out of character behavior had taken her mind off of him, and for that she was forever grateful. She found her current boyfriend, Jess Mariano, soon after. She knew that her best friends weren't fond of him, but she also know that she was beginning to fall in love.

"Hear that dinging sound, Ror? It means it's time to leave the building," Colin told her dryly, tugging on her shoulder as he and Finn passed her locker.

"Really? And here I thought the school band was playing for my entertainment," she replied with a smirk.

"Rory, love, the school band doesn't play for _anyone's_ entertainement," Finn put in.

She shrugged, "The Christmas concert wasn't_ that _bad."

"That's because we snuck in our cd players," Colin reminded her.

"Oh yeah."

"So, are you hanging out with Diner Boy tonight or are you coming with us?"

She sent a cold stare in Colin's direction, "His name is not Diner Boy."

Finn grinned, "It's the best nickname we came up with. Would you like to hear the others? There's Jacka--"

Rory promptly stepped on his foot, "Knock it off. And yes, I am hanging out with Jess tonight."

"Ditch him."

"Colin! I am not ditching my _boyfriend_."

"You know, if I was a girl I'd use that stupid quote all the ladies have."

Rory raised her eyebrows at Colin, "And that would be?"

"Chicks before dicks, love," Finn informed her.

"Well, seeing as you two and Jess both have the same anatomy, I think I'll hang out with him tonight."

"Your loss," Colin said as they walked out the doors of Chilton.

Rory tapped her lips gently, "That's what yout think."

"Too much information."

"Yeah, yeah. Bye boys!" she called with a smile as she walked off towards her car.

"If Diner Boy gets too boring, give us a call," Finn yelled after her.

Rory rolled her eyes playfully as she ducked into her car, adjusted her mirrors, and pulled out the parking lot. She knew the bitter feelings her friends had toward Jess were only returned with more power from him. Not only did jealously peek out every once and awhile, he also thought that them being rich meant they were automatically jerks. And Rory had to admit, before she met them she would have agreed, but Colin and Finn were different. And she knew that she could've been just as wealthy if her mom and dad hadn't decided to raise her away from the family money.

She rolled the car through Stars Hollow and into her driveway. She wasn't surprised to find her parents absent. Lorelai would be at the inn until later, and Christopher would work late, as usual. With a soft sigh, she grabbed her book bag off the passenger's seat and made her way into the house she shared with her parents. There was a note from Lorelai on the counter informing Rory that she would meet her at Luke's Diner at five.

Tossing the note in the garbage, she pulled out her cellphone and dialed the familar number of her boyfriend.

"Hello?" he greeted.

"Hey," she tossed back, "I'm meeting my mom for dinner at five, at Luke's of course. And I know your working until then, so I figured we could just head out from there. I don't know exactly what we can do, but I figured we could work it out then. What do you think?"

"I think you need to breathe once and awhile, and I also think that sounds like a plan."

"Breathing is completely overrated. I'll see you at five."

"Bye, Rory."

She closed her cellphone with a smile, and sat down at the kitchen table to start her homework that would only seem to grow as the weekend went on. Pressing her hand to her forehead, she took out the first book she found and began scribbling away.

- - - - - - - -

"Did you know you're feet are bigger in the afternoon than in any other part of the day?" Lorelai asked her daughter as she shoved a french fry into her mouth.

"Can't say that I did."

"Why aren't they teaching that very valuable information at that fancy school of yours?"

"I'll bring it up first thing Monday morning."

"Good. Your grandparents are not paying that tuition for nothing, you know."

"Somehow I don't think grandma and grandpa care whether or not I know foot sizes specific to times of day."

"An excellent topic for Friday night dinner, which we didn't have to go to tonight, may I add."

"I know," Rory half groaned, but with a smile, "You've only mentioned it five thousand times."

"I love their society parties that get me out of Friday night dinner."

"And that would be five thousand and one for that sentence."

"Hush. You're ruining my fun."

"Sorry. Feet good, dinner bad. Happy?"

"Quite!"

"Thank God," Rory took a sip of her coffee, "I'm going out with Jess tonight. Is dad coming home?"

"Business trip."

"Oh."

"More coffee?" Luke Danes announced suddenly, holding the pot above their heads.

"Do you even have to ask?" Lorelai chirped.

"A simple 'yes, please' would do," he said.

"We only do 'yes, pleases' when we have no coffee in our system," Rory paused, "Which is never. So, do you even have to ask?"

Luke rolled his eyes as he filled their cups, "You're getting more like your mother everyday. _Stop_."

"I resent that," Lorelai announced.

"Good."

Lorelai stuck out her bottom lip as he walked back towards the counter, "He's mean. You're boyfriend's here."

"Wow. I love the random topic changes," she replied as she turned around to see a freshly showered Jess coming down the stairs.

"I just thought you might want to know when your boyfriend is entering the room."

"Maybe I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Fine," Lorelai was silent until Jess neared the table, "Jess, would you kindly go back up the stairs and walk back down again?"

"What?"

"Ignore her," Rory instructed him, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yep."

"Okay," she said as she drained the last of her coffee, "Bye mom."

"Bye, sweets. I'll act surprised when you come home, since you seem to have a thing for that."

"What?" Jess asked for the second time.

"Don't ask," Rory instructed, taking his hand as they walked out the door.

They began walking through the town, hand in hand, as Rory silently enjoyed just being near her boyfriend. He had moved to Stars Hollow a few weeks after Dean broke up with Rory, and she had been drawn to him almost instantly. Although Jess occasionally became annoyed with her relationship with Colin and Finn, Dean had found it unbearable. He insisted that Rory had a thing for Colin, and his theory had ended up tearing them apart. Jess was much more accepting, although his tolerence of the two was thin.

"So, where are we going?"

Jess shrugged, "A walk okay with you?"

She glanced down at their feet and grinned, "Guess so."

"I checked the movies. There's nothing even a little bit interesting."

"How can we mock if their interesting?"

"I wanted to talk to you, anyway."

"Well," she smiled, "I can't argue with that. How was your day?"

"Oh, wonderful," he answered, his voice laced with sarcasm, "Some kid came into the diner and decided to dump the entire bottle of ketchup all over the floor, and I was cleaning it up, he squirted mustard in my hair."

"I would've_ paid _to see that."

"Thanks for the support."

They turned off onto their favorite path which lead to their most common walking destination: the bridge.

"So, how was your day?"

"Long, boring, and uneventful."

He squinted in her direction, "That's what you always say."

"It's Chilton. How exciting do you want it to be?"

"I don't know. Didn't those friends of yours pull some kind of prank today?"

"Probably, but I don't have any classes with them."

They stepped onto the bridge and sat down, letting their feet dangle over the edge. Rory rested her head on his shoulder, inhaling the scent of his shampoo. He wrapped his arm around her waist and she leaned up, smiling slightly as his lips made contact with hers. They turned towards each other, and Rory wrapped her arms around his neck, getting lost in the kiss. When they pulled apart, Rory smirked slightly and leaned against him again.

"My day is no longer uneventful," she told him.

He laughed, "Glad to be of service. Have I mentioned how happy I am you didn't have Friday night dinner tonight?"

"Now you sound like my mother," she smiled, "But no, you haven't mentioned that today."

"There's nothing more romantic than getting compared to my girlfriend's mother."

She laughed and turned her neck to kiss him again, "Sorry. Is the mood back now?"

"I guess," he replied, offering her a half smile as he pressed his lips to hers once more.

- - - - - - - -

"So, how was your date with Diner Boy?"

Rory glared at Colin from across the table, "Fantastic."

She took another bite of herburger and silently challenged her best friend to make another Jess comment. They were sitting at one of their favorite cafes which was located about halfway between Stars Hollow and Hartford. Finn opened his mouth slightly, as if he was going to begin another rant about Rory's love life, but he shut it quickly when she shifted her glare from Colin to him.

"You know, you _could_ be nice to him."

"Hey, he's not nice to us, either," Finn pointed out.

"Oh gee, don't we sound like we're four."

"Ah, I love the feeling of love in this room," Colin said, draping is arm around Rory's shoulders, "Don't you?"

"I have no love for you at the moment," she insisted.

"I'm hurt, Ror."

She nodded firmly, "Good."

Colin was about to open his mouth again, when his cellphone went off, breaking the almost complete silence covering of the cafe. He glanced at the caller id and a confused expression took over his face, followed by a smile. Rory had to content herself to listening to one side of the conversation as Colin pressed the phone to his ear.

"Hey. Long time, no talk."

"Not much. You?"

"Really? And you're only calling me now?"

"And what's that?"

There was a long pause here, and Rory picked up her burger again. It was probably only one of Colin's many girlfriends, wait, not girlfriends, _girls_ calling to inform him that she was back in town.

"Do you realize we're two and a half months into the school year?"

"Oh yeah. I should've figured. But it'll be great to have you back."

"We'll see you Monday, I guess. Bye."

"You'll never guess who that was," Colin stated, directing his words at Finn.

Finn turned to Rory, "What's the latest girl's name?"

"Mandy? Maybe? Oh, maybe it's Michelle. It started with an M, or maybe it was an N."

"It was _Logan_," Colin corrected.

"Huntz? Really? Isn't he in Europe?" Finn asked.

"Europe?" Rory inquired.

"Boarding school."

"Oh."

"So anyway, he's not in Europe anymore. Appartently mommy and daddy decided that he should finish out his high school career where it began, at Chilton."

"Logan's coming back?" Finn asked, looking shocked.

"Mhmm."

"He got kicked out again, didn't he?"

Colin didn't even bat an eye, "Mhmm."

"Does that make five?"

"Six."

"Including Chilton or not including Chilton?"

"Not including Chilton," Colin paused, "I wonder how he got back in."

"His parents can get anything they want if they throw enough money around."

"True."

"Okay, hold up," Rory interrupted, "Who is Logan?"

"Logan Huntzberger. He is a good friend of ours, love."

"And he went to Chilton?"

"Before you got here," Colin explained, "Then he got kicked out for taking the tires off of Head Master Charleston's car, removing the desk from his office, and putting the tires where his desk should have been."

Rory raised her eyebrows, "We'll get back to that later. So, he's coming back?"

"Monday morning."

"And he's like you two?"

"Well," Colin hesitated for a moment, "Yes."

"Slightly upgraded," Finn offered.

"That sounds about right," Colin agreed.

"Upgraded?"

"You'll see."

"You'll like him, love."

Rory stared at Finn, gaping, "How did he get the desk out of his office?"

"We'll let Logan explain that one to you."

"Well guys, he sounds lovely, but I don't think we'll be having any lengthy conversations."

"And why do you say that?"

"Colin, he took the tires off Head Master Chareston's car!"

"Point, love?"

"Point, _Finn_, is that I don't usually associate with criminals."

"Hey, there were no charges filed," Colin argued.

Rory rolled her eyes, "Gee, I wonder why."

"I still wonder how he never got caught when he stole the keys to Miss Thomas's car and hid them in the boy's locker room," Finn added.

Colin laughed, "We helped with that one, remember? We distracted her. Do you remember the time when Logan drove his cousin's motorcycle right into the hallway?"

"Of course. He almost got kicked out for that one. That was right before the desk incident."

"Are you sure this guy is sane?" Rory pressed.

Finn shrugged, "He just has fun. Me and Colin pull pranks alll the time."

"Nothing_ that _dramatic."

"That's only because Finn here, and myself, have been on our last chance for about four chances. We don't think we are getting a fifth last chance. Besides that, you have a way of keeping us reined in."

Finn grinned, "And what can we say? Logan is the master."

Rory shook her head slowly, staring at her two friends in disbelief. This guy sounded like more of a nutcase than a master of anything. He got kicked out of seven schools, for God's sake! And she knew Colin and Finn had pulled their fair share of pranks, but taking the tire off someone's car and transferring them into the building: were they serious? Maybe she didn't know her best friends as well as she thought she did.

And was the return of Logan going to change them into his clones? She pressed her hands to her temples as her two friends took turns telling stories from their past that she was only half listening to. Once she heard the words Mr. Anderson, hair, and kool-aide in the same sentence, she shut them out completely. Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, she slowly picked at her burger. Logan sounded just like almost every other person at Chilton: rich, spoiled, and not afraid to flaunt it. How else would he get back into Chilton after pulling pranks like that? His money obviously got him everything.

She sighed. Her life was about to take a very interesting spin, and it was coming in the form of a boy named Logan Huntzbeger.


	2. Stage One

**AN: Thanks for the reviews. And I know, the first chapter was rather boring. But it'll pick up, I promise. And I promise, promise, promise that the Lit stuff has a point. Stick around, and be patient. And trust me, you won't have to be patient for too terribly long. Have I ever let the Rogan fans down before? Please leave me a review!**

Rory walked into school the next day to find Colin and Finn standing at her locker. She glanced around, half expecting to find another man standing at their side, but there was no one. With a half shrug, she walked up to them and dropped her book bag heavily at her side.

"I didn't have any coffee this morning, compliments of my stupid car not starting," she greeted, "So if you're planning on stealing a car or dying someone's hair, please leave me out of it. And when I can hear Head Master Charleston screaming from his office, I'm just going to pretend that I don't know you. Got it? Good."

"Somebody's grumpy this morning," Colin commented with a yawn.

"I told you, no coffee supply. Plus the fact that I'm about to meet the guy responsible for the destruction of boarding schools all over Europe."

Finn grinned, "He's not coming to class until later this afternoon."

"Oh, darn," she muttered sarcastically, "I always wondered what Charleston's hair would look like green."

"You know something?" Colin replied, turning his head lazily towards her, "Me too."

A shadow suddenly appeared over her, and she glanced over her shoulder. She immediatly regretted her decision.

"Hey, Mary," the blonde boy said, a half smile taking over his features.

"Well, gee, Tristan. Just what I need to start my coffee-less morning."

Tristan DuGrey's smile widened, and Rory's already bitter mood continued to drop. She watched as he turned his attention to Colin and Finn, who had befriended the cocky junior for some unknown reason. Rory could tolerate him, but only with coffee in her system. And somehow, him being responsible for crowning her the Mary of Chilton didn't exactly elevate her opinion.

"So, Mare, what's with the attitude?" Tristan asked.

"You're here, isn't that a good enough reason?"

"Ouch," Colin laughed.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Tristan mock pouted, "It doesn't have anything to do with your nickname, now does it?"

"Wow brillance, didn't take you long to figure that one out."

"You really are crabby without coffee," Finn observed, "Maybe we should set up an iv and just pump it directly into your veins."

"Visit the chem lab, tell me what you find. I'll see you boys later."

She turned away from them and started walking towards her first class, silently cursing her car for about the tenth time that morning for not starting right away. Without her coffee fix, Tristan was nearly unbearable. And she had a feeling that Logan was going to fall under that same category. After listening to Colin and Finn's stories, she couldn't stand the boy already, and she didn't even meet him yet.

"Rory!"

Rory groaned, stopped, and turned around to face the newest intruder on her caffineless morning morning, "Yes, Paris?"

Paris Geller stood facing her, hands planted firmly on her hips, and Rory resisted the urge to turn on her heel and walk away.

"Newspaper meeting. After school. Don't be late," she snapped.

"When am I ever late?" Rory shot back, "You were late last week. Tom was late the week before. I, however, and completely aware of the day and time of every meeting. So why would I be late?"

"I wasn't late. I can't be late. I start the meetings, so I how could I be late?"

"I don't know," Rory replied, "You tell me. Can I go now?"

"Fine. Go."

Rory walked into her first class and collasped into the desk, dropping her head into her hands. She wasn't sure what was putting her in a worse mood: the absensce of coffee from her mornings or the anticipation of meeting her best friends' best friend. And running into Paris had just completely topped off her already horrible day. Paris, from the minute Rory walked in the doors, had decided that Rory was here to take her glory, her fame, and her spot at the top of the class. And although Rory was rivaling her in the grades department, she had no desire to be as completely and totally obsessed as Paris was. But Paris hated her anyway, and that was something Rory had grown to deal with.

Her phone vibrated suddenly from within her bookbag. She glanced up to make sure the instructor wasn't in the room yet, before peering down and checking the text message recently sent to her phone. 'I'll have coffee waiting for you. --Jess' She smiled, and was about to text back a quick reply when the teacher entered the room. Exhaling, she contented herself with knowing her boyfriend was thinking about her. That had to be enough to get her through the day.

- - - - - - - -

She was wrong. By the time she reached the lunch table, she was near collasping from exhaustion and anger. And she was ready to strangle her mother with her bare hands for ever getting her so addicted to coffee in the first place. She all but fell into the chair across from Colin and Finn, who were watching her in amusement as she dropped her head onto the table, narrowly missing her tray of food.

"Hi honey, having a good day?" Colin cracked.

"Not funny."

Hearing something slid across the table, she lifted her head slightly and stared at the object before her in disbelief.

"Where did you get this?" she demanded, reaching out and curling her hands around the steaming cup.

"Teacher's lounge," Finn replied with a shrug.

"How...?" she paused, "Nevermind. I don't want to know and I don't care."

She took a long sip of the coffee, downing nearly half of it in one gulp, but she placed it back on the table and smiled.

"Feeling better, love?"

"Much. Thanks. So, have you heard from Logan?"

Colin shook his head, "We'll see him sometime today, I'm sure.

"If he makes it out of Charleston's office alive," Finn added.

"How long has it been since you've seen him?"

"A few months," Colin said, "He flew in a lot to visit."

Rory lifted her cup to her lips again, "I see."

Before any of them could speak again, Tristan plopped down in the chair next to Rory and she bit back a groan.

"I see you have coffee," he observed, "Does that mean your going to be nicer now?"

"Only to certain people," she was silent for a moment, "Not you, in case you were wondering."

"She's just shutting you down today, mate."

"Shut up, Finn."

"Just because you're getting owned by Rory, doesn't mean you have to take it out on me."

"I thought I told you to shut up."

"Well, I'd love to stay here and listen to the rest of this stimulating conversation, but I have to run to my locker before class. See you two later?"

"Which two?" Finn inquired.

"The two that aren't blonde."

- - - - - - - -

Rory walked into the newspaper meeting five minutes before Paris ever arrived, just to spite her. She took out her supplies quickly, and then decided to bury herself in a book until everyone else started to arrive. She didn't get very far. Soon after she read the first page of a new chapter, Paris burst into the room in a fit of rage.

"Why are you here so damn early?" Paris snapped, heaving her load onto the table.

"Well, somebody took so much caution as to remind me in particular not to be late, that I just thought I'd come extra early."

"Don't be snippy."

Rory stuffed her book back in her bag as the room started to fill up, and she turned her attention to an already ranting Paris. The girl was going off on about everything she could think of, and Rory's focus was dwindling more with every word. She amused herself by watching the people at her side tap their pencils on the table, or write notes to each other behind Paris's back. Just as she was about to start doodling on her notebook, Paris's anger took a turn in her direction.

"And Rory, don't plan on being here before me ever again. It wasn't cute."

"Sorry. Do you want to give me a specific time up to the second so I don't offend you anymore?"

Paris glared at her, "Get back to me."

She then turned her attention to the next issue, and Rory actually started paying attention. As much as she hated Paris, the paper was something she had to, and did, take seriously. But before Paris could really get into the swing of things, the meeting was interrupted by the door swinging open. A blonde boy who Rory didn't recoginize half stumbled, half walked through the door while obviously having a conversation with somebody in the hallway. She watched as a brunette girl who Rory barely knew leaned in and planted a quick kiss on his lips. When he noticed the room had gone silent, he turned around, offered them a half smile, and closed the door.

"Be on time or don't come at all," Paris ordered, her voice taking an even more icy edge.

"You must be Paris," he replied.

"It doesn't matter who I am. You're late. Sit down."

He looked for a second like he was going to laugh in her face, and Rory had to admit that would be an interesting sight. This kid seemed to be up to his ears in cockiness, and she already knew how self confident Paris was. And if she wasn't so annoyed with his late entrace and public display of affection, she would've actually been rooting for him. But as of right now, he was more on her nerves than Paris had ever been.

He sat down in the only empty seat, which happened to be next to her, and she turned her head away instantly. She could feel his eyes on her though, and it was making her extremely uncomfortable. Shifting in her chair slightly, she attempted to turn her body further away from him, but he only leaned towards her more.

"What did I miss?" he asked, his voice low.

She shifted her gaze towards him, taking in his overall appearance with a one, general sweep. He was extremely attractive, she had to give him that. From his tosseled blonde hair, to his mischievous, chocolate brown eyes, he kind of looked like he just popped out of a magazine. He was staring at her expectantly, as if she was just going to fill him in on the entire meeting in about 2.5 seconds.

"Well, some new student decided to interrupt the entire meeting by walking in the door almost thirty minutes late and making out with his girlfriend at the door. And then, once he sat down, he distracted a person who was actually interested in what was going on," she whispered back, her voice harsh.

He grinned slightly, "I hate people like that. And she wasn't my girlfriend."

"I don't care if she was your sister, although I'd rather not hear the details of that relationship. Now, would you mind shutting up?"

He stared at her for a second, unblinking, before shrugging and lowering his head onto the table. She rolled her eyes, wondering why he even bothered coming at all, before turning her attention back to a still rambling Paris.

The meeting ended about an hour later, with plans to gather again the next day. As Rory was gathering up her things, she noticed the boy to her side hadn't moved from his position. With an evil grin, she slammed her book bag down on the table, causing him to jump back and stare at her in surprise.

"Morning, sunshine," she sing-songed, "Sleep well? Just a hint, don't bother coming if you're just going to sleep. That's what beds are for."

Without waiting for a response, she shouldered her bag and sped out of the room. She was about four steps out of the hallway, before she heard someone come up behind her. Turning her neck to the side, she saw the blonde boy staring at her, an amused expression plastered on his face.

"Can I ask how you can possibly hate me so much when you don't even know me?"

"I know you," she replied, as if that explained everything.

"Really? Where did we meet? Was it some place fun? Or romantic? Did you find me interesting? Did I find you interesting? Did we--"

"Oh my God," Rory groaned, "I know you because you are just like every other cocky, self concieted, rich playboy who walks through this school thinking they own it."

"Now, that's really not fair. But if we're going to play that game, I could say you are just like every stuck up, overworking, judgemental teacher's pet I've met since I've been in high school."

"I take the paper seriously, and I don't appreciate when people walk in late, interrupt the meeting, and then fall asleep."

"Well, I'm sorry. But I was busy."

"I could see that. And I'm sure the girl had a very nice time. Now, if you'll excuse me," she attempted to get him to leave by turning towards her locker and flipping through the combination.

"It's not really fair to judge someone after just one meeting, now is it?" he asked, following her and leaning up against the row of lockers.

"Probably not. But I'm going to try it anyway."

"As a journalist, you should be trying to dig deeper than what's on the surface."

"Oh, so you're giving me tips on being a reporter now? That's cute."

"So you're some kind of Ace Reporter, huh?"

"I take it seriously," she informed him, slamming her locker shut and turning down the hallway.

"I'm sure you take a lot of things seriously."

She knew he was baiting her, and yet she couldn't resist.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" she demanded, whipping around again.

He was smirking now, and if she didn't dislike him so much at that moment, she would have fully appreciated how cute the expression was. His brown eyes were twinkling more now, and his smirk deepened. All she wanted to do was smack the look right off his face.

"You just seem a little -- strict, that's all."

"Yes well, at least I'm not sleeping my way through high school," she paused, "In more ways than one."

"At least I'm having fun."

"What makes you think I'm not having fun?"

"Well, the yelling, the slamming, the lecture, and the stressed out look on your face, just to name a few."

"High school is about more than going out with a new girl every night, and getting mommy and daddy to pay your way out of any trouble you get into."

"I agree, but that's still a lot of assuming about me for a journalist. Didn't Paris teach you anything?" he smirked again, "But back to your point, high school is also about more than grades and being top of the class, people need to loosen up, have fun, and I don't know, fail a test every once and awhile."

"You don't even know me. What makes you think I haven't failed a test?"

"The fact that I used the term people, not _you_, and you were still offended. And a hypocrite. You're an offended hypocrite."

"How am I a hypocrite?"

"Because you assume all you want about me, and that's perfectly okay. But when you think I'm assuming that you've never failed a test, you jump down my throat. See, hypocrite. Another bad trait for a reporter, may I add."

"How would you know the traits of a good reporter when you sleep through everything?"

"An Ace Reporter like yourself doesn't know?" he laughed slightly, "Then I don't think I should tell you."

"Fine. I have to go. It's been great talking to you, really," she told him sarcastically.

"Are you really going to let the argument drop just like that?" he inquired, walking up beside her as she exited the building.

"I'm not as attached to it as you seem to be."

"If you need time to formulate more insults to send my way, I can wait."

Her step didn't falter, "Goodbye."

"The expression on your face kind of reminds me of Finn during a hangover."

Her heart dropped, and she halted dead in her tracks, "No."

"Excuse me?"

"No, no, no, no," she took a deep breath, "_You're_ Logan?"

"Last time I checked," he offered, another smirk gracing his face.

"Shit," she spat.

"I've had a lot of reactions to my name, and that hasn't been one of them. Maybe I can show you a better reaction if you'd kindly offer me yours?"

She sighed, "Rory. Rory Gilmore. Hayden. Gilmore-Hayden. I'm friends with Colin and Finn."

His smirk grew larger, if that was possible, "Nice to meet you, Rory. I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other."

"It seems unavoidable, doesn't it?"

"Oh, come on. Tell me that wasn't an entertaining conversation," he started walking backwards away from her, his hands stuffed in his pockets, "Master and Commander."

"The movie?" she inquired, confused.

"No, that's what I want you to call me from now on."

She rolled her eyes, but he only smirked again.

"See you around, Ace."

And just as quickly as he entered her day, he was gone.

She groaned as she walked towards her car. He was everything she had expected him to be: cocky, selfish, and lazy. He seemed to have no concern for anyone but himself and even the thought of him drove her absolutely crazy. How exactly was he best friends with Colin and Finn? Logan was nice to look at, but his good qualities ended there. How was she going to deal with having him around constantly? Not only when she was with her friends, but at the paper as well.

She couldn't get his self confident smirk out of her mind, and she had the sudden urge to pound her head off the dashboard. Master and Commander? Was he serious? Groaning again, she rolled her car out of the parking lot and onto the highway. Her year had suddenly taken a hard turn for the worse. This boy was like Tristan on steroids.


	3. Mission, Impossible?

Logan walked away from Rory, his head reeling after just one meeting. That girl was incredible: beautiful, smart, quick-witted, and probably not nearly as serious as she wanted to seem. Nobody had ever spoken to him that way, especially not a girl. He was used to being sought after, wanted, by every girl that crossed his path. Most of them just wanted him for his money, the others simply cared about his looks. She didn't seem to want him at all, and that was intriguing.

He smiled at the fact that he would be seeing her often as he stepped into his car. Colin and Finn had mentioned a girl that they hung out with briefly in their phone conversations, but they had never given a name. It was easy to see why they were so taken with her. He turned the key in his car and started speeding off towards Colin's house, where he would spend some real time with his best friends. He had seen them only briefly in the hallway that day, and they had a lot of catching up to do. Plus, he still had a lot of questions about the Ace Reporter he met in the newsroom.

He could get the image of her brillant blue eyes out of his mind. And even though they had been shooting sparks at him the entire time, they were still absoluely gorgeous. He had to get to know this girl, he had to win her over. Anyone who could hold an argument with him for that long deserved some respect, and some attention. He'd only followed her down the hallway so he could keep talking to her. There was just something about her he couldn't resist.

Pulling his car into Colin's driveway, he let his mind drift to his friends. When he got kicked out of the latest boarding school, his father had informed him that he would be returning to Chilton. To Logan, that meant one thing, seeing his best friends again. They'd been friends since they were little, and they'd grown up together. He smiled as he walked towards the door. The pranks they had pulled at the beginning of high school were still greatly unmatched by anything Logan had done. He wondered how much they had told Rory about him, and if they cared to mention that they never got caught for helping Logan take the tires off Head Master Charleston's car.

The door to the house swung open and his two best friends stood before him.

"Hey man," Colin greeted, "Come on in."

He shared a quick hug with each one, before Colin motioned towards his living room and they took a seat, grinning as they leaned against the soft leather.

"So, how was your first day back?" Finn inquired.

"I think Mr. Anderson about had a heart attack."

"Ah, yes," Colin said with a sigh, "He was probably picturing his hair that interesting shade of green."

"Lime," Finn corrected.

"So, how did you get kicked out of the last one?"

Logan glanced over at Colin, "That place was too strict. All I did was throw a party in the dorms that_ happened _to include a band that just _happened_ to smash their guitars through classroom windows in their drunken state."

"Oh well," Finn said, grinning, "Is that all?"

"I've mellowed in my old age," Logan paused, "I met a friend of yours today."

"Which one?" Colin asked.

"Rory Gilmore-Hayden."

"Ah, yes," Finn nodded, "She's a doll, isn't she?"

Logan raised his eyebrows, "More like a spitfire."

"That too."

Colin leaned forward, "Where did you meet her?"

"Newspaper meeting," Logan explained, "I came in late and interrupted, that didn't go over too well with her. We ended up talking, actually arguing, until we got to the parking lot."

"Not a good idea to interrupt Rory's newspaper meetings."

"Yeah, I gathered that. But I was with someone."

Finn smirked, "What was her name?"

"Uhm," Logan was silent for a second, "Becca? She said she remembered me."

"Oh," Colin nodded, "Her."

"But anyway, back to Rory..."

"What about her?"

"Why aren't either of you dating her, for one?"

Colin and Finn shared a sideways glance and then burst out laughing. Logan stared at them, confused, until they were able to control themselves and turn back to him again.

"I tried getting her to go out with me," Colin began, "She shut me down in such a way that I still haven't recovered. We've been friends ever since."

"She does know how to put you in your place, doesn't she?" Logan said, shaking his head slightly.

"That she does," Finn agreed.

"Does she just go around shutting guys down for no reason?"

Colin shook his head, "She has a boyfriend, Logan."

The words hit Logan hard, and he wasn't sure why. Sure, he had liked the girl, and she was beautiful. He would've loved to spend a few nights with her, but that was all. Right? The attraction he felt towards her was no more than he felt for any other girl. Right? So, she had a boyfriend. Big deal. He would move on tomorrow to a new girl and her sparkling eyes would be forgotten. S, then why did his heart fill like it was made of lead?

"She has a boyfriend?" he forced out.

Finn nodded, "And we hate him."

"Why?"

"He just doesn't seem good enough for her."

"Oh."

"Why the interest?"

Logan shrugged.

"No," Colin announced.

Logan's head shot up, "What?"

"You can't date her, even if she does breakup with Diner Boy."

"Diner Boy?"

"We'll get back to that. You can't date her."

"Who said I wanted to date her?"

Finn pointed at his eyes, "You have that look."

"I never said I wanted to date her," Logan pointed out, exasperated, "And even if I did, what would be so wrong with that?"

"She doesn't do your kind of dating," Colin explained.

"You mean_ our _kind of dating?" Logan corrected.

Finn relented, "Yes."

"I don't think you have to worry about her dating me, anyway."

"And why is that?" Colin demanded.

"Well, she hates me for one."

"Hates you?"

"We didn't get off to a very good start," Logan was silent, and then he smirked, "But I plan on changing on her opinion."

"You caught her on a bad day, anyway," Finn commented.

"Bad day?"

"She only had one cup of coffee," Colin explained, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

--------

Logan saw Rory again the next day. He was leaning near Finn's locker, talking to his two friends, when she walked over. She propped herself against the lockers on the other side of Colin and Finn and sent a smile their way. She acknowledged Logan's existance with a quick glance, before turning her attention back to her friends.

"Good morning, boys."

"Morning, love," Finn greeted, "How's your coffee supply this morning?"

She smiled and brushed a strand of brunette hair away from her face. Logan forced himself to look away. He couldn't get caught up in how pretty she was. Not only did she have a boyfriend, but she wasn't his kind of girl. She couldn't be his kind of girl.

"Almost full," she responded, "But Luke cut me off before my fifth cup."

"I see you drink coffee like Finn drinks alcohol," Logan observed.

She shot a look in his direction and offered him a half smile, although her stare remained icy.

"Yes, well. We all have our weaknesses."

His eyes traveled from her slender legs all the way up to her crystal clear blue eyes.

He smirked, "That we do, Ace. That we do."

"Ace?" Finn questioned.

Logan ignored him, He was too busy holding a steady staring contest with Rory, who was sending a not so subtle glare his way after his not so subtle hidden message.

"Okay, well," Colin began, shifting his gaze between his two friends, "I think--"

"Ace?" Finn interrupted.

Rory tore her eyes away from Logan, and he smiled at the fact that she looked slightly flustered.

"Don't ask," she nearly hissed, "I have class. Bye guys."

"See ya, Ror," Colin stated, then turned to Logan, "Knock it off."

"Knock what off?"

"Looking at her like that."

Logan shrugged, "I was just being friendly."

"Bullshit," Finn put in, his voice light, "And Ace?"

Logan shrugged again, "Just a nickname."

He knew he left the two speechless and he turned and walked towards his first class. He didn't give girls nicknames, he never let himself get that close. So he knew his friends were now wondering what was going on, and he was actually a bit curious about his actions himself. Shaking his head slightly, he opened his locker, selected the supplies he needed, and turned once again to walk down the hallway.

He stepped into his first period class, causing looks of interest to be cast his way almost instantly. Offering the group a dazzling half smile, he slid into an empty desk and leaned back in his seat, hoping the day would go as quickly as possible.

"Well, well, well," a voice said from behind him, "I heard the rumors, I just didn't believe it."

Logan's brow furrowed as he tried to place the voice. Finally, he gave up and swung around to meet the interested gaze of a girl from his past. A grin consumed his face as he stood up and engulfed her in a hug.

"Stephanie Vanderbuilt, as I live and breathe. What are you doing here?"

She smiled as they pulled apart, "Same thing as you probably. I got kicked out of the last place."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"I could say the same to you," she shot back.

He grinned stayed as he studied her and noted that she looked almost the same as she did a year ago. From her shining eyes to her slender form to her long, blonde curls: she was gorgeous. They had a fling at one of the many boarding schools Logan had attended in Europe, but then had quickly settled into good friends. Stephanie was basically a female version of him: wild, mischeivous, blonde, rich, and a master of short term relationships.

"How did you end up here, of all places?" Logan inquired as Stephanie moved her things to the desk beside his.

"My lovely parents decided it would be the perfect place for me to become a proper lady," she snorted slightly, "I've been here since the beginning of the school year. God knows how they found it. What about you?"

"I used to go here. _My_ lovely parents decided I should finish off my high school career where it all began. I don't mind though, my best friends are here. I just started yesterday."

"Who are you friends?"

He grinned, "Colin and Finn."

"Ah, yes," she shook her head with a smile, "I could've guessed. What about the girl, you know her too?"

"Rory?"

Stephanie nodded.

"I met her yesterday. You know her?"

"No. She sticks to Colin and Finn, and that's about it," she shrugged, "I hang around with a bunch of girls I'd sooner kill then be near, but what are you going to do?"

"Aren't you glad I showed up, then?"

She smirked, another trait she shared with him, "My knight in shining armor."

--------

He made sure to enter the newspaper meeting on time after school, and offered Rory a wink as he settled in next to her. She stared at him for a second, unblinking, before turning back to the book she held in her hand. With a smile, he pulled a cup of coffee from behind his back and slid it across the table towards her. Her eyes peaked out over the book, and when she saw the cup, she slammed her reading material down and turned towards him.

"What's this?" she demanded.

"Coffee, Ace. And here I thought you were addicted."

She sent him a glare, then shifted her gaze warily to the coffee.

"I promise it's not poisoned with anything," he assured her, and then he paused, "Consider it a peace offering."

"A peace offering?"

"We're going to be seeing a lot of each other, we might as well not make Colin and Finn stand between us for safety measures."

"I think that arrangement would work quite well."

He sighed, "Come on. You aren't seriously going to let one conversation ruin our whole relationship."

"We don't have a_ relationship_," she informed him, stressing the last word.

"Fine. Your," he was silent, searching for the right words, "...Impression of me."

"Actually, I was going to do just that," she chirped, "Keep the coffee, Logan."

"No, thanks," he shot back, "_I_ can live without it."

She was about to open her mouth again when Paris burst through the doors. Logan's first impression of the girl had been less than flattering, and he was pretty sure it wasn't going to change. She looked at him and seemed to bar her teeth slightly.

"I see you decided to delight us with your prescense on time today, Logan."

He smiled at her, which only seemed to aggrivate her more, "I never make the same mistake twice."

"Is that what you tell all your girls?" Rory muttered from beside him.

"Are you sure you had enough coffee this morning?" he whispered back.

He smirked, she rolled her eyes. They were falling into quite the routine.

"Logan? Rory?" Paris questioned, her voice a little too sugar coated.

Rory glanced up, "Yes, Paris?"

"Shut the hell up."

As Paris launched into a lecture, to which Logan was already all too familar, so he turned his attention to the brunette on his right. She was scribbling away in a notebook, looking up every once and awhile at the ranting editor. He wondered what it would take to win her over, and exactly how complicated of a project he was undertaking. But then her fingers reached out and grabbed the coffee cup. She gulped down half of it, then sent him a stare that dared him to open his mouth with a smart remark. Wordlessly, he help but his hands in surrender and pretended to focus on Paris's words. Progress?

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the meeting came to close. Logan leaned against the wall by the door as Rory handed in an article to Paris. The two chatted briefly, and Logan could tell they were anything but friends. After his conversation with Stephanie earlier, he wondered if she had any friends besides Colin and Finn.

"And you, Huntzberger!"

Logan raised his eyebrows in Paris's general direction at the sound of her angry voice.

"Don't think just because daddy dearest owns half the newspapers in the world that you can't prance around here not doing anything. Don't think that for a second, you understand me?"

He watched as Rory's mouth dropped practically the whole way down to her feet. She finally got it, she finally realized his connection to journalism. He offered her a quick wink before turning back to Paris.

"Got ya," he acknowledged briefly, then turned to walk out the door, holding a silent countdown in his head.

And sure enough, three seconds later, "Your father is Mitchum Huntzberger?"

He didn't turned around at the sound of Rory's exasperated voice, just nodded simply, "Sure is, Ace."

"How?"

He laughed then, "Well, you see, when a man and woman love each other very much--"

"You know that I mean! How did a first class journalist like Mitchum Huntzberger end up with a son like you?"

Logan turned around then, and pretended to be shocked, "A son like me? What do you mean?"

"You don't seem that interested in journalism, or much of anything, besides pulling pranks. You have the opportunity to learn from that amazing man, and you don't seem to be taking advantage of it."

He almost groaned, "That amazing man? My father is a jackass, Ace. Sorry to burst your bubble. Have a talk with Colin and Finn about it, I'm sure they would confirm."

"Do you have any idea how lucky you are?"

What was left of his smile faded, "Don't presume to know anything about my father, or my life, okay?"

She seemed taken aback by his sharp words, and he turned to continue his walk down the hallway. He couldn't stand when people jumped to conclusions about his life thinking that just because he was rich; he was happy, just because his father was Mitchum Huntzberger; he should be a journalist, and just because his father and mother pretended; they were a close family.

The truth was, without his sister, Honor, he would've gone crazy growing up in the Huntzberger household. His mother was the most shallow person he had ever met, and couldn't go two seconds without judging someone. And his father was never around, ever. He cared more about his stories, and his papers, then his own family. Logan couldn't count the number of holidays and birthdays missed by his traveling father, and there was never so much as a present or apology to make up for it. He remembered when Honor had been in a car accident a few years back. His father had been too busy at work to show up, and his mother was there only long enough to talk to the doctors. Honor had been scared, and hurting, but the only person there to comfort her was her little brother. The two siblings had grown up as nothing less than best friends.

"Logan!"

He turned around at the sound of Rory's voice, which held a hint of obvious regret. He halted and turned around to face her.

"I'm sorry," she told him sincerely, "I was out of line."

He shrugged, "No worries, Ace."

He could tell it pained her to apologize, but he could also tell that she had to. She would feel too guilty if she didn't. They stared at each other for a second and Logan searched her eyes of a hint of softening, but it wasn't there. But that didn't mean it would never be there. He offered her a half wave and turned back down the hallway. She could come around, he smiled, it was his mission now.


	4. Getting Warmer

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews and support! You guys are awesome, as always. Warning: There will be some Lit-ish stuff in this chapter, but I promise it won't be around much longer. And I also promise it has a very good point. Um, the action is going to be picking up very soon in this story, so be patients. And please leave me a review! I love them. :)**

"So, I insulted Logan yesterday," Rory informed Colin and Finn the next afternoon, grateful for Logan's absensce thus far.

"How did you manage that? Huntz isn't easily insulted," Colin informed her.

"I told him how lucky he was to have Mitchum Huntzberger as a father and--"

The two interrupted her with a burst of laughter.

"You did what?" Finn questioned, "Do you have any idea how much of an asshole that man is?"

"Logan got me started," she paused, biting her bottom lip, "What's so bad about him?"

Colin stared at her for a moment, "Why don't we name what isn't so bad about him? The list would be much shorter."

"He's a newspaper god!" Rory argued.

"Who forgets he has a family, especially children," Colin continued, "Logan's sister, Honor, was in a car accident awhile back. She was in serious condition for a bit. Logan and her are extremely close, and he was scared out of his mind. Mitchum was a few hours away and didn't think it was worth his time to show up. His mother was there long enough to talk to the doctors, get the facts, and leave."

"And then there are all the times Mitchum forgets their birthdays, or Christmas. He decided Logan's entire life for him, he has no say whatsoever. So no, love, he's not very lucky to have Mitchum Huntzberger as a father," Finn added.

Rory exhaled, "I apologized."

"Don't worry, Logan won't hold a grudge."

"I don't care if he holds a grudge, Colin. I don't even like him."

Finn grinned, "You'll warm up to him."

"Don't count on it."

"Don't count on what, Ace?" Logan's voice said from behind her.

She turned around to face him, barely noticing the blonde girl at his side, "Me ever liking you. Ever. At all."

"Now, that's not very nice," he commented, his face breaking into a grin.

"What did you do to the poor girl, Huntzberger?" the blonde questioned, speaking for the first time.

"I think I existed," he replied.

"That about covers it," Rory added, she turned to the girl, "You look familar."

She smiled, "Stephanie Vanderbuilt. I moved here at the beginning of the school year."

"Oh, yeah," Colin began, "You hang out with--"

"Please," Stephanie held up her hand, "Don't remind me."

"I met Steph at a school in Europe. She's a friend of mine."

"Well, any friend of Logan's is a friend of ours," Finn stated.

"Corny, Finn," Rory announced.

The group began making their way out of the school, with Rory trying to avoid being next to Logan in any way possible. She had to admit she felt bad for bugging him about this life, but that was where any good feelings towards him ended. Besides the coffee he gave her at the newspaper meeting, he had done nothing to change her feelings towards him. He was still cocky, lazy, and by the number of girls surrounding him constantly, a playboy.

He seemed to like her though, or maybe he just liked annoying her. She was putting her money on the second option. She sighed slightly as she sent him a sideways glance. He was talking to Stephanie, who had a smile plastered on her face as she sent a comment back. How did he get all these people to like him? Maybe she was just immune to his charm.

"So, what do you say, Ror?"

Rory snapped out of her thoughts and turned her head towards Colin, confused, "What do I say to what?"

"Me and Finn are dying for some Luke's burgers," he explained, "And Logan and Stephanie have never been there. So..."

"So you want me to take you to Luke's," she finished.

"Please?" Finn begged, batting his eyelashes.

"Fine. But stop looking at me like that," she exhaled, "And you know the rules. No touching me when Jess is around. Don't even--"

"Dirty!" Finn announced, before she could finish.

"You've been spending way too much time with my mother."

"That's because Lorelai actually lets me touch her."

"Dirty!" Rory protested, "Don't make me tell my father on you."

"Seriously, Finn. He hates you already," Colin told him.

"Why?"

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe it's because you always touch my mother's ass infront of him, but that's just a guess."

Finn wiggled his eyebrows, "What can I say, love? She did give you your genes afterall."

"Wow," Stephanie laughed, "I like you guys so much more than my other friends."

Logan turned to her, "Those girls are your_ friends_?"

She shrugged, "For lack of a better term."

Rory laughed slightly, liking the new girl already. She was surprised she hadn't met her before, but Stephanie was a senior and Rory did tend to limit her social circles. Besides that, the girls Stephanie hung out with weren't exactly outstanding Chilton citizens. Rory shrugged, at least there was another girl in the group now, and she seemed to distract Logan a little bit.

"Okay, so, Luke's?" Logan said, steering them back to the original subject.

Rory nodded, "Follow my car."

--------

Rory steered the line of cars into her driveway, thinking it wise to park there and then walk to Luke's. Her mother was standing on the porch, grinning, and Rory was glad she remembered to call her mother and say that her friends were coming in for dinner, or somewhere in between dinner and lunch. Rory shook her head, only her mother would leave work early to eat with her daughter's friends.

"Where's the Australian?" Lorelai demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

"Lorelai, love, looking gorgeous as always!"

Lorelai smiled and walked over to Finn, wrapping her arm around his waist, "I always wanted to have an affair with a foreign man."

"I'm ready and I'm willing."

"Okay, stop!" Rory commanded, placing her hands over her ears, "Where's dad?"

"He had a half day today and he's meeting us there. So let's -- hang on," Lorelai paused and walked over to Logan and Stephanie, "You're new."

Logan smiled, and Rory watched as he turned on his charm, "Logan Huntzberger. You're Rory's mother, I assume."

"You assume correctly, Blondie."

She shook Logan's hand, then turned around to Rory, eyes wide, and mouthed 'Cute!'. Rory rolled her eyes. What was this power he had over people?

"And you are?" Lorelai asked, turning her attention to Stephanie.

"Stephanie Vanderbuilt."

"Boyfriend?" Lorelai inquired, motioning towards Logan.

Stephanie laughed, "Logan doesn't do girlfriends. But no, we're just friends."

Lorelai turned back to Logan, "So, you're gay?"

Logan's mouth dropped open, but he quickly recovered, "No, I like girls very, _very_ much."

Colin spoke up, "Logan just has commitment issues."

"But I'm starving, so can we save going all Dr. Phil on me?" Logan pleaded.

"I suppose," Lorelai relented, "Let's go."

Logan walked up next to Rory, and she bit back a groan, "Yes?"

"Your mom is a lot like you."

"So I've been told."

"She seems to like me."

Rory turned to him with a fake smile, "I guess we aren't exactly alike then."

"You are stubburn, I'll give you that," he paused, bringing his lips close to her ear, "But so am I."

"Then I guess we're in for quite the battle, _Blondie_."

"That's Master and Commander to you."

He smirked, a deep, amused smirk that she couldn't tear her eyes away from, no matter how much she wanted to. And then, just as quickly as he appeared by her side, he moved up next to Colin and began chatting away. She held back slightly, watching his confident swagger as they strolled along the Stars Hollow sidewalk. And then she felt something she wasn't expecting, a wave of sadness at his absensce from her side. She shook her head slightly. No. She hated him. He was annoying, and cocky, and stubburn. There was nothing about him she even remotely liked. Slowly, the feeling was forced down and she followed the group into the diner. A momentary lapse of judgement, that was all. She wasn't losing her mind or anything. Right?

"Hey kiddo," a man's voice greeted her, "I see you brought the posse today."

Rory walked into the open arms of her father, hugging him tightly before sitting down between him and Colin, "They were insisting."

"Luke!" Lorelai yelled, "Food!"

Luke appeared from behind the counter, glaring at Lorelai as he walked over, "You bellowed?"

"Burgers, fries, and sodas all around. And coffee for me and the mini-me."

"I figured as much," Luke all but grunted.

"Hey Luke, is Jess here?" Rory asked.

"Upstairs."

"Thanks," Rory glanced around the table, "I'll be back."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Colin teased as Rory pushed her chair back.

Rory rolled her eyes and padded up the stairs to Luke's apartment. She was hoping Jess would come down and join, but she knew that was doubtful. It would probably only end in a Colin, Finn, and Jess argument anyway. And with Logan added to the mix? It was most likely a good idea to keep him as far away as possible.

She barely had to knock on the door before Jess pulled it open. He smiled as she stepped over to him, melting as he pressed his lips to hers.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked, wrapping his arm around her waist and guiding her inside.

"The friends wanted a Luke's run."

His face fell slighly, "I see."

"But I wanted to come up here and beg you to join us."

"I'd rather not."

She sighed as he kissed her again, "I figured."

"But why don't I come get you in a half hour?"

"I have homework," she began, but he cut her off with a hard kiss.

"Just an hour with me," he requested, his voice soft.

"Okay, an hour," she stepped back slightly, "I should get back down there."

"Okay."

She turned to leave, but he grabbed her wrist and planted another kiss on her lips, "Eat fast."

"As fast I can. See you soon."

She walked back downstairs and slid into her seat, where a cup of coffee was waiting.

"What? No Diner Boy?" Finn inquired.

"That really is a shame," Colin added sarcastically.

"Cut it out!" Rory warned, "His uncle is like _five feet _away."

"Easy, Ace," Logan soothed, a grin playing at his lips, "He's in the kitchen somewhere."

"Don't easy me! That's my _boyfriend_ he's talking about."

"Drink your coffee, Rory," Lorelai ordered, "And Colin and Finn?"

"Yes, love?"

"Shut up," Lorelai requested sweetly.

"And for your information," Rory informed them, "He's coming to get me in about a half hour."

"So, I get to meet the boyfriend, huh?"

"I don't think so, Logan."

"Can't I even say hi?"

"No."

"Wave?"

"No."

"Look in his general direction?"

"Maybe," Rory replied, offering him a smirk that mirrored his own.

"What do you think I'm going to do? Trip him?"

Rory shrugged, "You never know."

Stephanie laughed, "Huntz, if I were her I wouldn't trust you either."

Rory smiled, "I'm liking you more and more every second."

Luke arrived with their food a few minutes later, and Rory ate as fast as she could while trying to advoid being noticed. After what seemed like hours, she heard footsteps coming down the stairs and soon Jess's hands were on her shoulders.

"Ready to go?" he asked, focusing on only her.

"Mhmm."

She could feel the eyes of her friends on her as she stood up from the table, and finally Jess seemed to notice the two new additions to the group.

He nodded towards Logan and Stephanie, "Who are they?"

Logan grinned, and Rory bit back a sigh as he reached over the table and offered his hand to Jess. Her boyfriend looked confused for a second, before accepting the outstretched hand.

"Logan Huntzberger. And this is Stephanie Vanderbuilt. You must be Jess?"

"Yeah," Jess answered shortly.

"Nice to meet you."

Rory was staring at Logan in amazement as he nodded his head and returned to his seat. No rude, offhanded comments, no sarcastic remarks. The last thing she expected from Logan was a polite introduction. Maybe, just maybe, there was more to Logan Huntzberger than met the eye.

--------

"Who are the news ones?" Lorelai asked almost as soon as Rory walked through the door in the early evening.

"I thought you got their names."

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean."

"Logan is an old friend of Colin and Finn's who used to go to Chilton and just moved back. Stephanie knew Logan when he was in boarding school in Europe and she just moved here at the beginning of the year."

"Logan's cute."

"Logan's cocky, lazy, and annoying," Rory informed her as she sat down on the couch between her parents.

"He was nice to Jess though," Christopher pointed out, 'That's more than can be said for Colin and Finn."

"Well, he gets one point then, which adds to his total of _zero_."

"I thought he was cute."

"Lor!" Christopher protested, "Must you?"

"What? He was cute! If I was seventeen, I'd think he was _hot_. At least I said cute."

"I sense girl talk. I have to leave early tomorrow anyway. Good night, ladies."

"Good night, dad."

"So, how was your date with Jess?" Lorelai asked once Christopher was gone.

"Great."

"Mhmm. So, explain to me exactly why you hate Logan so much?"

"I thought I already did."

"I know, I know. Cocky, lazy, annoying. But also funny, and rather mature towards Jess, might I add."

"Why are you defending him?" Rory demanded, "You hated Colin and Finn for almost two months just because they had money. And yet your instantly ready to run off with Logan or something. What's the deal?"

"I got over the money issue, Rory, you know that. And Logan just seems -- nice."

"Oh, yeah. He's near Pope status in that category."

"Okay, Okay," Lorelai held up her hands slightly, "Sorry I brought it up."

"It's okay. I have homework to do."

"Alright, kid. Call if you need anything."

As soon as Rory reached her bedroom, she all but collasped onto her bed with a sigh. What was with everyone's Logan obsession? She just didn't see it. And her mother of all people! Lorelai wanted her to have nothing to do with Colin and Finn for the longest time, simply because they didn't fit into her idea of what Rory's life should be. And yet Logan, who was more self confident and probably rich than both of them combined, was being welcomed with opened arms.

Sure, she appreciated his actions towards Jess earlier, but that was all. And as for her feelings during the walk to Luke's? She contributed them to hunger. Her brain didn't work properly when she was hungry and coffee deprived. Just the thought of him made his blood boil. He thought he was God's gift to Chilton, no, probably to the world. She let her eyes wonder to a picture of her and Jess hanging on her bedroom wall. She smiled. At least she had him, she would always have him.

--------

Logan walked into school the next morning looking slightly upset. He leaned heavily against the wall near Colin's locker and realeased his breath slowly. The stares of Rory, Colin, Finn, and Stephanie were trained on him as he closed his eyes and then opened them again.

"Something wrong?" Stephanie inquired.

"My parents are having a party."

"Point?"

"They want me to invite my friends."

Finn groaned, "Logan, your parent's parties suck."

"Don't I know it, but if don't come I might die of bordom. Seriously. I would be the first recorded case of death by no interest whatsoever. And as much as that would probably thrill Ace here, I'd like to think the rest of you would consider saving my life."

Colin rolled his eyes, "You can be so dramatic sometimes."

"Do you want me to leave you alone at one of your parent's parties?" Logan threatened, "Because I will. And I'll make them come with me."

"Fine. I'll go."

"Is there alcohol?" Finn questioned.

"Yes."

"I'm in."

Stephanie sighed, "I guess I'll go, Huntz. I know how shitty those parties can be."

His chocolate brown eyes turned to Rory, "You?"

"You seriously want me to go to a society party? Not only a society party, but _your_ society party?"

"C'mon, Ace. With all of us there it won't be that bad. That's what subparties are for."

He smiled, and she smiled back before she even knew what she was doing, "Fine."

"You owe us, Huntzberger," Colin reminded him.

"I know," he paused for a moment, "I'll buy you a drink, Colin."

"Deal."

Rory made eye contact with Logan for a moment, and she laughed, actually_ truly _laughed at his words.

"Uh, Colin?"

"Yeah, Rory?"

She glanced at Logan again, who was holding back his own laughter now, and she knew she was on the right track.

"Drinks are free," she informed him, "And you're a moron sometimes."

Colin glared at her for a second as the first period bell sounded through the school. Rory adjusted her bag on her shoulder and began walking down the hallway.

"Warming up to me, Ace?" Logan voice asked as he appeared beside her.

"About as much as a iceburg in Antarctica."

"Well, with global warming I guess I have a pretty good chance."

"Logan, the world would have to be on fire for this iceburg to melt."

"You're killing me, Ace."

"That's the point. See you, Logan."

She walked away from him quickly, but she couldn't help the smile forming on her face. As much as his sly remarks and cocky attitude got on his nerves, she had to admit their arguments were growing kind of enjoyable. He could keep up with her, that was for sure. Usually it was her and her mother going back and forth, and occasionally Christopher would enter the conversation, but that was about the limit for witty banter. Jess was usually more downright sinister than spur of the moment amusing. So, for as annoying as Logan was, at least he kept her entertained.

And of course her mother was right, he _was_ cute.


	5. Wheels Of Change

"Hey, Ace," Logan greeted Friday morning, falling into stride with the pretty brunette.

"Do you have coffee?"

"Uh, no."

"Then why are you talking to me?"

He grinned, "Easy there. I just wanted to let you know that your boyfriend's welcome at the party tonight."

"Hah, seriously, Logan? That's nice and all, but Jess at a party like that? With Colin and Finn? That's dangerous to the health of many people, including mine."

"Just thought I'd offer," he shrugged, then raised his eyebrows slightly, "Are you going to wear something breathtaking and drive all the men crazy?"

"You are such an ass!"

"I was just curious!"

She rolled her eyes, and he couldn't help but grin. When she was angry her eyes practically twinkled, and she looked even more beautiful than she normally did. He could tell she was actually starting to like him, even though the improvement was small and hardly noticeable. It took her slightly longer to get fed up and walk away now, and occasionally she would smile a true and real smile. And her smile was stunning.

Damn it. He had to stop thinking about her like that. She was a smart, beautiful, intelligent girl who he wanted as a friend, and only as a friend. He had never met anyone who talked to him the way she did, or shot comments back and forth at quite the same pace. He shook his head slightly, Rory Gilmore was one of a kind, and he was already used to having her around. There was a connection there, on his side anyway. But even if she didn't see it yet, he knew it was on her side too.

"I don't even know why I'm coming tonight," she reminded him.

"Because you actually like me, you just don't want to admit it."

"Logan, darling," she stated sarcastically, "I like you about as much as rats like aresenic. Are we done here?"

He nodded towards her classroom, "Nobody's stopping you."

She tossed a glare over her shoulder as she stepped inside, but Logan only smiled in return. Talking to Rory was the most interesting part of his day.

"Oh, Huntzberger," Stephanie's voice said from behind him, "You do know she's not going to fall at your feet just like every other girl, right?"

He shook his head with a smile, "That's why she's so intriguing."

"She's not your type."

"I know."

"She has boyfriends. That means you would have to have the dreaded 'g' word."

"I don't want to date her," he paused, collecting his thoughts, "I just want to get to know her."

"She talks to you. She's not intimitated by you, nor does she throw herself at you. She's different, that's for sure."

"And you know something?" Logan clenched his jaw slightly, "I like it."

"Good luck with all that," Stepshanie told him with a slight smirk, "I'll see you later."

"Bye, Steph."

He continued his walk down the hallway with Rory still heavy on his mind. Stephanie was the only girl he ever made a true friend. After their brief dating experience, they had settled into a stable friendship that held throughout their time together in Europe. Never before had he had a good female friend, but he knew that Rory was coming seriously close to being added to that list. And he knew that when she finally came around, their friendship could be deeper than anything he ever experienced with Stephanie. Rory Gilmore was special, and he knew she was going to be a great influence on his life. He just needed her to begin to trust him, and see that he was so different than the impression burned in her brain. She just needed to see that, and he would have to be the one to show her.

"Please, please, please tell me Diner Boy isn't coming tonight," Colin begged as him and Finn neared Logan.

"I don't think so. She thinks it would be a health hazard."

"She's right."

"I don't know why you asked her to bring him anyway, mate."

Logan shrugged, "I figured it would be nice to offer. What's so wrong with him anyway?"

"Let's see," Colin took a deep breath, "He's barely passing high school, he thinks he owns her, he's not very good support, he hates us simply because we're rich, and he's practically a criminal."

"Rory likes him though, so how bad could he _really_ be?"

Finn squinted at him, "Bad."

"I guess I'll take your word for it."

"You won't have to," Colin assured him, "After you meet him for more than two seconds."

"Although, he is probably better than the last one," Finn argued.

Colin tilted his head slightly, "I think they were both equally shitty boyfriends."

"One thing about Rory, she does have bad taste in men."

"Or maybe, and this is just an idea here," Logan began, "You two are too picky and find something wrong with every person she dates just because you don't think anyone is good enough for her."

Colin shot him a deer in the headlights look, "No. I think they pretty much just suck."

"Whatever. I think we're supposed to be in a class somewhere."

Finn shrugged, "Probably. But when are we ever where we're supposed to be?"

"Point," Logan confirmed.

"So what's this party for tonight anyway?" Colin inquired as the three ducked into a back hallway and slid down against the lockers.

"Who knows? Something about some kind of club my mother is in slash my homecoming or some kind of bullshit like that."

"Sounds bloody fantastic," Finn grumbled.

Logan nodded, "That's what subparties are for, my friend."

"And girls," Colin added.

"And alcohol!"

"Honor's coming in, at least."

"Really?" Colin's eyebrows shot up, "How long has it been since she entered the Huntzberger household?"

"Since I left for Europe. I haven't seen her since the last time she visited months ago," he paused, "So does Rory go to many of these things?"

"Society parties, you mean?"

Logan glanced at Colin, "Mhmm."

"Just the ones her grandparents throw, or the ones me and Finn drag her too. She tries to avoid them as much as possible, however. I think she's only going to this one because we all are."

"And because I'm so damn irrestiable."

Finn rolled her eyes, "Mate, to her the only thing you are is damn annoying."

--------

Rory was standing near Colin's locker with Finn when Logan walked over at the end of the day. She glanced up at as he neared, but that was her only reaction.

"What, Ace? That's the best you can do?"

"Sorry. I left the trumpets and horses at home. _Damn_."

"I'll forgive you this time, just don't forget them tonight."

"Wouldn't dream of it. Besides, if your head gets any bigger I think it's going to explode. And that way, I wouldn't have to deal with you anymore."

"I like to think my head can expand beyond the normal one without _actually_ exploding."

"Of course you do."

He grinned. She rolled her eyes. Per usual. But this time, he couldn't help but notice a hint of a smile pulling at her lips. He was about to open his mouth and say something else, when Stephanie appeared next to the other four and practically pounced on Rory.

"What are you wearing tonight?" she demanded.

Logan smirked, "Yeah, Ace. What _are _you wearing tonight?"

Stephanie socked him in the arm, "Shut up, Huntzberger."

"I swear this girl is going to be my new best friend," Rory joked, smiling as Logan rubbed his arm.

"If you just hit him once and awhile, he'll shut up," Stephanie tossed back.

"You're abusive," Logan informed Stephanie, "And cruel."

"Poor baby."

Finn groaned and placed his hands on his temples, "You people talk too fast."

"Finn here can process words that quickly. His alcohol consumption over the years has gone to his brain," Colin explained, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I think Finn was born drinking from a beer bottle, and for this I have to sympathy," Rory shot back.

"You hurt me, love."

"You'll get over it. I promise."

"If you keep talking to people the way you do, you're going to make a lot of enemies," Logan told her.

"Will you be one of them? Please?"

He smiled, "I can see past your harsh words, Ace."

"Logan, in your case there is nothing to see past. Believe me."

"Okay!" Stephanie interrupted, "As much fun as this is, I'm taking Rory so we can talk about what we are wearing tonight."

"Thank God," Rory said as Stephanie grabbed her wrist and pulled her away.

Logan watched her leave, unable to wipe the grin off his face as the two girls turned the corner. He took it back. She wasn't a spitfire, she was an entire fireworks show exploding at the same time. And he was loving every minute of it.

Suddenly, a hand wrapped around his arm and turned to face a pair of shining green eyes and curly, dark brown hair. He instantly turned on his charm.

"Can I help you?" he inquired, shooting her a smirk.

"I'm Hannah. I heard your parents are having a party tonight. And I was wondering if I could get you to take me."

He paused. And the hesitation didn't go unnoticed by his best friends, who interrupted the silence with a few coughs.

"Hannah, is it?" Logan finally said, shooting her a knee weakening smile.

She nodded, and smiled back.

"I'd love to take you to the party, but my parents already have a number as to how many are coming and I didn't tell them I was bringing a date."

Her face fell, but he quickly picked up the slack.

"I would, however, love to take you out some other time."

"I'd like that."

Logan nodded, "I'll be in touch."

As soon as the girl was out of ear shot, Colin was up in Logan's face.

"That's bullshit and you know it! Your parents never know how many people are showing up."

Logan shrugged, "I didn't want a date hanging around tonight."

"You, Logan Huntzberger, the playboy of all playboys, didn't want a date?" Finn said slowly.

"I don't think I stuttered. I'll see you guys tonight, okay?"

"Whatever, man," Colin agreed with a shake of his head.

Logan turned and headed down the hallway, confused at his own actions as much as his friends were. Why exactly didn't he want to take a beautiful girl to the party? Was it because he just wanted to be with his friends, or was it something more? And why were Rory's eye still haunting his thoughts? She had a boyfriend. He didn't do girlfriends. He couldn't date her, it just couldn't happen. He ran his hand down over his face. He just wanted to spend some time with his friends, that was all. And he wanted an opening to begin to make Rory one of them. That was why he didn't want Hannah with him: nothing more and nothing less.

--------

Logan was standing as far away from his parents' guests as possible when Colin and Finn walked in.

"I was starting to think you were leaving me for dead," Logan said dryly as the two neared him.

"We were considering walking back out when a lady around sixty tried taking me upstairs," Colin informed him.

"Where's the bar?"

Logan pointed Finn in the general direction of the alcohol and turned his attention back to Colin, "Sixty?"

"And I'm not joking around. Your parents have some strange friends."

"My parents are strange people."

Stephanie arrived a few moments later, looking slightly flustered as she adjusted the strap on her red dress.

"One of your parents' friends just asked me if I was a hooker," she told Logan, glaring as if it were his fault.

He surpressed a laugh, "And what would you like me to do about that?"

"It's not funny," she groaned slightly as her eyes darted around the house, "Everyone here is like _ancient_."

"Gee, thanks Stephanie," Colin drawled.

"You know what I mean!"

"Calm down," Logan told her, "You look great, by the way."

"Thanks. Where's Finn?"

"Bar."

A smile reached her face, "I've only known him a few days and I think I could've guessed that."

Logan's eyes caught sight of a girl walking towards him, and it took him a moment to recognize Rory. She looked gorgeous, even more beautiful than she normally did. She was wearing an elegant, grey chiffon cocktail dress that seemed to hug every inch of her slender body. Her hair was curled and pulled back away from her face, and enough make-up was brushed upon her face just to accent her already pretty features. He swallowed hard, and waited until she was a few steps away before he opened his mouth to comment.

"Wow, Ace. You really do know how to take a guy's breath away."

She stared at him for a second, as if waiting for the punch line, before she caved in and smiled, "Thanks."

"So, you haven't commented on it yet so I'm assuming nobody accused you of being a hooker or tried to grope you on the way in?"

"Um, no. Not that I know of," she looked him strangely.

"Ask Stephanie to elaborate. Or Colin, for that matter."

"I don't want to know," she paused, "So, Logan, no date tonight?"

He neutral face had curved into a smirk, and he sent one back in return, "I could ask you the same question."

"There's a difference. You're here solo because you wanted to be. That seems strange for you."

"So are you."

"Excuse me?"

"I invited Jess," he reminded her, "You chose not to ask him to come."

"How do you know I didn't ask him?"

"I know," he assured her, noticing for about the tenth time how her eyes popped next to the grey dress.

"Oh, so your psychic now?"

"You haven't seen the television commercials?"

"You know what, I--"

"Logan! You are the only reason I stepped foot in this hell hole tonight, and it took me a half hour to find you!"

Logan eyes shot to the left at the sound of the new voice, and a grin instantly took over him. The blonde girl hurried over and wrapped her arms around Logan, hugging him tight as he practically lifted her off the ground.

"Maybe you just weren't looking hard enough," he said as they parted.

"Please. You're hiding."

"Maybe a little."

Her set of brown eyes swept over the group assembled by the Logan, "Colin I know. Steph I met once. Finn I'm assuming is at the bar. But this one is new."

Logan turned towards Rory, and by the way her eyes were sparkling, he could tell she was about to make a comment about Logan's blonde, beautiful date. He jumped in before she could make a fool of herself.

"Honor, this is Rory Gilmore. Rory, this is my sister, Honor."

Rory blinked hard and stared at Honor for a second, before accepting the hand the blonde had extended before her, "Nice to meet you."

"Same."

Logan grabbed eye contact with Rory, and sent a quick wink her way. His only response was a the same set of daggers he'd been staring at since he got to Chilton. Even so, he couldn't tear his eyes away from her as she took a step backwards and headed towards Colin. Craning his neck around, he watched her for a few moments. She had an energy about her that was hard to describe, it had to be experienced.

"How come you didn't look at me like that when I came?" Stephanie teased.

Logan whipped his head back around, "Maybe it's because you came in telling me about how you were mistaken for a hooker."

"That sounds like a good story," Honor laughed, "But first, I'm curious. Is that your date?"

"Rory?" It was Logan's turn to laugh, "More like a constant debate inside a person."

"What?"

Stephanie glanced over at Rory, "They've been at each others throats for awhile now. It's kind of like a really bad reality tv show."

"It's all in good fun."

"Maybe on your end."

Honor shook her head, "This sounds like another good story. But I have to go and meet Josh real quick. I'll be back later."

She reached up and hugged Logan again, "We'll catch up this weekend, okay?"

"That sounds good," Honor agreed, "Lunch tomorrow?"

"Perfect."

And with that, the flightly blonde disappeared. Logan turned back around to where Colin, Rory, and now Finn were standing. Music was playing the backround now, and Colin extended his hand to Stephanie with a slight bow. Stephanie rolled her eyes playfully, before accepting his hand and strutting out onto to the dance floor. Logan glanced at an already intoxicated Finn slightly, before turning his full attention to Rory.

"Dance with me, Ace."

It wasn't a question.

"I don't think so, Huntzberger."

"Come on," he urged, "What's one dance going to hurt?"

"For one, I have a boyfriend."

He rolled his eyes, "I'm not taking you upstairs, Rory. It's just a dance."

"I don't want to dance with you."

"Sure you do."

"Oh, that's right, I forgot. You're psychic."

"And here I thought I didn't leave a lasting impression on you," he smirked and held out his hand, "Come on, Ace. Dance with me."

"One dance and then you'll leave me alone?"

"I promise."

"Fine," she grumbled, slipping her hand in his and letting him lead her onto to the floor.

A new slow song was just beginning to play as they found a place. Rory reluctantly placed her arms around his neck, and Logan tucked his against her back. He pulled her towards him, noticing how perfect she seemed to fit in his arms. Forcing the thought back, he swayed with her to the music, unable to tear his eyes away from her steady gaze. But what he saw in her gaze was something he wasn't expecting: enjoyment, pleasure, even...happiness. All of this was hidden, of course, he knew Rory well enough already to know she would never let it show unshielded. But he knew he was starting to get through, that she was starting to come around.

"Don't even think about touching my butt or something sneaky like that, because my boyfriend will kick your ass."

Logan smirked, "Ace, no offense, but your boyfriend wouldn't even leave a bruise on me."

"You're delusional."

"I can't be psychic and delusional."

The song ended. Another one began. And yet, she didn't even notice. Maybe she enjoyed their banter as much as he did.


	6. Stage Two

**AN: Sorry for the long delay. I was on vacation until yesterday. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews as usual. I love getting reviews from you guys, you're amazing, so please keep it up! Anyway, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it, because I liked writing. Please read and send me a review!**

Rory pulled away from Logan, suddenly realizing that three songs had gone by instead of one. She tried to ignore his smirk as she stepped back and forced her hands to stop shaking. What the hell was going on? This was Logan Huntzberger, the boy she couldn't stand. She wasn't supposed to lose herself dancing with him. The only person she was supposed to lose herself with was Jess. But somewhere in between the sarcastic, witty banter and the sight of his dancing eyes, she had lost track of time.

"Well, Ace, you gave me more than I asked for."

She chose to ignore him, for once. And she was grateful when Finn came bounding onto the dance floor and draped his arm around her shoulders. At least she was completely sure how she felt about Finn.

"It is time so time for a subparty. Colin has the drinks. Let's go."

"Finn, you're my hero," Rory announced, shifting her eyes towards Logan.

"And that's why you stuck around for two extra songs," Logan reminded her.

"I plead temporary insanity. Now, party time?"

Turning away from Logan, she allowed Finn to keep his lazy arm hanging around her shoulders as they headed towards one of Logan's many doors. Logan followed behind them, and the fact that she could feel his stare on her back made her want to confront him again, but she resisted. Finally, they stepped outside and she was grateful for the fresh air, and the sight of Colin opening bottles of alcohol. She wasn't usually much of a drinker, but society parties gave her an odd craving. And being around Logan wasn't helping the cause to stay sober.

"Here, Ror," Colin said as he planted a drink in her hand.

She gratefully accepted, but as she raised the drink to her lips, she felt someone walk up next to her. She didn't even have to turn around to know who it was.

"Don't you have someone else to harrass?" she demanded.

"Harrass? I think that's a little strong."

"I don't."

"You're the one that stuck around for a few extra dances, remember?"

She paused, "Maybe I just liked the songs."

Logan walked around infront of her now, the same smirk she'd been seeing for days plastered on his face, "Coming from the girl who said in the middle of the first song, and I quote, 'this is the worst music I've ever heard.' Want to take a walk?"

"Well, Mr. Psychic, I think you probably already know the answer to that one."

"Come on," his smirk grew into a smile, "Don't you want to get to know me better?"

She took a drink, "No."

"Why not?"

"Because I know you well enough already."

"I'm deeper than you think."

"Logan," she chuckled softly, "You're about as deep as the mud puddle in my driveway."

"The reporter in you should be a little more curious."

"The reporter in me is looking for a better story."

"Sometimes the best stories are the ones you have to dig for," he smiled again, "Take a walk with me and then I'll leave you alone."

"You said that about the dance!" she protested.

"I promise you I can never lie twice in a row."

Rory inhaled deeply and took another drink, studying him intently. His brown eyes were focused on her, and only her, which was a strange and almost empowering feeling. He didn't even seem to notice as Finn downed one beer after another, and Colin mixed drinks on the railing of his large, back porch. She could feel herself giving into him even before she opened her mouth.

"Fine. Let's go."

She felt the soft pressure of his hand against the small of her back as he guided her off the porch and into his spacious yard. She started to protest the connection, but it didn't feel threatening. It felt the same as a touch from Colin, or Finn. Logan's gesture felt nothing but friendly, and so she let his hand remain pressed on her back.

"So, tell me about your family," he offered.

Rory glanced over at him, studying him for a hint of sarcasm, but there was none. He removed his hand from her and stuffed both deep in his pockets, his jaw clenched slightly as they strolled farther way from the party on his patio. Maybe there was more to him than she originally thought.

"My mom is my best friend," she began, "We're _really_ close, closer than daughters and mothers normally are. I tell her everything. And my dad is great too, don't get me wrong, he's just not around very much. He's always on one business trip or another."

"See? We do have something in common."

"But my dad's great, he really is. He'd do anything for me."

Logan inhaled slightly and shook his head, "And, we're back to sqaure one."

She smiled, noticing that this was the first _real_ conversation they'd experienced. And even without the sharp remarks going back and forth, she found herself completely comfortable in his prescense. And the more they walked, the more her bitter feelings faded away.

"You and your sister seem really close," she stated.

"We are. Honor's great. We basically had each other growing up."

Rory was silent for a moment, and Logan jumped in almost instantly.

"Don't think I'm asking for pity or anything. I know how lucky I am," he sent a smile her way at the last sentence, "But what some people don't understand is that I don't have a perfect life or the perfect relationship with my parents. I don't have that. He's a jackass, and she doesn't care."

"Is that why you pull all those pranks? You're rebelling?"

"Kind of," he laughed, "But mostly it's just all in good fun."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Ace."

"How did you get the desk out of Head Master Charleston's office?"

"Ah, yes. The glory days. Well, it was a group effort really."

Her eyebrows shot up, "A group effort?"

"You think I could pull something like that off without Colin and Finn? Come on, now."

"See, they left that part out when they were telling me about you."

He smiled, "Hense the glaring and the yelling and the banging from you to me?"

"Partly. But continue."

"To make a long story short: Colin and Finn handled the distracting and I did the actual dirty work. I spent a lot of time in his office the weeks before figuring out how to disassemble the thing quickly and into little pieces. We actually pulled it off, but I got caught later, they didn't. And so my little European adventure came to be."

"And yet you hold no grudge. _Amazing_."

"It was my idea. Although it would've been fun having Colin and Finn in Europe with me."

"There would be no more Europe," she pointed out.

"Maybe a little island floating around here and there."

"I'm sure all the Europeans would be thrilled about that idea."

He shrugged, "The ocean would be closer."

She laughed softly as they came to ae halt at the edge of his yard. And then there they stood, unmoving, looking into each other's eyes. In his steady gaze she caught things she'd never seen before: sincereity, interest, friendliness, and so much more. She wondered briefly if it had always been there and she'd been too stubburn to see it, or if it was just something that came out at a night, like bats and vampires.

"So, how did you meet Colin and Finn?" he asked her.

"Colin tried to get me to go out with him, and Finn appeared somtime later. You?"

"I've known them forever," he smiled, "It's good to be back here."

"I can understand that."

"So," he paused, "Tell me about your boyfriend now."

"Jess?"

"Yes, Jess. Unless you have another one hidden somewhere."

She grinned, "I'm not that kind of girl, Huntzberger."

"So tell me about him."

"Why the interest?"

"Just getting to know you better, making conversation."

"Fine," she exhaled softly, "He's different from any of you guys. He's smart, but even lazier than you are. He pretty much keeps to himself, except for me. But he's funny, and he can be really sweet."

"Colin and Finn hate him."

"I'm aware of that."

"I think he hates them, too."

"No way!" Rory exclaimed sarcastically, "Brillant deduction."

"And that really bothers you, doesn't it?"

She glanced up sharply. Nobody had ever called her out on that before, and she liked to pretend that her discomfort didn't exist, that the tension between her best friends and her boyfriend was nonexistant. But it did bother her, esepcially when they got into full fledged arguments or starting talking about each other to her. There were just some things she didn't want to handle.

"Yeah, it does."

But why was she telling Logan this, exactly?

"What about you? Why no girlfriend?" she inquired, changing the subject.

"I don't do committment, remember?" he explained with a grin.

"Does it cramp your style?" she teased.

"I wouldn't have put it that way exactly. But yeah, I guess it does."

"So you've never had a girlfriend?"

"Never."

"And yet girls practically throw themselves at you."

"I guess I'm just that irrestiable," he smirked.

"And modest too."

"Some of us are just born more gifted than others, I guess," he shot back with a wink.

She shook her head slightly and followed the distant light from his house with her eyes. They fell into a comfortable silence as Rory's eyes drifted from the glowing house to the stars above them. She felt so at ease suddenly, like this was where she was supposed to be. Once they got past the quips and sarcastic remarks, they were discovering a basis for a real friendship. And there was a connection with him that she couldn't quite understand.

"What are your plans for after college?" Rory asked him.

He laughed bitterly, "Yale, as if I have a choice. You?"

"I've wanted to go to Harvard since I could talk basically."

"And I'm sure you won't have a problem getting in," he paused, "I read some of your articles by the way. Good stuff."

"Really? You stayed awake that long?"

"Shocker, I know."

"You're not too bad yourself."

His eyebrows shot up, "I wrote one article."

"And it was very good."

"Well thanks, Ace," he started with a grin.

She nodded slightly and then motioned towards the party, "They're going to think we eloped or something."

"Damn. I forgot to buy a ring."

"Come on," she started walking towards the house, but his hand grasped her arm and pulled her to a halt.

"One more question."

She offered him grin, "Let me guess: what came first, the chicken or the egg?"

"Nothing quite that deep," he said with a laugh.

"Then what?"

He smirked, "Friends?"

She stared at him for a moment, taking in his sincere, yet playful eyes. The conversation they had just experienced kept replaying in her head and she realized that this was a person she did want to share a friendship with. The initial annoyance she felt for him had given way to interest, calm, and almost complete and total trust. Talking to him, really talking to him, had made her see something she never noticed before.

"Yeah," she informed him with a small smile, "Friends."

"Good. Let's go get drunk."

They walked back through the yard to the congregation of their friends on the porch. Colin handed them a both a drink as they neared and then studied them intently. Rory held back a life as she watched her friend's face grow increasingly more confused.

"You don't look like you want to rip his head off," Colin observed.

"We had a good talk," Rory explained.

"That must have been the mother of all conversations."

Logan grinned, "Have another drink, Colin. Where's Finn?"

Rory caught sight of him before Colin could open his mouth. She winced slightly, then nodded her chin to where Finn was standing on the porch railing, dancing wildly to music he could only hear in his head. Logan busted out in laughter, and Rory clamped the palm of her hand over her forehead. Growing up, she never expcted to find friends like these.

"What is he doing?" Stephanie inquired, suddenly appearing behind them.

Logan calmed his laughter slightly, "Dancing. Isn't it obvious?"

"But _why_ is he dancing? like that? on your porch railing?"

"Because he's Finn," Rory, Logan, and Colin replied at the same time.

"Oh well. I guess I'll learn these things."

"This is actually one of the less extreme stunts he's pulled. At least he's not putting his own lives or the lives of innconent bystanders in danger," Logan explained.

Colin groaned, "Please don't make me relive those incidents."

"Oh, just one," Logan began.

Rory laughed as Logan launched into a story about their last Chirstmas together. She had to give him one thing: he sure knew how to tell a good story. It was impossible for her to tear her eyes away as recalled every little detail about one of Finn's more dangerous drunk escapades.

--------

"So, how was your party thing last night?"

Rory leaned her head against Jess's shoulder and turned her attention away from the movie briefly, "It was actually pretty fun."

"Fun?"

He looked at her like she had grown a second head and she shifted her position on the couch slightly. How could she even begin to explain to him why last night was fun for her? He didn't understand her friends. He never would.

"We formed a subparty of Logan's porch, got away from all the old people."

A flash of jealously shot through his eyes, "You and who else? All guys?"

"No. Stephanie was there, and a bunch of other girls who I didn't really know."

"Oh."

"You can trust me," she held complete eye contact with him for a moment, "You know that right?"

"Of course."

"Good."

He leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips. She was instantly more happy about having the house empty for the evening as the kiss intensified. He wrapped his arms around her back as she slid down next to him, brushing her hand lightly against his cheek.

"Is this more or less fun than a subparty?" he whispered in her ear, his voice hoarse.

"More," she murmered back, her lips curling into a smile as she pressed them to his again.

"Good," he said as they pulled apart briefly, "Because if the answer was no I might have gotten a little jealous."

"Just a little?"

"Just a little," he assured with a smirk.

For the briefest of moments, she stared at the expression on his face and couldn't help but thing how much more adorable Logan's was, but then she quickly forced the thought out of her mind. And it didn't take long for it to completely disappear as Jess ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her again.

The ringing of her cellphone interrupted her and she groaned in protest. She considered letting the call go straight to her voicemail, but then reluctantly decided to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ror, we're all heading over to Finn's. You in?" Colin's voice greeted.

"All?"

"Me, Logan, Stephanie, Tristan, a few others."

"Tristan?"

"Can you string more than one word together in a sentence?" he questioned, "And yes, we invited Tristan."

"Why?" she demanded.

"There you go again."

"Fine, let me rephrase that. Why _the hell _did you invite Tristan?"

"Because he's a cool guy. So, are you in or what?"

She shifted her eyes towards Jess, "I would love to, but I can't. I'm with Jess."

"Oh," Colin replied flatly, "Well, we'll be here all night. So if he goes home, or you get bored, come on over."

"Will do."

"See ya."

Rory closed her phone and slid it onto the coffee table, before turning back to her boyfriend and placing a kiss on his jawline.

"Now, where were we?" she asked, leaning down to press her lips against his.

"Who was that?" he inquired, pushing her away gently.

"Colin."

"What did he want?"

She sighed, "They're having a party at Finn's and they wanted me to go."

"They?"

"Colin, Finn, Stephanie, Logan," she rolled her eyes, "You know very well who they are."

"Do you want to go?"

"What?"

His eyes were shooting sparks, "Do you want to go?"

"Yes, kind of. But I'd rather stay here."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Why are you getting so mad?" she almost yelled, "If I didn't want to be here, I would be on my way there. God, Jess."

"I would love to, but I can't. Sound familar?"

"What? What do you want me to say? That I don't want to go and hang out with my friends? Why does that bother you so much?"

"Why can't you just have normal friends?"

"What qualifies as normal?" she questioned, moving away from him on the couch.

"I don't know. People without servants, and cooks, and maids, and drivers. Maybe even a female every once and awhile."

"Oh my God," she seethed, "Just because they have money doesn't mean they are bad people. I can't help it that every girl I've met from that school, minus Stephanie, has contridicted that first statement."

Her heart was pounding in her chest as she shifted her eyes towards her brooding boyfriend. He had his elbows resting on his knees and his head was dangling towards the ground. She hated fighting about this. Sure, she could see where he was coming from, but she wanted him to show her the same kind of understanding. Colin and Finn, and now Logan and Stephanie, were the only friends she had at Chilton. Colin and Finn had been nothing less than her best friends. She wasn't about to throw that away, but she didn't want to throw away her relationship with Jess either.

"I made the decision to stay here with you tonight, Jess. Can't that be enough?"

He lifted his head up and stared at her for what seemed like an eternity. Rory was growing more and more shaky, until he finally reached over, tucked his hand behind her neck, and pulled her in for a kiss.

"I'm sorry," he told her, "I don't know what got into me."

She shrugged, but she didn't reply.

"Hey," he whispered, "I really am sorry, Rory. I trust you, I do. It's just that sometimes--"

"It's okay," she cut him off, "It's okay."

He kissed her again, "I think I'm going to go."

"You don't have to."

"I know," he paused, "But I think I should. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

She nodded.

"And Rory? I think I'm...I, um..."

"Yeah?"

"Nevermind."

"Okay," she smiled weakly, "Good night, Jess."

"Night."

And as soon as he walked out the door, she instantly lept up off the couch and started grabbing her things. She needed to be with her friends tonight, needed to forget the anger and strange emotions the evening with Jess had caused. And most of all, she needed to forget the feeling of dread that was hovering around her.


	7. Now You're In My Life

**AN: As always, thanks to you guys for the reviews. You guys are awesome, but for as many times as I've told you, you should know that already. Anyway, here's the next chapter. And it will probably be the only one for awhile. I'm getting my wisdom teeth out, so I won't feel much like writing for a few days. Haha. But I'll try and get another one up asap. But please leave a review for me to come back to!**

Logan's head shot up as the door to Finn's den slammed. He was surprised to see Rory coming down the steps, her face showing an angry edge. She paused briefly and stared at the group spread out on the furniture. Logan opened his mouth to say something, but before he could speak, she started instead.

"Don't ask. I don't feel like talking. Drink. Now."

Logan silently reached over and placed a drink in her hand. Colin and Finn lowered their gazes to the floor, and Logan had a feeling they knew as well as he did what she was so upset about. And the three of them new better than to comment about Jess at a time like this. Rory collapsed on the couch next to Logan, removed her coat, and then sipped her drink while staring at the wall. Stephanie shifted her weight slightly, Colin cleared his throat, and Tristan leaned forward on his chair.

"Trouble in paradise, Mary?"

Rory flinched, and Logan shared the action as he saw tears building up in her eyes.

"I said I don't want to talk about it," Rory insisted firmly.

"Then I guess I'm correct."

"Shut up, Tristan," Logan ordered.

"What? You guys talk about him all the time."

"Enough, DuGrey. I mean it," Colin demanded, "Anybody want another drink?"

"Me," Finn replied, holding out his hand and accepting the full cup.

Logan sent a sideways glance in Rory's direction. She was still staring at the wall, her eyes shining as she fought back tears. Slowly, he reached over and pressed his hand against the small of her back and began massaging light circles through the fabric of her shirt. A small, grateful smile appeared on her lips, but her eyes didn't move from their lock on the wall.

The silence continued for what seemed like an eternity, and the only one who didn't seem to notice was Rory. Logan knew part of the reason Rory didn't want to talk about what was bothering her was because Tristan was in the room. He was about to get up and say something to the other blonde, when Colin beat him to the punch. He walked over slowly, placed a hand on Tristan's chair, and began whispering in his ear. A few minutes later, Tristan had vanished, unhappily, from Finn's den.

"Do you want us to leave?" Logan offered, motioning to himself and Stephanie.

"What?" Rory's head shot up, "No, stay. It's okay. Thanks for getting rid of Tristan though."

"No problem," Colin assured her, "So come on, Ror. What happened?"

She sighed, finished of her first drink, started another, and then moved her gaze to the floor.

"He's acting like Dean used to all of the sudden," she said quietly.

"Why do you say that, love?" Finn inquired.

She pressed her fingertips to her temples, "Tonight he was freaking out about the party last night, and then when you called he got mad because he thought I would rather be here than with him. He apologized, but it's still bugging me. He wants me to have 'normal' friends, whatever the hell that means. And I know this is probably thrilling everyone but--"

"You know better than that, Rory," Colin corrected.

"Yeah, I do. I'm sorry."

"I don't know if this is a touchy subject, but who's Dean?" Stephanie asked.

Rory smiled almost bitterly, "Ex-boyfriend. He dumped me out of pure jealously, apparently I was having an affair with Colin and Finn."

"Only in my dreams," Finn commented, "Minus Colin, of course."

Logan smirked as Rory allowed a small laugh to escape from her lips, and then she turned deathly serious again.

"I don't want to lose him," she all but whispered, her voice growing hoarse.

Logan spoke up next as he draped a friendly arm around her shoulders, "Any guy who would leave you is crazy, Ace."

She rolled her eyes with a soft smile and downed the rest of her second drink.

"Who would've thought there was a sweet guy underneath that cocky exterior?"

He winked, "Like I said, you have to dig."

Logan didn't notice their friend's confused gazes as the two of them shared a knowing smile.

"But I'm not willing to give up you guys either," she spouted off quickly, appearing slightly flustered.

"No worries. We're not letting you go without a fight," Colin assured her, grinning.

"Besides that," Stephanie put in, "I'd be the only girl left here, and I'm not as brave as you."

Logan watched as Rory reached for another drink, and he put the one in his hand down instantly. Somebody was going to have to drive her home tonight. Finn was already out of the question, and Colin and Stephanie were not far behind. Logan, however, had arrived only shortly before Rory and had just a few swallows in his system.

"I've never even come close to cheating on him. I don't know what his problem is. He says he trusts me, but then he doesn't act like he trusts me. God, he acts like I'm the town whore or something, which actually wouldn't be too hard to do, considering where I live and all, but--"

"Take it easy there, Ror," Colin cut in, "You're starting to ramble."

The ringing of Rory's cellphone sliced through the room and she reached for it quickly. Logan watched her expression grow confused as she glanced at the caller id and then raised the phone to her ear, shrugging Logan's arm off her shoulders in the process.

"Jess?"

"Where are you?" Jess's voice demanded.

Logan turned his head away, pretending that he couldn't hear her boyfriend's voice coming through the phone.

"I'm at Finn's," she replied calmly.

"How surprising. I knew you would go off to your boys as soon as I left. Figures."

"Excuse me, my _boys_? And what did you want me to do?" she questioned coldly, "Stay home on a Saturday night because you had to start a fight?"

"I have good reason to question you when you're with them."

"Really? Enlighten me."

Jess sighed, "I can't help but get a little worried with you hanging out with those guys all the time. How am I supposed to know what's going on? You could cheat on me so easily. How am I supposed to be relaxed about that? I have no idea what you're doing."

"I thought you trusted me!"

"I do!"

"You have funny way of showing it. Have I ever given you a reason, even the smallest reason, to doubt me? Ever? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm just...I don't know. Are you still in the room with them?"

"Yes."

"Could you leave?"

"Why?" she all but yelled, "Are you afraid they're going to start groping me while I'm on the phone?"

Logan winced and ran a hand through his hair and down to his neck. She had downed several drinks by now, and the effects were starting to show.

"Could you just go to another room? Please?"

"I'll talk to you when I get home," she informed him, her voice flat.

"Rory..."

"Goodbye, Jess."

She clicked her phone shut sharply and tossed it back into her coat pocket. Logan couldn't help the dull ache in his heart as he watched tears gather in her clear blue eyes. And suddenly he understood exactly why Colin and Finn hated Jess so much. Any guy that would accuse Rory of even thinking about cheating was either insane or a jackass. In this case, Logan was picking both.

"I'm not leaving my friends behind," she choked out, her tears falling faster, "I won't do it."

"Rory," Colin said gently, "You'll never have to."

"I'm going to be a cat lady because my friends are mostly guys. I'll probably even have male cats."

Logan chuckled and put his arm around Rory's shoulders again, "Ace, you'll be traveling the world reporting too often to take care of cats."

"That is not the point!"

"Rory," Stephanie inserted, "Every girl has guy problems, I promise. That does not mean we're all going to end up cat ladies."

"You're right. Just me. Where are the drinks?"

"I think you've hard more than enough, love."

"And you know that when Finn says that, it's true," Colin told her with a smile.

"Fine. I think I'm going to go. I need...sleep. And quiet. And..." she let her voice trail off as she stood up slowly.

"And," Logan finished, "You are in no condition to drive home. I'll take you."

"My car's here."

"We'll take your car and I'll have Frank follow us in a car."

"Frank?"

Logan smiled, "My driver."

"I should've known," she paused in thought, "And what about your car?"

"I'll have Frank take me back here to get my car. See, problem solved. Let's go."

"We'll see you Monday, Ror. Sleep late tomorrow, okay? Lots of coffee," Colin ordered.

"And Aspirin," Finn added.

"Not a problem," she said with a watery grin.

Logan laced his fingers around her arm with one hand, and dialed the car service with the other. She stumbled slightly at his side and he tightened his grip, glancing over quickly to make sure she was okay. She noticed his eyes on her after a few seconds, and she sent a small smile his way.

"I'm not usually like this, I swear."

"Nobody's judging you here, Ace."

"It's just," she paused, inhaling deeply, "It's seems like I'm living the same scene over and over again. I don't want to have to choose, and I can't help it that I get along better with the guys at my school than the girls. I need friends, but I need Jess too. Why am I telling _you_ this? I'm rambling again. That's probably the alcohol. I need to stop. Talking that is -- and probably drinking, too."

"Calm down, breath deep. Relax. You'll be home and sleeping in no time."

"Good thoughts," she whispered drowsily.

The limo drove up fifteen minutes later, and Logan guided Rory to her car and pulled the keys of out of her pocket. He started the car and pulled out as Rory leaned against the window, her eyes slowly drooping shut. She looked beautiful, a little broken, but beautiful nonetheless. She didn't have to tell him that this wasn't how she normally was, he knew that. He knew that the minute he met the headstrong girl at his first newspaper meeting.

He didn't know the whole story about Dean, and he made a mental note to ask Colin about that later. All he knew was that Colin and Finn were her best friends, and they seemed to love her just as much back. And it didn't seem fair to him that anyone, not even a boyfriend, should make her feel guilty about it. Rory was too different from the rest of the girls at Chilton to fit in with them, except for Stephanie. This group, the group that was slowly forming, was right for her. And it was right for him too.

"Would you trust me?" Rory mumbled softly, her eyes remaining closed.

"Hmm?"

"If I was your girlfriend, would you learn to trust me?"

Her words were slurred.

"I trust you already, Ace."

He watched her lips curl into a slight smile, and he had to smile himself. He didn't understand these boyfriends' of hers. Not trusting Rory was like not trusting Bambi -- or something to that affect.

Rory's cellphone broke the silence of the car and she groaned, flailed her hand into her pocket, and held out the phone to Logan.

"Talk," she ordered.

"Excuse me?"

"Answer my phone."

"What if it's Jess?"

"It's not. Answer."

Logan checked the caller id, just to be safe, before flipping open her phone, "Hello?"

"Rory! What a very manly voice you have," Lorelai's bubbly voice answered, "Is this something you want to talk about? Are you confused? Do we need to hire a therapist?"

"It's Logan. Rory had a little too much to drink and I'm driving her home."

"How very white knight of you," she paused, "I was just calling to check on her. She left a note saying she was going to Finn's and now there is a boy on my porch."

"What?"

"Nevermind. Not your problem. This is strictly between me and the boy on my porch. And maybe Rory."

Logan sighed, "Do you know the boy on your porch?"

"Oh, yes. Very well actually. Maybe I should let him inside," she paused, exhaled, and then spoke again, "Nah. It's kind of warm out, he'll live. Would I go to jail if he died out there?"

"I'll get you my father's lawyers if anyone tries to arrest you."

"My hero," Lorelai drawled dramatically, "Well, I guess now that we know Rory's in good hands Chris can stop pacing and I can prepare my drinking lecture. Thanks, Logan."

"No problem. Say hi to the boy on your porch for me."

"Oh, sure. Bye."

Logan closed the phone and slipped it back in Rory's pocket, "Your mom is very strange."

Rory mumbled something that he couldn't quite understand as he turned the car onto the Stars Hollow exit.

"We're almost back, Ace. You might want to start waking up now."

"Sleep good, waking bad."

"Ah, yes. I think I read that somewhere."

He turned the car down the deserted Stars Hollow and street and into Rory's driveway. She stirred slightly, but didn't move, and Logan laughed. Stepping out of the car, he walked around to her side and all but pulled her to her feet.

"Mean," she muttered.

"I thought we got over that phase in our relationship," he smiled.

"We're backtracking."

It was then that he heard the rustling coming from the house, and when he glanced up he realized that Lorelai wasn't as crazy as he thought. There really was a boy on her porch, and the boy had a name. Logan clenched his jaw: the boy's name was Jess.

"Is there a reason you're driving my girlfriend home?" Jess inquired bitterly, walking over to meet them.

"Yeah. She's drunk and I decided not to let her drive and die. I'm sorry, is that a problem for you?"

"You were so much more polite before."

"That's because I didn't know how big of a jackass you were before. Now, are you going to help her into the house or am I?"

Jess rolled his eyes, "I think I can handle it."

"That's debatable."

"Enough," Rory interrupted, suddenly sounding much more sober, "The drunk girl needs sleep."

Jess stepped between Rory and Logan and tucked his arm around her shoulders. Logan felt a mixture of feelings as he watched them walk away, primarily concern. But Jess was her boyfriend, and even though he seemed like a bad choice, that was her decision. With a shrug, he turned to walk back towards his car. But before he could leave completely, Rory twisted her neck around and mouthed 'thank you' ever so slightly. He smiled and nodded in return.

--------

Instead of driving home, Logan drove back to Finn's house and wasn't at all surprised to find Colin and Stephanie lounging out in his den. They were all too drunk to drive home, and probably too drunk to even think about calling a car.

"You're right," Logan informed them, "He is an asshole."

"No shit," Colin mumbled, "And so was the last one."

"Speaking of which, tell me about Dean."

Finn groaned, "Can't this wait til I'm sober?"

"You're never sober."

"Right."

Colin groaned and sat up on the couch, "Dean was her first boyfriend, and basically Jess times ten. Everytime she was with us and he wasn't around he would call her just about every five minutes to check up on her. And when he was with her and he was around he would send these backhanded comments our way that weren't that backhanded at all."

"In other words," Finn explained, "He was a dumbass."

"Yeah, that about covers it. He seemed to like her, I guess. But he never did anything, or even said anything, all that interesting."

"The safe first boyfriend."

"What?" Logan inquired, turning his attention towards Stephanie.

"The safe first boyfriend. Almost every girl has one. I did. His name was Joe. We lasted a week."

Logan couldn't help but laugh, "You had a _boyfriend_? A _safe_ boyfriend?"

"Don't tease, Huntzberger. I was an innocent girl once, too."

"I want pictures of that."

"Anyway," Colin said, stretching out the word, "Back to the point."

"Point, mate?"

"Go to sleep, Finn," Logan ordered, "Continue."

"There was one of these festival things at Rory's town, and we agreed to go only because there was free alcohol involved. Dean was out of town. He called her, and she missed it because fireworks were going off at the time. He knew she was with us, assumed the worst, and broke up with her the minute she called him back."

"Ouch."

"She was devastated, not that I can see why."

"Because he was her first boyfriend," Stephanie explained, "You guys are such idiots."

"And what's Jess?" Colin shot back, "Boyfriend one and a half? I don't think he deserves get a whole number."

She shrugged, "Maybe there's more to him than meets the eye."

"Or maybe there's not," Logan offered.

"Maybe," Colin continued, "He's just a jealous asshole who needs to get his head on straight and realize what he has."

"And what she would never do."

Colin nodded his head towards Logan, "Exactly."

Logan sank back against the couch, thoughts of Rory clouding his mind. He certainly didn't want a girlfriend, and he could never even date Rory because she would always want commitment. And yet, the thought of her with someone like Jess was bugging him nonstop. She deserved so much more than that. She deserved someone who would trust her, and realize that her friends were just that, her_ friends_. The someone she deserved didn't have to fit into society, they didn't have to be smart or perfect, but they needed to understand exactly what they had found in her. She was special. Logan had known her for only a short time and he knew that. Jess didn't deserve her, and she didn't deserve him. She could have so much more.

"Jess was there when I took her home," Logan told the group.

"What?" Colin demanded.

"He was waiting on the porch for her. He took her inside."

"Great. Just what she needed."

"He didn't seem too happy to see me."

"Can't imagine why," Stephanie muttered sarcastically, "He seems to like you all so much."

"Yeah, well, we like him just as much."

"I agree with Colin and I only met him twice."

"I'm sure she's fine, boys. How come you never worried about me like this, Huntz?"

He laughed, "Because you're the girl form of me. You're the one breaking all the hearts."

"Oh yeah."

Logan poured himself a drink and leaned back on the couch. He'd never had a girlfriend, and he wasn't an expert on that kind of situation, but he was pretty sure the title didn't come with dictation rights on friends. Who was Jess to decide what was 'normal' and who Rory could hang out with? Afterall, he came into the picture _after_ Colin and Finn. She could've dated them before if she wanted to. But he guessed neither one of her boyfriends were smart enough to figure that one out.


	8. What's Real, What's Not

**AN: Thanks for all the feedback, as always. You guys are great, as always. Read and review! Also, please read the AN at the end of this chapter. Thanks!**

Rory groaned and buried her head deeper under the covers, trying to ignore the pressure on the side of the bed.

"Morning, hun," her mother's voice barely whispered, "Coffee?"

Rory groaned again, noted the severe pounding in her head, and reached out to push Lorelai away.

"You see," Lorelai continued, "The bad part about the whole drinking thing is the waking up on the morning with a huge hangover thing. Maybe you should've thought about that last night before you drove over to Finn's house, drank so much that Logan had to drive you back, and then Jess had to practically carry you into the house."

She popped up at the last part of her mother's rampage, "Jess was the reason for the whole thing in the first place. He gets no sympathy. Did you say coffee?"

"What do you mean Jess was the reason?"

"Less talky, more coffee."

"Fine. But you're talking in about five seconds, so drink fast."

Rory snatched the coffee cup out of her mom's hands and took a long gulp, ignoring the glaring, questioning gaze being sent her way. She needed at least a half a cup of coffee in her system before she started explaining last night to her mother.

"Patience is up. Start talking. What happened with you and Jess last night?"

"Can't I at least get up? Have a few more cups of coffee? Eat something?"

"You don't want to eat anything," Lorelai took a deep breath, "At least not until I go get you your first batch of real hangover food, which probably wouldn't be a good idea right now, because your father has more questions than I do and he's sitting in the kitchen. Now, go."

Rory opened her mouth to begin the story when the shrill ringing of her cellphone interrupted the conversation. Holding up a finger to her already impatient mother, she dug her cellphone out of her jacket pocket and pressed it to her ear.

"Yeah?"

"Well, good morning to you, too," Colin's voice greeted, "Sleep well?"

"Shut up."

"Ah, I see you're experiencing the pain of a true hangover."

"Again, shut up."

"Just making sure you got home okay."

"Nice recovery," she sighed, "Yes, Logan got me home fine."

"And Jess, too."

"Kind of."

"We'll get to that later," he paused, "So, are you feeling better? Emotionally, not the hangover part."

"I guess, but that might still be the alcohol talking."

"Fair enough. So, look, if you want to hang out today, me and Finn are hanging around with Logan. Although, you're probably going to be talking with Jess, right?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"Okay then. The offer stands. Call if you need us, okay?"

"You got it. Thanks."

"Anytime," he was silent for a second, "And Rory?"

"Hmm?"

"Tell your mother to get you some hangover food."

"Yeah, yeah. She's on it."

"Good. See ya."

"Bye."

Rory closed her phone and tossed it on her nightstand, avoiding eye contact with Lorelai as she downed several more gulps of coffee. Her head was pounding, and the idea of any type of movement at all made her physically ill. There were times when she had gotten drunk with Colin and Finn, but nowhere near this bad. Nothing topped this.

"Spill!" Lorelai demanded, "Now."

"Can't this wait until later?" Rory begged, "My head feels like it's getting shot out of a cannon."

"Either you get the drinking lecture now or you tell me the Jess story now. Pick one."

"You're mean."

"Would a mean mother be sitting on her underage daughter's bed handing her coffee to help with her hangover?" Lorelai corrected.

Rory relented, "Jess pulled a Dean last night."

"Jealously thing?"

"He asked me about the party and if I was with all guys. And then Colin called to invite me over and I said that I'd like to come, but I was with Jess. And then Jess went off on this big thing about how I'd rather be at the party than with him. He asked why I couldn't have normal friends,_ female _friends, friends without drivers, etc. He apologized, but he left anyway."

"And then you went to Finn's."

"Yes," Rory sighed, took another sip, and continued, "Jess called me while I was there and said that of course I ran to my boys. And then he went on about how easily I could cheat on him and how is he supposed to know what's going on. Like I would actually cheat on him! He was acting like an ass."

"And then he showed up here last night? Did you talk at all?"

"I was not in the state, or mood, to talk. He helped me to bed and that was it."

"Mhmm."

"What mhmm?"

"Well, is that it?"

"What do you mean it?"

"Is that it for you and Jess?"

"I don't know. I hope not. But if he can't trust me, then I guess it has to be. It's not like I'm attracted to any of my friends."

"Not even Logan?"

Rory very nearly choked on her coffee, "Excuse me?"

"I said--"

"I heard what you said! And no! Not Logan," she paused, "_No_."

"Okay, fine. I'll go get you some food. Get up, get a shower, get changed, and call Logan and thank him or something. And then you have to meet Jess at Luke's."

"I have to what?"

"He called earlier."

"And you just agreed for me?"

"Funny what happens when you have a hangover, isn't it? Besides, you need to at least talk to him. Bye, sweets!"

"Urgh."

"Love you, too."

With a long gulp, Rory downed the rest of her coffee and forced herself to sit up in the bed. The room spun slightly, and her head and stomach protested the movement, but she finally pulled herself to her feet. It was going to be a long day. She wasn't looking forward to walking to the shower, or actually mustering up the energy and will _to_ shower. And she really,_ really _wasn't looking forward to talking, more likely arguing, with Jess.

Why couldn't she just pretend last night never existed?

**- - - - - - - -**

Six cups of coffee and two tacos later, Rory pushed her way out of her front door. She would be meeting Jess in a few minutes, and she didn't even know where to _begin_ with him. It was never a secret that he didn't like her friends, and Rory knew it was perfectly natural for him to get jealous every once and awhile, but she always thought that he trusted her. But now with the phonecalls and the accusations, she didn't know what to think anymore.

She was always honest with him, always. And never in all their time together had there been any reason to doubt that her relationship with Colin and Finn, and even Logan, was anything less than platonic. So why was it so hard for Jess, and in the past Dean, to understand that she needed her friends? She needed people other than her boyfriend and her family to be around, and care about, and have care for her. It wasn't her fault that her best friends happened to be male and rich. It wasn't her fault they were the ones that pulled her in. How could she just leave them behind? She couldn't -- _wouldn't_.

But then there was the other side of Jess, the side that she was drawn to in the first place. He could be sweet, and he could always make her laugh. And sometimes it seemed like there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for her. And sometimes it seemed like he trusted her completely. That was the Jess she wanted to be around, the one she wanted to be with. She just wished he would stick around longer than the other one.

With a sigh, she pulled out her cellphone and selected Logan's number, knowing she should probably call and thank him before she got to Luke's. Talking to Logan in front of Jess would not be one of her brighter ideas.

"Hey, Ace," Logan's voice greeted, "How are you?"

"Been better."

"I can imagine. How's the hangover treating you?"

"Seven cups of coffee."

"You have a problem."

"So, I've been told," she paused, "So, listen..."

"What am I listening to?" he asked, a smile in his voice.

"I just wanted to thank you for taking me home last night and for everything else."

"You're welcome, Ace. Anytime."

"Well, my head hopes the occasion won't come up again."

He laughed, "You know what I mean. By the way, Finn's in the car and he wants me to remind you about his birthday party on Saturday."

"Remind me?"

Logan laughed again, "He must've forgotten to extend the invitation last night. He meant to, but you know, the beer."

"Believe me, I know Finn. I'll be there," she was silent as Luke's came into view, "Look, I have to go. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Later, Ace."

"Bye."

She closed her phone as she neared Luke's door, surprised to find Jess already leaning in the frame. He glanced up, his dark brown eyes taking in her overall appearance, and looking almost nervous as she came to a halt in front of him. She sort of shrugged. What now? What did she say now? What did she _do_ now?

"Feeling better since the last time we met?" he inquired, his voice soft.

"Somewhat."

"Where do you want to go?"

She shrugged.

"I don't want to talk here in front of the whole town," he insisted.

"Fine. Then walk, I'll follow."

"Fine."

Jess stuffed his hands deep into his pockets and sulked off. Rory knew where they were going before he even turned in the general direction. They were going to the bridge. It was the only logical place for them to go.

"So," Jess started, motioning downwards as they stepped onto the bridge.

"So..."

Rory took a seat, letting her feet dangle over the edge. She wasn't going to start the conversation, that was up to him. It was up to him to fix this, afterall, he broke it. A feeling of dread overtook her as she wondered if it could be fixed. How could she be with someone who couldn't trust her? And what, if anything, could he do to make her believe that he actually did?

"You know I don't like the people you hang out with."

"Oh, good start," Rory all but snorted, "Really, you should write a book or something."

"Rory..."

"Sorry. Go ahead."

"And you have to understand that sometimes it's a hard thing to deal with: having a girlfriend whose friends are all guys."

"You knew who my friends were coming into this relationship!"

"I know that! I just didn't realize how --_ close _you are."

"How_ close _we are? That better not have a double meaning because I swear to--"

"It doesn't. It just means that I didn't know they were your...your..."

"Best friends."

"Best friends," Jess repeated in almost a sigh, "Right. Best friends."

"See, that wasn't that hard, was it?"

"How would you feel if all my friends were girls?"

"Well," Rory smirked, "Let's see. If you went to a school where you could meet no other people that you'd like to hang out with and these girls accepted you for who you are and cared about you and were there for you and had no romantic interest in you whatsoever? I'd say go for it, Romeo."

"You would?"

"And I would_ trust you _the whole time."

"Okay, okay," Jess held up his hands slightly, "I got it. You don't think I trust you."

"No. I_ know _you don't trust me."

"I do, Rory. I do."

"So, the phone calls? And the accusations?"

"Accusations?"

"That I could cheat on you so easily? That you don't know what I could be doing? _My boys_?"

He winced, "Right -- those accusations. Listen, Rory..."

"No," she corrected, "_You_ listen. I was friends with them long before you ever came along, and you knew damn well who they were before you ever asked me out. You knew why Dean broke up with me, you knew how much that hurt, you knew all of that. So don't you sit there and tell me how easily I could cheat on you! If I wanted any of them, I would've had them by now. Okay?"

"Okay."

She had angry tears burning in her eyes now, and as much as she fought to control them, they slipped down her cheeks anyway. Jess saw what Dean did to her, told her how stupid he was after he left her. And now he was pulling the same things.

"It's just that sometimes it seems like you need them more than you need me. I'm your boyfriend, Rory. I'm supposed to be the one you need."

"I do need you, Jess! But I need them, too. You're my boyfriend. They're my friends. There is a difference, okay? I need you to be my boyfriend. I've only got one, okay? Understand?"

"I understand."

"So, what now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you honestly think that's it?"

"No," Jess ran a hand over his face, "It's not it. I'm sorry I said what I said. I really am. I do trust you you. Believe me, I do. It's them I don't trust."

Rory rolled her eyes, "They would never try anything. Ever."

"Really? Not even the new one?"

"Logan? He's harmless."

"Why was he the one to drive you home last night?"

"Because everyone else was too drunk and he was nice enough to hold back so I'd have a ride home. I don't think that qualifies as him hitting on me."

"I never said it did."

"You didn't have to."

"Okay, Rory. Can we just stop?"

"No. I want to know where this is all coming from. What made you start saying stuff like this all of the sudden? I always knew you didn't like them, but you never even thought of accusing me of cheating on you before, right?"

He nodded, "Right."

"So, where is this coming from?"

"I love you, Rory."

And just like that, everything around her came to a screeching halt. She couldn't breath, she couldn't move, she couldn't even think straight. Did he just say that he loved her? They were in the middle of an argument and all of the sudden he just spits_ that _out? Maybe it was something she wanted to here, maybe, just maybe, it was something she needed to hear. But only if he meant it.

"Jess--" she began, her voice cracking.

"I know it was sudden, but it's true. I love you. And that's why I've been acting so strange. I don't want to let you go."

She wanted so much to believe him, to kiss him, to tell him that everything was okay. But it just seemed so strange, so out of character, for him to just say something like that. Her head was spinning and everything in her was still trying to catch up. They were just arguing, she had just been angry, and now? What did she feel now? Happiness? Disbelief?

And if he meant it, _really_ meant it, why was he saying it now? It seemed that maybe he was just using it to end their fight, or to get her to forgive him. That's not how she wanted to hear those words, that's not how she wanted to remember them. She wanted so badly to believe him, but something in her just wouldn't let the moment feel right.

"Jess, I--"

He cut her off again, "I know what you're thinking. You're thinking that I just said that spur of the moment, that I didn't mean it. But I do."

"Why now?"

"You asked me why I've been acting so strange, and that's why."

"You've had issues trusting me because you_ love _me? Sorry if that doesn't make much sense."

"I realized it, and then I got so scared of losing you."

She stared at him, taking in his every word, trying to analyze, feel, remember, and believe all at the same time. She didn't know what to do. Did she say it back? Did she _want_ to? Maybe she did, but not like this. Not now. Not when she was having so much trouble believing him in the first place. She needed to process and think, and replay this moment in her head. More than anything, she needed to figure out the horrible feeling hovering above her. Something was wrong. Something didn't fit. And something was terribly, terribly out of place.

"You don't have to answer me right now," he insisted, his voice coming more quickly now, "I just wanted you to know. And I'm not going to hold anything against you if you don't say it back now. I know you're probably cautious, and that's completely understandable. I mean, you were just yelling at me five seconds ago, right?"

She nodded, unable to speak.

"Okay."

She could feel his eyes on her from her head all the way down to her toes. She liked Jess -- she liked Jess_ a lot_. And she felt like she was falling in love with him, she really did. So maybe she should just say it. Isn't it what she felt? Didn't that ship sail a long time ago for her?

But she couldn't say it, not now. She would. Sometime. Sometime soon, but not now. Not right after a fight, not when he was possibly saying it in desperation. She needed to wait, at least a day or two, to see if he really meant it. She deserved that much.

He reached out and touched her chin, turning her face towards him. She looked at him, and he smiled slightly, his brown eyes almost sparkling. And in that moment she wanted nothing more than to believe him. She wanted to believe that he trusted her, cared about her, _loved_ her.

"I will try my hardest to be more accepting of your friends, I promise. I trust you. I do. And I'm sorry," he told her, his voice soft, gentle.

He leaned in and kissed her, and she gave in to his lips, gave in to what she wanted to believe. And she let her doubts drift away, because that was how she _wanted_ to feel. She desperately wanted to forget that they had just fought and just believe that somebody loved her. _Somebody loved her_.

Her heart was suddenly souring. She pushed any bad feelings aside, and just let herself feel happy. She wanted this, right? This was what she wanted: a boyfriend who loved her, who was changing his tune for _her_. She pressed her lips against his harder, lacing her hands around his back.

"I love you, too," she whispered in his ear.

Then the horrible feeling came crashing back down again.

And she wondered what she had just given in to, exactly.

**- - - - - - - -**

**AN CONTINUED: Don't hate me after this chapter! I promise, promise, promise it has a point, and a reason, and all that fun stuff. And I promise that point and reason is coming very soon. Have I ever given you reason to doubt me before? Haha. So, just stick around and hang in there. I promise the Lit will end soon, just stay with me, please!**


	9. In Over My Head

Rory was staring at the ground, and Logan, Colin, Finn, and Stephanie were staring at Rory. She hadn't even attempted to look up in at least five minutes and they were starting to grow concerned. Not only had she barely talked all day, not even to respond to the comments Logan sent out just to bait her, but her face seemed set in a blank expression. They were all wondering the same thing of course, whether or not she broke up with Jess, but all of them were too afraid to ask.

"Is the floor really that interesting?" Colin asked finally.

Her head shot up, "What?"

"You've been staring at the same spot on the floor for awhile there," Logan explained, "Is something exciting down there?"

"What? No."

Logan tilted his head to side the side at the sound of her clipped answer. She was in a weird mood: not coffee deprived, not even sad, just -- distracted.

"Seriously, love. Are you okay?" Finn tried.

"I'm fine."

"Rory--"

"I said I'm fine, Colin."

She turned to walk towards the exit and Logan stared at her for a few seconds, before shaking his head slightly and hurrying after her.

"Going somewhere, Ace?"

"Home."

"Forgetting something?"

"Umm?"

"You really are out of it today. Newspaper meeting in fifteen minutes, remember?"

"Crap!"

She bit her lip slightly and stared down the hallway as if trying to decide if she was actually going to go or not. Logan knew that was stupid, of course she would go. She was Rory. But what in the world was going on with her? He reached out to place a friendly hand on her arm, but she pulled back quickly, and he shot her a quizzical look in return.

"I have a boyfriend."

"I wasn't trying to feel you up, Ace. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just -- nothing."

He clenched his jaw, "Okay."

She began walking faster, and disappeared from view before he made it back to her friends. They were all watching the door she bolted into, the same confused expression written on all their faces.

"She'd tell us if there was something seriously wrong, right?" Colin inquired slowly.

"I think so," Finn replied.

Logan spoke up next, "Do you think her and Jess broke up?"

"No," Stephanie shook her head, "She'd be crying."

"What if she broke up with him?"

"She'd still be crying. It's a girl thing."

"Girls are weird," Finn concluded, "Should we be worried?"

Colin furrowed his brow, "I am."

"Me too," Logan muttered.

In the short time Logan had known Rory, he'd already grown quite attached to her. And there was no doubt that he already cared about her. He knew something was wrong, and he was almost positive it had something to do with Jess. She'd never had a problem in the past with one of her male friends reaching out to grab her wrist, or even putting an arm around her. Why did she care now?

"Why don't we go out after this? Get some food? Try and cheer her up?" Colin suggested.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Good," Colin nodded towards Logan, "Meet us outside after your meeting. We'll find something to do."

"Make sure she comes," Stephanie commanded.

"You got it."

He turned and walked towards the newsroom, his brain working in overdrive. She was sitting in her normal spot when he slid in beside her, and she nodded slightly to acknowledge him before lowering her gaze back to the table.

"We're all going out after this. You in?"

She shrugged, "I might be hanging out with Jess."

He stared at her, unblinking, and she shifted her weight uncomfortably, "What?"

"What's going on with you, Ace?"

"Nothing is going on with me," she stated sharply, "Maybe I just want to hang out with my boyfriend."

"Okay, okay," he held his hands up slightly, "You've just seemed kind of out of it all day."

"It's just one of those days, Logan."

"If you say so."

"And who are you to judge anyway? You barely know me. Why would I tell _you_?" she snapped.

He flinched and she moved her eyes back to the table to avoid his shocked expression.

"Wow, sorry. I just thought..." he cut himself off, "Nevermind. Have fun with Jess."

"Logan--"

"Don't worry about it," he motioned towards the door, "Paris is here."

He would never show it, but her sharp comment hurt him. He wasn't close to a lot of people, he didn't trust a lot of people. And yet, for some reason, he almost instantly cared about her. And after they got past the initial arguing, he thought that maybe she shared the same connection with him. But after her angry outburst, he was guessing he was wrong. If she didn't want his concern, then he wasn't going to waste his time giving it to her.

Stephanie was right, she was still with Jess. But he had a feeling whatever was bothering her still had something to do with him. He shook his head slightly, he wasn't going to worry about it. She was obviously fine, and she obviously didn't want him around.

When the meeting came to end, Logan stood up quickly and grabbed his things, determined to to not even make her think she was waiting around for him. But it was her that stopped in right outside the doorway by placing a tentative hand on his elbow, and it was her who held a soft expression in her eyes now.

"I'm sorry," she told him, "You've been nothing but great to me. I didn't mean that the way it sounded."

He nodded, but his expression remained stoney, "Okay."

"Logan, please," she massaged her temples with her fingers gently, "I'm trying to figure some things out right now, for myself, and I'm not really in the mood to talk about them. I know your just concerned, and it's sweet of you, but I'm okay. Really. Look, I trust you, and I like having you around. And that's strange, because of the way we first met and the fact that I don't really have a deep friendship with that many people. But there is something there with you and I don't...I don't want to lose it, okay? So, I'm sorry. And I'm rambling. And -- Forgive me?"

Her blue eyes were growing watery now, and they found their way to the floor once more. Standing there in the empty hallway, her head lowered to the ground, she looked so pitiful, so helpless. He wanted to hug her, to tell her that it was okay and to take all the time she needed to figure things out, but he wasn't sure how she would respond after her rejection earlier. He stepped forward slowly and placed a hand on her back, watching to see if her reaction mimicked the one from earlier in the day. This time, however, she stepped forward and he tucked his other arm around her, pulling her towards his chest.

"Of course I forgive you, Ace," he murmured in her ear, "And you'll figure things out, whatever it is."

"Thank you."

"Have fun with Jess," he stepped back and placed his hands on her shoulders, "_Really_."

"Thank you," she repeated softly.

He turned and began walking towards the exit, turning around only once to see her standing in the exact same spot, staring blankly into space. What _was _going on with her?

He made his way out to the parking lot where the other three were standing around his car. They glanced up as he neared, looked behind him, and then turned back to Logan with questioning expressions.

"She couldn't come."

"Did she tell you what's going on?" Colin demanded.

"No. She seems upset though."

Colin stared back at the doors for a second, "Where is she going exactly?"

"With Jess somewhere."

"Weird."

"Why weird?"

Finn sighed, "Usually Jess works right after school."

"Oh."

"I told you she was still with him," Stephanie chimed in.

"I think whatever is wrong has something to do with him," Logan observed.

Colin rolled his eyes slightly, "Doesn't it always?"

"God, you guys are like three extremely over protective older brothers."

"Can't help it," Finn replied with a shrug.

"Are we still going somewhere?" Logan asked, stopping at his car.

"Might as well. Follow us," Colin instructed.

They were just about to leave when they heard footsteps behind them. Logan turned around first to find Rory, staring at them with a small smile playing at her lips. She looked happier, and more relaxed, then she had all day.

"Offer still stand?" she inquired.

"Of course, Ace."

She simply nodded. She didn't elaborate on what happened to her plans with Jess, or why she had been acting so strange all day. She just nodded again and turned towards her car, her smile fading as she reached for the handle. The ringing of her cellphone interrupted and she grabbed it quickly.

Logan reached for the the door of his car, listening to the one sided conversation as he pretended to toss his things in the back.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Five thirty? Um, yeah, okay. Five thirty, it is."

"I wanted to, but I'm not going to sit waiting for two hours."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Saturday? I have plans, I told you that."

"I can't. Finn's birthday, remember?"

"Sorry."

"Okay," she paused slightly here, and sat in the car quickly, "Me too."

**- - - - - - - -**

"...And then I figure we can just lock ourselves in the den and nobody will ever miss us," Finn concluded.

"Excellent plan, Finn. Except for one minor detail."

"What's that, Colin?"

"Considering it's _your _birthday, somebody might notice you're missing."

"Doubtful. Nobody noticed last year."

"He has a point," Rory put in, "I don't even think half the people knew it was his birthday last year."

Logan grinned, happy that Rory seemed to be at least halfway back to her old self now. They'd been sitting in a nearby diner for a little over a half an hour just throwing around small talk, and being careful to avoid any topic near Rory's state of mind. They knew better than to bring that up now, especially after Logan already tried and failed.

"Can I ask you guys a question?" Rory asked suddenly, her voice shaky.

"Of course," Colin encouraged, "Shoot."

"How many times..." she paused, took a deep breath, and began again, "How many times have you told a girl that you loved her?"

Logan furrowed his brow and made eye contact with Colin, Finn, and then back again. He wasn't exactly sure how to answer that question. Actually, he wasn't exactly sure he _could_ answer that question. He'd told a lot of girls that he loved them over the years, and he could count on one hand the number of times he'd actually meant it. For that matter, fingers weren't necessary for that number either. They knew he didn't mean it, they knew the kind of guy he was, and they were always the same kind of girls in return. But now Rory was sitting there, looking at him like that, and asking how many girls he'd said that to. How exactly did he explain himself?

"Um," Colin stuttered, "Where is this coming from?"

"Does it matter?" she asked sharply, "Can you just answer the question, please?"

"A few."

She mouthed the words silently, shook her head, and then turned to Logan, "And you?"

"I, um. Several."

"Several," she stated, "That's all you can give me? What about you, Finn?"

"None that I can remember," he grinned, "But that doesn't mean it never happened, love."

"And did you mean it?_ Ever_?"

Her eyes were shining with tears now now, as well as sparking with anger, and Logan was kind of scared to even speak. And he wasn't really sure if she even wanted them to.

"That's what I thought," she muttered, "That's what I thought."

"Rory, what is this about? Tell us what's going on," Colin demanded, concern heavy in his voice.

"Nothing. I have to go."

"Rory," Stephanie began, but Rory held up her hand to stop her.

"I have to meet Jess. I'll see you guys."

**- - - - - - - -**

Logan saw Rory walk in before any other of their friends even noticed her existence. She looked gorgeous, and Logan knew he was going to have to get used to seeing her at these events. But looking the way she did, that wasn't going to be easy. She was a wearing a light green cocktail dress that danced just above her knees, and her hair was curled and bouncing lightly off her shoulders. She smiled when she saw him looking, but even from a distance, he could tell it was forced.

She'd kept acting strange all week, but she wouldn't reveal a thing to anyone. Her phone rang often. He could always tell who it was on the other end, and more often than not it was Jess. She tried to keep them in the dark when he called, either by moving away or keeping her voice low on the phone. Something was going on, something big, and yet she wouldn't utter a word. After the love conversation at the diner, she had clammed up completely.

"Hey guys," she greeted, "Happy birthday, Finn."

"Thanks, love."

She smiled and nodded, sending a quick glance around his large house, "How many of these people do you actually know?"

Finn laughed, "Four as of right now, not including immediate family."

"Only _immediate_ family?" Stephanie raised her eyebrows.

"I couldn't tell my uncle from the guy my dad hired two seconds ago. Sue me. Drinks?"

"Thanks Finn, I'd love one," a new voice greeted.

Logan watched Rory's face pale slightly as she kept her gaze focused on the wall infront of her. It was more than obvious that Tristan DuGrey was not her favorite person in the world, and Logan actually wasn't too fond of the guy himself.

"Hey Mary, looking gorgeous as always. New dress?"

Rory rolled her eyes, "No."

"Is that all the greeting I get?" he pretended to pout, "So, how's Jess? How come _he_ never comes with you at these things? I miss you, Mary, you've barely talked to me all week."

Logan watched Rory flinch as Tristan questioned her boyfriend, and then her expression grew icy again as the boy kept talking.

"I've barely talked to you all of my _life_. Get the point already."

"Come on, Mare. What's that boyfriend of yours have that I don't have?"

"Where would you like me to begin? There's--"

"Okay, Ace. Enough of that. We all know what Tristan doesn't have," Logan cutting in, sending a smirk Tristan's way at his last sentence.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Tristan asked, stepping forward, "I happen to--"

"Listen, Tristan. You were just about to get verbally owned by this girl, I did you favor. Now do me a favor and shut up. You're annoying. Walk, Ace?"

She grinned, "Yes, please."

"Tristan, if you don't stop acting like an ass we're going to stop inviting you to these things," Colin commented as Logan and Rory turned towards the bar.

Rory's face grew more and more relieved as they walked farther away from Tristan. Once they were a good distance away, Logan halted and leaned against a wall. Rory stared at him for a few seconds, before shrugging and leaning at his side. He didn't talk, and she seemed content to remain silent as well. There was something on her mind again, he could tell. Every once and awhile she would bite her bottom lip nervously or twirl the ends of her hair between her fingers. Her teeth seemed permanently clenched together. And now matter how many times he glanced down at her, she refused to meet his eye.

"Having fun?" Stephanie's voice interrupted, "Is the air cleaner over here or something?"

Rory actually smiled, "Sorry. Just avoiding Tristan."

Colin walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder, "He got hauled off by his parents for something. Are we leaving anytime soon?"

"I think I change of scenery is in order," Finn replied, "To the den?"

Logan motioned a hand with a grin, "To the den."

The group turned towards the back of Finn's house and walked quietly by the older guests into the den. Once the door was safely locked behind them, the three boys produced bottles of liquor from inside their jackets and set them on the coffee table.

"Your powers of swiping alcohol will never cease to amaze me," Rory quipped.

Colin winked, "Years of experience, Ror."

"I don't even want to know how many years."

The sat in the same familiar positions from the weekend before, and once more Colin, Finn, and Stephanie started downing drinks like there was no tomorrow. Logan sipped his casually, and watched as Rory did the same. She didn't seem as determined to get drunk tonight, which struck him as strange, because the last time she'd been upset she'd downed drinks with the best of them.

"You know," Rory said quietly, "I asked him to come tonight."

"Asked who, love?" Finn inquired, sounding oddly sober.

"Jess."

Silence. Nobody knew what to say, and she didn't continue. And so they sat there, the silence eating away at each of them, as Rory quickened her drinking pace slightly. Logan didn't understand why she would bring something like that up. It was so random, so unexpected, and so unlike her. It was unlike her to even think about asking Jess, let alone ask him and tell them about the rejection.

"I wonder how many people you hurt," Rory said, speaking quietly again.

"Excuse me?" Logan asked.

"Girls," she corrected, "How many girls you all hurt."

"How many girls we hurt when? Rory, what are you talking about?" Colin all but demanded.

"Nothing."

She turned quiet again, and Logan knew no amount of urging would get her to speak. Her cellphone interrupted the stiffling quiet, and in her haste to reach for it she nearly fell off the couch. Logan reached out to steady her, but as soon as she read her caller id she shrugged him off.

"Hello?"

Jess's voice carried Logan's ears clearly, "Are you coming home soon?"

"No."

"Why not? I want to see you."

"It's my best friend's birthday, that's why not."

"You've been there for hours."

"And I'll be here for hours more."

"Why? Don't you want to see me?"

"Of course I do. Come on, don't do this," she warned.

"Don't do what?"

"Act like this. You could be here you know."

"I don't want to be there. I want to be with you, though. I miss you."

"I just saw you yesterday."

"Doesn't mean I can't miss you. Come home."

She sighed, but smiled, "I can't. I'm sorry. I'll see you tomorrow. I promise."

"Okay."

"I have to go."

"Call me when you get home."

"It'll be late," she told him.

"I don't care."

"Fine," she kind of smiled, "Talk to you later, then."

She closed her phone, took a long drink, and refused to lift her eyes from the floor.


	10. Hopelessly Hopeful

Rory was shaky, at best. Her relationship with Jess seemed so much better now on the surface, but deep down she was wondering how much truth was held in the changes. She wanted to believe that he loved her, she wanted to believe that more than anything. But it was so hard to trust what he told her when he was calling her so often just to 'check up'. Like she didn't know what was actually going on. Like she was stupid. She was going to Chilton afterall, she wasn't stupid.

It was nice to be loved though, or at least think she was loved. Everytime he said it she would forget all of her doubts and just let herself melt into the words for a few seconds. But then she would go to school, see her friends, and remember just how much of her life he rejected. Or he'd call and and ask when she was coming home, or say that he missed her and wanted to see her. And she'd wonder if he was just being sweet, or if the jealously was just creeping back in again.

But then again, there were times like these. She glanced up at his profile as they walked down the Stars Hollow sidewalk, and smiled. _Really_ smiled. It was the day after Finn's party, and questioning from her boyfriend and been quick and not detailed. Now she was walking down the street, her fingers laced with his, just enjoying his company.

She knew her friends were worried, and she hated worrying them, but she couldn't help but be distracted. She was confused, caught between believing and doubting, and wanting more than anything for it to be true and she didn't know where to turn. Could they understand? How could they possibly understand? They told all those girls that they loved them. How many of those girls had been as confused as she was right now? How many of those girls had just wanted to be loved?

And it was hard for her to want love this bad, to want to be needed _this_ bad. Everything her mother had brought her up to be turned her against being this dependent on a boyfriend. And yet, after Dean, it was what she wanted more than anything. There was no doubt in her mind that she had some of the best friends in the world, but sometimes she just needed to be loved.

"What are you thinking about?" Jess's voice asked, breaking through her thoughts.

"Nothing in particular," she lied.

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

She paused, "I have a newspaper meeting, as usual."

"I know that," he smiled slightly, "What about after?"

"I promised I'd have an early dinner with my friends."

"Can you cancel?"

She sighed, "Why?"

"Because I'd really like to see you tomorrow."

He flashed her a half smile, and she sent him one in return, "I can't cancel."

"You just saw them on Saturday."

"And I'm seeing _you_ now," she teased, but deep down she was serious.

"What about after?"

"Depends on how much studying I have."

"Okay," he shifted his gaze away from her, "I have to get to work."

He turned his eyes back and planted a soft kiss on her lips. The feeling lingered as he turned towards Luke's.

"If you change your mind, let me know," he offered, "I love you."

She paused, then smiled, "Me too."

He seemed to want to be with her constantly now. He'd wanted her to skip Finn's party because he just had to see her, and then he wanted her to leave early because he missed her. And now he wanted her to cancel dinner because he'd 'really like to see her tomorrow'. He wold ask her to just come sit in the diner and wait until he got off. She had better things to do with her time than that, and sometimes he made it seem like a criminal offense. And he said it was because he loved her, and she guessed that was supposed to make it all okay. But it was a lot to ask. And it seemed almost like the same things as before, only this time he had three nice words to say afterwards.

With a sigh, she turned back towards her house, looking forward to good book and a rather large cup of coffee. She didn't want to think beyond that. She was tired of thinking, as far as she was concerned, it was starting to become completely overrated.

- - - - - - - -

"Rory, thank God," Stephanie greeted her the next morning, "Please tell Finn there were no red heads at his party."

Rory rolled her eyes playfully, "Sorry, Finn. I'm afraid it was all a drunken hallucination."

"Damn you all," he spat, "I could've gone the rest of my life believing they actually existed."

"Sorry to ruin your dreams," Logan said with a grin, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder, "But if you kept telling that story, you were only going to embarrass yourself."

"At least make your dreams a little more believable," Colin added.

"It was completely believable!" Finn protested.

"There was whipped cream involved, Finn," Stephanie reminded him, "And ponies."

"Ponies?" Rory asked, "I haven't had enough coffee for this."

"There isn't enough coffee in the world for this, Ace."

Rory laughed as Logan sent a smirk in her direction. If there was one thing that never failed to put a smile on her face, it was her friends. And even though she'd been keeping them at a distance lately, she still loved them dearly. But a part of her was feeling guilty about them now, and she hated that Jess could make her feel that way. These were her friends. _Nothing_ about them was supposed to change: not for a boyfriend, not for anyone.

"You've got to stop zoning out on us, Ror," Colin said, placing a hand on her shoulder, "We're starting to think you're daydreaming like Finn."

"I do not daydream about hot red heads!" Rory objected.

"Hey," Logan raised his eyebrows, a glint in his eye, "You never know."

"Shut up, Huntzberger."

"There's the Rory we know and love," Stephanie chirped.

Rory was about to open her mouth, when she felt her cellphone vibrate in her bookbag. Who was calling her this early in the morning? On a school day? Checking the clock on the wall, she decided to answer it quickly before the bell rang.

"Hello?"

"Just checking to see if you changed your mind about later," Jess's voice said through the phone.

"What?"

"About hanging out with me after school."

"I already told you, I have plans. Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Stepping in the door as we speak. Bye Rory."

"Bye."

She closed her phone, a wave of confusion washing over her. It was quickly followed by anger. Where did he get off? And why did he keep asking her to drop plans like it was the easiest thing in the world? Sure, she wanted to spend time with him, but she wanted to be with her friends, too. She couldn't be with her boyfriend seven days a week.

The abrupt ending had left her kind of shaken. There had been no I love you at the end of that conversation, there hadn't even been so much as a nice goodbye. How could he be mad about something so trivial? It was just an after school dinner with her friends.

"Everything okay?" Stephanie asked, breaking into her thoughts.

"Yeah, everything's fine."

"You sure?"

Rory turned towards Logan, "I'm sure."

Rory paused briefly, before opening her mouth again, "Wait -- ponies?"

- - - - - - - -

The day crawled by for Rory, and she had too much on her mind to actually concentrate on anything. The conversation with Jess wouldn't stop replaying herself in her mind, along with all the other ones they'd had over the past few days. He could be so sweet, and then he could be so suddenly hurtful. Maybe nothing had changed. Maybe it was all the same. He was the same old Jess who just wanted her all to himself. And maybe he was just as jealous, and maybe he still didn't trust her. Maybe. Maybe. Maybe.

But then why did he say he loved her? Why would he say that if he didn't mean it? But if Colin, Finn, and Logan were any reference, guys said that all the time. Hell, Finn didn't even remember if he'd ever said it or not. So, maybe it wasn't as big of a deal as she was making it out to be. But then why did she want so badly for his words to be true? Why did it mean so much that he really loved her?

She collapsed into her chair in the newspaper room, noting that once again she was the first one there. She didn't even bother to go see her friends in the hallway after school, she wasn't in the mood, and she didn't feel like answering questions. And even if she did, there was no way to describe what was going on in her head.

"Working hard or hardly working?" Logan's voice greeted as she watched him slide into the chair beside her.

"Probably hardly working."

"Where'd you disappear to?"

"Here."

"But _why_?"

She shrugged, "Just in a newspaperery mood, I guess."

"A newspaperery mood?" He stared at her, obviously amused, "Ace, what exactly is a newspaperery mood?"

"If you've never experienced it, I can hardly describe it."

"Fair enough."

She smiled, happy that the air was clear between them. She hated herself for snapping at him last week. He didn't deserve that, none of her friends did. He knew that they were all only concerned about her, and she also knew that Logan felt the connection with her that she felt with him. He only wanted her to be okay. But she didn't know what she needed right now, she didn't know how to talk about it, and so she just pushed everyone away. It was easier that way.

"Okay!" Paris's voice boomed, "The last issue was horrible. Sorry people, but it was. Actually, you know what? I'm not sorry. It sucked and your fault it sucked. You should be the sorry ones."

"I am so glad these meetings aren't in the morning," Logan muttered, dropping his head into his hands.

"Amen," Rory whispered back.

The meeting basically consisted of Paris telling them all how horrible they were and Logan dropping a comment in every now and then to break the tension, nothing out of the ordinary. When it came to a close, Rory quickly tucked her things away in her bag and headed towards the door, Logan on her heals.

"I feel like I need a therapist or something. Paris is doing some heavy duty damage to young psyches here," he cracked.

"Paris _is_ heavy duty damage to young psyches."

"I wonder if we could sue for damages to mental health."

Rory shrugged, "Paris would counter sue on the fact that you're so stupid you made her do it."

"I don't think that's legal," he said with a grin.

"Obviously you don't know Paris very well."

"And I don't plan to," he finished, "Are we meeting everyone at the diner?"

"That's what I hear."

Logan stopped infront of his locker and waved her on, "I'll meet you at your's in a minute."

She nodded, thankful that she would have a few minutes alone to maybe put in a a call to Jess. Once she reached her locker, she tossed a few things inside and then pulled out her cellphone to dial her boyfriend's number. 

"Hey."

"Hey yourself," Rory greeted.

"What are you doing?"

He sounded cheerful enough.

"Grabbing my things and then going to eat."

"Oh," his voice dropped, "I thought maybe you changed your mind."

"We went through this already."

"I know."

"I just wanted to call to make sure everything was okay. You ended the conversation kind of fast this morning."

"I had to get to school."

"Oh, yeah."

"Yes, everything's okay," he assured her, "How much homework do you have?"

"Enough to keep me busy."

"I guess that means I'm not seeing you tonight."

"Maybe at Luke's later," she offered.

"Alright. Bye, Rory."

She sighed, "Bye."

She closed her phone and stuffed it in her bag, trying to ignore the nagging feelings of annoyance and sadness that were pulling at her. She felt like a yo-yo or something, and Jess was the one controlling all her emotions. What did he want from her?

"Ready, Ace?" Logan asked, walking up behind her.

She turned and offered him a fake smile, determined not to make her friends worry about her today, "Ready."

They were walking out the doors of Chilton when Rory's cellphone rang again. With a groan, she dug it out of her bookbag and answered it quickly without checking the id.

"Hello?"

"Do you remember that restaurant we went to like a month ago?"

"Hi mom."

"Do you?"

Rory rolled her eyes, "The fancy one or the one with the buffalo by the table?"

"Fancy."

"Yes, I do. Why?"

"Because your father is taking me there tonight and I need to know if the blue dress is too slutty."

"You have like five thousand blue dresses. Which one needs it's slut factor rated?"

Logan sent her a sideways glance, and smirked.

"The one with the tie thingy in the middle and the sparkly stuff on top."

"Oh, well, with descriptions like that you could own a fashion magazine," Rory teased.

"Just answer the question!"

"Just slutty enough," Rory decided, "When will you be back?"

"Late."

"Again with the descriptions. Why don't you just write a book?"

"Eleven-ish," Lorelai relented, "But don't hold me to that."

"Wouldn't dream of it. Have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Ew. Dirty."

"Mom!" Rory whined, "I said _don't _do anything I wouldn't do. And thanks for the bad mental image, by the way."

"You're welcome. Bye, sweets."

"Bye."

As soon as she snapped her phone shut, she turned to face Logan, who was still smirking and attempting to hold back a laugh.

"The fact that that was your mother terrifies me," he informed her, pulling to a halt infront of his car.

"She's one of a kind," Rory agreed.

"That makes two of you."

Rory stared at him for a second, before laughing shaking her head slightly, forcing herself to look away from his sparkling brown eyes. There had been few times in the past days when she'd laughed or smiled, and really meant it. And she wondered briefly if it was a coincidence that Logan was involved almost every time.

- - - - - - - -

"No, no, no, no, no," Rory groaned, tempted to start banging her head off the steering wheel, "I hate this car!"

It had taken her two tries to get it start in the Chilton parking lot, and now it seemed to be intent on leaving her stranded in the parking lot of the diner. She took the key out of the ignition and then rammed it in again, hoping that maybe the fifth time would be the charm. No such luck. A tapping on the window stopped her from launching into a second rampage, and she turned to see Logan smiling at her through the class. What was he still doing here? With a sigh, she pushed the door open and stepped out.

"If it was possible to kill a car, I would do just that at this very instant," she complained.

"Well, if I was a car and you talked about me like that I wouldn't start either."

"Funny. Ha Ha," Rory deadpanned, "I need to call a tow truck."

"Taken care of. It should be here in a few minutes."

As if on cue, the truck pulled into the parking lot and the worker began hooking up Rory's car.

"Come on. I'll take you home and you can pick it up in the morning," Logan offered.

"I can just ride back with him and--crap."

"What?"

"My parents are out."

Logan nodded, "Exactly, so just let me drive you back."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, Ace. It's not that big of a deal."

She quickly gathered some information from the driver, before walking back over and sliding into Logan's car.

"My car is mean," Rory complained.

Logan only smiled and pulled out onto the road.

Rory leaned back against the leather seat, enjoying the relaxing ride and the gentle hum of the car as it rolled along the highway. And for just a moment, she let herself forget: forget about love, and the way Jess was acting, and what was real and what wasn't. For the first time in what felt like a long time, she just put her brain to rest.

It seemed like only a few minutes before Logan turned onto the Stars Hollow exit. They hadn't spoken the whole way home, and Rory didn't mind at all. The silence had been pleasurable, comforting.

"Thank you so much for the ride," Rory said as the car halted in her driveway.

"Not a problem."

Rory smiled and opened the car door, but when she glanced towards her porch, her heart plummeted the whole way down to her feet. Jess was sitting on the steps leading up to her door, and when she made eye contact with him, he slowly stood up. She heard Logan's car pull away, but it sounded like it was miles in the distance as she walked onto the porch to meet Jess, his stare nothing but ice.

"Where's your car?" he demanded.

"It wouldn't start," she explained, "Logan drove me home."

"Why?"

"Because my car wouldn't start," she repeated.

"I could've come to get you."

"Logan was there. It was just easier this way."

He rolled his eyes slightly, "I see. Why him?"

"Because he was the only one left."

"Sure," Jess muttered sarcastically.

"Why would I lie to you?"

"I don't know, Rory," he exploded, "Why were you in a car with him when I could've come and got you? Why do you always seem like you'd rather be with your friends than me? Why can't you ever, ever cancel plans with them? Huh?"

"I wouldn't rather be with them than you, but they're my friends, Jess. I need to spend time with them!"

"You could at least try to make it even. Like that guy's party, you could've left a little earlier."

Rory was fuming, "He's my best friend and it was his birthday. And, if I remember correctly, I invited you to come."

"Oh yeah, and I would've fit in so well."

Rory crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him, her mouth hanging open slightly, as he continued yelling at her.

"You know what, Rory? I just realized something. This isn't going to work. It's never going to work. You know why? Because they are always going to mean more to you. No matter what, no matter who your boyfriend is, they will mean more. They're more important."

"Jess, that's not true--"

"Yes, it is," he interrupted, "It's very true. I thought if I told you I loved you things would change, but I was wrong. I can't do this anymore."

She felt like she'd just been punched in the stomach, and even as she tried to draw in a breath, it seemed like no air was reaching her body. All her doubts were right, everything she had been worried about was correct. He didn't love her. He just used the words to try and get what he wanted. And when it didn't work, when she didn't give up everything for him, he left. The words echoed in her head_: I thought if I told you I loved you things would change. _

"So, that's the only reason you told me you loved me? To get what you wanted?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, Jess. It does!" she argued, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"No, it doesn't," he replied cooly, "Not anymore. Have fun with them."

He stepped past her and stalked off down her driveway. She stared after him until he completely disappeared, sobs racking her body.

She felt like she was watching herself, just one boyfriend before, go through the same pain all over again. And yet this time, it was magnified. Love. He said he_ loved _her. That was something she took seriously. All she wanted was to believe him, for it to be true. She said it back! Maybe she meant it. Did she? Did it matter anymore?

The tears were streaming down her face, although she was barely registering that they were there. Her legs felt weak, and she suddenly found herself sliding down to the porch steps. And then the sobbing came. As much as she wanted to stop, she couldn't. She wanted to be angry: angry at him for breaking up with her like that, for saying her loved her when he didn't mean it, for making her out to be the bad guy. But the only thing she could feel was devastation.

And loneliness. She felt so...alone. Her mother was gone, her friends were miles away. There was nobody there. Nobody. She tucked her knees up to her chest and continued to sob. Why did she ever believe a word he said? Why?

Suddenly, she heard somebody come up and sit down beside her. She lifted her head slowly.

"Mom?" she whispered hopefully.

But when she glanced up, she only saw the concerned, chocolate brown eyes of Logan Huntzberger. Gently, he reached out and wrapped his arms tightly around her shaking form, drawing her into his chest.

"Sorry, Ace. I'm not as pretty but I'll have to do," he murmured, his hand stroking her hair, "What happened?"


	11. You're Better Than This

Logan wasn't sure what made him turn around. Maybe it was the look in Jess's eyes when they pulled up, or maybe it was the way Rory's face fell when she saw her boyfriend waiting on the porch. What was with that guy and porches anyway? But whatever it was, he found himself turning around before he even made it halfway out of Stars Hollow. It was just a feeling.

Rory needed him.

"What are you doing here?" she choked out, leaning heavily against him.

"I thought you might need me."

"But how...?" she let her voice trail off as another sob shook her.

"I just knew, Ace."

He adjusted his grip on her slightly and rested his cheek on top of her head. She continued to sob heavily, gripping the hem of his shirt as if for dear life. Logan moved his hand to the small of her back, rubbing light circles just as he had done at their gathering days before. Slowly, her shoulders stopped heaving and she relaxed in his embrace, although the tears continued to stream down her cheeks.

"I'm so stupid," she whispered.

Logan clenched his jaw and reached down, propping her chin up with his finger so her blood shot blue eyes were staring right at him.

"I don't care what happened. You're not stupid."

"I believed him. That's what happened."

"Believed what? What happened?"

She paused, her face contorting, and Logan knew she was seconds away from completely breaking down once more.

"He lied," was all she said, "He _lied_ just to get what he wanted!"

And then a sob shook her body again and he didn't hesitate to pull her into his arms. She rested her head against his shoulder as the tears continued dripping down her cheeks and onto his shirt.

"It's going to be okay, Ace," he told her quietly.

She didn't reply, but as soon as the words left his lips she only began crying harder. With a sigh, he moved back so she was forced to lift her head up off his shoulder, and then he reached out and cupped her face in his hands. She was still sobbing, and she tried to shake her head away, but he held tight.

"It's going to be okay," he repeated firmly, "It will."

He didn't know the whole story. But he knew Rory and he knew Jess and he knew she could do so much better. She was a heartbroken now, but she would understand someday: she _would_ be okay.

"How do you know?"

"Because you're better than this."

"Better than what?"

He paused, "Everything."

She stared at him, gasping for breaths in between sobs, and he could tell she was trying to calm herself down. Finally, she was able to gather herself somewhat, and the sobbing subsided. He wiped the remaining tears away with his thumbs gently, and then leaned forward, pressing his forehead to hers.

"Let's go inside. You can shower and change and I'll make some coffee, okay?"

She forced a watery smile, "I can never say no to coffee."

He smiled back slightly, getting up from the steps and then helping her to her feet. He slung his arm around her shoulders as the made their way into the house, and she leaned heavily against him, as if it pained her to stand. It killed him to see her like this: the strong-willed, witty girl he'd met on his first day was suddenly a shattered image of herself.

Once inside, they walked into the kitchen and Logan started a pot of coffee while Rory grabbed some clothes. She was a step or two outside the kitchen when she turned around and stared at him, tears still hiding in her eyes.

"Thank you, Logan," she told him, "Really."

"Anytime," he waved her on with his hand, "Go shower. Coffee will be done by the time you get back."

She nodded, took a deep breath, and then disappeared from view. He had to admit, he had a million questions for her, but he would let her tell him in her own time. That is, if she even wanted to. All he knew was that if Jess walked in at that very second, the odds of him leaving the house still breathing were very slim. Rubbing a hand over his forehead, he walked over to the kitchen table and all but collapsed onto a chair.

It was going to be a long night.

Once the coffee was finished, Logan poured two mugs and set them on the table. It wasn't long afterwards that Rory entered the kitchen. Even dressed in sweatpants and a hoodie, with her wet hair pulled back in a messy ponytail, she looked absolutely gorgeous to him. She'd stopped crying, but the grief was still evident in her face. With an encouraging smile, Logan picked up the mugs and walked beside her, nodding his head towards the living room.

When they were seated on the couch, Logan handed Rory her mug and she wrapped her hands around it gratefully, taking a long sip before pulling her legs up on the sofa and turning her gaze towards him.

"I had a bad feeling when he said it. I didn't..." she paused, and swallowed back tears, "I didn't think he really meant it."

"You don't have to talk about it," Logan told her gently.

"I want to. I think the trouble is I haven't talked about it, not with anyone, not even my mom. I thought I was being stupid."

"What happened? What did he say?"

She brushed a few stray tears away with her finger tips and took a deep breath, "He told me he loved me."

As the words registered, it suddenly all made sense: the questions, her weird mood, the almost obsessive phone calls to and from Jess. And he realized how much it must have crushed her to hear about Colin, Finn, and his adventures with love. She'd been looking for reassurance, and all they were able to give her was more pain. If he would've known, there was so much more he could've added. If he only would've known.

"He said it in the middle of a fight. Isn't that crazy? That's why I questioned it. Who says that in between screaming? But then he said all these things, and I don't know, I just wanted to be loved. After Dean, I just, I wanted to believe somebody really cared about me that much," she was silent for a second, "I said it back. I don't know if I really meant it. I wanted to. Maybe I wanted to a little too much."

The tears were falling quickly again now, and Logan's heart was breaking for her. He slid his arm down around her shoulders and pulled her into his side. And once more, she rested her head against his shoulder.

"And then just now he said I thought if I told you I loved you things would change."

Logan cringed, "Ace--"

"He just said it to try and get me to spend more time with him! He wanted to tear me away from you guys so bad. He _never_ trusted me, just like Dean never trusted me. What have I ever done to deserve not being trusted? What?"

Her voice cracked with the last word and Logan squeezed her shoulder gently.

"Anyone who doesn't trust you doesn't deserve you. And even as cliche as that sounds, it's true."

"I was so stupid ever to believe him. Or maybe I was stupid to believe it meant that much. I mean my three best guy friends tell girls they love them all the time and don't mean it, why should Jess be any different?"

"Rory."

She glanced up at the sound of her real name, "Rory?"

"Yes. Rory. Listen to me," he looked her dead in the eye, "Those girls we said that to aren't like you. They're like us. They go around telling a new guy they love them every night just like we do. They know exactly what's going on. They know we don't mean it and we know they don't mean it when they say it back. It's just the way things work. I would never, ever used those words in a _relationship_ unless I really meant them."

"Maybe I should be like that, maybe I shouldn't commit. Maybe that's my problem."

"No," Logan stated firmly, turning his body towards her, "You stay exactly the way you are. You're special. And you deserve someone who will be with you, and only you. Don't change just because one jackass acted like what he is. Don't do it."

She stared at him for a second, wide eyed, before a sob shook her shoulders and he found himself hugging her to his chest once more.

He lowered his lips to her ear, "Listen to me, Ace. You are so much better than him and you deserve so much more. Colin can see it, I can see it, hell, even Finn can see it. You're going places and you're going to find someone a thousand times the man Jess will ever be and even then you deserve more. Forget him. He's not worth it. He never was."

She raised her head up slowly, shaking slightly as her sobs faded away. Once more, Logan reached out and cleared the tears from her cheeks.

"Thank you for being here, for wasting your night listening to me cry. You really don't have to stay."

"I want to."

"Logan--"

"I'm not going anywhere," he insisted with a smile.

She smiled back faintly, "Thank you."

Logan's cellphone rang suddenly, interrupting the severe quiet of the moment. He fished it out of his pocket, and raised to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Huntz! We're heading out for a little while," Colin greeted, "Where are you? We called your house and the maid said you never came home."

Logan shot Rory a questioning look and mouthed 'Colin'. She nodded slightly, confirming that it was okay to share the information, and Logan turned his attention back to the phone.

"Rory's."

"What? Why?" Colin demanded, "Did something happen?"

"You could say that."

"Is she okay?"

Logan sighed and made eye contact with Rory, "Let's just say Jess finally lived up to his potential."

She shook her head slightly, but a smile flashed briefly in her sad eyes.

"Asshole," Colin spat, "We'll be there in forty minutes. Put her on."

"What?"

"Put her on the phone."

Logan shrugged and handed out the phone to Rory, who took it slowly, "Hello?"

"I'll be fine, Colin."

"What? You don't have to come. Really."

"Okay," she said quietly, "Thanks. Bye."

She closed the phone and handed it back to Logan, "They'll be here in forty minutes."

Logan nodded, "I know."

And he also knew that Colin would probably break just about every speed limit getting there, but that was no surprise. This was Rory. She had a hold on the three of them unlike anything they'd ever experienced before.

She crossed her arms over her chest, "You know what the worst part is? I just wanted to be needed."

Logan put his other arm around her and pulled her into a hug, resting his chin on top of her head. He didn't speak. He didn't have to. She already knew what he thought of her.

--------

The front door slammed around thirty minutes later, confirming Logan's suspicion about Colin's driving habits.

"Ror?"

Logan glanced down at Rory, who was furiously scribbling away at her homework for an attempt at a distraction. Logan still had his arm resting around her shoulders and every once and awhile she would sigh and lean back against him, letting the tears slide down her cheeks.

"In here," Logan replied.

Colin, Finn, and Stephanie came trudging into the living room, and Rory glanced up as they entered. Colin was immediately at Rory's side and she stood up, walking into his embrace. Logan watched as Colin moved his hand behind her neck, whispering in her ear as the tears fell from Rory's eyes once more. Stephanie and Finn came in a few minutes later and took a seat, and when Colin and Rory stepped apart, Stephanie tossed a bag in Rory's direction.

"Chocolate. Icecream is in the fridge."

"Best of both words," Rory smiled, wiping at her eyes.

"I wanted to bring alcohol, love, but they wouldn't let me."

Rory actually laughed, "That's probably for the best, Finn."

She returned to her spot next to Logan, and almost instantly tucked herself back under his arm. Colin sat down on her other side and placed a hand on her knee.

"What happened, Ror?" he questioned softly.

She shrugged, "He told me he loved me the day after Finn's party. I didn't know whether to believe him or not, but I wanted to. So I said it back."

Logan noted that she was a lot calmer now, and she was telling the story without sobbing in between sentences. It was progress at least.

"He said it right in the middle of a fight, that's why I was so hesitant. That's what has been on my mind while I've been acting strange."

Colin nodded, "Hense the love questions."

"Hense the love questions," she confirmed, "Anyway, when Logan drove me home today he was here. And he started yelling at me asking why I just didn't call him. And then he said that you guys would always mean more. He said--"

She faded off towards the end of her sentence, the tears falling furiously from her eyes, and glanced up at Logan for support. He smiled softly and squeezed her shoulder, nodding his simple encouragement.

"And then he said that he thought if he told me he loved me things would change. So, he didn't mean it. He was just trying to get what he wanted."

"Guys are assholes," Stephanie mumbled.

"Hey!" Logan, Colin, and Finn objected at the same time.

"Minus the three in the room," she corrected with a roll of her eyes.

"Well, Ror," Colin began, "If the guy can't trust you, he's a moron. And breaking up with you just proves it. Look at me, I would've killed to have a chance with you before. You're the kind of girl every guy dreams of meeting: beautiful, smart, and funny. You'll be fine."

She laughed at this and shook her head slightly, leaning out from under Logan's arm to give her other best friend a hug.

"It'll all work out," he promised, "You'll see."

"Thank you, Colin," she said softly.

"Come here, love," Finn announced, standing up, "You need a foreign hug, too."

She smiled slightly, shaking her head, "Of course, Finn, of course."

She walked into his arms and he hugged her tightly, planting a kiss on her cheek, "I swear if I see him he won't live to see another day."

"Don't kill him, Finn. I'd miss you if you went to jail."

"Okay, so," Stephanie chimed in, "I'm going to get the ice cream, because let's face it, every breakup needs icecream. It's just as excuse to eat and not feel guilty, right?"

"Right," Rory confirmed with a nod.

Stephanie disappeared from the room and Rory returned to her spot on the couch, sliding her semi finished homework to the the side of the coffee table. Logan knew she would be back to complete it later.

"Feeling better, Ace?" he murmured in her ear.

She turned and smiled at him softly. Her cheeks were still tear stained to go along with her blood shot eyes, but some of the coloring had returned to her pale face.

"I'm getting there," she replied honestly.

"You'll get there," he confirmed.

--------

After Rory finished her homework, the group popped in a dvd. None of them were in that much of a hurry to leave Rory, especially the guys, who Logan knew shared his feelings about her being alone and upset.

Now, emotionally exhausted, Rory had fallen asleep. Her head was resting on a pillow, with her feet stretched at over Logan's lap. Colin had moved to the floor, Stephanie was half asleep in the chair, and Finn was raiding the kitchen in search of some sort of alcohol. Logan knew it was getting late, but he didn't want to leave before Rory's mom got home. Maybe they were a little bit over protective, but there was nothing they could do about that now.

The opening of the door alerted him to the arrival of Rory's parents, that and Lorelai's voice drifting through the house.

"Why are there two fancy cars in my driveway? They're making my jeep feel bad."

Lorelai stepped into the living room with Christopher close on her heels. Her blue eyes took in Rory's sleeping form, the movie, and the chocolate, and her face instantly fell.

"He broke up with her, didn't he?" she asked softly.

Logan nodded.

"Was it bad?"

He titled his head to the side, "It wasn't pretty."

Christopher shook his head slightly, "I never liked that kid."

"Join the club," Rory's friends chorused.

"We should probably get going," Colin offered, "Logan, you haven't even been home yet."

Logan smirked, "And who's going to miss me exactly?"

"You haven't been home yet?" Christopher asked.

"Rory's car wouldn't start. We had it towed and I drove her home. I was kind of, well, around when it happened."

"Oh," Lorelai smiled, "Thanks for driving her home, and for everything else."

"No problem."

Logan slowly moved out from underneath Rory's legs, took one last glance at the sleeping girl, and followed his friends towards the front door of Rory's house. He watched as Lorelai moved over to the couch and ran a hand over her daughter's head, successfully rousing Rory from her sleep. He caught Rory's eye in the briefest of glances, and she smiled at him, causing him to send her a wink in return.

And then he turned, leaving Rory to confide in her mother, and walked out the door with his friends.

It was a strange thing, him sitting with her all night like that. Sure, he cared about his friends, and people's feelings, but he wasn't that guy. He didn't stay with a girl all night, wiping away her tears and listening to her ramble. He didn't do that, except maybe for Stephanie, if the blonde bombshell ever had her heartbroken. And yet, there was something different about Rory. He cared about her, really and truly cared about her. Staying with her that night just seemed like the natural thing to do.

And any guy that would break her heart? Well, he didn't deserve to come within ten feet of her.


	12. With Open Arms

AN: Hey! Thanks for all the reviews, as always you guys are wonderful. I'm sorry for the delay on this chapter, but I've had a major case of writer's block. This chapter is short and a filler. I'm sorry if it's horrible. I think it's horrible. But if you could leave me a review anyway, that would be great.

After Christopher went to bed, Rory and Lorelai were the only ones left in the room. Lorelai scooped out a dish of icecream, tucked her legs underneath her, and turned to her now cried out daughter.

"Well?"

Rory glanced up, "He broke up with me."

"I caught that much, kid. What happened?"

Rory took a deep breath and began telling the story for the third time. When she finished, Lorelai stared at her for a few seconds, before slowly lowering her icecream to the coffee table.

"He actually said that to you?" she demanded, "I thought if I said I would loved you things would _chang_e? He _actually _said that?"

"Yes," Rory confirmed simply, forcing back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Aw, hun," Lorelai wrapped an arm around her daughter, "I'm sorry."

Rory shrugged and furiously wiped at her eyes, determined not to cry anymore, "It's okay. I'll get over it."

"Why didn't you tell me about this? About him telling you that he loved you?"

"I don't know," Rory sighed, "I wasn't sure how to feel about it, and I thought I was acting stupid. I didn't tell anyone."

"Rory, you know I would never think you were stupid," she smiled slightly, "You are going to Chilton afterall."

"I know."

"So, Logan was here the whole time?" Lorelai questioned, changing the subject.

Rory actually smiled, "Yeah, he was great, _really_ great."

"So, cocky, lazy, and annoying doesn't apply anymore?"

"Mom, that hasn't applied since we became friends," she waited a beat, "Well no, I lied. He's still cocky."

"But sweet too, right?"

"_Very_ sweet."

"Okay," Lorelai hugged her daughter again, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Rory smiled, "I _will be _okay. I think I'm going to head to bed."

"Good enough. Night."

"Good night, mom."

Rory stood up from the couch and plodded into her bedroom, not even bothering to change into her pajamas before setting her alarm, turning off the light, and collapsing on her bed. The events of the night came rushing back to her almost instantly, and she curled up tight under the covers, hoping to somehow fend the memories off. But it was no use. All she could see behind her closed eyes was Jess's furious gaze, and his back as he walked down her driveway for the last time. The _last_ time.

She couldn't believe he'd used those words just to get what he wanted. He couldn't believe that Jess, her former sweet, funny boyfriend, would intentionally hurt her that way. And it did hurt. It hurt more than she had let on, except maybe to Logan. She'd wanted so badly for it to work with Jess, wanted somebody to accept her male best friends and just be with her for _her_. Maybe she even loved Jess. But she guessed it didn't matter now, he was gone. And in the end, he wasn't the person she'd always thought he was.

And then there was Logan. The person who had seen her the most upset, who had been there almost the instant it happened. The person who turned his car around simply because he had a feeling that she would need him. The second he put his arm around her shoulders, she understood completely what she couldn't comprehend before they had become friends. She saw a drastically different side of the self confident blonde, saw what Stephanie, Colin, and Finn had already known. He was a good guy deep down, a_ really _good guy, and an amazing friend.

Colin and Finn were great, Stephanie too, but there was something about Logan. When he had his arms around her, or his hand was stroking her hair, she felt safe. And when he told her that everything was going to be okay, she actually believed him. She'd been drawn to him all night, hating to be more than a few feet away from him in fear that her sense of comfort was going to disappear. There was just something about him, something she couldn't even describe, that she had failed to see before but was flashing before her eyes now. The connection with him had been there ever since their first meeting, although she'd been blind to it then. The fateful talk that made them friends had shown her that there was something between the two of them, an understanding, a likeness, something special. Tonight had only made that more clear.

She sighed and rolled over as Logan was pushed out her thoughts and replaced quickly by Jess. The tears slipped out of her eyes now, dampening the pillow beneath her head. She wondered if she would ever find a guy who would trust her, who would be her boyfriend and accept her friends. She'd done nothing to Dean or Jess to deserve the distrust. Nothing. Jess was supposed to_ love _her. He told her he loved her. And maybe she had a hard time believing it, and maybe it had seemed strange to her. But it had sure felt nice to hear the words. She wanted to be loved.

She swiped at her eyes, trying to get the tears to stop dropping. And then she remembered what Logan had told her on her porch, the words that had draped a warm feeling all over her. Maybe it was only for a second, but it had worked.

How do you know?

Because you're better than this.

Better than what?

Everything.

- - - - - - - -

"Morning," Christopher greeted when Rory walked into the kitchen the next morning, "Coffee's almost ready."

"Thank God," Rory mumbled, smoothing out her skirt as she plopped down on the kitchen chair.

"You have a serious problem," Christopher said with a grin.

"It's in my genes."

"What's in your genes?" Lorelai asked, walking into the kitchen and pouring two cups of coffee.

"Coffee addiction," Chris explained.

"Thank you," Rory said to her mother, holding out her hands for a mug.

"For what?"

"The coffee."

"Hah. These are for me. Get your own."

"Serious problem," Chrisopther sing songed.

Lorelai and Rory promptly made a face at the same time as Rory poured her own mug of coffee before sitting down again.

"Well, ladies," Christopher announced, standing up, "I have to get to work."

Christopher leaned down and planted a kiss on Rory's forehead, and one on Lorelai's lips, before walking out of the house.

"So...how are you feeling?"

Rory sighed, "Like my boyfriend broke up with me last night."

"Well, that would be a tough one to fit on those online journal mood thingys."

"How do you know about the online journal mood thingys?"

"Talk shows," Lorelai explained, "Apparently they're the down fall of teenage civilization."

"The mood thingys or the journal in general?"

"Not sure."

"Hm. We'll have to look that up."

"Will do. But seriously kid, how are you?"

Rory shrugged, "Been better."

Lorelai touched her arm gently, "I'm sure."

"Oh no," Rory groaned suddenly, "No, no, no, no, no."

"What?"

"We can't go to Luke's anymore!" she explained, dropping her head onto the table, "I can't see Jess."

"Rory, we can go to Luke's, just not when Jess is working."

"He's always working. I knew there was a bad side to dating the diner owner's nephew."

"We'll figure something out," Lorelai consoled, "I promise."

"Okay," Rory stood up, "I have to get to school. Oh, no. My car. I completely forgot about my--"

Lorelai tossed Rory her keys, "Your dad and me picked it up early this morning. So early, in fact, that I'm going to need at least eight cups of coffee before work."

"Thank you. I owe you a really, really big cup of coffee."

"Don't I know it. Bye, kid."

"Bye."

Rory grabbed her bag and walked out of the house, trying to ignore the flashbacks from the night before playing in her head. She didn't want to think about it anymore, and she really didn't want her friends to have to worry about her that day. They spent enough time with her the night before.

She got in the car and pulled out of her driveway, concentrating really hard on just going through the motions and not thinking at all. But everytime she thought she'd blocked everything out, she would remember her first kiss with Jess, or the way she felt when she _believed _his declaration of love. She slowed the car slightly, tears building up in her eyes as she remembered the way her heart would flutter when his hand gripped hers.

But he didn't feel all those things. He lied. She wondered if he ever _really_ cared about her at all.

And then she saw him. She'd taken a specific route to avoid driving past Luke's and Stars Hollow High, and yet there he was. He looked up as he heard a car go by, and they made the briefest of eye contact. Before she could turn away, he held up his hand and walked out to her car. With a half sigh, half groan, she pulled to a halt and lowered her window.

"What?" she demanded.

"Are you okay?"

She blinked, "Excuse me? Is that a serious question?"

"...Yes."

"You don't get to ask me that anymore," she informed him, "You just don't."

"Why? Because I'm not one of your so-called best friends? You tell them everything."

"You seriously stopped me in the middle of the street just to continue acting like a four year old? And why would I tell you _anything_ when you broke up with me last night for the dumbest reason known to man?"

"I hardly consider you practically cheating on me the dumbest reason known to man."

Rory rolled her eyes, "And I hardly consider getting a ride home because my car wouldn't start cheating. But hey, to each his own, right? Bye, Jess."

She rolled her window up quickly and pulled away before he could see the tears flooding over her eyes. She didn't even remember most of the drive to Chilton, but the next thing she knew she was pulling in the parking lot. Taking a shaky breath, she flipped down her mirror and stared at her reflection, wiping the black mascara streaks off her cheeks. When she pulled herself together, at least somewhat, she slipped out the car and walked into the building.

Her friends were standing around her locker when she entered, and she realized that Jess and the crying had made her later than she thought. She was usually the first one there, and would then end up at one of their lockers.

"Morning, Ror," Colin greeted, "How are you?"

She faked a smile, "I'm okay."

She felt Logan's eyes on her, and she turned to find him staring her down, "Really?"

"Yes, really," she insisted.

"Did you finish the icecream?" Stephanie asked with a knowing smile.

"Yes. And it was wonderful, thank you."

"No problem."

The bell rang, signaling the start of classes, and before Rory could utter a goodbye three of them vanished.

"So," Logan began casually, "What happened?"

"What are you talking about?" Rory asked as they turned down the hallway.

"Something happened."

"Nothing happened."

"I know something happened."

"And how do you know that?" Rory demanded.

"Well, for one there's mascara stains on your shoulder. Now normally, this would mean absolutely nothing, except for the fact that there is hardly any left on your eyes. Two, you're late. You're never late, Ace. And finally, your hands are shaking like a leaf. So, what happened?"

Rory's just stared at him, her mouth dropping.

"Hey, getting the scoop is in my blood," he said with a smirk.

She only shook her head.

"So, tell me."

"I saw him this morning," she explained, then stopped.

"And?"

"And," her voice dropped, breaking slightly, "He walked out onto the street and we had a fight. Nothing major, but enough to shake me up a little bit."

Logan rested his arm around her shoulders, "We_ can _beat him up you know."

She smiled gratefully, "I know."

"Even though," he reminded her, "You told me he could kick my ass a few weeks ago."

"Details, details," she joked with a toss of her hand.

Logan laughed, "Okay, this my stop."

She raised her eyebrows, "Your stop? So, you're actually going to class today?"

"I figured I'd try something different," he replied, smirking, before focusing a pair of serious brown eyes on her, "You okay?"

"I'll be fine. Go to class. And make sure to introduce yourself, I don't think they've seen you all year."

"Harsh, Ace. See you later."

"Bye."

- - - - - - - -

"It's about time," Colin greeted Rory as soon as she got to her locker at the end of the day.

"Sorry. Paris held me up with paper stuff."

Logan cringed, "We don't have a meeting today, do we?"

"No, take it easy," Rory said with a smile, "She just wanted to annoy me_ unofficially_."

"I see."

"So, are we ready to go?" Finn asked, shifting impatiently from foot to foot.

"Go where?" Rory questioned.

Stephanie grinned, "You'll see."

"What?"

"It's a surprise," Logan smirked, "It'll be great, I promise."

"But I have homewo--"

"Do not finish that sentence," Colin ordered, "You'll have plenty of time to finish your homework. Let's go."

Logan laced his fingers around her elbow and pulled her out the doors of Chilton, where a large, black suv was parked. Rory's mouth hung open in amazement as the five of them piled inside.

She knew they were trying to cheer her up, and give her a distraction, and she loved them dearly for it. But she also knew her friends, which was why she was slightly petrified as to their destination.

"Are we going to get arrested for this?" she inquired.

Finn raised his eyebrows, "For what, love?"

"For whatever we're doing."

Logan grinned, "Just trust us, Ace."

"This coming from the boy who stole Charleston's desk."

"Hey, that desk was not being guarded very well. It was asking to be stolen."

"I'm sure."

"Turn here," Colin instructed Finn.

Finn turned the car off of an exit Rory didn't recognize.

"Left," Stephanie chirped.

Finn zipped off down a side street, and Rory cast Logan a glance. He smirked slightly and she couldn't help but smile.

"What?"

"Just hang in there," Logan instructed.

She stared at him for a second longer, before shifting her eyes to stare at the passing scenery. And that's when her mind starting drifting again, and lately when her mind drifted tears usually followed. This time her mind wandered to that morning, and how Jess had asked her if she was okay. He actually had the nerve to talk to her after what he did. God, he broke her heart.

It wasn't like the pain she felt when Dean broke up with her. No, this was different. This was coming from someone she used to think she could trust, back when they were really happy. This pain was caused by someone who promised her he would be different, who said he would try his hardest to accept her friends. She thought back to when he said that. It was a week after Dean broke up with her, and he was standing on her porch, telling her things would change with him.

Her cheeks were growing wet again, and she felt Logan's hand press against her back gently.

"We're here!" Finn announced, whipping into a parking lot.

Rory offered Logan a grateful smile, before wiping at her eyes and glancing out to see what their destination was. Finn had pulled into a parking lot of the largest coffee shop she'd ever seen. She quickly opened the door and stood staring at it, her hands on her hips, as a real smile took over her face.

"You guys..." she murmured, letting her voice trail off.

"Come on, Ace. It's much better inside."

She shot Logan a pointed look, before following her friends through the doors. Once inside, she marched straight up to the counter and ordered three different cups of coffee. Her friends simply shook their heads in amazement as she gathered her purchases and chose a comfy booth in the back to wait for them.

There were two things she couldn't believe about the situation. One was that there was a coffee shop like this within an hour of her house and she didn't know about it. The other was that there were four people in the world who cared about her enough to take her there. She decided at that very instant that what Jess said was going to be true now: her friends would come first. They were the ones who were always there for her. They never turned their backs.

"See Rory, nobody's getting arrested," Colin said with a grin.

"Unless, of course, you want to steal some of the coffee to keep at home," Stephanie continued.

"In which case," Logan picked up, "You're going to have to give us a fair warning because these type of things take planning."

Rory smiled, "You would know."

"Do you like it, love?" Finn asked.

"There are no words," she paused, "Thank you guys. For everything."

"Happy to do it," Colin replied.


	13. And Nothing More

**AN: Sorry for the delay, again. I can't seem to write the chapters like I used to, and it takes me a really long time to figure out where I want to go and satisfy myself with the writing. But anyway, enough of my rambling. Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. You guys are awesome. Please enjoy this chapter and I'll try and get the next one up faster, I promise. Your reviews are motivation, remember that!**

"Hi Logan."

Logan's head shot up at the sound of a female voice he didn't recognize, and he came face to face with a very beautiful girl. She stood before him, one hand placed on her slim hip, studying him with a pair of deep brown eyes. He knew he'd seen her around the school somewhere before, and at that very instant he was trying to figure out if they'd dated or not yet.

She held out a perfectly manicured hand, "I'm Daniella Vincent."

He graced her with a smile, now completely sure that they had yet to meet, and placed his hand in hers gently, "I'm surprised I've never met you before."

With a soft laugh, she stepped forward ever so slightly and leaned against the row of lockers next to his, "I've seen you around. I've just been waiting for the perfect time to introduce myself."

"I think you've found it," Logan responded as he closed his locker and focused his complete attention on Daniella.

She smiled and tucked a stray piece of pin straight black hair behind her ear.

"So," she mentioned casually, "There's a formal coming up."

"So I've heard."

Logan's smile widened and he leaned next to her, studying her perfect figure as he waited for her to continue.

"Do you have a date?"

Logan shook his head. He knew he was going to end up asking her, he was just taking his time. The truth was, he hadn't really thought much about the formal except for all the not so subtle date offers he'd received. But now the formal was only two days away and he was running out of time. Besides that, he was sure Daniella would like absolutely gorgeous in a dress. She wasn't hard on the eyes in a skirt afterall.

"Really?" she inquired, raising her eyebrows.

"Really," Logan paused for a few seconds, "I think I might have found a remedy to my predicament however."

She sent him a flirty grin and turned her upper body towards him, brushing her fingertips against his jacket sleeve, "And what would that be?"

"Well," he drew out the word, a smirk taking over his face, "I thought that perhaps you'd grace me with your presence."

She was silent for only a second, before nodding her head slowly, pretending to be surprised, "I would love to."

He watched as she jotted down her number quickly and slipped it into his palm, "You can call me later to work out the details."

"I will do that."

She took a few more steps forward, so that they were only a few inches away from touching, and raised her lips to his ear.

"I'm sure we are going to have a wonderful time," she whispered, her voice husky.

Logan placed a soft kiss on her cheek, "I'm sure."

A small blush crept up her face, "Talk to you later, Logan."

She let her hand linger on his arm for a few more seconds, and then disappeared down the hallway. She really was beautiful, and he was sure they would have a great time. But after that she would probably become just another one of his girls from the past. Girls like her weren't the type to stick around for a long time, which happened to be perfect, because Logan wasn't the kind of guy to stick around for a long time.

"Get yourself a date?" Colin's voice asked.

"As a matter of fact, I did."

"Well, it's about time," Finn shot back.

Logan turned around completely, ready to share some details with Colin and Finn, and that's when he saw the two girls standing beside them. As soon as he caught Rory's eyes, all thoughts of Daniella vanished from his mind for a few seconds. She looked somewhat uncomfortable, her fingers fiddling with a strap of her bookbag, but she looked gorgeous none the less. It had been almost three full days since her breakup with Jess, and although she was putting on a contented face for the sake of her friends, Logan could see right through her.

But God, she was so beautiful. Broken, but beautiful.

He hated that two bad breakups had done this to her, taken away love from her. Logan had met very few people in his lifetime who actually believed in and wanted to fall in love. He never thought about it, Colin and Finn weren't interested, and the only thing the girls he dated were worried about falling in was a bed. But Rory was different, she was special. And the more he got to know her the more he realized how special she really was. But now she was crumbling right before his eyes, and it was all to clear that she had given up on finding a relationship. He could kill Jess for doing that to her.

"Daniella Vincent," Finn rambled dreamily, "Nice choice, my friend."

Logan snapped out of his daze and tore his eyes away from Rory, "What? Oh, yeah, nice choice."

"What about you, Steph? Find a date?" Colin inquired.

The blonde nodded, "Tanner asked me."

"That brown haired kid?"

Stephanie rolls her eyes, "Oh Colin, that narrows it down so well. But yes, he does have brown hair."

Logan noticed Rory looked on the verge of tears, and his heart was breaking as he watched her.

"What about you, love? You coming?"

Logan sent Finn a death glare that went unnoticed by his friend as Rory shifted from foot to foot and then finally brought her eyes up to meet Finn's.

"No."

"Rory!" Stephanie complained, "I need you there! The rest of the girls in this school suck."

Rory faked a smile, "Thanks, Steph, but I'm not going."

"You could get a date, you know," Colin pointed out gently, "For one, Tristan is still holding out for you. And for two, there are about five others who would as well."

"I'm not going with Tristan," she said firmly, "I'm not going _at all_."

Logan winced slightly at his harsh tone, all thoughts about the dance forgotten as Rory stalked off towards their newspaper meeting, not even glancing over her shoulder at her friends.

"Shit," Colin muttered under his breath.

"I second that," Finn agreed.

"She really should come," Stephanie pointed out, "It would be good for her. And Tanner has this friend, a really nice guy. It would be fun."

Logan clenched his jaw. He knew at least two reasons why Rory didn't want to go to the dance: one was named Jess and the other was because all of her friends already had dates. But he wanted her there, they all did. And she needed it, with or without a date, she needed to spend a night forgetting about Jess and just having fun.

"I'll talk to her," Logan said, his voice low as he turned down the hallway.

He found her sitting in the newspaper room, early and alone. She didn't even notice him walk in, and that was how he caught her with tears streaming down her cheeks. Slowly, so as not to startle her, he sat down in the chair next to her and placed his hand over hers. She glanced up sharply and began wiping her eyes in a delayed attempt to hide her tears.

"Ace..."

"Don't," she ordered, "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine," he argued softly.

"Well, I am," she snapped, moving away from him ever so slightly.

She began rustling through her bookbag as Logan studied her intently. She halted suddenly, and he heard the choking sound of a sob coming from her lips. Without a moment's pause, Logan tucked his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close, smoothing tendrils of hair away from her face.

"He was supposed to take me," she babbled, "It was the first dance we were going to go to together and it took me forever to convince him. It was going to be wonderful. God, I was so excited I bought my dress almost instantly. We were going to go and he even agreed to hang out with my friends. It's my last year with you guys! I wanted to go...I _want_ to go..."

"So come, Ace. It'll still be fun," he stopped and offered her a smirk, "How could it not be with me there?"

She choked on a laugh, "Oh, the modesty."

"But seriously, Steph says her date has a friend who would take you."

"No," she shook her head, "I don't want to be a charity case"

Logan rolled his eyes, "If the guy thinks going anywhere with you is an act of charity then I can see why he's still single."

"Still..."

"Don't you want a date? Is that it?"

"Kind of," she shrugged, "But if I go solo you guys will all have dates and I'll be alone. Either way, it sucks."

"Rory, you don't have to date the guy that's your date. Consider that lesson number one from Logan's Book of Life. It'll be fun, I promise. What do you say, Ace? Let Tanner's friend take you."

She stared at him, taking in his words slowly, and he knew there were a million different thoughts racing through her head right now. The wounds from Jess were still fresh, and he knew she was hesitant to go anywhere with a member of the male race that wasn't himself, Colin, or Finn, but on the other hand, she had to know a night with her friends and a date would be good for her.

"I promise I'll save a dance or two just for you," he assured her with a wink.

"Oh well, I think you've just made me an offer I can't refuse."

They both fell quiet, and Logan couldn't tear his eyes away from her gaze. His hand was still resting on her hair and he ran it down to her cheek, gently removing the last of her tears. She leaned forward slightly and he did the same, his lips so close to hers that he could almost feel them...

"What did I tell you about getting here before me!"

Logan pulled away from Rory so fast he was sure he gave himself whiplash. Paris slammed her bag down on the table and began ranting about one thing or another, but Logan was completely concentrated on the girl next to him. Rory was pretending to be busy scribbling away in her notebook, and her face had turned an almost ghostly shade of white.

"So, you'll come?" Logan asked casually, hoping to break down the wall of tension before it got too high.

Her shoulders relaxed ever so slightly, "Yes. I'll come."

She turned to look at him, and smiled. Suddenly there was this energy between them that Logan had never felt before. And if this girl wasn't one of his best friends, completely off limits, and a commitment kind of girl, he would've kissed her long before Paris ever walked in the door.

But he couldn't have feelings like this for Rory.

Not now.

Not ever.

--------

"So, who are you taking to this dance?" Honor asked, taking a stab at her salad.

Logan leaned back against the restaurant chair, "Daniella."

"Daniella?"

"Daniella Vincent. I just met her today."

"I see."

Logan's thoughts drifted to Rory as Honor continued eating her salad. The moment between them in the newsroom had been enough to shake him up. And he wasn't one to get shaken up by girls very often, or at all. He was trying desperately to shake off any feelings he had towards her, summing them up to the fact that she had just been upset. The only thing he had been trying to do was offer comfort, right? Nothing more. Right?

But the sparks that he felt when his lips were inches away from hers were unlike anything he'd ever experienced before. Fireworks, almost magic. He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, trying to rid himself of thoughts of Rory. She was one of his friends, somebody he cared about deeply, but nothing else. He didn't have girlfriends. He just didn't. And he wasn't falling. Logan Huntzberger didn't fall.

"What about that other girl? Rory?"

Logan eyes shot up, "Excuse me?"

"You couldn't take your eyes off of her at the party. Does she have a boyfriend."

Logan paused, "She did."

"Past tense?"

"Past tense," he confirmed, "The guy was a jackass."

"So, you didn't ask her to the dance because...?"

"Because she's my friend," Logan said firmly, "Nothing more. And even if I wanted more, I couldn't have it. She's a girlfriend girl, Honor. She doesn't do my kind of dating."

"So you admit it, you like her."

Logan rolled his eyes, "Sure I like her. She's one of my best friends."

"Do not make me go all fourth grade on you and ask if you _like_ her, like her," Honor ordered, "Because then I might have to break out into the kissing in a tree song, and let's face it, nobody wants that."

"No. I do not like her like that," Logan said, but holding eye contact with his sister was impossible.

"Liar," she accused.

Honor knew him too well.

He couldn't help his thoughts as they drifted back to the almost kiss. And no amount of denial, or knowledge that he could never have her, would make his heart stop pounding at the memory. He knew he had to stop thinking about it, and he really knew he had to stop thinking about her in any way other than a friend. He concentrated on moving his thoughts to Daniella: the black haired beauty he would be escorting to the formal.

After one night with Daniella, he was sure all thoughts of Rory would leave his mind.

Or was he?

--------

Logan glanced down at the girl with her arms looped through his arm. Daniella was consumed in an animated conversation with a girl he had never met before, and after listening to her talk for less than five seconds, he had no desire to change that anytime soon. But Daniella looked stunning. She was wearing an emerald floor length dress, the top swirled with beading. Her slim mid section was shown through the sheer fabric just enough to drive Logan crazy, and he pulled her closer to his side as his eyes traveled their once again.

His friends had yet to make their appearance at the dance, but he was hoping they would get there soon. Five more minutes of Daniella and her friend's conversation was going to drive him through the roof.

And then he saw her. Rory. Rory looking so absolutely beautiful that he was sure his heart stopped for a few seconds before starting back up again at a rapid pace. She was walking in next to a man he didn't recognize, her date probably, Stephanie, and Tanner. But he only had eyes for her. Her dress was classy, nothing like Daniella's, and yet somehow he was attracted to that even more. It was satin, strapless, and deep red. It hugged her body tightly on top, and then swirled out slightly at the bottom. He was captivated by her: her every movement, her every smile as she greeted some people he assumed were casual friends. Then suddenly she was standing right in front of him, and he was speechless. He, Logan Huntzberger, was rendered speechless by this girl.

"Hi," Rory greeted, offering him a smile, "This is Caleb Marks. Caleb, this is Logan Huntzberger."

Logan mentally shook himself out of his trance and extended his hand, "Nice to meet you. This is Daniella Vincent."

Daniella tucked herself closer to Logan and offered the new group a small, yet society worthy smile.

"Wow, Ace," Logan smirked, "You sure do clean up nice."

She placed a hand over her heart, pretending to be overwelmed, "Oh Logan, the compliments. Please stop."

He laughed, "You really do look amazing."

Her fingers found their way to the necklace dangling from her neck, and he didn't release eye contact with her for several seconds. He wasn't sure if he could've even if he wanted to. He didn't notice the death glare getting sent at him by Daniella and Caleb, but evidently Stephanie did.

"So um," Stephanie stumbled, "You've met Tanner, right Logan?"

Logan kept his gaze on Rory's bright blue eyes for a moment longer, noting the blush that appeared on his cheeks and feeling slightly better knowing that the sparks he felt were mutual. Finally, he turned towards Stephanie and smiled.

"Of course," he paused, "You look beautiful too, by the way."

"Glad to know I'm an after thought."

"You're never an after thought, Steph," he assured her with a winning smile.

"Knock it off, Huntz. You can't have all the ladies," Colin's voice interrupted.

"Don't worry, Colin. I'll save a few for you."

"Good thing," Finn put in, "Because we all know Colin needs the help."

Colin glared at him, causing the rest of their group to laugh. Somehow Logan's eyes found their way back to Rory, who was standing a safe distance away from her date and looking somewhat uncomfortable. He felt Daniella nudge closer to him and he was forced to look her way. And when he did, he realized that she didn't look quite so radiant anymore.

"Let's dance," she all but ordered, taking his hand.

Logan forced back a roll of his eyes.

"I guess I'm dancing," he half apologized to his friends as he was pulled onto to the dance floor.

Daniella slipped her arms around his neck and moved close, "So, you're not dating that girl are you?"

"What girl?"

"Rory or whatever her name is."

"No. I'm not dating Rory."

"Good."

She leaned up and pressed her lips to his softly, teasing him with a gentle kiss. And yet, even when their lips were actually touching, the feeling he got was nothing compared to what he felt with Rory. And they hadn't even made contact. But he didn't pull away, didn't step back, he only kissed Daniella harder. Slowly, he was working on convincing himself that he was just confused. Rory was beautiful, smart, and funny and any guy would be lucky to have her. But he was just her friend, nothing more, and there would never be anything more. She was stunning, sure, but who said he couldn't have stunning friends?


	14. Move Along

Rory had her arms wrapped around Caleb's neck, pretending to be engrossed in the slow song, but her focus was really on Logan. She couldn't believe he was at the formal with Daniella Vincent: one of the most stuck up, selfish girls Rory had ever had the displeasure of meeting. She tried to keep a stoney face as she watched Logan caress her lips on the dance floor, wondering all the while why it would be much easier to show an expression of annoyance, even sadness. Why was the sight of him with another girl causing her stomach to flip?

She shifted her blue eyes to Caleb, who's strong arms were tucked around her waist. He was a nice guy, quiet, but decent. He'd been nothing but a perfect gentleman to her all night. But her mind was almost completely focused on Jess, and when she wasn't thinking about him, the near kiss with Logan would take over and begin replaying over and over in her head. The way she felt when his lips were hovering near hers was unexplainable. God, she thought her heart was going to pound out of her chest. And he'd been so gentle, so sweet, and she almost made herself believe that maybe...

Shaking her head slightly, she attempted to dismantle anymore thoughts about the possibility of her and Logan Huntzberger being more than friends. He was completely not for her, not even in the slightest. Not only was he cocky, he was the biggest player she'd ever met. And that was saying a lot, considering her association with Tristan, Finn, and Colin. She was still a commitment kind of girl, even after the pain Dean and Jess had put her through. She couldn't help it, there was just something about having a guy with her, and only her, that made her feel safe and protected. And that was what she wanted.

As the slow song moved into another one and Caleb adjusted his arms slightly, her mind wandered back to how the night was supposed to go. She wasn't supposed to be at the dance with a stranger introduced to her by Stephanie. She was supposed to be here with Jess. It had taken her forever to convince him to take her to the dance, and everything she was wearing had been chosen especially for him. Her eyes misted over slightly, but she forced herself not to cry. It was time to get over him, time to move on. Maybe not with a boyfriend, she wasn't ready for that yet, but with her heart. Her heart needed to heal now. Afterall, Jess didn't care about her, so why should she waste her time remembering him?

And she found it strange, even slightly terrifying, that even the slightest recall of her interaction with Logan could erase all thoughts of Jess from her mind. She remembered everything about that moment: the light touch of his fingertips, the concerned, gentle look in his eyes, the salty tears on her cheeks, and the quivering of her lips as his came closer. Why couldn't she stop her head from spinning everytime he came into her thoughts? She _couldn't_ like Logan. Not him. He was one of her best friends, probably her _best_ friend. Even if she had known Colin and Finn longer, the connection she had with Logan was unlike anything she'd ever experienced before. She felt like she could trust him with anything, and that he would always understand her, no matter what. She couldn't date him. She couldn't ruin that. And even if she was willing to risk it, it would never happen. He didn't date girls like her, and she didn't date guys like him.

She wrote it all off to simple confusion, a heat of the moment type of thing. She'd been upset, and he was there, comforting her, being the sweet guy she had come to know. That was all, and nothing more. The sparks she felt weren't real, she was imagining them for the sake of wanting to feel better. That was what she would make herself believe. It was true. It _had_ to be true.

"Do you want a soda?"

Rory's head shot up, "What?"

Caleb smiled slightly, "I'm going to get a soda. Do you want one?"

"Oh," she nodded, "Yes, please."

"Okay. Be right back."

Rory nodded again and turned towards the table she was sharing with her friends. Her eyes wandered over to where she had seen Logan last, and she couldn't help but wince slightly when he saw him just pulling away from another kiss with Daniella. She hoped somebody else would reach the table for the couple, because spending more than two seconds with the black haired junior was her idea of a nightmare. And Caleb wouldn't be much help, he'd barely said ten complete sentences all night.

"Hey, Ace. Having fun?"

She fought back the urge to roll her eyes as she glanced up at Logan and Daniella.

"Yeah, you?"

He nodded as he sat down next to her, his eyes never leaving their lock on hers, "Although the choice of music could be better."

Rory couldn't help but grin, "Not a Hilary Duff fan?"

"She's _So Yesterday_."

"It scares me that you made that connection."

"I have younger cousins."

"And here I was picturing you singing along with her cd in your underwear."

"Oh come on, Ace. I'd at least put pants on. She's a classy girl."

Daniella cleared her through loudly, interrupting the playful banter between the other two. Rory instantly moved her gaze away from Logan, running the table cloth fabric through her fingers in the uncomfortable silence that followed.

"Here you go," Caleb announced, interrupting the extended pause.

"Thanks," Rory replied as she reached for the cup.

"Did they seriously just play Hilary Duff or am I imagining things?" Stephanie asked, appearing from behind Rory.

"You just missed that conversation," Rory informed, "Apparently Logan is a fan."

"I am _not _a fan."

"And the underwear?"

"That was a product of your sick imagination."

"I don't even want to know," Colin said, pulling out a chair for Vanessa, his leggy, blonde date.

"Unless of course the underwear belong to Hilary Duff, in which case I'm all for the continuing of this conversation," Finn reasoned.

His date, a redhead named Shannon who Rory barely knew, took a seat at the table as well, completing the rather large crowd. Tanner struck up a conversation with Caleb, relieving Rory of the pressure of trying to find a topic to discuss with her near silent date. She knew she would never be seeing him again, as nice as he was, they just didn't click. It amazed her how different it was talking to Logan. With him the conversation was as effortless as breathing, and not only was it a breeze to start, but the entertaining comments just rolled off her tongue.

"So, Ace," Logan commented, shooting her a grin that exposed his dimples, "I think I owe you a dance or two."

"Why, Mr. Huntzberger," Rory shot back with a smile of her own, "I thought you'd never ask."

Logan placed hand on Daniella's shoulder, "You don't mind, do you?"

A fake smile took over her features as she stared coldly in Rory's direction, "Of course not."

"Good."

Rory turned to check with Caleb, but he was already waving her on before she could even open her mouth. Logan stood and held out his hand to her, and Rory accepted gratefully. It would be nice to get away from the cold stares of Daniella and the awkward silences courtesy of Caleb.

They found an open spot on the dance floor and Logan pulled her close to his body, placing his arms firmly, yet gently on her back. Without hesitation, she placed her hands on his shoulders, near the back of his neck, and raised her gaze to meet his chocolate brown eyes.

"You're not having fun, are you?" he questioned.

She sighed, "I'm trying..."

"But?"

"But Caleb isn't the most talkative person in the world, and I can't say I'm in a very chatty mood myself," she paused, "You seem like you're having fun."

He shrugged, "It's alright."

"I think Daniella's lips would disagree," she retorted with a small smile.

"Watching my every move, Ace?" he inquired in his normal cocky tone, the smirk appearing on his features.

She blushed slightly and he laughed, spinning her in a quick circle before tucking her back into his arms. A wave of silence fell over them, but it was comfortable, not at all stressful like the pauses between her and Caleb. The tingling feeling she received from his touch went all the way from where his hands rested on her back to her toes. And as she studied him, a brief thought flashed through her mind: if she was here with Jess, she wouldn't be dancing with Logan right now. It was shocking that something like that even entered her thoughts, but as soon as it reached her, a wave of calm washed over her. For an instant, Jess didn't exist.

"Are you coming to the party after this?"

"Party?"

"Tristan's having a party. I thought he'd tell you."

She shrugged slightly, "I can avoid people with the best of them."

"You should come. It'll be fun."

"I'd need to go home and get clothes first, and I came here in Stephanie's limo."

"I'll drive you."

"And then you can watch Daniella attack me with her abnormally long fingernails."

This brought a smile to his face, "Then I'll call Frank for you. You have to come, Ace"

"Why?"

"Because it's going to be fun. And you need fun."

"Going home, watching movies, and eating junkfood seems like a perfectly fun activity to me. And that way, I won't have to see Tristan. It's a win-win deal."

"But you won't get to see me," he added with a wink, "Add that to your con list."

"There is no pro-con list."

"It's you. There is always a pro-con list."

"You know me too well, Huntzberger. It's actually kind of creepy."

"I've been spying on you through your bedroom window."

"Oh? So that was you I threw the book at last night?"

"Who knew Moby Dick was that heavy?" he countered with a smile, "But back to the original topic. You'll ride back with Frank, change, and return to Tristan's. Deal?"

"Fine," she relented, "But if Tristan hits on me once it's your head."

"You can tie me to a chair and make me listen to Hilary Duff."

She laughed. He smirked. She had to admit, it was a better combination then him smirking and her rolling her eyes in annoyance. They had come far in the time they had known each other. And as she swayed on the dance floor, her arms resting around his neck, she tried to think back to why she had hated him so badly in the first place. Maybe she'd been a little too prejudgemental, a little too low on coffee. But then again, he really was cocky, and lazy, but there was something else about him, something deeper. She couldn't quite put her finger on what it was about him, but she would figure it out eventually. He was deeper than he appeared, much deeper.

"Can I cut in?" a sickeningly sweet voice asked, a hand appearing on Logan's shoulder.

Rory fought back the overwhelming feeling of disappointment and forced a smile, "Sure."

She stepped back and watched as Daniella took her place in Logan's arms. And that was when she realized that everything she felt, every spark, would never lead to anything. Logan dated girls like Daniella Vincent: the ones he could spend a night with and then leave behind. She wasn't for him. And she didn't like him, she couldn't like him. She was just wrapped up in the confusion from the breakup with Jess, that had to be all.

He caught her eye as she turned to leave and smiled, "I still owe you another dance, Ace."

She smiled back, almost sadly, "I'll take a rain check."

She didn't turn back, didn't even see how his face fell as she disappeared back into the crowd. But before she could reach her table, a hand reached out and grabbed her elbow. She whipped around quickly, only to be disappointed by the face of Tristan.

"Yes?" she almost snapped, wiggling her arm out of his grasp.

"I've been looking all over for you, Mary."

"And I've been avoiding you," she smirked, "And I was winning until now."

He ignored her comment, "Are you coming to the party?"

"Logan's forcing me."

"Don't sound so enthused."

"Tristan, does this conversation have a point? Because I really--"

"I heard you broke up with your boyfriend."

Her entire body went rigid, and she sent him an icy glare, "What's your point?"

"My point is now you can dance with me."

"You make that sound like a good thing," she rolled her eyes, "Bye."

He smiled, "See you later, Mare?"

"Not if I can help it," she muttered, turning on her heel and heading back towards the table.

She found Caleb, Colin, and Vanessa still sitting at the table when he returned, and she smiled in greeting as she sat down.

"Hey," she said to Caleb, "There's a party after this. Do you want to come?"

"Stephanie told me. I have to get up early in the morning though, so the limo's just going to drop me off. Is that okay?"

She tried to hide her relief with a small smile, "That's fine."

She doubted he actually had to get up early in the morning, but that was okay with her. He was a nice guy, and she was a nice girl, but there was nothing there. Maybe there would've been, if she was at all emotionally available at the moment. But she just wasn't happy, except...except when she was with Logan. She rested her chin on her palm and sighed. Once she got over Jess, everything would return to normal. It had to. The almost kiss, the dancing, the butterflies...they meant nothing. She was simply confused.

But it would all come together again in the end.

At least she hoped it would.

-------

"You have to give it to Tristan," Stephanie commented, "He sure does know how to throw a party."

"And that's the end of his positive qualities," Rory chirped, leaning back against the wall and taking a long sip of her drink.

Colin shoved her playfully and she laughed, leaning against him slightly. They'd been at the party for a little over three hours, and she'd seen Logan only briefly. Daniella was practically permantely attached to his side, and the two had wandered off hours ago and hadn't been seen since. Rory was now the only person without a date in her group of friends, but the truth was she was more comfortable without Caleb at her side.

"Rory, love, have you seen my date?"

Rory shifted her eyes to Finn and bit back a smile, "She disappeared when you started singing the Sex and The City tune into the microphone."

"Can you blame her?" Colin shot dryly.

Stephanie raised her eyebrows, "How do you know the Sex and the City song, anyway?"

"Are you kidding me? I love that show! Especially the one when--"

"Please," Tanner said, holding up his hand, "Just stop."

"You're learning fast," Rory told Tanner, laughing at a slightly pouting Finn.

"What's he learning fast?" a familiar voice questioned.

Rory could tell Logan was smiling before she turned to face him. He was standing almost directly behind her, his hands in his pockets, and a persistent Daniella at his side. He offered Rory a slightly larger smile, and her knees felt weak for a second before she forced the feeling off.

"When to tell Finn to stop talking," Colin explained.

Logan laughed, "Ah well, that's something you have to pick up fast for your own good health."

"So," Daniella piped up, changing the subject, "You're mother is Lorelai Gilmore, right?"

"Yes..." Rory replied cautiously.

"She had you when she was sixteen, right?"

Rory just nodded, biting her lip slightly.

"She's a legend," Daniella informed her, "The girl who gave up everything in her life for a kid. The screw-up who ruined her life and embarrassed her parents."

Rory's mouth slipped open in shock, but she quickly recovered and took a step forward, "My mother didn't screw up her life."

"Sure, she did. She left everything she had."

"She's perfectly happy with her life, thanks."

"Maybe she was never meant for society then."

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean? That she wasn't good enough?" Rory demanded, her hands beginning to shake in fury.

She could feel the eyes of her best friends on her, and Colin took a protective step forward and laced his fingers around her elbow. Logan moved away from Daniella, his face a mirror of disgust.

"Yes, that she wasn't good enough," Daniella countered boldly, "She didn't fit in. Just like you."

"And yet Rory's the one here that everyone actually likes," Colin stated, speaking up for the first time, "Think about that one."

Rory sent a grateful smile Colin's way and then turned back to Daniella, "But you're right. She didn't fit in, because she's an amazing mother who actually had to work to do something with her life. I know that's a foreign concept for you."

"And what's_ that _supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like," Rory shot back simply.

Daniella laughed slightly, "Listen to you, trying to make me believe your life is better than mine. What a joke. Your mother ruined everything you could've had, because of you. Tragic."

"Actually, I envy Lorelai," Logan said suddenly, stunning Daniella to silence, "She got away from all the ridiculous expectations and then decided to live her life her own way. So, Ace, I think you owe me another dance?"

Rory's lips curved up slightly, "There's no music."

"There is outside."

"Let's go then, Huntzberger."

"Let's go."

He took a step forward and placed his hand on her lower back, helping her through the crowds of people. Rory could picture Daniella's shocked face in her mind as they disappeared, and she couldn't help the feeling of satisfaction that fell over her. For some reason, at that very instant, she was happier than she had been in months. And maybe, just maybe, for as much as she hated to admit it, it had something to do with the pressure of Logan's hand against her skin.


	15. They Call This Confusion

**AN: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews and support as always, you guys are awesome. I'm sorry that the updates have been so few and far between lately, but it's a lot harder to update during the school year than it is in the summer. Most of my writing has been for the school newspaper and other newspapers, and when I'm not doing that I'm editing the school paper. So, as much as I love writing fan fiction, it has to take a back burner during the school year. With that said, I really will try to update more often. Really. Please keep reading and leave me a review. Reviews are always wonderful.**

"Thanks for that," Rory commented as they stepped outside.

"No problem. She deserved it."

They moved to Tristan's back porch and leaned against the surrounding wall. Rory's lips curved into a slight smile and she shifted her gaze towards him, crystal blue eyes sparkling.

"I bet she's disappointed about losing the rest of the night with Chilton's most eligible bachelor."

Logan smirked, "Is that what you think of me, Ace?"

"Not me," she shrugged, "That's just what's written on the bathroom walls."

"Wow, I'm bathroom wall legend. I'm honored."

"Hmm. I think I actually just watched your ego expand. Which is amazing on so many levels, including the fact that I didn't think it could get any bigger."

"I never cease to amaze," he shot back with a wink.

She laughed slightly and turned her eyes back towards the yard which was serving as a dance floor. Her hair had fallen slightly throughout the night, and the soft tendrils were framing her face. Logan couldn't tear his eyes way from her, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to. She could distract him from everything else in the area with just once glance, and that scared him. He couldn't get involved with this girl. Nothing good could possibly come out of that situation, especially considering his dating history, which was crowned by a record holding two week semi-relationship.

"So, how about that rain check now?" Rory asked suddenly, her eyes making their way back over to him.

"I don't know, Ace. Daniella's a pretty good dancer. Think you can live up to that?"

Rory rolled her eyes slightly, "I'll give it my all."

"I wouldn't accept anything less."

He placed his hand on her back again and guided her out into the grass. Once they reached an open area, he slid his other arm around her and pulled her into his chest, instantly noticing how she just seemed to fit in his embrace.

"At least there's better music at his party," she observed.

"And here I thought the lack of Hilary Duff would be getting to you by now," he replied with a smirk.

She laughed again: a short, soft laugh that instantly brought a smile to Logan's lips. The song changed, and Logan applied slight pressure to her back to signal that he wanted her to remain tucked in his arms. She obliged, lowering her hands slightly and resting her fingers against his chest. And at that moment, he didn't want to stop dancing with her for the rest of the night; he wanted to hold her in his arms forever. And that close to terrified him.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked, her voice ripping into his thoughts.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" he answered quickly in nothing but a cool, collected tone.

"A girl can never hear that too many times."

He paused, "Especially a girl who deserves it."

"Look at you, such the smooth talker. And hear I was wondering how you get all the girls to fall for you."

"I always thought it was just my good looks," he protested.

"Oh, please: the blonde, rich look is so over."

He smirked, "Is that so? Somebody should really tell Hilary Duff."

"If she hasn't heard it by now, there's no getting through to her."

He chuckled, reaching out to brush stray piece of brown hair behind her ear. The wind was picking up and she shivered slightly, causing him to draw her further into his arms. His eyes found his way to hers, and she smiled slightly, her cheeks slightly pink from the cold. And there, with her staring at him, her lips curved upward in a smile, she looked so incredibly beautiful that it almost hurt. He couldn't think about anything else but her and if someone would've told him that other girls existed, he would've informed them that they were insane.

But he couldn't. He couldn't be with this girl; he couldn't be having these thoughts. This was _Rory_: innocent, commitment set, opinionated, strictly _platonic _Rory. He didn't have thoughts like this, he didn't date girls like her. Ever since he started dating he had a new girl on his arm every week, none of which had any thoughts about taking the relationship any further than a cocktail and a bed. And conversation? With those girls? Forget it. The word conversation probably wasn't even in their very limited vocabulary. And that was what he knew, they were all he dated, and that was all he wanted. Right?

When he snapped out his thoughts, he found her gaze still fixed on him. She was thinking about something, he could tell by the way her eyes would shift occasionally to the bare yard behind them. And it was when she bit her lip slightly, forcing his eyes to that area of her face, that it hit him. He had never felt more at ease with anyone in his life, and he had never looked at another girl the way he was looking at Rory at that moment. She was unique, special, different: no matter how he put it, it was true. And Logan Huntzberger was never one to let anything worth having slip away.

He was suddenly aware that she had stopped moving in his arms, and he focused back on her. She looked almost shaken now, and her eyes were nearing a watery stage. She was looking at him, really looking at him, like he had never been stared at before. And then he realized that he was staring back at her just as intently.

"Wh..what?" she stammered, her voice slightly hoarse.

Well, that was the first time he'd ever heard Rory stutter.

"Logan," she said, a little more firmly this time, "What?"

He didn't open his mouth to reply, he was too completely focused on her to even think about it. Before he could analyze it any longer, he placed his hands behind her neck, never breaking eye contact with the girl in his arms. Her eyes grew wide, but she didn't move away, didn't even blink. He leaned down, and as soon as he did, all the feelings from their near kiss came rushing back to him. But this time, he wasn't going to be interrupted. His lips hovered above hers for a brief instant, before he bent his neck the rest of the way and gently connected them. As soon as he felt her lips against his, he felt a spark unlike anything he ever experienced before. There was a moment's hesitation, before Logan pulled her closer to him, deepening the kiss. Rory didn't object, her hand pressing against his chest as she seemed to be trying to get as near to him as possible.

And then, as quickly as the kiss began, she ended it. He opened his eyes, his heart instantly shattering at the sight of the broken girl before him. She smoothed her hair back dizzily, her eyes dry, yet almost frightened. With a step backwards, she forced herself out of his grip, staring at him like she had just seen a ghost.

"Rory..." he began softly.

"Don't," he ordered, holding up her hand, "We can't do this. We can't."

"Rory, come on--"

"No," she said firmly, stepping back again, "No."

"Tell me you didn't feel what I felt. Tell me that, Ace."

She shook her head, and turned away from him, hurrying towards the house before he could say another word. He was left there, stunned into silence, staring at the place where Rory had stood just moments before. Stuffing his hands deep into his pockets, he walked back up on the porch and crashed down on a chair, watching as his breath clouded the late night air.

He had been wrong. The sparks he had felt were one sided, and Rory wanted nothing to do with him that way. And now, he had ruined everything they had worked so hard to build. It was all over. But that kiss. God, that kiss. Nothing about that kiss had felt one sided to him, but if it wasn't, then her disappearance made no sense. For the first time since he had met her, Logan was completely at a loss for what was going on in Rory's head.

"Logan!"

His head snapped up at the sound of Colin calling his name.

"Colin," Logan greeted, ignoring the sharp edge of his friend's tone.

"Don't you 'Colin' me. What the hell just happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Rory just burst into the house and begged me to let her take my car home. Now, thanks to whatever just happened, I have to ride home with Finn. So, I think you owe me an explanation."

Logan was silent. Sighing, he ran his hands through his hair and stared at Colin, waiting for his friend to figure it out on his own. He knew it wouldn't take long. In the meantime, he took to trying to figure out what the hell just happened. Well, no, actually he knew what had just happened, it was her reaction that had him completely baffled. Why would she--

"You didn't," Colin said slowly, interrupted his thoughts, "Please tell me you didn't."

"You caught me. I sat her down and made her listen to Hilary Duff."

"What?"

Logan held up his hands slightly, "Nevermind."

"Logan, tell me you didn't kiss her."

"I thought it was a completely mutual decision. My logic was completely overruled however when she ran off and got in the first car home. I must be rusty."

"How could you? She's venerable, she's upset, she's just looking for some comfort. And you go and kiss her? What the hell, man? She needs us, she needs you, and this is how you act? She isn't like the girls you date, she isn't like that. You can't use her, you can't--"

"Now hold on," Logan interrupted, his tone icy, "Don't you stand there and tell me what I can or cannot do. And don't you dare try to pretend to know what happened. She kissed me back, Colin. I don't know what the hell happened afterwards, but she kissed me back. And just for the record, the kind of girls I date are exactly the kind of girls you date."

"I know that, but I'm not going around making out with girls like Rory either."

"I wouldn't call what we did making out. It was a kiss."

"Why? Why did it happen?"

Logan half groaned and stood up, running a hand over his face, "Let's save the heart to heart for later, Colin."

He turned and walked back into the house, leaving a stunned Colin standing over the table. He pushed his way through the crowd, not bothering to stop when people called out his name. His head was reeling, and he was having a hard time getting a firm grasp on the situation. Was she just scared? Or was he imagining the look in her eyes when she gazed back at him? Where had he gone wrong?

Once inside his car, he slammed the door closed and leaned back against the leather seat, replaying the moment over and over again in his head. During the kiss, she had seemed like she only wanted more. She'd even pulled him forward, and her lips were working against his just as furiously. That's why he had been so shocked when she'd pulled away and left him standing alone in Tristan's backyard. Everything had been going perfectly, until it turned into a complete disaster.

Slipping the key in the ignition, he peeled out of Tristan's driveway towards his own house. Never in his life did he ever have to think so much about a girl. Rory Gilmore was going to be the death of him. With a sigh, he pulled out his cellphone and selected her number, keeping one hand on the wheel as he sped down the road. It rang several times before her voicemail came up, and he wasn't at all surprised.

"Hey, Ace. It's Logan. I have to admit, that's usually not the reaction I get after I kiss a girl. However, you have proven to me time and time again that you're not the average girl. And I'm hoping your reaction had more to do with your unique perspective on life than my kissing abilities. But seriously, I hope everything's okay. And I'm sorry. I think. Should I be?"

He closed his phone as he turned into the driveway and cut the engine. He knew his parents would be asleep already, so he wouldn't have to worry about dealing with them. This was one of the many times that he wished Honor still lived in the house, however. He could use a girl's perspective on the situation. And Honor never had any trouble speaking her mind.

---- ----

"So please enlighten me as to why I had to drag myself out of bed to meet you at nine in the morning," Honor groaned the next morning, taking a long gulp of her coffee.

"Because you couldn't meet me for lunch," Logan said with a grin.

She pointed a finger at him, "This better be important."

"I kissed a girl last night."

Honor blinked, "And I took a breath last night. What exactly is out of the ordinary about this situation?"

"It was Rory."

"Again," Honor pointed to her face, "Not shocked."

"She practically broke her ankle running away from me after I kissed her last night, but not before she was totally into the kiss. Which is why, my dear sister, you are awake at nine in the morning."

"I knew you liked her."

"Honor..."

"Right, sorry," she sighed, "She just broke up with a boyfriend, right?"

"Right," Logan confirmed.

"Bad breakup?"

Logan nodded.

"And she knows your reputation?"

"Yeah, she knows."

"Logan, this really isn't that hard to figure out. One, she just broke up with a boyfriend. Two, she knows you. Put them together and you have your problem. Can I go back to bed now?"

"But then why did she kiss me back? And I saw something in her, Honor. She wasn't objecting to anything, until of course, she objected."

Honor rolled her eyes, "Logan, odds are the girl likes you. I mean, even I know how you are with the female gender. But this girl isn't like all the other girls, and she's probably scared to death of you."

"But she's different to me," Logan heardhimself saying before he could stop himself.

"She's what?" Honor inquired, placing her coffee back on the table, "Repeat that, please."

Logan stared back at his sister, shocked at how true the words were. Rory _was_ different. And suddenly, different was what he wanted more than anything. She made him laugh, she understood him, she was beautiful, smart, and funny. If she wanted a commitment, hell, maybe he should try to give her one. It was worth a shot, anything where Rory was involved was worth a shot.

"You heard me."

"So?"

He smirked, "So what?"

"Oh come on, Logan. I did not get out of bed this morning to play mind games with you. What are you going to do about it?"

He shrugged, "I can't do anything unless she calls me back."

"Look, if you like this girl half as much as I think you do, do not wait for her to call you back. Go get her."

Logan drew in his breath slightly, "I think she needs time."

"Time my ass. Go."

"Honor, really..."

"Tick, tick, bro. I have to go. I have work."

Logan laughed, "Bye, Honor."

"Go," she ordered one last time as she stood up, "I mean it."

"I'll think about it."

He watched his sister walk out the door and reached for his cup of coffee. Was he ready for this? Was he ready to give up his lifestyle for a girlfriend? The way he dated fell in with the kind of person he was: spontaneous, outgoing, changing his mind every two seconds. But then again, when Rory was even remotely close to him, he couldn't think about anything or anyone else. And the conversations they had? The way she spoke to him? She was unmatched by anyone he had ever met.

And suddenly, it all became very clear. He wanted Rory Gilmore in his life and he wanted her in his life in a huge way. But there were still several more questions running through his head: Could he do it? Did he want to give up his dating routine for a relationship? And most importantly, did Rory want anything to do with him?

He downed the rest of his coffee, left money on the table, and walked out of the cafe. He needed some time to clear his head, to think things through. Because if he was going to go after her, he had to be sure he could do this. The last thing he wanted to do was end up hurting her. There were a lot of things Logan was good at, but the boyfriend thing? He wasn't sure he even knew where to begin.

The ringing of his cellphone interrupted his thoughts, and the hope he had that it was Rory was diminished as soon as he glanced at the caller id.

"Yes, Stephanie?" he greeted.

"Is that anyway to great your favorite person in the whole world?"

He smiled, "Yes."

"Urgh, fine. Anyway, you ran out pretty quickly last night. And according to Tristan, it was after you and Rory caused quite the scene."

"I wouldn't call it a scene."

"Tell that to the population of Chilton."

"Shit."

"Nice reaction," she replied dryly, "So, I'm assuming one of two situations here: either Rory ran out because you realized the kind of girl she is and couldn't be with her or she realized the kind of guy you are and can't be with you."

"I'm actually not sure why she ran out, Steph. Why don't you ask her?"

"I would," the blonde replied, "But she's not answering her phone."

"Well, then, at least it's not just me she doesn't want to talk to."

Stephanie paused, "So what's going on here, Huntz? What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," he answered honestly, "I don't know."


	16. I'm Taking My Heart

**AN: The more reviews I get, the happier I am. ;)**

Rory closed the door to her house and leaned against it, trying desperately to stop her hands from shaking. What just happened? What the hell was going on? The house was dark, but she knew her mother was awake upstairs and would be plodding down to say hello any second now. But before Rory started explaining to the insistent Lorelai, she had to figure out everything for herself.

She shoved the keys to Colin's BMW into her purse so she wouldn't lose them and made her way to her bedroom. Disappearing in there would provide her with a few extra minutes of alone time before Lorelai came downstairs. As she placed her purse on the dresser, the scene with Logan began replaying in her mind. She had every opportunity to pull away before their lips actually connected, but she had felt like she was frozen in place. And his eyes. God, those eyes. He'd been staring at her like she was the most beautiful and important thing in the world, and she never wanted to look away.

And then his hands had braced the back of her neck, and she knew exactly what was coming. His lips had hovered before hers ever so briefly, and then he had graced her with the sweetest, most mind blowing kiss she'd ever experienced. She'd almost found herself looking for the fireworks as she pressed her hands against his chest, trying to get closer to him then she already was. But then, as she felt herself melting into his arms, she remembered. She remembered Jess, everything he had put her through, and Logan's not so promising dating history. She realized that she couldn't let herself like him, she couldn't put herself in the position to have her heart shattered again. And with just one kiss, she knew Logan would have every capability of doing just that. And so she pulled away, and then disappeared as quickly as possible. Another broken heart was something she couldn't afford, not right now.

The ringing of her cellphone interrupted the reminiscing, and she quickly dug it out of her purse. When she saw Logan's number on the screen, she placed on back on her dresser without a second thought. She couldn't talk to him, not tonight, not quite yet; not when her heart was still pounding and her lips were still tingling from the kiss.

And yet, even though she was hurting, she couldn't help the small smile that reached her face as she pressed her fingertips against her lips. Even if nothing became of her and Logan, every girl should be kissed like that at least once in her life.

But then she remembered Jess, and how much he had hurt her. Was she really willing to go through all that pain again? Logan was a playboy, what were the odds that he was actually going to stick around? She couldn't let herself fall for him, she wasn't strong enough. After what Jess had done, trusting the male gender was going to be extremely difficult. And Logan? He wasn't a good choice, he couldn't be her boyfriend. Did he even want to be? Or was he just out to make her another notch in his belt?

But God, that kiss...

Her cellphone beeped that she had a voicemail and she reached for it, dialing her password and waiting impatiently. After a few moments, Logan's voice came clearly through the speaker:

"Hey, Ace. It's Logan. I have to admit, that's usually not the reaction I get after I kiss a girl. However, you have proven to me time and time again that you're not the average girl. And I'm hoping your reaction had more to do with your unique perspective on life than my kissing abilities. But seriously, I hope everything's okay. And I'm sorry. I think. Should I be?"

She couldn't help but laugh softly as the voicemail finished and she clamped her phone shut. Leave it to the ever cocky Logan Huntzberger to make the situation not sound quite so awkward. And she had to admit, her reaction had absolutely nothing to do with Logan's kissing abilities. _Nothing_ at all.

_Should I be?_

She wasn't sure. Was there something to be sorry about? Or was there something to build on? Wait, what was she thinking? Nothing could happen between her and Logan, they were two very different people. But everytime she remembered the kiss, she could hardly remember the name of her ex-boyfriend.

"Hey mini-me!" Lorelai greeted, bounding into Rory's room, "How was the party? Oh my God you're pale. What happened?"

Rory took a deep breath, "Logan kissed me."

"Excuse me?" Lorelai demanded, her mouth dropping open.

"Logan kissed me," Rory repeated.

"Like out of the blue? He just walked up and laid one on you?"

"Yes, mom, that's exactly what happened," she deadpanned.

"Well, come on, Rory. Mommy needs details."

"We were dancing," Rory explained, "And it was nice, _really _nice. And then we made eye contact and he was just staring at me. And then he kissed me."

"Was it a good kiss?"

"Mom! That's hardly the point. I _kissed _Logan."

"Actually, whether or not it was a good kiss is very much the point. Who wants to date a bad kisser?"

Rory rolled her eyes, but couldn't help the wistful smile that took over her, "Yes, it was a good kiss."

"A _very _good kiss going by the look on your face," Lorelai corrected.

"It doesn't matter."

"Um, yeah it does."

"Logan is a playboy, mom. It meant nothing to him."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do. And besides that, I interrupted it with a nice walk-out worthy of an Academy Award, I'm sure."

"Rory!" Lorelai protested, "Why?"

"Because I don't want to get my heart broken again," Rory almost whispered.

"Aww, kid," Lorelai wrapped her arm around her daugther's shoulders, "You don't know that Logan would break your heart."

"Actually, what I know is he's not interested. Logan doesn't do commitment."

"He could change."

"Maybe," Rory sighed, "But it's doubtful. But mom, it was such an amazing kiss. I've never been kissed like that before. Everything about it was just...just..."

"Perfect?" Lorelai suggested.

"That sounds like a good adjective."

"You really like him don't you?" Lorelai asked.

Rory was silent as she allowed herself to be guided into the kitchen. Lorelai started a pot of coffee and then sat down across from her daugther, staring at her intently.

"You know those kisses you see in the movies?" Rory inquired, "Those room spinning, knee weakening kisses that we always say don't actually exist?"

Lorelai nodded.

"They exist," Rory confirmed, "They _definitely_ exist."

"So, answer my question," Lorelai prodded.

"I don't want to like him," Rory replied firmly.

"But you do, don't you?"

Rory twirled a stand of hair around her finger, "I really do. But Jess..."

She let her voice trail off, thoughts of Jess clouding her mind. She still missed him, most of the time it would come down on her suddenly before she even had a chance to think about it. Other times, it was a dull ache in her heart that she had to ponder awhile before she could place a finger on it. Either way, she missed him. But when she thought about the kiss with Logan, well, she didn't miss him at all. The only thing she missed was the feeling of Logan's lips pressed against hers.

This was confusing. When did everything get so damn confusing?

"What about Jess?"

Rory shrugged, "I wish I knew."

--------

The ringing of Rory's cellphone woke her up the next morning, and after checking the caller id, she snapped it open bitterly.

"Do you have a death wish, Colin?"

"No, but I'd kind of like my car back."

"And you need your car back at ten in the morning? After we were up all night?"

"What can I say? I miss it."

"You are going to die."

"I'm bringing coffee."

"There's coffee here."

"From the big coffee place."

"You're lucky you know me so well," Rory grumbled, "Where are you?"

"About twenty minutes away, with Stephanie."

"No Finn?"

"I'm sorry, _our_ Finn?"

"Oh, right. The whole fearing the sun thing."

"I wouldn't say fearing..."

"Dreading? Hating?"

"All good verbs. See you soon, Ror."

"Bye."

Rory closed her phone and groaned, throwing herself back onto the bed and burying her face in a pillow. The events of the night came back to her in a rush, and as she remembered the kiss, she felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. Why did her stomach have to flip everytime she remembered being in his arms? What was this strange control he had over her? She was a friend to him, a friend and nothing more. He could never commit to her even if she was willing to give him a chance. He didn't do commitment, she knew this almost from the second she met him. There was no hope. And even if there was, was she willing to take the chance with _him_? A relationship with Logan had heartbreak written all over it, and after Jess, one more heartbreak might be more than she could handle.

Sighing, she forced herself up out of bed and grabbed a change of clothes. Maybe a long, hot shower and a huge cup of coffee would shine some light on her current situation. Then again, maybe not.

But at least she would get some coffee out of it.

--------

"Where are my keys?" Colin demanded, as Rory came bounding down the stairs.

"Purse. Room."

"What? No complete sentences."

"Coffee," Rory answered simply, making her way into the kitchen.

Stephanie followed her to the table, and Colin appeared soon afterwards with his keys in hand. Rory poured three mugs of coffee and then sat down at the table with her friends, trying to avoid their curious gazes as she savored one extended sip after another.

"Well?" Colin asked finally, his tone laced with impatience.

"Well what?" Rory shot back innocently.

"Where to start?" Stephanie picked up, "_Well_, why did you and Logan kiss? _Well_, why did you take off afterwards? _Well_, why do you look like you got no sleep last night? I could go on forever."

Rory pressed her fingers to her temples, "I don't want to talk about it."

Colin rolled his eyes, "Do you and Logan share a brain?"

"God, I hope not," Rory retorted with a small smile.

"We're getting off track," Stephanie protested.

"Sorry."

"No you're not. Now, tell us what happened."

Rory groaned, "You're not going to leave until I tell you, are you?"

"Nope," Colin replied with a smirk.

"Fine. We were dancing. And then, I don't know. Something happened and he was looking at me," Rory turned towards Stephanie, "You know the look, you've seen the boy in action. And then he kissed me and I kissed him and then I got scared."

"Scared?" Colin questioned.

"Of Logan. You know him, Colin. I don't want to have my heart broken again."

"Well, he is Logan," Colin admitted, "But wait, your heart_ broken_? You like him?"

Rory shrugged, not ready to admit that much to her friends yet, but she could tell by the way Stephanie was looking at her that the blonde already knew.

"I wouldn't judge Huntz too strongly on his past experience with girls," Stephanie said, "He may be an idiot, but he's not stupid."

"_What _does that mean?" Rory asked slowly, raising her eyebrows in amusement.

"Believe me, Ror, if you weren't different for him, he would've tried to get you in bed already," Stephanie explained.

"She's right, you know," Colin agreed.

"You're both nuts," Rory informed them firmly.

"Whatever. We have to go. I have a lovely dinner to go to, and Steph has some kind of appointment. Thanks for giving me my car back," he added, rolling his eyes.

"You're welcome. Bye guys."

"See ya."

--------

It was when she was walking out the door an hour later, hands stuffed in a red hoodie, that she realized how much could change between the two of them now. It seemed unavoidable that their friendship would fall apart, now matter how much Logan tried to save it with his phone call. She couldn't even make herself call him back, how was she going to carry on a conversation in person? And where was this all leading? Colin and Stephanie said that Logan knew she was different, but that could mean any number of things, including, 'Gee, I like you as a friend, but that kiss made me ill."

She ran her hands through her still damp hair and turned out of her driveway towards town. If four cups of coffee didn't help her thinking process, the only other thing she could think of was a long walk.

Groaning for what seemed like the millionth time that day, she shut her eyes briefly and just let her mind wander. And when she relaxed, and stopped thinking, her mind took to her to when Logan's hands were tucked behind her neck, and he was pressing his lips against hers in a earth shattering kiss. She blocked out the part where she walked away, that part she didn't want to remember. All her mind was focused on that kiss, and how secure she felt tucked in Logan's arms. Her heart jumped and she swallowed hard, pulling herself out of the memory. No. She couldn't fall for Logan. It had to be just confusion. It _had _to be.

"Rory?"

The sound of the familiar voice calling her name caused her eyes to form narrow slits. She was going to ignore him, but then decided to turn around and greet his presence with a bitter glare.

"Yeah?"

"You're hairs wet," Jess observed, taking a step forward.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," she mumbled, crossing her arms over in a form of protection.

"Can we talk?" he questioned, ignoring her comment.

She was silent.

"Rory, please," he practically begged.

"Fine," she relented, her voice stoney, "Talk."

He reached out to grab her elbow, but she shook him away almost instantly. He sighed, then motioned towards the gazebo. She followed a few steps behind, watching him, waiting for the tears to form behind her eyes, but they didn't come. She was completely calm and she wasn't sure why.

"I miss you, Rory," Jess announced before they even sat down.

"Wow, you just jump right in there don't you?"

"Can you knock it off with the sarcasm?"

"That wasn't sarcasm," she shot back sweetly, "I was completely serious."

"Rory!"

"Fine," she relented, "Speak."

"I made a mistake, breaking up with you like I did. I didn't mean what I said, I really do love you. I was just upset and confused. I was worried, that's all. I know I can trust you. I _miss_ you," he paused, "So, what do you say?"

She stared at him for a second, blinked, and then opened her mouth, "What do I say to what?"

"Getting back together with me."

Her breath caught in her throat, and she couldn't open her mouth to speak. What did he just say? After everything he put her through, everything he said and all the lies he told, he wanted her to take him back? But then again, isn't this exactly what she wanted? For him to say that he really did love her, and trusted her, and for her to run back into his arms? But as she sat there, staring at him, thinking about her answer, she didn't feel the familiar butterflies in her stomach. The only thing she felt was pure anger, bordering on hatred. And she didn't hate _anyone_. How dare he! How dare he attempt to toy with her emotions like this. And at that second, she realized something very important. She wasn't in love with Jess, she was in love with the idea of him, in love with who she always wanted him to be. Jess's kisses never weakened her knees, and Jess never made her feel like he would do anything in the world for her. She didn't want Jess back, she wanted...she wanted...

"Rory?"

Her head snapped up, "No."

"No?" he stammered, "What do you mean no?"

"I mean _no_," she answered firmly, "No to you, no to your bullshit, no to everything. You don't get to tell me you love me, take it back, and then throw it back out there again. You don't get to do that! Who the hell do you think you are? Better yet, who the hell do you think_ I _am? I'm not going to sit around waiting for you to make up you're mind for good. I'm not that girl."

"I have made up my mind. It's you, Rory. I'm sorry for everything that happened, but I lo--"

"Don't even say it," she seethed, "We're over. For good. What we had, and yes, past tense there, is over."

She glanced up into his eyes again, noticing the sadness that was hidden behind the anger. Maybe he _was_ just confused, and maybe he really did love her, but none of that was a good enough excuse. Not anyone. At that moment, what Colin and Finn had always told her was ringing true in her mind. Jess wasn't good enough for her, and he never would be. If he couldn't make up his mind that he wanted to be with her, then she didn't need him in her life. She needed someone who would make her feel safe, someone who would push her to do better. She didn't _need_ Jess.

"Rory, come on."

"Save it," she muttered, "I'm going home. Goodbye, Jess."

She turned and walked down the steps of the gazebo, noticing how no tears were burning in the back of her eyes. She felt no sadness. There was anger, yet no loneliness. For the first time she felt completely content about breaking up with Jess, and she knew there would be no going backwards. He was out of her life, for good. And knowing that made her feel like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. And she couldn't help but silently thank Logan for it, because with out his friendship, and God help her, his _kiss_, she probably would've ended up back in Jess's embrace.

She turned down away from town back towards her house, thinking about what she was going to say to Logan when she finally got up the nerve to call him back. First and foremost, she was going to thank him. And then, they would deal with the kiss. Somehow they would deal with it. And if it simply ended up in friendship? Well, her and the butterflies were just going to have to deal with that.

She took a step into her driveway, but what she saw when she raised her eyes stopped her dead in her tracks. Her breathing became almost frantic, and she tried desperately to steady her rapid heartbeat.

"Logan," she murmured.


	17. Stage Three

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter! I'd love even more for this one. ;)**

"Hey, Ace," Logan greeted, standing up from his seat on the porch steps.

He smirked in amusement and stuffed his hands into his pockets, watching her expression as it remained set in shocked. He took a few steps forward, but didn't speak again. He would give her time to process that he was there, and allow her to open her mouth next. She was still staring at him, her eyes wide, and he bit back a laugh. If only she could see her face...

"What are you doing here?" she finally forced out.

"Some girl wouldn't return my phone calls," he answered with a grin, "So I came to see what the hold up was."

Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink, and she shifted her eyes to the ground, "Sorry."

"It's okay, Ace. My ego's a little bruised, that's all."

He smiled slightly, and he took another step forward, trying to organize all his thoughts. Ever since the kiss, he couldn't stop thinking about her. He'd never spent so much time thinking about a girl before. And as much as he wanted to deny it, Rory wasn't just special, she was special _to him_. This was new to him, but it felt right somehow. He needed Rory in his life, there was no questioning that anymore. The kiss kept replaying in his head, and he hadn't even thought about another girl since he felt her lips brush against his.

"I think your ego can avoid a few bruises every now and then," she shot back, her smile growing slightly larger.

"We'll discuss that later," he motioned towards the swing on her porch, "Can we sit down?"

She looked nervous as she nodded slowly and followed him onto the swing. He turned to face her, and he was immediately struck by her beauty. No matter how many times he looked into her sapphire blue eyes, they amazed him everytime. Her hair looked like it just dried recently, but it had curled slightly around her lightly touched up face. She reached up and brushed a piece behind her ear, her fingernails brushing against her pale skin. As he studied her, she kept her focus firmly on her hands folded in her lap.

Slowly, he reached out and placed a finger under her chin, forcing her eyes up to meet his. Once more, a light blush crept onto her cheeks and he couldn't help but smile. He knew he had to start talking soon, but suddenly he was unable to get the words to come out of his mouth. Where to begin? What to say? And most importantly, was he sure?"

"Logan," Rory jumped in, "I--"

"Hold up there," he interrupted with a grin, "Me first."

She nodded slightly and he clenched his jaw, turning away from her briefly with a long sigh. This was it; now or never.

"Rory, what happened last night wasn't a bad thing. It wasn't a bad thing by a long shot. In fact, it was actually pretty fantastic. Do you agree so far?"

She hesitated slightly, before offering him a slow nod.

"Good."

He focused his gaze directly on her, taking in everything about her as he replayed his decision in his head. Was this really what he wanted? But as he took in her entire appearance once more, he knew there was no question about it. This girl from Stars Hollow had captured his heart in a way he didn't even know was possible. She made him laugh, she challenged him, and hell, she even mellowed him from time to time. Ever since he had walked into her life, she'd had a hold of him. And now, he wasn't so sure he wanted to let her go.

"Okay, Ace. Here it goes," he inhaled, and then released his breath slowly, "You're amazing, plain and simple. And that kiss was by the far the best I've ever experienced. I think there's something here with you and me. I'm not really sure what that something is, considering my experience with girlfriends is zero, but it's something."

"Logan," she stated, her voice quiet, "You don't have to pretend like you felt something."

"Who's pretending?"

"Logan..."

"I wouldn't be here right now if I didn't feel something, Rory. I felt _a lot_, including utter disappointment when you walked away from me."

She shrugged, "I figured it would be easier that way."

"Excuse me?"

"That way you wouldn't have to deal with making excuses."

"I'm not making excuses," he argued, "Aren't you listening to me?"

"Of course I am."

"Then why can't you see that I felt something, Rory? Didn't you?"

She remained perfectly still, perched almost precariously on the edge of the swing, but she didn't even make a move to reply. Logan was starting to get scared now. Was he taking his chance for nothing? Did she feel anything at all? He could've sworn he saw something in her eyes, felt passion in her kiss, but maybe he was wrong. Maybe there was nothing there at all.

Well, there was only one way to find out. And if there was one thing Logan was good at, it was going forward and not looking back. He jumped, it took risks, it was what he did best. And this was no different.

"Okay, time to cut the crap. I care about you, Rory, and I have to tell you it scares the shit out of me, but there it is. I haven't been able to get that kiss out of my mind and now I realize that I don't want to. You get me, Ace, and I get you. You _know_ that. There's something here, and it's big. I wouldn't be here talking to you like this if it wasn't big. Ask my sister, she'll vouch for my relationship history," he paused, "What I'm getting at here, is that want to give this a shot."

He eyes flashed through emotions, so many emotions that he had a hard time catching any of them before her gaze turned completely numb. He knew she was still hurting from Jess, and that was part of the reason he had wanted to give her some time. But when he thought about it, he knew he needed to get to her right away, before she thought he was regretting anything. A phone call wasn't enough, he had to see her in person, had to read her expressions. But looking at her now, her expression was completely unreadable.

"Give what a shot?" she asked, her voice holding a bitter edge, "I don't do this, Logan. I don't 'date around'. I commit. I can't be with you and have you off with five different girls every night, I can't--"

"I don't want to be with five different girls," he interrupted, "I want to be with _you_."

"Yeah, right," she scoffed.

"Have you listened to a word I said?"

"How am I supposed to believe you?" she demanded, "God, you were with another girl the night you kissed me."

"You were with another guy," he pointed out.

Her eyes narrowed, "That was a blind date. And I wasn't making out with him in the middle of the dance floor."

"Okay, so I kissed her, but she's nothing compared to you. _Nothing_. I want to try this, Ace. I've never wanted to be a committed relationship before, but you make me want to be a boyfriend."

"And what if I said I didn't want to be your girlfriend?"

A sharp pang went through his heart and he was quiet for a moment, his chocolate brown eyes sweeping over her face. And it was then that he caught something in her eyes that gave him hope: a hidden look of regret, a light touch of hurt, and maybe, just maybe, tucked away deeply, a feeling that matched his own. That was all he needed to press forward, he just needed a tiny shred of hope.

"Then you'd be lying," he answered simply.

She raised her eyebrows, "Yeah?"

"Yeah," he confirmed.

"And how do you know that?"

He smiled, "I'm psychic, remember?"

"Logan, please," she protested without the slightest hint of a smile.

"I know you," he revised, "And I know this isn't one sided. Tell me what's going on. Why are you holding back?"

"I'm not holding back," she insisted.

"Ace!"

She opened her mouth and then snapped it closed again, swallowing hard. She finally initiated eye contact with him, and he suddenly found himself looking into one of the most pained stares he'd ever seen. He opened his mouth to say something, but she held up her hand to silence him.

"You want to know what's going on, Logan? Fine. I'll tell you," she was silent for a moment, "I've been hurt. I've been hurt, _a lot_. In fact, I just came out of a relationship that completely tore me apart inside. But I saw Jess today, and you know what? I didn't feel anything. I have you to thank for that, because you've changed me, and helped me. I trust you, I do. But you're still you, and it doesn't matter what I felt, I don't want to get hurt again."

"I want to make this work. I would never intentionally hurt you, you know that."

"You are who you are, Logan. It's too much of a risk. I'm not ready for a risk."

"Tell me you didn't feel something and I'll go away," he urged.

"I can't tell you I didn't feel anything because I did!" she all but exploded, tears springing to her eyes, "I haven't stopped thinking about that kiss, okay? Is that what you want to hear? It was amazing, Logan, mind blowing even, but it was once in a lifetime."

"It doesn't have to be."

"You go out with a new girl every night. You were making out with Daniella five minutes before you kissed me. Don't lie to me, Logan, please. I don't want to lose you as a friend. So, let's just end this now."

"I'm not lying to you," he pressed on, "I want this. I want to try this, with you."

"It's too much of a chance. I can't," her voice broke, "I can't let myself fall for you."

"If you get a chance, take it. If it changes your life, let it," he spouted off, staring deep into her eyes.

She was silent for a moment, seeming almost stunned, before she pressed forward again, "You've already changed my life, Logan, you turned it upside down the minute I met you. I don't need you to turn it upside down again."

He smirked, "If I turn it upside again, it'll be right side up."

"Logan," she shook her hand, "I can't."

He reached out and grabbed her hand, lacing his fingers through hers. She held back slightly, but soon he could feel her grip meshing with his.

"Come on, Ace. We're good together. You know that. I'm not Jess, I'm not Dean, I'm _me_ and I'm telling you I can change, for you I can change."

"And what if it doesn't work out?" she asked quietly, "What happens then? Do I lose you completely?"

"I'm not going anywhere," he reassured her with a small smile.

"I already feel things for you that Jess and Dean never made me feel, but that doesn't change the fact that we are two very different people. I'll admit it, Logan, I'm scared."

He sighed and turned towards her even further, squeezing her hand as he began to speak, "You think I'm not scared? You'd be the first girl I've ever committed to, but I want this so much that I'm willing to look past how scared I am. How bad do you want this?"

She fell silent again, and he watched her chest rise and fall with each shaky breath. Once more, she turned away and refused to look him in the eye, although their hands were still clenched together. She was biting her lip, and he knew that meant she was thinking. Her eyes shifted around the yard, taking in just about everything but him, and he had to admit he wasn't sure where this was all leading. All he knew was that he wanted more kisses like the one he shared with Rory Gilmore, and he was willing to go to great lengths to get them. But the real question was: was she?

The silence was pressing down on him, suffocating him, and he wasn't sure how much longer he was going to be sit there, just waiting for her to open her mouth. He could see where she was coming from, sure, but he wanted her to believe what he was saying. He would never hurt her on purpose, and he wanted to try something with her that he never experienced before. He wanted to commit to her, _completely_. And he knew that was hard for her to believe, and that she was scared of him breaking her heart, but it was true. He couldn't stop thinking about her.

And then he stopped processing, looked at her for a moment, and slipped his hand out of her grasp. When she turned to look at him, he slipped his arm around her shoulder, and pulled her towards him, crashing his lips down on hers. This time, there was no hesitation. This time, there was no surprise. The familiar sparks and fireworks exploded as he pulled her closer, tucking his other arm around her and securing her in his embrace. He moved his hand down to cradle her head, and her fingers found their way into his messy blonde hair.

When they pulled apart, Logan pressed his forehead against hers, smirking as he searched her eyes for a promising expression. And what he wanted, was exactly what he got. Her eyes were practically sparkling as they stared back at him, and her lips were curving themselves into a half smile. But there was still a sadness hidden in her steady stare, and he knew he had to do everything in his power to make it disappear.

"Please don't walk away again," he said softly, grinning, "My fragile ego can't take it."

She laughed quietly, and then fell silent, and he knew she was losing herself in thought again.

"Come on, Ace," he murmured, "We deserve a shot."

"And what if it doesn't work?"

"Then it'll be fantastic along the way," he replied, "This is exciting, it's new, it's different. Aren't you ready for something different? I can kiss you again if you're not sure."

She let herself smile, "Believe me, it's not the kissing I'm unsure of."

"Then go with it," he urged, brushing a finger along her jaw line, "Just go with it."

"I want to, but--"

"Don't finish that sentence," he interrupted, "All you need to know is that you want to, and that this feels right. No buts."

"But--"

"What did I say?" he smirked.

She rolled her eyes playfully, "Yes sir, Master and Commander."

And with that comment, he knew that he had her. He wasn't sure exactly how, but he knew that he did. She paused for a moment, and he could almost see the words forming on her lips.

"Okay, Huntzberger," she nearly whispered.

"Okay?"

"Okay," she confirmed, a smile sweeping over her features.

He smiled back and leaned in to kiss her again, letting his lips rest lightly against hers before pulling back. She tucked herself into his side and he placed his hand on her leg, rubbing his thumb over the fabric of her jeans. In that moment, he was happier than he could ever remember being. He was still scared, but he was feeling no regrets. It was amazing to him how perfectly she fit against his side, and how light his heart felt as he gazed down at her porcelain skin. This girl was going to make him fall -- and fast. And the truth was, he couldn't wait to jump.

He leaned down to connect their lips again, and this time she eagerly deepened the kiss. Her hands again tangled themselves in his hair, and he cradled her shoulders, savoring the taste of her lips on his. He trailed his kisses down from her lips and onto her neck, smirking a bit when he heard her sigh eagerly and tightly wrap her arms around him. And when his lips made their way to her mouth again, they connected in a kiss that weakened even Logan's knees.

That was it. He was in this for the long run.

"Now you see what you ran away from?" he whispered in her ear.

"You are such a miscreant."

"But a damn good kisser."

"Let me test that theory," she said softly, pulling him in for another.

"Gladly, Ace," he murmured when they parted.

"So, I'm thinking I should wear some sort of padding to school Monday," Rory announced, leaning her head against his shoulder with a grin.

"Why?"

"Because when all the girls find out I'm your..." she trailed off, and seemed suddenly unsure of what word to use.

"Girlfriend?" Logan offered, the smile on his face changing into an amused smirk.

"Girlfriend," she repeated slowly, "Then I'm going to have to fend for myself in many, many cat fights."

He laughed, "Just throw your book bag at them. With the amount of books you have in there, you'll knock them out cold."

"I like my books!" she protested.

He planted a kiss on top of her head, "I like your books, too, especially when they can be used for self defense."

"You're mocking me," she accused

His eyes grew wide in false shock, "I'm doing no such thing."

He absently twirled her hair around his fingers, trying not to laugh as she sent a fake glare in his direction. It was amazing to him how easily they had made the transition from friends to dating. The jokes were still there, and the laughter, and most importantly, that deep feeling of understanding they shared. She was his Ace, he trusted her completely, and that's how he wanted it to stay.


	18. You're So Right

"I'll see you tomorrow, Ace," Logan said softly, placing a kiss on his girlfriend's lips.

Rory smiled, savoring the feeling of his lips brushing against hers. She raised her hand and placed it on his cheek, gently pulling him down for one last goodbye kiss. She wasn't sure what it was about Logan, but he definitely made her more daring.

"Bye."

He slowly got up from the porch swing, placing his hands in his pockets as he began his decent down the steps. When he reached the ground, he turned around to shoot her one of those smirks she had grown to adore.

"I have to say, I'm looking forward to the looks on Colin and Finn's faces."

She laughed, "I'm picturing them as we speak, and if they are even halfway close to my expectations, we have to bring a camera."

"I'll be sure to grab mine on the way out the door tomorrow," he said with a grin, "See ya."

She watched his car until it rolled out of sight. Slowly, she brushed her fingertips against her lips, remembering vividly the feeling of Logan's kiss. She couldn't get over how he made her feel, how every kiss seemed to make the world get just a little bit brighter. But God, for as much bliss as she brought until her life, she couldn't help being petrified of him. He said he cared about her, and he said he wanted to commit to her. But how much of his words could she actually believe?

More than anything, she wanted to believe that Logan wouldn't say those things to her if he didn't mean them. More than anything, she wanted to believe that Logan wouldn't break her heart like her other two boyfriends from the past. And when he was kissing her, or running his fingers through her hair, all the doubts she had seemed pushed aside. But then, she would remember her romantic history, and maybe more importantly, his romantic history, and she would feel herself almost falling apart. What if he hurt her? What would happen then?

She shook her head slightly and curled up tighter on the swing, trying to force all of the worries out of her mind. But try as she might, she couldn't help but wonder if the two of them together was right. She _wanted_ it to be right, but they were so different. What if she wasn't enough for him? What if he got bored? She was falling so fast, she couldn't help but wonder what the landing would feel like.

Logan was one of the most incredible people she had ever met, and he already knew her so well it was almost eerie. What happened if this relationship fell apart? Not only would she lose her boyfriend, she would lose her best friend. Was it all too much of a risk? But then again, wasn't that what Logan was about? Risks? Could she blindly jump into something like this? Was she capable?

She wanted to be.

"Hey, kid."

Rory glanced up quickly at the sound of her mother's voice and smiled, "What are you doing here?"

"I had a break at the inn, so I thought I'd come home and say hi," Lorelai paused, "And I saw the most interesting thing while I was at Luke's."

Rory accepted the coffee her mother held out as she finished the last statement and raised her eyebrows, "What?"

"Oh, just this silver, fancy car, a Porsche I think. Any idea who that might belong to?"

Rory could feel a blush creeping over her cheeks, "Maybe..."

"It would happen to be Logan, would it?" Lorelai inquired, faking shock as she placed a hand over her heart.

"It might have been."

"Oh, come on Rory, you're killing me. Why was Logan here?"

"He wanted to talk to me," Rory explained, "About the kiss."

She tried to keep a smile from creeping over her features, but she was completely unsuccessful. Just the mention of Logan, and kissing Logan, was enough to make the butterflies return to her stomach. The feeling she got when she thought about him, well, that was why she was taking the chance.

"And?" Lorelai prodded.

"And," Rory drew out the word, "He asked me to be his girlfriend."

Lorelai's blue eyes grew wide, "Really?"

Rory nodded.

"Continue with the story. Don't leave mommy hanging."

Rory cracked a smile, "After a long talk, and much convincing on his part--"

"Oh my God!" Lorelai interrupted, "You're dating Logan!"

"I'm dating Logan," Rory confirmed.

"But I thought he didn't 'do girlfriends' or whatever."

Rory shrugged, "He said he wanted to change for me."

"Aw, how cute. You could be in a movie," Lorelai teased.

"Stop," Rory protested, tucking her arms around her curled up knees.

"But who would play you? Or him for that matter? Brad Pitt? Nah, a little too hold. How about--"

"Hey," Rory held up her hand, "Could you stop planning my movie for two seconds."

"Okay. What's up?"

Rory shrugged as she rose, "Nothing. I just wanted you to stop talking long enough for me to get away."

She laughed at her mother's mock wounded expression as she walked into the house and closed the door. A few seconds later, Lorelai came pounding after her, hands placed firmly on her hips.

"Yes?" Rory inquired, raising her eyebrows with a grin.

Loreali stuck out her tongue as she walked into the kitchen to join her daughter.

"Oh, very mature," Rory chided.

"Stop teasing mommy."

"Oh, fine; ruin my fun."

"Hey, you ruined mine," Lorelai reasoned, pulling out a chair to sit down, "So, tell me more."

Rory followed in suit, "There's not much else to tell."

"Are you happy?"

Rory paused, her words stopping in her throat. The first thing that came to her mind was a huge 'yes!'. But then, as her thoughts and concerns over the situation returned, she found herself faltering. How happy could she be when she felt like the fresh relationship was just one giant ticking time bomb?

"I am, but..." she paused, not really knowing where to go from there.

"But?" Lorelai pried.

"He scares me. This whole thing honestly petrifies me."

"Why?" Lorelai asked, her eyes slightly shocked.

"Because I'm his first girlfriend. What if he finds out he doesn't like the whole commitment thing? What if he decides I'm not worth it or gets bored? What am I supposed to do then? He's never dated a girl like me, but I feel for him things that I never felt for anyone else and I've only been dating him for a few hours. I just don't want to get hurt again and--"

"Rory," Lorelai interrupted gently, reaching for her daughter's hand, "Relax and stop analyzing everything so much, okay? I've seen the way Logan looks at you, kid. He's got it bad. Just go with it and you'll be okay."

"I just don't want to get hurt again," Rory repeated, her voice wavering.

"Hey," Lorelai said with a small smile, "Logan adores you, believe me. I knew that the minute he spend all that time here when Jess broke up with you. He's not going to do anything to cause you pain, not on purpose."

"But he's Logan. It might not be on purpose, but he might hurt me just because he's used to having more than one girl. I'm not what he's used to."

"He came here, Rory, he wants this. Just be happy. I know you want to be."

Rory slowly allowed a smile to curve up her lips, "He does make me happy, _really_ happy."

"Then just be happy, and worry about the other stuff when it happens."

"Okay," Rory nodded slowly, still not completely sure of herself, "Shouldn't you be getting back to the inn."

"Probably. Michel probably beat a guest or two to death with a stapler right now. I hope it was that couple that checked in this morning."

Rory rolled her eyes with a smirk, "Oh, the hospitality."

"Service with a smile!" Lorelai laughed as she rose, "See you later."

"Bye mom."

--------

Rory turned her car into the Chilton parking lot and steered it into her space, her hands clutching the wheel in a death grip the entire time As much as she mentally prepared herself for this day, she knew deep down she still wasn't ready to tell their friends, especially Colin and Finn, about her and Logan's new relationship.

Her guy friends were practically her brothers, and as overprotective as two of her own would've been. She knew how hard it was for a boyfriend of hers to win them over, and even though Logan was already their best friend, they knew his history with girls as well as she did. They would be worried about her, and probably a little upset. How were they supposed to handle it if her and Logan broke up?

Sighing, she leaned back against the seat and made no move to get out of the car or turn off the engine. Maybe if she sat there long enough the day would just pass her by and she wouldn't have to go inside and tell the story to Colin, Finn, and Stephanie.

A tap on her window interrupted her thoughts and she turned her head to see Logan's laughing brown eyes staring back at her. With a smile, she wound her window down.

"You know, Ace," he greeted, "This whole school thing only works if you actually get out of the car."

"How long did it take you to figure that one out?" she retorted.

"Just a few months actually," he grinned, "You ready to go?"

Sh nodded slightly as she turned off the car and slipped out to stand next to her boyfriend. He leaned down and placed a gentle, yet passionate kiss on her lips and she couldn't help but smile. As worried about their relationship as she sometimes was, he still made her so happy.

"So, what's on your mind?" he inquired, "You seem distracted."

"Aren't you the least bit worried about how our friends are going to react to this?"

He laughed and slipped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close, "Actually, yes. Colin and Finn combined could quite possibly kick my ass."

"Logan!"

"Ace, relax. If all else fails, I'll just get them drunk."

"Oh, excellent plan."

"I know," he planted a kiss on the top of her head, "Don't worry about it."

"East for you to say. You're not practically their little sister."

"God, I hope not or we'd all have something to worry about."

She couldn't help but laugh, "Stop it."

"Hey, I got you to smile didn't I?"

She glanced up as the entered the doors together and clenched her teeth together, "That smile will be disappearing in about three...two...one..."

"What the hell?" an Australian voice bellowed.

Rory cringed as she neared the gathering of their friends, Logan's arm still wrapped tightly around her shoulders. Although it wasn't unusual for any of her guy friends to put their arms around her, it was unusual for them to pull her into their side the way Logan was.

"Hi Finn," Logan said brightly, "How's your morning?"

"What the hell?" Finn repeated, motioning towards the couple.

Logan sent a smirk down at Rory, before turning back to Finn, "Good, huh? That's nice to hear. How about you Colin? Stephanie?"

"What's going on here?" Colin demanded, "Is this what I think it is?"

"I don't know," Logan replied, obviously enjoying himself, "What did you think it is?"

"Knock is off, Huntzberger," Stephanie scolded, "Are you two dating?"

Rory was instantly taken aback by Stephanie's bluntness, but Logan didn't miss a beat.

"Is that what they're calling it these days?" he asked, still smiling.

"No," Colin interjected quickly, "No, no, no, no, no."

"That's _not_ what they're calling it these days?" Logan shot back, "Is there a new term? I really should keep up on the slang."

"You can't do this, either of you," Colin informed them, ignoring Logan's comment, "You can't do this to her, and you're not that kind of girl."

Rory took a small step backward, "Colin, it's not what you think."

"Oh?" Colin raised an eyebrow, "I know Logan, Rory. And I know you. You aren't this girl. You don't--"

"Last time I checked," Rory interrupted, her voice sharper than she intended, "I was a girlfriend kind of girl."

Rory was amazed at how quickly one simple word could stun the group into silence. Colin's jaw dropped, Finn leaned heavily against the lockers, and a small, surprised, yet almost knowing smile crept over Stephanie's pretty features.

Of course, it was easy to see why the three reacted the way they did. This was Logan Huntzberger after all. He didn't do girlfriends, hell, he didn't even date the same girl for more than two days if he could help it. And yet here he was, standing before them with his arm wrapped around her, not denying the fact that she was his girlfriend.

What scared her was how long he would want to be there.

"Excuse me?" Finn stuttered, "Did you just say...?"

"Girlfriend," Logan confirmed.

She had to admit, she liked the sound of the word coming of his lips.

"I knew it!" Stephanie beamed, touching Rory's arm gently, "I knew you were different."

"Okay, come here," Colin all but grumbled, reaching out and pulling Rory out from under Logan's arm.

He practically dragged her down the hallway until they were out of Logan's earshot, and when Rory turned around Finn was following the two of them, his hands folded over his chest.

"What?" Rory asked, refusing to make eye contact with her friends.

"I thought you were scared of him breaking your heart," Colin accused.

"I was," she paused, "I still am, but I've decided that this is worth it."

"Are you sure about that, love? Because we know Logan and..."

"I know Logan, too," she snapped, suddenly feeling defensive, "Don't think that I don't. But he says this will be different, that he wants to be my boyfriend. And I'm going to try and believe him."

"Rory, I don't know if this is such a good idea. I don't want to see you get hurt. I'm not so sure he can handle this," Colin explained, his voice gentle.

Rory stared off down the hallway, feeling tears building behind her eyes. Hearing her own fears voiced by someone else felt like a dagger to her heart. She wasn't so sure Logan could handle this either, but as soon as she felt his arm go around her there was nothing she wanted more than for everything he told her to be true. Logan was worth the risk, right? Deep down, he had what it took to commit to her, right?

"I'll admit that I'm scared, but he makes me feel, I don't know, _alive._ I want this. Sometimes I'm terrified, but I want this."

She said the last three words firmly, convincing herself as much as Colin and Finn. She did want this, she knew that. She just wished there was some way for her to know that it all wasn't going to crash and burn. More than anything, she wanted things to be okay for them, she wanted Logan to be the one not to break her heart.

And she wasn't asking for a guaranteed forever; no, that would be crazy. She just wanted for him not to tear her apart if they ever broke up, for her not to lose her best friend if ever they parted ways.

"Okay," Finn sighed, "But Rory..."

"Yeah?"

"Be careful. Logan's like our brother, but he's also like us. We know how we are and that's how he is. We wouldn't know how to handle having a girlfriend, which means since he is practically us he wouldn't know either."

Rory smiled slightly, "The sad part is that I followed that. I'll be careful."

Colin stared at her intently, "This isn't going to be like all your other boyfriends, Rory. He's our friend, too. And we can't just turn on him if you two ever..."

"I know," Rory held up her hand, "I would never expect you to."

The ringing of the bell ended their conversation.

"We'll talk more later," Colin informed her as the two turned to leave.

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

When they disappeared from sight, Rory felt a familiar hand press against the small of her back and smiled. She turned around to face Logan and kiss him softly.

"How did it go?" He asked, taking her hand as they headed down the hallway.

"Better than expected."

"Should I be watching by back?"

"I think you're pretty safe."

"Oh, good," he said lowly.

Before she had time to react, Logan pulled her to the side of the hallway and kissed her hard on the lips. At first, she tried to pull away, uncomfortable with the large public display of affection. But after a second, the pure spontaneity of the moment took her over and she found herself getting lost in his kiss. She wrapped her arms around him, not even noticing the shocked stares getting sent in their direction.

When they pulled apart, Rory stared up at him breathlessly, and he simply laughed.

He leaned down and hovered his lips next to her ear, "Now I can do that whenever I want."


	19. Baby It's Cold Outside

"Come on, Ace," Logan begged, grabbing her arm before she could enter the school, "Snow is falling, magic is in the air. The world is practically telling you not to go in there."

"Logan. I don't skip school. It's not in my blood."

Logan grinned, "Something tells me Lorelai skipped school on numerous occasions."

"You know what I mean!"

"Fine. Then don't think of this as skipping school," he paused, smirking, "Think of it as a self-appointed snow day."

She glared at him, but he could tell her facade was cracking, "No."

"It's a half day and half of the half is an assembly about Christmas vacation safety. I promise not to let anything happen to you while your celebrating the holidays. Now, come on."

"Logan..."

He reached forward and cradled her chin in his hand, planting a gentle kiss on her lips. The sparks flew, as they always did,

"Logan..." she repeated, reaching out for another kiss.

He pulled back, teasing her, and her eyes opened in mock annoyance. He couldn't help but notice how cute she looked with snowflakes resting on her brunette hair and perching precariously on her long eyelashes.

"Let's go, Ace. It'll be fun."

"What is I miss something important? What if--"

"I convinced Paris to take notes for you with a promise that I would introduce her to my father and give a glowing recommendation."

"Are you going to?"

He smirked and shook his head slowly, "No. But it sounded good, right?"

She laughed and he reached out for her, draping his arms casually over her shoulders as he guided her away from the school. With one last glance over her shoulder, she turned her body towards him and started walking towards a black SUV.

"What about my car?"

"Honor and Josh are home, they're taking care of it."

She nodded, "Is Finn in the SUV?"

"Nope. It's just us."

She smiled as he opened the door for her, and he kissed quickly before sliding in the other side of the SUV. The first few weeks of their relationship had been completely amazing. If all relationships were like this, he sure had missed a lot through the years. Although, deep down, he knew that all relationships weren't like this. Him and Rory had something special.

As he put the car in drive and sped out of the parking lot, he reached of her hand and laced their fingers together, a small smirk growing on his face. Their friends had slowly grown accustomed to their relationship, although Colin and Finn were still a bit weary. To tell the truth, Logan didn't blame them. He would be weary of himself if he was in there shoes. Honor, the only member of his family who knew about Rory, was thrilled. He didn't feel the need to share the news with any other Huntzbergers, not that they talked often enough for him to have the opportunity.

"Where are we going?" Rory demanded, breaking into his thoughts.

"It's a surprise."

She glared, "I hate you."

"You do not," he corrected, smiling and giving her hand a squeeze.

"You think just because you have a smile that the entire female population drolls over that I can't be mad at you. Well, you're wrong, mister."

He laughed and leaned over swiftly, kissing her hard on the lips, "What about that? Will that keep you from getting mad at me."

"Maybe," she leaned over towards him, "Show me again."

"Sorry," he shook his head, grinning, "I need something on my side."

He just laughed at her false annoyance and turned his eyes back to the road. He thought it would be hard for him to adjust to having a girlfriend, but in reality it wasn't a challenge at all. Being with Rory seemed perfectly natural, and he had no problems shrugging off offers from other girls. The only girl he wanted was sitting right next to him: pouting, but beautiful nonetheless.

He turned down a side road that took them winding through country hills, and Rory's glare deepened. Shifting his gaze towards her, he was sure he saw sparks shooting from her crystal blue eyes. He tried to force back a laugh, but was completely unsuccessful.

"This is not funny!" she protested, "First, I was running late this morning and did not have nearly enough coffee. And then, when I get to school, you inform me that we're not actually entering the school. I'm skipping school for you, mister. I _do not_ skip school. And now, we're driving aimlessly through the wild of Connecticut in an SUV to an unknown destination."

"A.) I bought you a coffee on the way here, so the coffee argument doesn't count. B.) Okay, you're right, I did make you skip school. C.) We're not driving aimlessly, I know exactly where we're going. D.) _The wild_, Ace? Connecticut does not have a _wild_."

"Connecticut does so have a wild!"

Logan glanced out the window, "You're right. Those trees look like their ready to grab innocent victims at any second. Maybe they'll come alive like the ones in the Wizard of Oz. Lions and tigers and bears, oh my."

"Tin man."

"Excuse me?"

"You know, if you only had a heart?"

He laughed, "I'm crushed, Ace."

"Good."

He pulled the SUV off the side of the road and parked, then turned towards her with a wicked grin. She glanced out side, her face paling slightly, and then turned back to him.

"All this time we've been dating you've really been a murderer, haven't you?"

"Oh damn, you caught me. Come on."

"I'm not going anywhere with you. You're a murderer, remember?"

"Which means if you don't come willingly, I have much crueler ways of earning your company."

She sent him an icy stare as she opened her door, "Lots of people will miss me you know. There's my mom, Colin, Finn, Stephanie, your sister..."

"Shh," he scolded, grabbing her hand, "You'll scare the lions."

He pulled her into the woods, causing her to drag her feel slightly in the fresh powder.

"Logan..."

"Ace..." he mocked, sliding his hand around her shoulders, "Trust me. It'll all be worth it in the end."

He leaned down and kiss her, letting his lips linger on hers a little longer this time. He pulled her towards him, wrapping her up in his embrace, and they ended up standing completely still in the woods. She rested her hands against his shoulders, working her lips against his just as furiously. When they pulled apart, her cheeks were slightly flushed and he smirked, causing them to redden even more.

"Let's go, Huntzberger."

He chuckled, "I love the power I have over you."

She appeared to have a comeback forming on her lips, but their emergence from the woods stopped her. They were standing on top of a giant hill that plunged down into an open field. Standing nearby, Colin, Finn, and Stephanie were watching them expectantly, they're faces full of shock.

"You actually got her to come," Colin marveled.

"I told you I would."

"How did you do that?" Finn inquired, walking towards them with the other two in tow.

"I used my powers of persuasion," Logan grinned.

"Please, no more details," Stephanie said.

"Okay. Somebody tell me what we're doing here. Right now," Rory demanded.

Logan glanced over at his girlfriend, and nodded briefly to Colin. His friend instantly removed five cafeteria treys from a duffel. Logan watched in amusement as Rory's expression went from annoyed to shocked.

"You stole cafeteria treys!"

"For a good reason, love," Finn defended.

"You stole school property! You're criminals, all of you," she accused.

"At least we're not murderers," Logan winked, "And we're going to take them back when we're done."

"Done doing what?"

"Sled riding, of course," Logan replied with a smile, "What else would we do with cafeteria treys?"

"You can't be serious."

"As a heart attack," Colin informed her, "It's fun. We promise."

"And we couldn't use real sleds because...?"

"Because that's too simple. We like to live on the wild side," Logan responded.

He grabbed two treys from the ground and set them down on the edge of the hill. He turned to Rory who was staring at him in disbelief and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the makeshift sleds.

"Kneel, sit, whatever you want. Just don't drag your feet, that ruins the fun."

"Well," Rory snapped playfully, "At least I get a say in _something_ today."

"I do what I can."

He chose to kneel on the trey, and he watched as his girlfriend cautiously followed in suit. Behind them, he could hear Colin, Finn, and Stephanie joking around as the tossed their treys to the front of the hill. Rory glanced down at the steep descent and then up at the swiftly falling snow.

"My mom has a thing for snow," she informed him, "She says it's magic."

"Maybe she's right," he grinned, "Ready, Ace?"

She nodded, and he grinned again, using his hands to push himself over the edge. A few seconds later, he glanced over to see Rory following in suit. Soon, they were flying down the hill, and Logan had to smile when he glanced over to see Rory with a grin plastered on her face. She looked over at him as well, laughing as their speed continued to climb.

They came to a tumbling halt at the bottom of the hills, and the treys slipped out from under them. Rory ended up with her head resting on Logan's chest, and he placed a kiss on her cheek through the laughter. She glanced up at him, her blue eyes absolutely sparkling, and Logan couldn't help but smile.

"So, is this better than school?"

"I'm not sure yet," she paused, "Can we build a snowman?"

"Ace."

"I'm serious!"

"Ace."

"We could name it and everything."

"And that's supposed to make me _want _to build a snowman?"

_"Frosty the Snowman, was a jolly, happy soul--"_

"Please, stop. You're making my ears beg for mercy."

She glared at him, "You're a Scrooge."

"How about we go down the hill again and then build a snowman?"

Rory's eyes traveled towards the top of the hill, where the other three were just beginning their way down, and back to Logan again.

"You want me to go back up _there_?" she questioned, "Like, seriously? All the way back up there?"

He kissed her quickly, "And you'll like it."

"How about no? Unless of course, you decide you want to carry me."

"Yeah, that's not going to happen. But you are going down that hill again."

"If we go all the way back up there and all the way down here again, will you promise to build a snowman with me?"

"Promise."

"_And_ carry me back up?"

"That I won't promise."

"Well, one out of two isn't bad. Fine. Let's go up the death hill."

"That's not fair," he corrected as they rose, collecting their treys, "This hill never killed anyone."

"Unlike you," she chirped.

He laughed, dropping his arm over her shoulders as they began climbing up the side of the hill. A few seconds later, she turned to him, a look of complete misery on her face.

"This is torture. I'm pretty sure they could use this to torture people. See, going down the hill is fun. But to get to the fun, you have to walk back up. Not so fun."

"But you see, Ace, you're making the hill out to be a lot worse than it actually is. That little rant of yours took up enough time to almost get us to the top."

"Too bad when I get there I'm going to die," she grumbled dryly.

"You aren't going to die. I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to you over the holidays, remember?"

"I bet the Christmas safety assembly warned against things like these."

He stopped, alerting her to the knowledge that they had reached the top, "Aren't you glad you didn't go, then?"

"Oh, look, the top. I can collapse now."

He gripped her arm firmly, sending her a smile, "Not quite. Back down we go."

"Logan..." she groaned, "That just means I'll have to walk back up."

"I'll carry you."

Her eyes lit up, "Really?"

"No."

She placed her hands on her hips, and he took that as an invitations to wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her in for another breath taking kiss. Their faces were both freezing, but the energy helped to generate some heat. By the time they stepped apart, Logan's lips didn't feel cold at all.

He stared at her for a second, taking in everything about her appearance. From her wind burnt cheeks to her messed up hair, she looked adorable. Leaning down, he placed another quick kiss on forehead and motioned towards the treys.

"Shall we?"

She nodded, seemingly reluctantly, until he saw the smile break through her features. A moment later, they were flying down the hill once more. As they neared the middle of their ride, Logan reached over and laced his fingers around her trey. Before Rory could turn completely towards him in surprise, he pulled hard against the trey, causing it to lurch towards him. He caught her lips in a kiss as the treys slipped out from under them, sending them hurtling swiftly into the snow.

They fell for awhile, tangled in each other, before slowing to a stop near the bottom. Rory turned to face him, snow covering every inch of her, laughing hysterically. Logan brushed strands of hair from her face and lifted her onto his chest, kissing her hard through a smile. She returned the kiss with just as much passion as she ran her freezing fingers through his damp hair. He tucked his arms tightly around her shoulders, securing her as he deepened the kiss even more.

And it was in that instant that he knew he was falling for Rory Gilmore. _Hard_.

"You're insane, you know that?" she whispered when they parted, resting her head against his chest.

"And you love it."

She nodded, and was about to lean in for another kiss, when a snowball sailed over their head and smacked hard against Logan's shoulder. He whipped around, smirking as he caught Finn's mischievous eyes.

"Quit making out and get over here," he demanded, wrapping his hands around another ball of snow.

Logan grinned, rolling his eyes slightly at Rory, before grabbing standing up and hurling snowballs of his own. He heard Rory scream, and turned just in time to see one of Stephanie's come in contact with her cheek.

He laughed, "You okay, Ace?"

"I think my cheek is broken."

"So, get her back."

"You remember me singing, right?"

"Yeah...?"

"My throwing skills are a lot worse."

He laughed again, handing her one of his snowballs at the other three came running towards them.

"When I tell you, throw this as hard and straight as you can."

"Okay, but I'm warning you--"

"Just listen," he paused, "One...two...three...now!"

Rory released the snow and it went hurtling into the air, landing smack dab in the middle of one of their friend's chests. The problem was, it was Colin, not Stephanie.

"I swear, Rory..." Colin grumbled.

"I was aiming for Steph!"

Logan laughed, "Ace, never throw anything again."

"I told you!"

The fight raged for a few more minutes, with the boys separating after awhile and leaving the girls to watch as snowballs moved with amazing speed through the winter air. Finally, the three sat down in snow next to the girls, grins plastered on their faces.

"Boys," Stephanie rolled her eyes, "You could've kept that up for hours."

"True, but it's getting dark," Colin pointed out, "And Finn won't let me drive, which means we either leave now or get lost."

"And away we go," Stephanie agreed, "Come on, Finn."

Rory and Logan waved goodbye from their place on the snow. Once their friends disappeared, Logan pulled Rory back into his arms and planted a kiss on top of her head.

"Ready to go?"

"Oh no," she warned, "You don't get off that easy. It's snowman time, Huntzberger."

He groaned, "I thought you forgot."

"Gilmore-Haydens never forget. We're like elephants."

"Fine," he stood and helped her to her feet, "Let's build this snowman."

She grinned and began rolling a ball of snow quickly. When she finished the first, she began work on a slightly smaller one. Logan simply stood in the the field, watching her work at the snowman with as much seriousness as she worked at anything. He couldn't help but laugh, and she glanced up quickly, folding her arms in front of her.

"What's so funny?"

"You looking like you're building the Statue of Liberty or something."

"Maybe I am."

"For a field mouse maybe."

"Even field mice need statues. Now lift this on top of the other one."

"Yes ma'am," he said in mock seriousness.

He gathered the smaller ball of snow and lifted it on to the first, finishing just in time to take the head off Rory's hands and place it on top. Before he could say another word to her, she was digging through the nearby woods.

"Ace?" he called, raising his eyebrows.

"Hang on!"

He stared, watching her dig through the brush in wonder. Several minutes later, she returned with stones and sticks gathered in her arms. He relieved her load slightly by taking the sticks and making them into arms as she worked on his face.

When they stepped back away from their creation, Rory was practically beaming. She studied it for a second, before removing her scarf from around her neck and tying it around the snowman. Satisfied, she stepped back and leaned against Logan, smiling even more when he brought his arms around her waist.

"That is a very impressive snowman."

"What can I say? I'm the master," she paused, "Todd."

"Todd?"

"That's his name."

"You're naming the snowman Todd?"

"It's as good a name as any," she defended, "He looks like a Todd."

"Whatever you say, Ace."

He felt her shiver slightly beneath his touch and he tightened his grip, his expression turning serious.

"Let's get back to the car before you catch something."

She nodded slowly, "Okay."

He gathered their treys and was reaching for her scarf when Rory stopped him.

"Leave it."

"It's your scarf."

"Yes, it is. But it's a scarf my grandmother got me. It's ugly and I hate it. I only wore it today because it was running late and it was the first one I saw. I regretted that decision all day. I'll simply tell her it fell off while I was running though the snow to get to my car, or something to that affect."

Logan chuckled, stopping to stare at her for a second, "You're evil, Ace."

"And you love it."


	20. Exquisite Extreme

"Happy New Year, Ace," Logan murmured, placing his hands on her hips and pulling her in for a kiss.

Rory smiled against this lips, "Happy New Year."

She leaned back into his side, and felt the familiar pressure of his arm close around her waist. Smiling, she tilted her body towards him, receiving a gentle kiss on top of her head in return.

The months spent with Logan had been fantastic. From their first kiss to the one they had just shared as the ball dropped, every moment was simply perfection. Deep down, she still had her doubts, and he still scared her. She didn't want to bore him, didn't want him to disappear. She didn't want to end up hurt. And the way she felt about him gave him the power to destroy her.

"What?" he asked, glancing down at her with those soft brown eyes.

She smiled, "Nothing."

Before Logan could open his mouth to argue with her, Finn arrived and draped his arms around both of them, handing them drinks in the process.

"Happy New Year, everyone," he greeted, "Drink up."

Logan laughed and raised his drink to his lips, his arm never leaving Rory's waist, "How long have you been drunk?"

"Since I was born," Finn replied, raising his eyebrows, "Where have you been, love?"

Logan winced, "Don't call me that. Ever."

Rory erupted into laughter, "I knew you guys were close, but..."

"Hush, Ace."

Rory laughed again and leaned against Logan, inhaling the scent of his cologne. The two of them had been reluctant to attend the party at Tristan's at first, but then they decided spending the evening with their best friends was more important than their ongoing feud with Tristan.

Rory had decided to let her parents spend the holiday alone, considering their lack of time spent together between their two demanding careers. And she didn't mind being in her boyfriend's arms for the night, either In fact, she couldn't think of any place she'd rather be.

"Hey guys, Happy New Year," Stephanie called, walking over to them with Colin in tow.

Logan's arm retreated from Rory's waist and she watched as Logan shared a short hug with Stephanie. He whispered something in Stephanie's ear that caused the blond girl to burst out laughing and a smirk to appear on Logan's face.

"Let's not talk about that night, okay?" Stephanie grinned as they parted, brushing a stray curl behind her ear.

"If you insist," Logan smiled, "But I thought you'd want to remember Tom performing a strip tease for you as the ball dropped..."

"Logan!"

Logan chuckled and was about to open his mouth again, when his phone rang and interrupted. He glanced at the caller id, smiled, and held up a finger to his friends as he walked a few steps away.

"Hey Honor."

Taking the opportunity while Logan was talking to his sister, Rory whipped out her own phone selected her mother's name off her call list. A few rings later, Lorelai's bubbly voice answered.

"Happy New Year, kid! I was just about to call you."

"Happy New Year, mom. Having fun?"

"You bet," Lorelai paused, "What about you? Did you get a nice, long, juicy kiss when the ball dropped?"

"Mom!"

"What? I'm just curious."

"Well, don't be," Rory insisted.

"I can _so_ picture you turning five different shades of red."

"I'm hanging up now."

Lorelai laughed, "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow, hun. Have fun."

"You, too."

Logan walked back over, and his arm was instantly placed casually around her shoulders. It was simple gestures like that which caused Rory's heart to melt. Never had a boyfriend showed so much with so little action, never had a boyfriend kept physical contact with her constantly the way Logan did.

She was falling for him. _Fast_. And she was petrified.

"Ace? What's going on?" Logan asked softly, "You keep zoning out on me."

"Nothing," she faked a yawn, "Just a little tired, that's all."

He glanced at her somewhat strangely, and she knew he didn't believe her explanation for a second. Nonetheless, he didn't press her. And she thanked him for that silently. She knew that he was aware when she was ready, she would tell him what was wrong.

But the truth was, she wasn't completely sure what _was_ wrong. Everything about their relationship had been absolutely perfect, nothing at all had gone astray. He was funny, sweet, and as always, cocky. He was the Logan she knew, and the Logan she was afraid of.

She guessed that was it, more than anything. She was afraid to love him, afraid that it was all happening too fast, afraid that he wasn't going to stick around. She didn't want to have her heart broken again, she wasn't sure she could handle it. And so, she wouldn't admit to anyone, or even herself, that she could be falling in love with Logan Huntzberger. As far as she was concerned, that emotion didn't exist.

"Do you want to go lay down?" Logan inquired.

She shook her head, "And miss the first party of the New Year? No way."

He laughed, "I've had too much of an affect on you."

Colin appeared suddenly, seeming to materialize out of nowhere, "We're going down in Tristan's den. Come on."

Logan and Rory shared a glance, and she chuckled, "Yes, sir."

They followed their friend down into Tristan's den, where the host, Finn, and Stephanie were already sitting. Rory inwardly rolled her eyes when she saw Tristan, but she showed no outward emotion. This _was_ his house after all.

"Good to see you, Mary," Tristan grinned as her and Logan took a seat on the couch, "I haven't seen you all night."

"That wasn't by accident," Rory replied, curling up next to Logan's side as his arm found it's way around her shoulders once more.

"I thought we could get off to a better start this year," Tristan offered with a grin, "And there you go shutting me down all over again."

"What can I say? It's just so much fun."

"Tristan, you don't stand a chance against this girl. Just give up already," Stephanie laughed.

"He never will," Rory answered for him, "He's a stubborn ass, emphasis on the _ass_."

Tristan shook his head with a small smile, but didn't reply. That was one of the ways Tristan differed from Logan, Logan always had a comeback for everything. Besides that, deep down Logan was a good person, a great friend, and an even better boyfriend. In Rory's opinion, Tristan wasn't and never could be any of those things.

Later on, Tristan disappeared from the room to join the rest of the party and the group of best friends was left alone. It was nearing three in the morning by this time, and Rory could feel her eyes growing heavier.

She tried to keep them open, until Logan's soothing voice reached her ears.

"Go to sleep, Ace, it's late."

He laid down on the couch, pulling her next to him. There, curled up next to him, she felt happier than she had in a long time. Smiling softly in his arms, she entwined her ankles with his, and closed her eyes. As she drifted off, she could feel his hand gently stroking her hair. And in that moment, she felt _loved_.

"Tonight was great," she told him.

"I know," he whispered, his lips close to her ear, "I know."

--------

"Ace."

Rory groaned and shoved her hand in the first direction she found, which happened to be Logan's. She heard him laugh as her hand came in contact with his shoulder, and then his fingers closed around hers.

"It's time to get up," he informed her, a smile in his voice.

"There is no specific 'time to get up'," she told him, the sound muffled by the pillow, "'Time to get up' is whenever I feel like getting up, Huntzberger. And I _don't _feel like getting up."

"That would be a great theory, Ace, if you were at home. But you're not, and Tristan is basically kicking us out."

She groaned again, louder this time, and buried her face into his chest, "What time is it?"

"Seven."

"See, there's a problem with that. I can't function on four hours of sleep. It just doesn't happen."

"You don't have to function," he replied, sitting up, "You just have to get in my car. You can sleep on the way home."

"What about you?" she argued, "Driving when you're this tired can't be safe. I'm sure Tristan wouldn't want to put your life in danger."

Logan laughed, "Don't be so sure about that. And I _can _function on four hours of sleep, that's the difference between me and you."

"Logan..."

"Come on, get up. I promise it won't last long."

"Fine," she growled, sitting up finally, "Let's go."

She glanced around the room quickly to see that the rest of the group was already gone. With a sigh, she untangled herself from Logan's arms and stood. A headache almost instantly consumed her, partly from lack of sleep and partly from the slight hangover. She swayed slightly, but Logan's strong embrace steadied her. She leaned against him, and breathed deeply, attempting to stop the pounding of her head.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked softly, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired."

"And hungover?"

"That too."

"Well, come on. Let's get you home."

With his arm around her waist, he held her steady as they made their way upstairs and out of Tristan's house. The area was quiet, with most people still sound asleep after celebrating the arrival of the new year. Logan stopped in the middle of Tristan's sidewalk and pulled Rory around to face him, smirking as he ran his hand along her jawline.

Neither one of them had to say a word. Rory leaned up, placing her hands on his shoulders, and kissed him. He deepened the kiss, drawing her into his chest and bracing her head with his hand. For a few moments, the world stopped, and Rory felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

When the pulled apart, Logan only smiled, "Good morning, Ace."

She smiled and walked forward, grabbing his hand and pulling him after her. Once seated in Logan's Porsche, they began the trek to Stars Hollow. Rory leaned her head against the window, feeling the fog of sleep beginning to consume her.

Somewhere between sleep and awake, she heard the faint sound of the radio in the background. And the lyrics made her want to smile at the same time. So, as her lips turned upward, a single silent tear streamed down her cheek.

She was _so_ happy, and yet, so afraid.

_He's soft to the touch_

_But frayed at the end he breaks_

_He's never enough_

_And still he's more than I can take_

_Oh 'cause I don't know_

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful_

_Such a beautiful disaster_

The feeling of the car coming to the halt pulled Rory completely out of her sleep. Logan gently placed a hand on her shoulder and she forced her eyes open. Glancing up at him, she could see he was just as tired as she felt, and she was instantly concerned.

"Why don't you come in and sleep for awhile?" she offered, "You look exhausted."

"I'm fine. It's not that far away," he assured her.

"Logan, if you are anywhere near as tired as I am, there is no way you're staying awake for even the shortest amount of time. Come inside, please?"

He paused, staring at her intently, before sighing in defeat and turning off the car.

"This is only because I'd much rather be with you than my family."

She smiled as they made their way inside, and she wasn't surprised to find the house completely silent and dark. Her parents probably only got home a few hours ago.

As much as she would like to fall asleep in Logan's arms again, she really didn't feel like answering questions from her dad the next morning. Lorelai would probably applaud the action, Christopher however, would not.

"I'll be right back," she whispered, leaving Logan in the living room as she walked to her bedroom.

She grabbed an extra pillow and a few blankets, before returning to find Logan walking the length of her wall observing the room. She paused in the door way, and watched as he picked up a photograph that Rory knew well. It was from last year's first snow. Rory and Lorelai were outside, laughing hysterically at something as they stared up at the falling snow. Christopher had captured the moment when they weren't looking. She had to smile as she watched Logan smile, his eyes lighting up as he stared at the image.

When he placed it back down and turned around, he saw Rory instantly.

"Is the couch okay?" she asked him, not letting on how long she'd been standing there.

"That's fine."

She placed them on the couch and then turned back to Logan, kissing him lightly as he held her in his arms.

"Good night again, Ace," he smiled, releasing her from his embrace.

"Night."

She turned and wandered back to her bedroom, casting one look over her shoulder to see Logan settling in on the couch.

As soon as she was behind her bedroom door, she collapsed on her bed, her mind drifting back to the thoughts that had consumed her all evening.

Honestly, she knew that her and Logan's relationship was strong, _very_ strong, mainly because they were best friends before anything else. She was so happy with him, and she wanted to be confident that she wasn't going to get hurt. But her past wouldn't let her. She still thought about Dean and Jess and Logan's history and wondered where all this was going to end up.

Would she end up heartbroken all over again?

She hated being scared to love him, hated being scared of the relationship she adored. There was an unspoken barrier between them, a barrier she had constructed. She knew he had felt it tonight, and she also knew he would probably bring it up in the near future.

She had to talk to him about it. She knew that. But she was scared that her still present doubts would hurt him, and the last thing she wanted to do was cause Logan pain. Sighing, she decided to worry about it more in the morning, and let herself drift off to sleep.

--------

When she woke up again, her clock read 11:30. She kicked off her covers, surprised to find a piece of paper next to her pillow. She picked it up, smiling when she saw Logan's familiar writing scrolled across the page.

_Ace,_

_I left around 10, and I'm fully rested, so don't worry. I hope you slept well. Call when you're up, I'll be awake and home all day. By the way, have at least three cups of coffee in your system before you call._

_-Logan_

She laughed at the last sentence on the note and got up out of bed, placing it on her desk as she left her room. The house was completely silent. She was surprised that both her parents were still asleep, but then she figured they probably didn't get home until five in the morning.

She put on a pot of coffee, and then went back in her room to grab a book to read. A few minutes later, the coffee was finished and she poured the liquid into the largest mug she could find. After gigantic mugs full, which she counted as three, she grabbed clothes from her room and headed upstairs. Once showered and changed, she felt lively enough to give her boyfriend a call.

With her wet hair tied behind her head and another mug of coffee in hand, she went into the living room and sat down on the couch, selecting Logan's name off her phone in the process. It rang several times, before Logan's voice mail came up. She was surprised. Logan said he would be awake and home. She shrugged it off. He probably just fell asleep. When the beep came, she smiled slightly, and then started speaking.

"Hey you," she greeted, "I'm guessing you probably just feel asleep again, but that's okay, I'm not going to judge you. Call me when you wake up."

With a sigh, she got up from the couch and walked back into the kitchen, grabbing her book off the kitchen table. She walked back into her room and curled up under the covers, planning on reading until her parents woke up or Logan called back.

She was completely engrossed in the book when her mother came downstairs. Lorelai glanced at her daughter, made an umph sound, and walked into the kitchen. Rory chuckled slightly, knowing Lorelai would be back in a few minutes fully revived after several cups of coffee. She picked up her cellphone and checked the time, shocked to see that it was almost 2:00 in the afternoon.

Where was Logan? It wasn't like him not to call back for this long.

She selected his number again, only to once again be directed to his voice mail. Growing worried, she chose Colin's number and waited while it rang.

"Hello?" he greeted.

"Colin, have you talked to Logan?"

"Yeah. I talked to him after he got home from your place, around 11:00."

"Did he say if he was going somewhere?"

"No," he paused, "Why?"

"He left a note telling me to call him, so I did around 12:30. He still hasn't called back yet and I keep getting his voice mail."

"Well, he got home okay if that's what your worried about. He probably just fell asleep."

"Yeah. Okay. Thanks, Colin."

"No problem."

She closed her phone, biting her lip slightly. It didn't seem likely to her that Logan had fallen back asleep, especially not at home. But then where was he? She placed her phone down, determined not to call him again. He would call as soon as he got her message, and she hoped that was soon.


	21. Stronger Than Your Pride

**AN: Happy holidays, everyone! Thanks for all the amazing reviews on my last chapter. I tried to get this one up as soon as possible, because I know I left a little bit of a cliffhanger at the end of the last one. So, here it is. Please read and review!**

Rory felt like she was losing her mind with worry. It was the start of their second day back after vacation, and she hadn't seen or heard from Logan since he left the note on New Years Day. She couldn't get him on his cellphone, and the only people at his house were maids who barely spoke English. Colin explained that Shira was probably checked into a spa somewhere, and Mitchum was too busy with work to ever be home.

She bit her lip as she glanced down the hallway, hoping that the person she so longed to see would suddenly appear. He didn't.

Colin placed a hand on her shoulder, "Rory, I'm sure there's a perfectly logical explanation for all of this. I finally got Honor's number and I left her a message before we left for school. If anyone knows where he is, it's her."

She nodded, but remained silent, not trusting herself to speak. There were so many different possibilities running through her mind that she could hardly keep them straight.

"If anything bad happened, we'd know. Even Mitchum would know if something serious was wrong," Stephanie reassured her, although the blond looked outwardly panicked herself, "I promise."

Again, Rory didn't respond. She didn't know what to say. She was terrified. Colin wrapped his arm tightly around her shoulders, giving them a reassuring squeeze. But when she glanced up, she could she worry lurking behind his calm brown eyes. Logan was his best friend, and as much as Colin tried to hide it, she knew he was concerned.

Finn turned to her, a rare dead serious expression on his face, "Honor will call back, love."

"I know," she whispered hoarsely, not really sure if she believed it or not.

The bell rang, ending their practically silent conversation. Without a word, Rory turned and headed down the hallway, her mind reeling with possibilities about where her boyfriend could be. She had thought of everything, from the worse possible explanation to the simplest solution. For awhile, she had grown angry, thinking that he just went somewhere without calling. It didn't take long for the anger to give way to pure fear.

What if he left his house after he talked to Colin? The realm of potential situations stemming from that scenario were endless, and hardly any of them were reassuring. She sighed, blinking back tears, if he was okay then why didn't he call?

What could've happened to him?

--------

Her day passed in a blur. Attempting to pay attention in her classes was useless, and by the end of the day she wasn't even completely sure what classes she had anymore.

She met up with Finn, Colin, and Stephanie near the front doors. None of them looked like they had received good news, and her shoulders slumped slightly as she approached them.

"Nothing?" she asked, hardly an ounce of hope in her question.

Colin sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Sorry."

"I'm starting to get worried," Stephanie admitted, "Where the hell is he?"

"I'm sure his fine," Finn argued, "We'd know if he wasn't."

Rory swallowed hard, "Right?"

"Right," Colin assured, nodding firmly.

The four turned to file out of the school, each lost in their own thoughts. Silently, they turned to separate to their cars. Rory glanced up as she neared her vehicle, and what she saw made her heart race.

"Hey, Ace," Logan greeted, his voice oddly soft, "Miss me?"

Tears of relief burning behind her eyes, she raced towards him, grinning as she felt herself being wrapped up in his strong arms. He held her close, and when they separated, he planted a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Where have you been?" she demanded.

He sighed, "It's long story involving London and Satan."

"Huh, I thought God lived in London."

"What?"

She smiled slightly, "Never mind."

The first thing that alerted her that he wasn't himself was his quiet tone and slow responses. He seemed distracted, troubled, almost upset. She looked up at him, and truly studied him for first time. After their embrace, he returned to leaning against Rory's car. His face was pale, with heavy, dark circles beneath his tired eyes. It was the first time she'd ever seen him look shaky on his feet, and she was instantly concerned.

"Are you okay?" she inquired gently.

"Yeah, Ace, I'm fine. Just tired."

But she knew it was more than that, especially considering that he had yet to make a move to kiss her. He was still leaning heavily against her car, and stood up only slightly when he saw the other three approaching.

"Huntz," Colin said as he neared, "Where'd you disappear to?"

"Long story," Logan said simply, jaw clenched.

Colin nodded slowly, but Rory could see something deeper hiding behind his eyes. Finn and Stephanie looked just as confused and bewildered as Rory felt, but Colin knew something. The two best friends had shared a silent understanding, and Rory felt her initial panic from when Logan disappeared setting in again.

"You look exhausted," Stephanie observed, "You should get some sleep."

Logan nodded slowly, and Colin, Finn, and Stephanie turned to leave. Once they were gone, Logan sighed heavily and ran a hand through his already tasseled blond hair.

Rory brushed a hand lightly over his arm, before taking a step away. He grabbed her wrist quickly and turned her back around, his chocolate eyes practically pleading as he stared at her intently.

"Nobody's going to be home at my house. Come back with me," he offered, not forming a question, "Please."

She nodded, "Of course, if you want me to."

"I do."

She nodded again, and he leaned down, placing a soft kiss on her check. Being more observant this time, she noticed how hot his flesh was as it brushed against hers. She pulled back slightly, gazing at him intently.

"You're sick."

He shook his head, "Just tired. I'll see you my place."

He walked away silently, his hands stuffed in his pockets, and all she could do was stare after him. She knew how much he hated to show weakness, whether it was physical or mental. And right now, she had a feeling he was experiencing both. From what she could decipher so far, Satan was his father and Logan had been in London. All the traveling had probably made for little sleep, which most likely would cause his exhaustion and fever. But all that was just the surface, there was something deeper that he was hiding.

She sighed as she walked to the driver's side of her car and slipped inside. Hopefully, Logan would confide in her when they reached his house. Glancing around, she was relieved to see a limo pulling out ahead of her instead of Logan's Porsche. With the way his tired eyes had looked, she didn't want him anywhere near the wheel of a car.

--------

Logan was stretched out on the couch in his den, and Rory was curled up next to him, her head resting lightly on his shoulder. They had been laying in silence for awhile, but suddenly Logan took a deep breath and began to speak.

"I don't want to complain," he began, "Or worry you."

She smiled gently, encouraging him, "Logan, I'm already worried, so you can't stop worrying about that right now. And I'm your girlfriend, complain to me. I owe you."

"You don't owe me anything."

She fell silent, waiting patiently for him to speak.

"You probably already know that I talked to Colin around eleven," he paused, waiting for her confirming nod, before continuing, "Shortly after that, my dad came home and told me to pack my bags, that I was leaving for Europe. I didn't have time to call you then because I was leaving in ten minutes, Mitchum's orders. Anyway, as soon as I got in the limo, I opened my phone to call you and he took it away. He said that I had to focus on this trip, and I couldn't have my friends distracting me. He then proceeded to lecture me the entire way to the airport about how disappointing I am and how much better I should be."

He stopped here, and she suddenly hated Mitchum Huntzberger more than she ever thought she could hate a person. She suddenly knew what the silent meaning between Logan and Colin's eye contact was. Colin knew all about Logan's father; he knew all about the way he treated his son. And although her boyfriend would never admit it, Rory could see the pain in his eyes that Colin must have seen it as well.

"We got on a plane to London, and I was planning to get some sleep, but then my father decided to get chatty. We talked shop the entire way there. I hardly slept at all once I was actually in London, partly because of my anger and mostly because I was constantly moving from one office to another," he paused briefly, his eyes flashing, "Mitchum, however, got plenty of sleep because I was sent to do everything for him, apparently I needed the experience, never mind that I was dead on my feet. Oh, and did I mention that everything I accomplished while he was sleeping was somehow horribly wrong?"

His eyes stopped showing anger, and for a second he let himself appear upset, but then his stony expression returned. She reached down and grabbed his hand, lacing her fingers with his.

"Logan..."

He sighed, "I'm sorry, Ace. You don't need to hear about this. I just--"

"Logan," she interrupted firmly, "I do need to hear about this. It's what I'm here for, okay?"

"I really want to kiss you right now," he told her, his mischievous smirk appearing for an instant, "But I don't want to get you sick."

"So, you admit it. You are sick."

"A little, I guess. Mostly just worn down."

Silence fell over them once more. Rory listened to Logan's soft breathing as he ran his hand lightly over her hair. She wasn't used to him being this troubled, this quiet, and she hated it. And she hated Mitchum for doing this to him, for wearing him down not only physically, but emotionally. Rory knew Logan as such a strong person that it was hard for her to see him so upset. She could only imagine the exact words Mitchum must have used to hurt him, and she wasn't about to ask her boyfriend to elaborate. He'd said enough already.

His breathing grew steadier, quieter, and his hand stopped moving, instead it lay resting against her shoulder. She turned her neck to see Logan asleep, his face even more pale than she remembered. Careful not to wake him, she gently placed her hand against his forehead, worried to find that his fever had spiked since she first noticed it earlier that day. She knew he should take something, but she was hesitant to wake him, knowing that he would probably be out for the rest of the night. Slowly, she slipped out of his now limp embrace, and stood before him. She grabbed a blanket from the nearby chair and covered him, before placing a gentle kiss on his feverish forehead.

She walked out of his den, turning off the light as she left, and sent a glance over her shoulder before making her way towards his front door. As she was heading towards her car, her phone rang in her purse and she grabbed it, not recognizing the number on her caller id. With a small shrug, she flipped it open as she slipped inside her car.

"Hello?"

"Rory?" a female voice responded, "It's Honor."

"Hi," Rory said, slightly confused.

"Hi. I'm calling because Colin said you were probably with Logan. I just wanted to see how he is. I actually just found out he hasn't been home because of Colin's phone call. Dad's an ass."

Rory couldn't help but smile slightly at the blond's energy, but quickly turned serious once more, "He's upset, and worn down. Apparently your father gave him quite the lecture and Logan hardly got any sleep. He has a temperature right now, and he fell asleep a few minutes ago."

"Shit. I was hoping Colin was mistaking when he said Logan had the 'Mitchum look'."

"The Mitchum look?"

"Yeah, the look Logan, and me too, I guess, always get when my dad is a complete asshole, or says something that we actually take to heart."

Rory bit her lip, "He probably won't wake up until tomorrow morning. I'm worried about him."

"He'll be okay," Honor assured her, "I promise. I'll check in on him tonight, because I'm going to come home and scream at my father anyway."

"Okay."

"Don't worry, okay? He'll be fine."

"Yeah. Thanks, Honor."

"No problem. Bye."

Rory closed her phone, feeling slightly better after to talking to Logan's sister. After all, nobody knew Logan better than Honor, and if she said he was going to be okay, then he would. She drove on, her mind clouded with thoughts of her boyfriend. It was almost scary to see the normally comical, of the moment Logan practically crashing. Seeing him like that broke her heart, and she wished she knew what to say to make him feel better. She released her breath slowly, and turned off the Stars Hollow exit. Hopefully, he would be feel better in the morning.

--------

She was flipping through her locker combination when she heard the voices the next morning. Usually, she just would've ignored the girls with the shortened skirts standing beside her, leaning casually against the rows of lockers. But today? Today was different.

"I just got back from London last night," one girl explained.

"How was it?"

Rory sent a sideways glance in their direction. The first girl that spoke was blond, leggy, and looked like she belonged on the front of a fashion magazine and a brunette stood beside her, studying her manicured fingernails.

"It was good," the blond continued, "Especially my dad's business dinner."

"Why?" the brunette inquired.

A smile consumed the blond, "Logan Huntzberger was there."

Rory's heart jumped, and she felt like she'd been punched in the stomach. Why would the blond care if Logan was at the dinner? Unless...? She felt her stomach flip at the thought of Logan being with another girl, but decided not to jump to conclusions. Fighting back the tears that threatened, she turned away from the girls to continue to hide her identity and listened.

"Isn't he dating that Rory girl?"

"It's Logan, he doesn't really date anyone. Let's just say we had a great evening together. He can kiss, that's for sure."

The brunette laughed, "Lucky you. I want details."

They started walking away, and Rory lost track of the conversation. Se was sure she could feel her heart literally shattering. This was it; this was exactly what she'd been afraid of. Logan had cheated on her. She'd been up all night, worried about him, and he'd been in England cheating on her. An overwhelming rush of devastation and anger consumed her. She wasn't sure whether to scream or burst into tears. The way she felt at that moment was nothing compared to what she felt when Jess broke up with her, it was so much worse. Logan meant more to her than Jess ever had, but she guessed she had trouble trusting their relationship for a reason.

He said he would never intentionally hurt her. _He _said that. _He_ came to her. If he didn't really want this, they could've just left it as a kiss that turned out to be a mistake. But she really thought they had something special, that when they were together there was a spark. But she guessed she was wrong and yet right at the same time. Even though she wanted him to be, Logan wasn't ready for a real relationship.

She'd been betrayed by her best friend.

She leaned against her locker, unable to hide the tears any longer. They streamed silently down her cheeks, smearing her mascara across her eyes. Her shoulders shook as she hung her head, attempting to hide her sobbing form from the rest of Chilton's population. It didn't work.

"Rory?" Colin's voice said gently, "What happened?"

She looked up to see him and Finn standing before her, concerned expressions plastered on their faces.

She shook her head slightly, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Rory..." Finn began, reaching for her arm, "Talk to us."

"I said I don't want to talk about it, Finn," she practically hissed through her tears, pulling her arm away from him.

And then she saw him. Logan was walking towards her with Stephanie, and when he saw her his brown eyes instantly clouded with worry. He sped up and she turned her head, refusing to look at him.

"Ace? What's wrong?" he asked as he neared, his voice heavy with concern.

"Don't you dare act like you don't know what's wrong," she informed him, her worst clipped, and incredibly steady considering her current condition.

"What? What the hell is going on?"

"Screw you."

She shook her head and turned to leave, not making eye contact with any of the four people standing before her. She couldn't handle explaining right now, and she couldn't handle looking at Logan any longer. How could he?

"Rory, tell me what's going on."

His pleading voice stopped her in her tracks, and she felt her anger rising to the surface. She whipped around, eyes blazing, and stared at him.

"You cheated on me, you bastard!"

He words left the whole group standing in stunned silence. Stephanie turned to Logan in disbelief and there was venom coming from Finn and Colin's gazes. Logan took a step forward, appearing confused.

"That's crazy, Ace. I would never cheat on you. Where did you hear that?"

"Stop sweet talking me," she demanded, "Just shut up for once. I'm leaving."

"I didn't cheat on you," he said firmly, "I could never cheat on you. That's bullshit and you know it!"

She didn't answer, and the last thing she saw before turning around again was Logan slamming his fist against a locker.


	22. Inside Your Head

Logan placed his hands against the lockers, leaning heavily as he attempted to calm his anger. His hand was throbbing, but he hardly paid it any attention. How could she think that he would actually cheat on her? What the hell would possess her to believe something like that?

"I swear, mate, if we weren't a school right now..." Finn threatened, letting his voice trail off.

"Logan?" Stephanie questioned, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

He whipped around and was immediately staring into the cold gazes of Colin and Finn, and the concerned eyes of Stephanie.

"I swear to God, Logan..." Colin began, his words made of ice.

"I didn't cheat on her!" Logan hissed, his voice rising, "I can't believe any of you would think I would do that to her, or _could _do that to her."

Colin and Finn lowered there eyes and Logan charged forward, "I don't know who the hell made her think something like that, but it's bullshit. It's complete and total bullshit."

"Logan, you have to admit, your history does suggest..."

Logan cut Colin off, "My history suggests that I've never had a girlfriend before, nor have I ever met a girl that means as much to me as she does. I can't believe you would even think..."

He let his voice trail off, rage consuming him to the point where he couldn't even speak anymore. How could none of them believe him? How could Rory and two of his best friends not give him the slightest benefit of the doubt?

He lost her. He couldn't believe he actually lost her and the worst part was, he lost her for absolutely no reason. God, the only thing he'd done over the past few days was work, in _London_. The only person he had thought about was her. How could she? How could she not even show the slightest remorse when he told her that nothing happened? Was he that untrustworthy? Did his past haunt him that much?

He would never hurt her, ever. He cared to much about her. Not only was she his girlfriend, she was his best friend, the one person he knew he could always count on. Except now. Now, she was gone. Gone because she chose to believe somebody else's words over his, gone because her past experiences with boyfriends had left her weary of actually _believing_ that he was telling the truth, gone because she was scared. He knew she was scared. She was scared of actually letting herself fall for him. And this? This was the perfect way out.

"Logan," Stephanie said again, her voice soft, "Who would have started a rumor like this?"

"Take your pick, Stephanie. Practically any girl I've ever looked at wants me and her apart."

"But you were in London, mate," Finn pointed out.

"Don't talk to me, Finn," Logan replied coldly, "In fact, you and Colin can both go to hell."

"Logan..." Colin began.

Logan just shook his head and turned, storming off down the hallway towards his first class. He didn't have to turn around to know Stephanie was right behind him, but he didn't mind. At least she had believed him, at least she knew he would never cheat on Rory. At least he had someone.

"It had to have happened in London," Stephanie said as she walked up beside him, placing a gentle hand on his arm, "It had to have been somebody you saw in London."

Logan's step faltered slightly, "I know who it is."

Without waiting for a reply, he whipped around and headed in the complete opposite direction, not caring if he had a class or not. He knew who started the rumor, and he had to find her. Stephanie somehow managed to follow right behind him as he weaved his way through the crowd of Chilton students. Finally, he found who he was looking for: Amber Stanley.

She smiled when she saw him, her green eyes practically lighting up. His anger only grew as he walked towards her, fists clenched at his sides at an attempt to keep calm.

"I heard you and your girlfriend had a fight," she greeted, taking a step towards him, "What a shame."

"Shut up," he demanded, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Excuse me?"

"I saw you in London, Amber, _saw_ you. That was the end of the interaction we had together. That's it, nothing more. So stop spreading rumors just to make you feel better about yourself. You're pathetic."

"What are you talking about?" she asked innocently, although her almost scared eyes betrayed her words, "What rumor?"

"Look, I know you're as dumb as a rock, but nobody's going to believe you're that stupid. So cut the crap and own up. You already made her think that I cheated on her, something that I would never do, so stop messing around. God, no wonder Rory hates all of you."

"Just because your _ex_-girlfriend thinks she's better than me--"

"She is better than you," Logan interrupted, "She would never pull the shit you do."

"Logan, she was never good enough for you. You shouldn't be limited, you should--"

"You don't get to decide what I should and should not be, do you understand me? The only reason I even know who the hell you are is because I had to go to a stupid ass dinner party and we both happened to be there. I was bored out of my mind the entire time, and do you know why? Because my father _made_ me talk to you. I probably could have had a better conversation with a wall."

"He made you talk to me?" she practically yelled.

"You actually think I talked to you willingly? God, you really are stupid."

He heard Stephanie cough from behind him, and he lifted his eyes up to see Rory standing a few feet down the hallway, her eyes wide with shock. He held her gaze, his eyes battling hers, as the rest of the world seem to disappear. He was hardly aware of Amber pushing past him, or Stephanie following the other blond with rage in her eyes. All he was aware of was Rory, and how much it hurt that she didn't believe him.

She took a few steps forward, and he could see tears building up in her eyes.

"Logan..."

"I don't want to talk to you, not right now," he paused, "Maybe not ever."

"Logan, please, I'm--"

"I don't care what you are. You didn't believe me, Rory. You believed some stuck up bitch over _me_. God, Rory. You wouldn't even listen to me."

"I was hurt, I--"

He cut her off again, "You know what? Now_ I _don't feel like listening to _you_."

She looked absolutely devastated as she stood before him, but she kept her jaw clenched in an attempt not to cry. He refused to feel bad for her, refused to be the one to apologize. Instead, he turned around quickly and walked away, not even bothering to glance back as he headed towards his first class.

He sighed as he slid into his seat, barely noticing the people milling around, obviously conversing about the potential break up of Chilton's most talked about couple. He paid them no attention, he had too much on his mind. He couldn't believe it was all over.

The past months with Rory had been absolute bliss, and he couldn't remember a time when he had been more happy. He'd put her first, made her everything to him. He changed his lifestyle for her. He dropped his head into his hands, trying not to remember everything about her, but it was no use. All he could think about was her smile, her kiss, and the look on her face as she determinately worked on building a snowman.

Could it really be over? Could everything they had really end just like that?

She knew she made a mistake, she knew that now. But what angered him the most, and what hurt the most, was that she didn't believe him in the first place. He couldn't believe that she actually thought he would do something like that. Rory was a smart girl, why the hell did she even listen to Amber in the first place? God, she knew what those girls were like. She had to.

How could he be with someone who would believe rumors like that without even giving him the chance to speak? He didn't know if he continue dating her knowing that she was so quick to doubt his character. He knew she was weary of him, and his past, but he also thought that deep down, she knew that he would never do anything to hurt her. He wasn't Jess or Dean, he was her friend first. There was nothing he wouldn't do to keep her from getting hurt. Didn't she know that?

His thoughts drifted briefly to his friends as the teacher walked into the room and closed the door. It angered him that Colin and Finn, two people he'd known practically all his life, would think that he was capable of cheating on Rory. Sure, they didn't commit to other girls, and the three of them knew how to play the field. But he thought they knew, and believed, that Rory was different to him. To have two of his best friends turn on him so quickly actually hurt him.

But the question remained: what should he do about his girlfriend? He cared about her so much, that he just wanted to walk out the door, find her, and pull her into his arms. But he was so angry, and so hurt, that he wasn't sure if he could ever do that again. Did she even care about him as much as he cared about her? Could she learn how to trust him, completely, with no doubts? Was she capable of letting go of her past, and letting herself fall for him?

These were the questions clouding his mind during the class period, not the questions the teacher was asking as he stood in front of the room, but these.

--------

"Logan."

Logan turned in the hallway as he headed towards lunch to see Stephanie walking towards him. He slowed down and let her catch up, thankful that he had at least one person he could count on that day.

"I talked to Rory," she informed him.

"Great," he replied dryly, "So did I."

"Logan, come on..."

"I really don't want to talk about this."

"Well, you are, so get over it."

He couldn't help but chuckle slightly at the headstrong blond's tone as they walked into the cafeteria. Logan almost instantly saw Colin, Finn, and Rory sitting at the usual table, and he averted his eyes almost as soon as they glanced up and noticed him.

"Logan, just listen to me, okay?" Stephanie asked, stepping into line with Logan.

"Fine. I'm all ears."

"Okay. First of all, you of all people know how insecure she is about relationships right now. She's been hurt a lot, and she's scared," she talked faster as he opened his mouth to interrupt, "And I know that that's no excuse, and that you would never cheat on her, but that's why she was so quick to believe what she heard. She's still scared of you, Logan."

"She barely even let me open my mouth," Logan responded, "She didn't care what the hell I had to say, she believed _Amber Stanley_ over me. I thought she was smart enough not to listen to those girls and their rumors, but I guess not. She should have listened to me, Steph."

Stephanie sighed, "I know that, and she knows that, too. She's really sorry, Logan, she feels like shit."

"Well, that makes two of us then."

"Logan..."

"No. I'm not going to feel bad for her. She's the one who made the mistake here, not me. The only thing I'm guilty of is getting dragged to a dinner party by my father. That's all. _She_ turned her back on me, _she_ chose not to listen to me, _she _decided not to give me a chance to explain. It's all on her."

Logan walked to a table a good distance away from the other three and Stephanie followed him, her mouth set in a straight line.

"Don't throw this relationship away," she instructed, "You'll regret it. She made a mistake, Logan, everyone makes mistakes. She's sorry, she really is. She misses you already and I can tell that you really miss her. You two are so good together."

"_Were_ good together."

"Logan, please, just talk to her, okay? I've never seen you as happy as you are when you're with her. She's your best friend, you need each other."

Logan didn't reply and he stared hard at the floor, refusing to make eye contact with his friend. She knew him too well, she knew how much he cherished having Rory in his life. She knew that he really didn't want to throw everything him and Rory had together away.

"Please, just talk to her, okay?" Stephanie repeated.

He lifted his eyes and nodded slowly, "Okay, I'll talk to her. After school, I'll talk to her."

"Good," Stephanie nodded firmly, "Now, about Colin and Finn--"

"Colin and Finn were two of my best friends, they aren't anymore. They turned their backs on me when I needed them, and didn't even let me open my mouth before they formed their opinion. I don't want to talk about them right now. No."

"You know how fiercely protective they are of her, hell, you are, too. And--"

"I said _no_, Stephanie. I don't want to talk about that right now."

Logan thanked her silently for finally falling silent, and he stared at his food briefly before pushing it away. He was too angry to even consider eating right now, and his upcoming conversation with Rory had his stomach in knots. What was he going to say to her?

--------

Logan stood in the parking lot, leaning against his Porsche as he waited for Rory to exit the building. He'd walked out with Stephanie, avoiding Colin and Finn at all costs, and the other girl was long gone by now. He knew that Rory would probably walk out with the other two, but he refused to even acknowledge them.

He would deal with them later.

She walked out a few minutes later, and he took a step away from his care, staring at her for a second before opening his mouth to call her name.

"Rory!"

She turned quickly, searching for him, and she found him quickly. Colin and Finn glanced up also, and he stared at them coldly until they finally turned away. Rory walked over to him slowly, her arms crossed in front of herself as if for protection. She stopped as she neared him, and brought her nervous blue eyes up to meet his icy brown ones.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, her words barely audible, "I should have listened to you. I don't know why I didn't listen to you."

"I do," he answered, "You didn't listen because you don't trust me."

"Logan, that's not true--"

"Yes, it is. You don't trust me, you haven't since we started this. You've always been scared that I'm going to end up hurting you. You look at me, and you see Jess and you see Dean. You look at me and you see a guy that has never had a girlfriend and doesn't know how to commit. You see me as someone who was born to screw this up and hurt you. Isn't that right?"

A single tear slid down her cheek as she slowly nodded, "I _want _to trust you..."

"Then trust me, Rory! Know that you were my friend first, and I would never want to hurt you. Know that I couldn't live with myself if I ever even thought about cheating on you. These past few months have been amazing, and I would never, ever do anything to screw that up."

"I'm so sorry..."

"Why did you listen to her?" he demanded, "You know what those girls are like. They would say anything to get the two of us apart and--"

"I didn't know they saw me!" she interrupted, her voice rising, "They weren't talking to me, they were standing beside me. I didn't even know they knew I was there. I'm practically invisible to them!"

"Correction: you _were_ invisible to them until you started dating me."

"I'm trying to explain myself," she practically hissed, "What was I supposed to think, Logan? There are two girls standing there talking about you, and the one is talking about what a great kisser you are, and I'm supposed to think that they're setting me up? That they planned all of this?"

"Maybe not, but you're supposed to at least talk to me before jumping to conclusions. You're supposed to give me the benefit of the doubt. God, Rory."

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry! I know I should have let you talk. I know that! I was just so scared that it was happening all over again that I could hardly think straight. You mean so much to me that just the thought of you cheating on me made me go practically insane. I know I shouldn't have believed them, and looking back, it was so freaking obvious what they were doing. But at that moment? At that moment all I knew was that my boyfriend cheated on me and I felt broken!"

"I can't be with you if you can't trust me, Rory! You have to be able to trust me."

"I'm learning, Logan! I'll get there."

"No," his voice grew quiet, "You have to be able to _now_. You have to be able to look me in the eye right now and tell me that you trust me."

"I don't know if I can--"

He reached out and grabbed her shoulders as tears streamed down her cheeks, "You have to trust me, okay? I'm not like them, I'm not. You're more than just my girlfriend, you know that, right? You're my friend, a person I can turn to. I want you to know that you can turn to me, too. _I trust you_. Do you trust me, Ace?"

She raised her eyes to meet his. She blinked a few times, clearing the tears from her eyes, before she took a step forward into his arms.

Steadily holding his gaze, she murmured, "I trust you, Logan."

And at the moment, as he stared into her unblinking eyes, he knew that she really meant it this time. He knew that he had finally gotten through to her. She'd made a mistake, a mistake he had to forgive, for the sake of what he would be throwing away if he didn't.

Nodding slowly, he pulled her tightly against his chest and held as she breathed a shaky sob.

------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: Yep, it's actually a quick fix from me for once. Consider it a Christmas present. REVIEW!**


	23. As Simple and Complicated

Rory pulled apart from Logan, furiously wiping at her eyes. She was angry at herself: angry at herself for not giving him the chance to explain, for believing some bitchy girl over him, for causing Finn and Colin to turn on him, and for sobbing in his arms when she had nothing to cry about at all.

He forgave her.

"I'm sorry," she murmured.

He nodded as he looked over her shoulder at nothing in particular. His jaw was clenched, and his normally kind eyes were _so _cold.

He forgave her?

"Logan?"

"Don't worry about it," he leaned down and kissed her cheek gently, "I'll call you later."

"Logan."

"I'll call you later, Ace."

Without a second glance, he got into his Porsche and drove out the parking lot, leaving Rory upset and confused as she stared after him.

He hadn't forgiven her.

She forced back the tears that were threatening and walked towards her car. She didn't deserve to cry, it was all her fault. She was the one who pushed her away, she was the one who didn't trust him. She, the person who was always so angry about not being trusted, had turned on Logan because of her own trust issues.

God, she was a hypocrite.

She slid into her car and closed the door, determined to keep the tears hidden behind her crystal blue eyes. He was the best thing that had ever happened to her, and now? Now she didn't know if he would ever really forgive her. How could she be so stupid? How could she be so naive? Why couldn't she see that the whole thing was a set-up to tear her and Logan apart? Why had she let it work?

She pulled her car out onto the street, her mind clouded with the events of the day. If she just wouldn't have listened. Why the hell did the word 'London' peak her interest that much? God, she was so stupid.

And most importantly, why was she so desperate to push him away? He was her best friend, and she trusted him. Of course she did. She trusted with everything but a relationship. He was so different than her, so different that anyone she'd ever been with in the past. Logan was a challenge, a mystery, and the one thing in her life she felt like she had no control over.

And the scariest part was, he had her heart.

She had to trust him. She _wanted_ to trust him. And after his speech in the parking lot, she did trust him. Logan was such a passionate person, and seeing him that passionate about her made her regret every doubt she ever had about him. He cared for her, really cared for her, and she felt like the worst person in the world for ever hurting him.

She pulled her car into her driveway, happy to see that nobody was home. Her mom could read her like a book, and she really didn't feel like dealing with that right now. With a sigh, she got out of the car and walked inside, throwing her books on the couch on her way to her room. She needed some time to unwind, some time to think.

He could see in his eyes as he turned to leave that day that deep down he still hadn't forgiven her. He was hurt and doubting everything they had together. She knew he was because she had looked and felt that way countless times. She didn't blame him really. If she had been in his position, she doubted she would've even given herself a chance to explain. She didn't deserve the chance he had given her.

That was the difference between him and her. He had given her her chance to explain, and she had denied him his. And she was sorry, more sorry than she could ever make him see. Silently, she cursed Jess and Dean and everything they pulled to make her so weary of relationships and people who cared about her.

They changed her. She knew that.

Before them, she would've been weary of Logan for awhile, but then she would have seen the true feelings in his eyes, and given herself completely to the relationship. Now every word, every kiss, every action was somehow questioned. Now, when Logan told her that he cared about her, she heard Jess saying that he loved her. And when she heard a rumor that Logan had cheated on her? Well, he didn't really care anyway, so how far of a stretch would that be?

She had to move past Jess, past Dean. She had to leave them in the past, where they belonged. She had to forget about the lies and the accusations and the heartbreaks. She had to let Logan care and believe him. Because if she didn't, was she any better than her ex-boyfriends at all? The answer was simple. No, she wasn't.

And on top of all the remorse she felt for betraying Logan, was the guilt on her shoulders for turning Colin and Finn against him. They had told her how furious Logan had been with them for turning on him so quickly, and she knew it was completely her fault. If she had just given Logan the chance to explain, the two of them would have never felt the need to come to her defense. If she hadn't cried and yelled, the whole situation could've been laughed about later. But now? Now she had an angry boyfriend and two regretful best friends. And it was all her fault.

It was her stupid fault for living in the past and worrying about the future. God, if being with Logan taught her anything, it was so embrace the present. She had to fix things, with everyone. She had a lot of work to do.

She reached for her phone and dialed the number of the only person who seemed to on the outside of the situation looking in: Stephanie.

"Hey," the blond greeted after a few rings, "How did things go with Logan?"

"We made up, but..." Rory's voice trailed off.

"But what?"

"But I'm sure if we really made up, you know?" she sighed, "We made up, and then he basically turned around and left. He was so...cold."

"Well, he's hurt, Rory, and angry. He feels betrayed by you and he thinks he lost Colin and Finn today. That's a lot for one guy to handle. Add on the whole Mitchum thing and--"

"When did he tell you about that?"

"Today, at lunch. It's not the first time it's happened," Stephanie paused, "But back to the point, give him time. He didn't want to lose you over this, but that doesn't mean he's forgotten about it. Not by a long shot."

"What can I do?"

"Nothing. Just give him time."

"Steph..."

"Look, he obviously cares enough to keep you in his life, but he needs his space to cool off. He's got more on his mind than just you, Colin and Finn completely turned their backs on him today."

"I know," Rory exhaled shakily, "And that's my fault, too."

"No, it's not, you--"

"Don't. I know it is. I didn't go to Logan before I freaked out, and that caused all of this."

"That may have caused the situation between you and Logan, but Colin and Finn made their own decision," Stephanie sighed, "I know they are seriously protective of you, but that doesn't change the fact that they basically threatened him in the hallway."

Rory cringed, "So much for not turning on him..."

"What?"

Rory massaged her temple, "When we first started dating, Colin said that him and Finn wouldn't be able to just turn their backs on him."

Stephanie snorted, "That went well."

"Stephanie."

"Right, I'm sorry. I don't know what to tell you, Rory. This is for them to work out, nobody else."

"God, I _suck_."

"You do not suck," Stephanie was silent for a moment, "Look, about this whole trust thing, I've known Logan for a long time, and he has never looked at anyone the way he looks at you. He's not going to hurt you, Rory."

"I know that. I know that, now."

"Good. Everything else will work out."

"I hope so..."

"It will, I promise."

"Okay. I have to go."

"See you tomorrow."

Rory closed her phone and leaned back on her bed, staring blankly at her ceiling. She couldn't wait this thing out, she had to do _something_. If there was one thing she had inherited from her mother, it was her inability to wait out a situation. She needed to take control. She flipped her cellphone open again and selected Logan's familiar number, hoping that he would pick up.

"Hello?"

"Logan, it's me."

"I know, Ace, I have caller id."

"Right."

Silence consumed them, and Rory sighed shakily. This was not going to be easy.

"Logan, we have to talk."

"I thought we just did that."

"Logan, please."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"You still being angry..."

"We made up," he reminded her, "Isn't that enough?"

"Not when you're still mad at me."

"Can we do this later? I ha--"

"No, let me talk. I have some serious issues with relationships, you know that as well as I do. I've been hurt and lied to and used and I've not been trusted. I hated that feeling more than any of the others, I think. I hated knowing that the person I was in a relationship with didn't trust me. And you know what I hate the most? I hate that I turned around and did the exact same thing to you."

She waited for him to speak, but there was only silence.

"I've always trusted you, Logan, I want you to know that. I trusted you almost everything, everything except my heart. I didn't trust you for so many reasons but mostly for the way you handled relationships in the past and the way my relationships were handled in the past. But today in the parking lot, looking at you, I felt horrible for ever thinking you would cheat on me, or ever hurt me on purpose."

"Well, I'm sorry _you_ felt horrible," he muttered sarcastically.

"I know," she replied quietly, "I know you felt ten times worse. Logan, I'm so sorry for ever believing that girl and for hurting you. I--"

"Rory!" he interrupted, his voice growing louder, "I thought we covered this already."

"No. We didn't. We made up, Logan, but you're not looking at me the same way."

He was silent.

"That's what I thought," she responded, the ever persistent tears forming behind her eyes, "I think I believed those girls partly because I was just waiting for you to mess up, because it just seemed natural that you would hurt me."

"I know."

"You know?"

"I know you, Rory, obviously better than you give me credit for."

"I know you, too. And that's why I know you haven't completely forgiven me yet."

"I know you trust me now," he assured her, "I do. I just..."

"Feel betrayed?" Rory offered.

"Yeah. Exactly."

She couldn't fight the tears anymore and they spilled over her eyes, falling freely down her cheeks, "I never wanted to hurt you. I was just so angry and hurt and I didn't take the time to think about anything. I'm so sorry."

"I know, Ace, I know you are."

"So we're okay?"

He sighed, "Yeah, we're okay. I promise you that we're okay."

And this time, she could hear in his voice that it was true.

"Now, about Colin and Finn..."

"Rory," he warned

"They didn't mean to turn on you, I know they didn't. It's just that they've seen me go through so much, that it's just their natural instincts. It's my fault for freaking out like I did."

"It's their fault for acting the way they did."

"If you're still mad at them then you should still be mad at me."

"No," Logan responded, "No. You have a horrible history in relationships that impaired your judgment. I can understand that, Rory, I can understand why you did what you did. I can't understand how they could turn on their best friend like they did. I can't understand that."

"You can't lose them," she whispered, "Just like you couldn't lose me, you can't lose them."

"I already did. I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Logan, please..."

"Bye, Rory."

Then there was nothing but a dial tone in her ear. She wiped at her eyes, urging herself to stop crying. Her and Logan were okay now, there was nothing to cry about. There was nothing to cry about except the fact that she was responsible for the end of a lifelong friendship.

Emotionally exhausted, she felt her eyes growing heavy, and soon she had drifted off to sleep.

--------

"Ace..."

A gentle hand on her shoulder woke her an hour later, and she instantly founding herself looking into the once again kind eyes of her boyfriend. She sat up, staring at him in disbelief.

"Logan? What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

He smiled, "I walked in. You really shouldn't leave your door unlocked like that. Murderers could get in."

She couldn't help but chuckle, "The only murderer who has ever entered Stars Hollow is you, and you haven't harmed me yet, so I think I'm safe."

"I'm just biding my time, gaining your trust."

She looked at him seriously, "You've got it."

"Then I guess I've got good timing," he replied with a smirk.

He sat down on the edge of the the bed and cradled her face in his hands, kissing her gently on the lips. She instantly deepened the kiss, bracing her hands on his arms and pulling him towards her. He obliged, moving towards and placing one hand to her back as he tugged her as close to him as possible. When they pulled apart, Rory was breathless, and she stared at him, a smile playing on her lips.

"Now," he said, pushing a stand of hair behind her ear, "We are _more_ than okay, understand?"

She nodded, hardly able to speak.

"I'm going to see Colin and Finn. Things with me and them will work themselves out, they always do. We've been through a lot together, Ace. We'll be okay."

"But--"

He placed a finger to her lips, "But nothing. We'll be fine. Believe me, I know how easy it is to be overly protective of you. After talking to Stephanie, I put myself in their position, and odds are I would've acted that exact some way. That's not to say that I'm not angry, I am, but I just wanted you to know that things are going to be okay."

She nodded again.

"And Ace?" he whispered, bring his lips close to hers again.

"Hmm?"

"Anything that happened between them and me is _not_ your fault."

Before she could reply, he connected their lips again, instantly bringing the butterflies, fireworks, sparks, and every other cliché washing over her. He wrapped his arms around her and suddenly she felt safe, like nothing in the world could touch her. She was giving him her heart, completely, and without looking back. Now, she was trusting him. She was finally giving him the trust he deserved.

He pulled away, smiling softly, "I'll see you tomorrow, Ace."

"Okay."

He got up from her bed, and she watched him leave, unable to wipe the smile off her face. She was falling for Logan Huntzberger, and for the first time, it felt _completely_ wonderful.

--------

"Hey Rory," Stephanie greeted the next morning.

Rory glanced at her, and groaned, "Coffee macker broke. Jess was working at Luke's."

"Oh no," Logan said with a smirk, wrapping an arm her waist, "A coffeeless Rory is a dangerous thing."

"For her and everyone around her," Colin added, "One time she walked into two doors in a row."

"Ouch," Logan laughed.

"Do we need to swipe some from the teacher's lounge again?" Finn inquired.

Logan raised his eyebrows, "You stole coffee from the teacher's lounge?"

"Nice, huh?" Colin asked.

"Amateurs," Logan replied smugly, rolling his eyes, "I stole a flask from a teacher's car in Europe."

Rory covered her ears, "I don't need to hear these things."

As everyone laughed, Rory's eyes wandered from Logan to Colin to Finn, and it finally hit her that they were speaking. Logan's words rang true: they were okay. It was like nothing had ever happened at all, and Rory was amazed at the ability of men to put snags in their friendship behind them. Not that she minded. Not having this group of people all together would've been horrible. They were her best friends, and she wouldn't want it any other way.

She leaned into Logan, resting her head against his shoulder as lack of caffeine became even more of an issue. But despite her coffee shortage, she couldn't remember a time when she'd been happier. Everything had worked itself out. Everything was okay again. Actually, everything was more than okay. It was...perfect.

"So, do you want the coffee, Ace?"

"Yes, please," she answered, "Actually, two would be great."

Finn rolled his eyes, "Yes, princess."

"Thanks, boys," she called as the three headed off towards the teacher's lounge.

Stephanie walked over and stood beside her, "I guess telling you to wait it out wasn't the best advice."

Rory smiled at her friend, "Actually, it probably was, but I inherited more from my mother than blue eyes. We are not patient people."

"Well, everything is back to normal anyway."

"Yeah," Rory nodded, smiling, "It is."


	24. Something I've Never Known

**AN: Basically a fluff chapter because I felt like writing one and I figured the story could use one. There will be a lot more action happening in the next few chapters, so get ready for that. This story is probably going to be pretty long, because I have a lot floating around in my head. So, prepare yourselves for that. Anyway, Happy New Year, everyone! REVIEW, please.**

"Hey, Ace."

He placed his hands on his girlfriend's shoulders, and she turned, offering him a smile.

"Hey. You're here before Paris, I'm impressed."

"That was the plan."

He slid into the chair next to him and planted a quick kiss on her lips, causing her smile to grow wider. Leaning forward, he glanced over her shoulder at the pile of notebooks and books on her desk, and smirked.

"Got a little bit of homework?"

"You have no idea," she groaned, "It's two months until the end of the year and the teacher's are trying to cram everything they forgot in now. Hey, why don't you have any homework?"

He raised his eyebrows, "I do, but that doesn't mean I'm going to actually do it."

"I hate you."

"Don't hate the lazy," he laughed, "What all do you have?"

"Everything."

"So I guess that means we aren't hanging out tonight?"

"Not unless you magically transform into a book."

"Right," he rested his arm around her shoulders, "Do you need any help? I took most of these classes my junior year."

She shook her head, "I'm okay, it's just going to take me forever."

"Are you sure you don't want some company?"

"Logan," she warned, but her eyes held a smile.

"Fine, Ace, but that was my final offer."

"You can live one night without seeing me."

He smiled and kissed her again, "Debatable."

"Aw, how sweet."

He was about to reply when Paris walking in the room, scowling as usual. He offered her one his society smiles, but only received a nastier expression in return.

"Hi, Paris."

"Shut up, Huntzberger. What are you two doing here?"

"Making out," Logan deadpanned, "We tried the janitor's closest but it's just too crowded in there nowadays."

"Logan!" Rory protested.

"Great job, Gilmore," Paris replied sarcastically, "You picked a real winner."

The rest of the staff began filing in and Rory turned to Logan, unsuccessfully trying to hide a smile.

"Please refrain from telling the newspaper editor about things we weren't even doing."

He smirked, "She doesn't know that."

"You're impossible."

As the meeting began, Logan ignored Paris and focused completely on his girlfriend. She was leaned over her notebook, scribbling furiously as Paris lectured about everything under the sun. She chewed on her lip, drawing his eyes to that area of her face and making him wanting to just pull her into a kiss right then and there.

Their relationship had only grown stronger after the whole Amber fiasco. He could see the difference in her almost immediately after they resolved everything. She trusted him now. Finally, she wasn't holding anything back when it came to their relationship.

He thought back to their fight, shaking his head slightly at all the drama one girl with a rumor could cause. He'd been deeply hurt by the fact that Rory didn't even give him the chance to explain, but he could also understand why she didn't. Her past relationships had practically torn her apart, and just the thought that he had hurt her caused her to stop thinking rationally. That didn't change how hurt he was, but it was enough of an explanation for him not to let her go. He felt too much for her to let it end just like that.

As for Colin and Finn, it wasn't hard for him to see their side of the story either after he'd stopped seeing red. He was just as protective of Rory as they were, and in the same situation he probably would have replicated their actions. He yelled at them and let off some steam, but after that, they quickly settled back into their friendship.

It had been months since then, and Logan couldn't have been happier. Rory was amazing, and every second spent with her was a thrill. They were constantly laughing about something, or throwing words back and forth at a pace that nobody could keep up with. Even with all their differences, they were so much the same person that it was almost scary. Intellectuality, their minds worked on practically the same level. Together they shared the same witty, sometimes sarcastic, quick sense of humor that kept everyone around them on their toes.

She sent a sideways glance in his direction, and he winked, causing her to smile as a soft shade of red crept up her cheeks. Grinning, he reached for her hand under the table and laced his fingers with hers. Her smile widened and she gave his hand a slight squeeze.

He tuned into Paris briefly, heard something about them not living up to expectations and how they would go nowhere in life, and tuned back out.

He shifted his focus back to Rory, and felt a dull ache when he remembered that these were indeed the last two months of his senior year. Soon, him, Colin, Stephanie, and Finn would all be headed off to Yale. Of course, because with their alumni fathers, where else would they go? But as excited as he was about heading off to college with his best friends, he didn't even want to think about leaving Rory behind. Sure, he would be close, and they would visit each other often, but they both knew it wasn't going to be the same. There would probably be weeks at a time when they would both be too busy to see each other. Suddenly, they would be put on two completely different worlds, and he hated the thought of not being on the same level as her anymore. He missed her already, and they still had two months and a summer left.

"Huntzberger, are you paying attention?"

He shot a grin in Paris's direction, "You were just telling us about what failures we are."

"Wrong. I was just telling you about what losers you are."

"Oh, well, I missed so much, maybe I should just leave."

"Funny," Paris offered him a sarcastic smirk, "Believe me, Huntzberger, I would gladly kick you out of this room if I knew your daddy dearest wouldn't be in here in a second ripping of my head with his bare hands and mounting it on a stick."

"For never meeting my father, you sure do have his personality down pact, except for maybe the bare hands part. He'd probably have somebody else do that for him," he paused, and lowered his voice slightly, "You know, the mess."

"You are such a pain in my ass."

Logan only smirked at her, causing Paris to grow even more angry.

"I can't stand to be in this room anymore. We'll have another meeting the day after tomorrow. Get out of my sight."

She stormed out of the room and Logan turned to Rory, who was staring at him in exasperation.

"You really need to stop doing that. You are single handily destroying the paper."

He shrugged, "There would be one less thing for you to worry about."

"I can think of another way I could have one less thing to worry about," she shot back, giving him a pointed look.

"Touchè, Ace."

They walked out into the hallway, and Logan slid his arm around her waist. She leaned towards him and he smiled, brushing his lips lightly against her hair. Once outside in the parking lot, she stepped away from him, her blue eyes mirroring his own reluctance to leave.

"I really have a lot of homework," she said firmly, seemingly convincing herself as much as him.

"I promise not to interrupt you and your homework," he paused, "However, if you get a study break and you feel like picking up the phone, I have a few ideas about who you could call."

"Orlando Bloom? He's always good for a laugh."

He chuckled, "Not exactly who I had in mind, but hey, who am I to stand between you and Bloom?"

She smiled and leaned up, kissing him lightly. She started to pull away, but he braced her neck with his hands, pulling her towards him. He deepened the kiss and she didn't object. Her hands found their way to his shoulders and he moved one to her cheek, brushing it lightly as he worked his lips against hers. When they pulled apart, she shook her head, a grin plastered on her face.

"I'll call you later."

"That's what I thought," he replied with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes, "Bye, Logan."

"Goodbye, Ace."

He watched her until she got in her car and pulled away, before he turned and headed towards his Porsche. He'd never felt for anyone what he felt for her, not even close. He never thought he would fall this hard, not in a million years. Hell, he never thought he would fall at all. But there was just something about her.

He_ loved_ that girl.

The thought caused his step to slow slightly, but then he realized it wasn't that much of a revelation at all. He fell in love with her a long time ago, this was just the first time he'd admitted it to himself. The harder part would be admitting the fact to _her_.

She didn't have a great history with love, in fact, he was pretty sure she lost faith in it the second Jess uttered the sentence that broke her. If he told he loved her, it could do more harm than good to their relationship. It might bring back memories, and cause her to turn on him. It wasn't like he didn't think she felt the same, in fact, he was almost certain that she did. The catch was that she didn't want to admit it, not yet. The last thing he wanted to do was cause her pain.

He slid into his Porsche, deciding he would wait before telling her anything. They'd been dating for months, and except for the one mix up, their relationship had been flawless. They were in love. He knew that, and he was sure she knew that. Actually saying those words could quite possibly start a series of events that would destroy them. He didn't want that. He was perfectly content to wait it out and see where everything went. Words were meaningless.

--------

"Just think," Colin said, leaning back on the couch in his den, "In two months, we'll be through with private schools and uniforms forever."

"And it's off to college for partying and alcohol!" Finn announced, grinning.

Stephanie raised her eyebrows, "That changes what exactly?"

"Well, nothing, I guess. But the girls will be hotter."

"You are such a pig."

Logan sighed, "Can we not talk about graduation?"

"It's not like we're moving across the country, Huntz," Colin pointed out.

"I know, but it's still going to suck, especially for her."

They all fell silent, and Logan knew he had pointed out something none of them had really considered before. With them gone, Rory would be alone at Chilton. Literally. The only person she would have left would be Tristan, and they all knew how she felt about him.

And he knew none of them were too thrilled about leaving Rory behind either. She was a part of them. Collectively, they were practically unstoppable. Without her, well, things would be very different.

"Let's not talk about it," Logan repeated, "I don't want to talk about it. I'm not even thinking about it."

"I agree," Colin said, "It's a long time until summer is over."

"Well, guys, it's been fun, but I'm going to go grab some coffee and drive over to see her."

"I thought she was swamped with homework, mate." Finn objected.

"She is, so she'll need coffee."

"You are such a _boyfriend_," Stephanie teased, "Who would've thought you had it in you?"

"I'm just full of surprises," Logan responded as he stood up, "Later."

Once in his Porsche, he sped off towards the coffee shop they had taken Rory to the day she broke up with Jess. He knew she had a lot of homework, so he was simply planning on stopping off the coffee and leaving. He figured she would appreciate a little caffeine, she was Rory Gilmore after all.

He pulled to a stop in the parking lot and headed inside. He ordered three large coffees, one for himself and two for Rory, before returning to his car. The drive to Stars Hollow went fast, and soon he was steering his car into Rory's driveway. The lights were on, so he knew Rory was still awake studying. With a slight smile, he got out of the car and walked towards the door, knocking gently a few times so as not to wake Lorelai and Christopher is they were already asleep.

He shouldn't have worried about Lorelai Almost the instant he finished knocking, Rory's bubbly brunette mother was at the door, her eyes trained on the coffee in Logan's hands.

"Marry me?" she asked, a grin on her face as she opened the door.

"Sorry, I'm taken."

"Damn."

He chuckled, "And so are you."

"Oh, yeah. But Chris never brings me giant cups of coffee."

"I guess it's your lucky night then," Logan replied as he handed her the coffee that was supposed to be for him, "You'll love it, the coffee is great at this place. Rory probably told you--"

"Oh! Is this from the huge coffee place that you guys took Rory to without having the common decency to invite me?"

"Indeed it is," Logan said with a laugh.

"Thank you! Rory's in the kitchen."

Logan nodded to Lorelai, before turning and heading towards the kitchen. Rory was sitting at the table, bent over a pile of homework that quite literally made Logan's head spin. Smirking, he walked over and placed a cup of coffee in front of her. She paused for a second, before lifting her head with a smile.

"What are you doing here?"

He raised his eyebrows, "Didn't you hear me talking to your mom?"

"No. I don't hear much of anything when I'm in study mode."

"Dully noted," he nodded towards her books, "How's it going?"

"It's going. And it just got a lot better because my very considerate boyfriend brought me two giant cups of coffee."

"I know, isn't that guy the best?" he grinned and leaned over, planting a kiss on her lips, "So, look, I'll get out of your way. I just wanted to drop that off."

"Stay for awhile," she protested, "I could use the break."

"You don't have to ask me twice."

She pushed her books aside slightly and picked up the coffee, taking a huge sip before returning her attention to him.

"Where's yours?"

"I gave it your mother," he explained, "I feared for my life if I didn't cough up the caffeine."

"Excellent survival skills."

"Years with Finn have taught me ever survival skill I'll ever need, including how to jump over a car while running away from an angry red head with mase and a guard dog."

"Please don't elaborate."

"The dog's name was Killer."

"Logan!"

He held up his hands, laughing, "Okay, okay, I'll stop. So, tell me, what have you accomplished so far this evening?"

"More than any human should have to accomplish in one night."

"I don't doubt it," he picked up one of her books and began flipping through the pages, amused, "Ace, I have to say, you work harder than any person I know. It's disturbing."

"Aw, how sweet. I disturb you."

"In a good way."

"How do you disturb someone in a good way?"

He shrugged with a smile, "I don't know, but you've managed. You just continue to amaze me all the time."

"Nice recovery," she stated sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Thanks, I thought so, too."

"Okay, Mr. Smooth Talker, I think it's about time I get back to my work."

"Oh, come on, I'm a better looking than anybody you could possibly be studying about."

"I don't know, Shakespeare has a very unique face..."

"Well, then, I'll let you get back to your love affair with Shakespeare."

"Oh, there could never be anything between us. He's disturbing, and not in a good way."

He laughed, "Continue studying your disturbing, attractive dead guys, then."

He lifted her chin up and kissed her gently, yet the sparks flew anyway. He pulled back and ran his hand over her hair, causing her to look up at him with a smile, her blue eyes dancing.

"Get out of here, Huntzberger, or I'm going to ask you to stay longer and then I'll never finish."

"I'm failing to see the bad in that situation."

"Logan..."

"Seriously! Think about it: we'd get to spend more time together, which is always a plus. I wouldn't have to go home and your eyes and brain wouldn't go on strike due to information overload. It sounds like an all around good plan to me."

"You forget the part where my grades fall, I don't get into Harvard, my teachers yell at me for so long their faces turn people, and my grandparents keel over from disappointment."

"I still think the pros outweigh the cons."

"Logan..." she warned again, forcing back a smile.

"Okay, okay. I'm gone. Happy studying, Ace."

He walked towards the front door, but was stopped in the living room by Lorelai grabbing his arm. He turned to face her and she smiled, raising her coffee to her lips.

"You make her happy," she informed him, "Really happy."

He smiled. It was good to hear that from the person who knew Rory the best.

"I try," he replied, "Good night, Lorelai."

She smirked, "Night, Blondie. Thanks for the coffee."


	25. If We Lose Our Way

**AN: Hey, everyone. I am so, so, so, so, so sorry about the extreme lack of updates lately. I've had a severe case of writer's block along with an extremely busy schedule. End result? No updates. However, I finally sat down and finished up this chapter tonight. My next goal is to get another chapter of Cold Hard Facts up. I'll try to do that asap, but I'm not promising anything. Sorry! Anyway, please read and review! )**

She sat staring straight ahead, watching them. And it seemed to her as if she was watching more than just them, but watching herself. In a way they were her, she guessed, probably in more ways than she could ever even imagine.

The day was warm, but a light breeze kept the ceremony comfortable. Rory hardly noticed. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat and ran her fingertips over the soft fabric of her emerald dress. She did anything, in fact, to forget about where she was. She would've run around that entire place naked if it meant she could just forget, for a second, what was happening to her, to _them_.

She could see them, in the very back row of students. They were supposed to be in alphabetical order, but leave it to her friends to totally disregard the rules. They sat in a row: Stephanie, Finn, Colin, Logan. And as she watched them, tears pressing against her blue eyes, she thought of each one.

Stephanie had become her confident, the one girl she could turn to when Lorelai wasn't around. She was funny and outgoing, yet thoughtful and sweet. There was nothing she wouldn't do for her best friends, and the one thing she wanted more than anything was for them all to be happy. The closer her and Rory became, the more respect Rory had for the gorgeous blond. She knew how to let loose, how to have fun, and she knew how to make Rory relax every once and awhile too. She had become, in a sense, Rory's other half; her more relaxed half, and one of her very best friends.

Finn. Rory smiled sadly as she watched him, half chuckling to herself as the many quotes of Finn vied for top place in her mind. He could always make her smile, no matter what. There wasn't a person in the world who was more capable then bringing her out of her element than Finn, and usually that resulted in her practically collapsing in hysterical laughter. And yet, for as carefree and fun as the Australian was, she knew he always had her back. He was there for her, no questions asked, no matter what. And that, she decided, was what mattered most.

Colin was first. Rory always thought of him of being that, plain and simple: first. He was the first person outside of her mother that she ever really trusted, the first person to reveal to her that there was more to life than book and studying, and the first person to show her what real friendship was all about. Sarcastic and cocky, many people never gave him much of a chance. With Rory, he'd been persistent, and she couldn't help but think one of the best decisions she'd ever made was looking beyond the Colin everyone else saw and into the one she now knew. She trusted him, completely, and she knew he would be there for her, _always_.

And then there was Logan. As her eyes shifted to him, her heart contracted painfully. What Logan meant to her was unexplainable. All summed up, he was _everything_. She used to hate girls that would talk like that, saying that their boyfriends were everything to them, but in Logan's case it was true. He was her boyfriend, her best friend, and the one person she always wanted around. He got her. When nobody else understood, he always got her. He caught on to her ramblings and references, he shot back her witty comments with a few of his own, and he always, always knew when she needed coffee and when she just needed him. He'd given her a second chance, and in turn, she learned how to ignore his playboy ways of the past and let herself fall into him, completely. Yes, to Rory, Logan Huntzberger was everything.

And now he was leaving, and everything would be different.

She fought back the tears, but it was no use. They spilled over over her eyes and cascaded down her cheeks, causing Lorelai to give her hand a reassuring squeeze. But that wasn't enough. She was beyond reassurance, beyond comfort. She felt like she was beyond ever feeling like herself again.

Logan was leaving, and everything would be different.

He was going to college. Granted, he and all of her friends would only be less than an hour away, but it was still college. He would be meeting new people and experiencing new things. And Rory knew that he would want so much more than she had to offer. She was a high school girl from Stars Hollow, who would be worried about high school things while he was off at Yale. What could he possibly want with her, a Chilton senior, when he could have any girl at Yale he desired?

And that wasn't all it, not completely. She wanted him to be free. She wanted him to stay at college, to have that experience, and to not be stuck worrying about her. A few of her old fears were creeping back and surrounding her in an unbearable web. She didn't want to get hurt, not by him, not _now_. They had gone through so much together, become more than she couldn't ever imagined. She didn't want to be the one to cage him, and she didn't want to give him the opportunity to hurt her.

She would hopefully be going to Harvard after she graduated anyway, so how could they possibly make it? Would the distance be too far? Would the one year age difference between them turn out to be too much? Would it work? _Could_ it work? Was it _meant _to work? How could she feel for him everything she felt only to have it all far apart?

She loved him.

She'd been denying it for awhile, too afraid to actually admit it was true. But she knew it was. She _loved_ him. She felt it in every fiber of her being. She felt it in his kisses, in the way he held her, in the way she felt when his soft brown eyes were gazing at her. And yet, she couldn't bring herself to tell him. She was too afraid to say those words. Especially now, now that she wasn't sure where there future was going to lead them, now that she wasn't sure if she wanted to hold him back.

It was graduation day at Chilton, and everything was changing. And oh, how she wished it wasn't.

"Psst, kid, I think Blondie's looking at you."

Rory snapped out of her daze and focused on Logan. He was smirking at her, his brown eyes twinkling, and he offered her a quick wink. She couldn't help but smile back, but he saw right through it straight to her tears. His smile faded, his eyes darkened, and he clenched his jaw in a mixture of sympathy and sadness. Instant regret for ruining his graduation day swept over her, and she forced her smile to grow larger. She quickly dug a pen out of her purse and scribbled a message on her program.

_Hey you. Pay attention to the Headmaster, he's teaching you important things._

_P.S. Your cap is crooked._

His eyes swept over it and once again his mouth turned up into that beautiful grin. Adjusting his hat, he laughed silently and sent her one last smile before turning around to face front.

"How are you holding up?" Lorelai whispered over the Headmaster's speech.

"About as well as an igloo in the Bahamas."

"Don't melt on me, babe, that would be incredibly messy to clean up."

Rory laughed half heartrendingly as Lorelai slid her arm around her shoulders, giving them a comforting squeeze.

"I'm going to miss him, miss _them_, so much."

"I know."

"Is is going to work? Me and Logan?"

Lorelai's blue eyes turned studied her, "I don't know. I hope so."

"Yeah," Rory paused, "Me too."

She shifted her blurry vision back towards the stage where the Headmaster had just finished introducing the valedictorian. Rory recognized the girl, Shannon, as a well respected member of the school as well as an excellent student who Rory had always kind of admired. Slowly, she was able to focus in on Shannon's words.

"The friends we have in high school are a part of us, forever. They have taught us more than the teachers in those classrooms ever could, and they have become a part of us that we can never lose. In a way, they _are_ us. They know us better than anyone, and they have been there to watch us grow. But for as much as we've grown, we haven't grown apart. Friends in high school will always be here, in these halls. All we have to do is look back, or pick up a phone, to remember the eternal happiness and youth that surrounded us here."

Rory lost it. The tears came in a flood and Lorelai reached for her, pulling her tightly against her side. Through her tears, she could see her four friends, staring at her, tears spilling down Stephanie's cheeks and threatening the strong images of her three male friends. Logan looked physically pained, as if he wanted to be near her so bad it hurt. She tried to compose herself, for him more than anyone, but it was no use. The tears were unstoppable now.

The change was unstoppable now.

--------

"You need to stop crying," Stephanie ordered as she walked over at the ceremony's conclusion, "You're making _me _cry."

Rory wiped at her slowing tears and offered her friend a smile, "I'm sorry. Congratulations."

"Thank you."

The blond girl wrapped Rory up in a tight hug, and Rory hugged her back just as fiercely.

"Love, are you done crying yet?"

Rory stepped back at the sound of Finn's voice and hurled herself into his arms. He laughed, holding her close as he ran a hand over her hair.

"You almost made me cry, and Australian men do not cry."

She chuckled, "Congratulations, Finn."

"What about me?"

Rory glanced over Finn's shoulder at Colin and smiled, "Congratulations to you, too."

He pulled her into a hug and she relaxed in his embrace as she forced back the tears that were once again threatening.

"It's going to be okay, Rory," he whispered in her ear, "We're all going to be okay."

"I hope so."

"We will."

They pulled apart and she smiled at her three friends, all the while wondering where the final one had gotten off too.

"He's talking to Honor. He'll be here in a second," Colin explained, as if reading her mind.

As if on cue, she felt a set of familiar arms wrap around her waist. Taking a deep breath, she turned in his embrace and instantly lost herself in his dancing eyes.

"Hey, Ace," he murmured, catching her mouth in a soft kiss.

"Hey, graduate," she greeted when they parted, "You should wear a cap and gown more often. The whole outfit works for you."

"I'll consider it," he smiled gently and took her hand, "Hey, come here."

He pulled a few steps away and brushed her hair behind her ears, and then he studied her. He studied her in a way only Logan was capable of, and she instantly felt self conscious of the redness of her eyes and tear stains on her cheeks. He reached out and brushed his thumb along her jawline.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice soft.

"I don't know. Are you?"

He smiled sadly, "Not even close."

"Me either," she admitted, "But you should be happy. You're graduating, you're starting a new chapter in your life."

"We'll still see each other, you know."

"Logan."

"I'm not going to be that far away."

"Logan, not now," she stopped him, her voice choked, "Not now. Celebrate."

He nodded slowly and pulled her into his arms. With a sigh, she rested her head against his chest, breathing in the scent of his cologne, and allowed herself for a second to imagine she could stay like that forever.

"The cap and gown really do look great on you," she joked.

He laughed and held her at arms length, "You look beautiful."

"Your compliment just destroyed mine."

"Maybe that will teach you that I always win."

"Never."

He chuckled as he slid his arm around her shoulders, guiding her back towards their group of friends.

"Picture!" Lorelai's voice called out almost as soon as they returned.

Rory rolled her eyes, but obliged her mother by standing in a line with her best friends. She felt Logan and Colin's arms slide around her shoulders, and she slid hers around their waists. For a moment, she focused on how lucky she was to have found people in her life who loved her as much as they did and who she loved back just as dearly. And for that moment, she was happy. She forgot about graduation, and them leaving, and she truly smiled as she thought of each one of them.

Then the camera flashed, and the moment ended.

And she realized once more how very alone she was going to be. Everyone she counted on, everyone she talked to, everyone she needed outside of her mother was being forced out of her life. Maybe she was overreacting, but deep down she knew that she wasn't. No matter how close the Yale campus was to her, things would never be the same again. They would be together, they would be experiencing new and exciting things together, and she would be left in the world of Chilton to fend for herself.

She'd always considered herself to be independent, but she wasn't sure how she was going to get by without them.

"Hey, guys."

Rory whipped her around around to see the gleaming eyes of Tristan.

He grinned at her, "Stop glaring at me, Mary, I'm not staying long."

"You can do plenty of damage in a short amount of time."

"Weapons down, Mare, I just wanted to say congratulations to the graduates," he nodded towards the rest of the group and grinned, "Congratulations, graduates."

The group offered a thanks, and Colin and Finn struck up a casual conversation with the blond.

"Hey, I'm going to get going," Lorelai told her daughter, resting a hand on her elbow, "You guys are going out to eat, right?"

Rory nodded, "And then to Steph's. I'll be home late."

"Okay. Have fun, kid," Lorelai's blue eyes deepened, "Everything will be okay."

Rory nodded slowly, and reached for Logan's hand. A quick reassurance rushed through her as she felt his fingers lace with hers.

It was short lived.

"So, what's Mary here going to do without all of you next year?" Tristan smirked, "You might have to give hanging with me a try."

Rory ignored the sharp pain his words caused, "I'd rather hang out with Paris."

"You just might have to."

She flinched, she must have, because her boyfriend's arm was almost instantly around her waist, pulling her close.

"Hey," Logan hissed, "She's not going to _have_ to hang out with anybody. We're going to college, we're not dying."

Tristan winked, "Just keep telling yourself that."

Logan tensed beside her, and before she could react he was stalking in the direction of the younger man. Colin and Finn reached out and grabbed him, holding him back before he could send his fist into Tristan's jaw.

"Get out of here," Colin ordered, "_Now_."

Tristan shrugged and waltzed away, leaving Rory and her friends even more tense than they were before. Colin and Finn slowly released Logan's arms and he tossed them off, walking back over to Rory and once again drawing her into his side.

"It's not going to be like that," he assured her, "We won't let it."

She nodded slowly, wanting with all her heart to believe him. But what her heart wanted to believe and what her head and her heart actually believed were two very different things. Things were going to change, they had to. Graduates went away to college and left behind high school and everything and everyone about it. It happened. It's just the way it was.

She would lose him.

She would lose all of them.

But today, they should be happy. And she would pretend.

"Come on, we have food to go eat," she told them, forcing a bright edge to her voice, "I'm starving."

Finn opened his mouth to agree, when a loud voice washed over the crowd.

"Colin and company, we're getting a picture! Come over here."

Stephanie laughed, "Be right back, then we'll go eat."

Rory watched their backs as they disappeared into the crowd. And she was left there: _alone_. In a sea full of people, she felt nothing but incredibly lonely. As the chords of the senior song echoed over the remains of the ceremony, she could finally imagine the pain she would feel walking alone without them the next year.

_In our times of trouble  
We only had ourselves  
Nobody else  
No one there to save us  
We had to save ourselves_

She knew they still had a whole summer to look forward to, but how could she enjoy it when she knew everything would be changing in a few short months? Could she pretend that everything was the same when nothing was the same at all?

_  
And when the storms came through  
They found me and you  
Back to back together  
And when the sun would shine  
It was yours and mine  
Yours and mine forever_

And was it possible for her and Logan to get through this? She didn't want to hold him back, she didn't want him to hurt her. She wanted him to have the same opportunities as an average guy heading off to the college, and that meant not being tied down to a high school girlfriend.

Could she give that to him? Could she?

_And oh how the years go by  
And oh how the love brings tears to my eyes  
All through the changes the soul never dies  
We fight, we laugh, we cry  
As the years go by  
_


	26. Way Off Line

The two of them were sitting on the deck of Finn's beach house in South Carolina. It was their last weekend together before the foursome left for college, and they had decided to spend it away from the constant reminders of their separation that loomed in Connecticut.

Logan stood leaning against the railing, his eyes traveling up and down the beach as he stared at nothing in particular. All his thoughts were on Rory. He could see it in her eyes that something was wrong. Her normally soft, blue gaze was suddenly very distant, and no matter how much she smiled, the expression never seemed truly happy.

Sighing, he glanced over at her, his jaw clenching unconsciously. She was curled up in a chair, her hair pulled back in a messy ponytail and her head buried in a book. She'd held back from him since graduation, and it was killing him. He knew she was worried about him going off to the college, but instead of talking to him about it, she'd skillfully avoided the topic all summer. Every time someone mentioned Yale, she would change the subject. Every time he told her things would be okay, she said that she didn't want to think about it, that she was living in the present just like he had taught her. Silently, he wished he wasn't such a good teacher.

Pushing off the railing, her turned and walked over to her. She only glanced up when he knelt in front of her and placed a gentle hand on her knee. Her eyes peeked over the book, and she offered him a half smile.

"Hey you," he greeted, "Want to take a walk?"

She looked towards the book, back at her book, and then at him again.

"Just let me finish this chapter and I'm all yours, mister," she teased, but her voice held a reluctance.

He ignored the sinking feeling in his stomach when he heard the strange tone in her words, and smiled, "Read fast, Ace."

He leaned over and planted a kiss on her lips, before turning to walk into the house. The air conditioning hit him in a blast, but her barely noticed; his thoughts were too consumed with Rory's strange behavior. He was doing his best to put her mind at ease about the whole college situation, but it was painfully obvious that his efforts were failing.

He was dreading their separation as much as she was, but there was a very big difference between the two of them. He knew that they would find a way to work things out, and that he was willing to fight for their relationship every step of the way. The question nagging him now was: was she?

"Logan, we found a party for tonight. One of Finn's friends is throwing something huge a little way down the beach. You in?"

Logan turned towards Colin and ran a hand through his hair, "Of course."

"What about Rory?"

"I don't know," Logan shrugged, "I'm sure she'll come."

Colin pulled out a chair from the kitchen table and sat down, staring at Logan intently, "Is everything okay between you two?"

"Every thing's okay on my end," Logan muttered in reply.

"And on hers?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," he pulled out a chair and sat across from Colin, lacing his hands on the table, "She won't talk about it."

"About Yale?"

"Exactly. I can't fix what's wrong if I don't know what's broken."

"You're leaving, Logan, that's what's broken."

"I know that much," Logan released his breath slowly, "But you and I both know Rory's analyzing the hell out of this situation, and I'm just afraid she found out I'm on the wrong side of the pro con list."

Colin studied him, "I hate to say it, buddy, but you're right. She is analyzing the hell out of this situation, which is why you have to talk to her and figure out where her mind has gotten her."

"She won't talk about it! She flat out refuses."

"Then _make_ her talk about it."

"I'm sorry, have you met Rory? You can't make her do anything."

"If there's one person I know who is just as stubborn as Rory, it's you," his gaze wandered behind Logan, "Hey, Rory."

"Hi, Colin," she smiled, "Ready, Logan?"

Logan chuckled, "I was waiting on you, remember? Let's go."

He stood up and instantly wrapped his arm around her waist. Pulling her into his side, they walked outside and on to the beach. He glanced down at her, but her eyes were focused firmly ahead.

"Rory."

Her step faltered slightly.

"Rory, look at me."

He halted, and turned her to face him. She bent her neck, staring firmly at their bare feet sinking into the sand. He could see how hard she was fighting: fighting not talking about Yale, fighting whatever conclusion she had come to, fighting the change that inevitably had to occur.

"Ace," he whispered, "Come here."

Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her tiny frame and drew her into his chest. He could feel her body shaking beneath this touch, but she wasn't crying...not yet.

"Talk to me," he urged, "Please."

She took a step back from him, and turned towards the water. A light breeze flapped the fabric of her white sun dress, and his eyes were instantly drawn to her gorgeous legs. He swallowed hard, wanting nothing more than to draw her into a kiss right then and there. But that wasn't what this walk was for.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Rory slid down onto the sand and glanced up at Logan, inviting him to do the same. He obliged, and then laced her fingers with his own.

They sat in silence for awhile, before Rory opened her mouth, "This is killing me."

"Me too, Ace, me too."

"No," she shook her head slowly, "No, you don't understand."

"Then make me understand. I've been wanting to talk about this Rory, but--"

"I know," she interrupted, "I just didn't want to think about it, Logan, let alone talk about it."

"We have to talk about it. It's coming up fast,_ too_ fast."

They fell into silence again, both lost in their own thoughts. Logan sent her a sideways glance, watching her intently. His heartbeat had picked up slightly, nerves taking over because he wasn't sure where this conversation was heading. She had dropped her head onto her bent knees, her fingers growing limp in his grasp. When she lifted her head again, he could see the tears hiding behind those brilliant blue eyes.

"Rory?"

"What's going to happen Logan?"

"Ace, if I could see into the future we wouldn't be sitting here right now."

"You know what I mean. Are things going to stay the same? Are we going to make it? Are we going to be the same people? Are we even going to want to be together anymore?" her last sentence was choked, and Logan's heart broke more with every question.

He was silent, staring at her as she fought back the tears he knew were coming. He wished he could tell her that everything was going to be okay, that their relationship was going to remain the same, but he couldn't predict the future any better than she could. All he knew was that he loved her, and he wanted to be with her, no matter what.

"I want to tell you that nothing is going to change, but we both know that isn't true," he paused, "What I can tell you is that I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure that this works. You mean so much to me, Rory. I would do anything to make this work."

She nodded slowly, her jaw clenched, and he wanted to be able to read her mind at that instant more than anything. She took her hand out of his and scooped up a hand full of sand, letting the grains run through her fingers and back on to the beach.

"Don't you want more?"

"More than what?"

"More than me."

"What are you talking about?" he demanded.

"Think about it, Logan. You're going to be going off to college. You're going to have the world at your fingertips, and that includes the girls that are going to be practically throwing themselves at you. Are you sure you want to be worrying about me?"

He stared at her for a moment, unblinking, "That's ridiculous. Is that what your so worried about? Rory, I don't want any girl but you. Understand?"

"You say that _now_."

"I'll say it then, too."

"You just said you couldn't predict the future!"

"Are you seriously going to use a joke against me now?" he questioned, his voice harsher than he intended.

"No, Logan, I'm just saying..."

"What are you just saying?"

"I don't know!"

She buried her head in her hands, and he ran his hand over his forehead in frustration. If he didn't know where she was going with this, and she didn't know where she was going with this, their conversation was going to be like running around in endless circles. He knew she was upset about him going to college, and he knew that things _were_ going to change. But there was something else bothering her, and he just wished she would open up and tell him what it was. He could reassure her if she would tell him what was wrong.

"Rory, talk to me. What's going on?"

"You know very well what's going on," she snapped, turning her face towards him, "Don't pretend like you don't."

"I know I'm going to college, and I know we're both upset about it. But I also know that we're going to be okay," he paused, sighing, "But you don't."

"No, I do..." she whispered, but her words were unconvincing.

He placed his hands in the ground, digging his fingers into the warm sand in a desperate attempt to ignore his girlfriend's half hearted protest. She didn't believe in them, not the way he did. She was still too insecure, too afraid. Turning towards her, he grabbed her hands in his, and stared intently into her eyes.

"I'm not going to tell you that everything is going to be the same, because we both know it's not. What I can tell you is that me and you: we're going to be the same."

"That's a lie," she spat instantly, "That's a lie and you know it."

"It's not a lie."

"It is!" she pulled her hands away, "I don't want to be holding you back, Logan. And I will be. You're going to be coming home on weekends to see me instead of partying with your friends, you're going to be shoving away girls left and right because you have a girlfriend in _high school_. I'm going to be the problem."

"That's insane, I--"

"It's not insane," she said quietly, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks, "It's not. You'll resent me."

"Now that really is insane. Rory, look at me."

She refused, shaking her head slowly as her eyes remained firmly staring at the water. He reached out and placed his finger under her chin, turning her gaze slowly towards him. She dropped her eyes, but he lifted her chin up, forcing her to look at him. Leaning forward, he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. But the kiss wasn't the same. She was holding back somehow, and that knowledge sent his heart free falling. He pulled away, staring at her, trying desperately to figure out why she refused to believe him.

"I promise you, everything will be okay. I _want _to come home to see you, I don't _want _any other girls. And I could never, _ever _resent you."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

"I never do."

"Logan, please..." her voice trailed off, "You're going to want more, and then..."

"And then what?"

She was silent, her fingers playing with the hem of her dress, "I don't want get hurt."

He could barely hear her whispered words over the crashing of the waves, but the shock and pain they caused hit him hard.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do!"

Her eyes sparked and she jumped to her feet, staring down at him with her arms crossed over her chest, "I want to go to Harvard, Logan. _Harvard_. After his year, I'm going to be even farther away, and I'm going to be that far away for years. Are you seriously telling me that you can promise not to hurt me for that long?"

"Ace..."

"I didn't think so."

"You didn't even give me a chance to talk," he stood up, taking a step towards her, "_I will not hurt you_. Do you hear me?"

"I can't take it, Logan, I can't."

"What can't you take?"

"The possibility of you not wanting me anymore, or of you making a drunken mistake with a girl you just met. I don't want to hold you back and I'm going to be holding you back. Maybe..."

His heart jumped and he reached for her, but she stepped back quickly, shaking her head as she stared at her feet.

"Rory?"

"Maybe we should cool off for awhile."

He stepped back, stunned. What was she saying? What was wrong with her? This was the Rory who had believed he had cheated on her, not the Rory who had grown to trust him as much as he trusted her. He knew she didn't want to leave, and he knew she was scared, but this was ridiculous. They had been through too much together, and had grown to mean too much to each other, to let it all fall apart now.

"What?"

"I want you to have everything you should have. I don't want you to be in college and high school at the same time. And that's exactly what will happen if we don't..."

"If we don't what?" he asked, anger boiling over, "If we don't break up? Is that what you were going to say?"

"If we don't take a step away for awhile. We can still see each other, Logan. I want to see you. But you can live a college life and I can--"

"Not worry about me cheating on you?" he offered as his eyes shot sparks in her direction.

She was silent for a moment, "To a degree..."

He stared at her, unblinking, as her words set in. He had wanted her to deny his statement, to say that she wasn't worried about him cheating on her. But she was. He wasn't sure what he had ever done to deserve those words, but there they were. She wasn't worried about holding him back, she was concerned about getting hurt again.

"This is bullshit, Rory," he hissed, running a hand through his hair, "You don't give a shit about me or my college life. All you care about is yourself! You too damn insecure to realize that I would never intentionally hurt you. I've told you time and time again, and yet here you are again. Here's the same Rory who refuses to trust me, who sees her ex-boyfriends in me. So you know what? Fine. We're _over_. There will be no seeing each other anymore."

"Logan, no," she shook her head, stepping towards him as the tears poured down her cheeks, "Please. I want to see you. I just want...Maybe I know you would never intentionally hurt me, but you know as well as I do that there are going to be drunken nights where you aren't going to know what the hell your doing. I couldn't take it if I found out..."

"Damn it, Rory! This is ridiculous. Are you listening to yourself? I could never be that drunk."

"You don't know that!"

"Yeah, okay. Maybe I don't. I guess it's good that we aren't together anymore so you won't have to worry about it then, huh? And I take your bullshit excuse and go live a 'college life', whatever the hell that means."

"I'm going to be going to Harvard, Logan! It wouldn't work anyway."

"It sure as hell won't if you don't give it a chance."

He was sure he could feel his heart breaking as he watched her clench her jaw in attempt to stop her falling tears. Was this really happening? Were they really breaking up? How could she possibly think they could still see each other after everything she said. She wouldn't believe him, no matter how many time he said it, she wouldn't believe that he wasn't going to hurt her. And maybe she was going to Harvard, big deal. He had planes waiting for him just waiting to be used. But she was too scared, and she thought he was going to leave her behind.

So this was it. The girl he loved was walking out of his life.

"I need you in my life, Logan. I do. I just know this isn't going to work."

"Then me being in your life isn't going to work either."

"Logan..."

"Don't be so damn naïve, Rory! Did you honestly think you were going to say all these things and we were going to go back to being friends? You're a smart girl, Rory, stop acting so stupid."

"I'm not acting stupid!"

"Yes, you are. You are acting so stupid for so many damn reasons. I don't even know what's going on in your head anymore! But you know what? I don't give a shit. Find somebody else to listen to you insecurities and your problems. They aren't my problem anymore. I don't care! I'm done with you and I'm done with all your baggage. You hear me? I'm your ex-boyfriend now and I'm apparently off to get drunk and have sex with college girls. You know, that actually doesn't sound half bad, maybe you did me a favor."

He knew what he said was hurtful. He could tell by her absolutely crushed expression that he had cut her deep. For an instant, he was ready to take it all back. But then he simply shook her head, ignored the tears in her eyes, and walked away.

-------

**AN: Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! Don't hate me. But you had to know it was coming. I mean, besides the previous chapter being one giant foreshadowing chapter, it's me. I love the angst. I hope you liked it anyway. Please leave a review.**


	27. Afraid To Trust

Rory slammed the door of Finn's beach house behind her, her entire body shaking and her heart twisting with pain that was making her physically ill. She didn't even slow down as she made a sharp turn up the stairs and pounded up to her guest bedroom. Never before had she felt like she felt at that very moment. It was as if a part of her, as real as an arm or a leg, was suddenly gone. But this was what she wanted, right? So why did it hurt so much?

She grabbed her suitcase of the closet and began shoving her clothes into it. There was no way she was staying in this house until the next night. She would go the airport and get on the first plane back she could find. She wasn't staying in this house tonight, she didn't care if she had to sleep at the airport.

"Hey, we're leaving for the party soon so—Rory, what are you doing?" Stephanie walked up beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm packing."

"I can see that, but why?"

"Because I can't stay here tonight."

"I figured as much. What's going on? Is everything okay? Did something happen at home?"

Rory started to answer, but her words caught in her throat. Shrugging off Stephanie's questions, she focused completely on stuffing her clothes into the suitcase. She didn't care that they were completely unfolded or that there was no way the suitcase was going to close around the giant mountain of fabric. All she cared about was getting out of that house. _Now_. Before Logan came back, before Logan came back and...

And then her facade shattered. Just the thought of him never smiling at her or taking her into his arms again, just the thought of him walking into that house with his eyes so angry and cold absolutely broke her. She stopped packing, her body shaking so furiously that Stephanie latched an arm firmly around her shoulders, steadying her.

"Colin? Finn?" Stephanie yelled, tightening her grip on Rory, "Get in here!"

Rory couldn't form a coherent thought as she heard the pounding of her friends' feet on the steps. She didn't even register that they had entered the room until she heard Colin's voice.

"What's going on? Rory?"

She glanced up as he took a step towards her.

"What happened?" he murmured.

He reached for her, and then she collapsed. As a wave of heaving sobs grabbed her body, she fell into Colin's chest. He caught her instantly, his arms wrapping around her in a cocoon of warmth and strength. She laced her fingers around his shirt, trying desperately to draw in a decent breath. Slowly, her guided her to the bed and sat her down, his hand running lightly over her back. He pushed her away from him slightly, brushing damp hair off her tear stained cheeks.

"You're scaring me, Rory. What's going on?"

She shook her head, unable to speak as she felt the tears welling up in her eyes once more. Biting her lip, she lowered her gaze to the floor and refused to look at any of her three best friends. How could she tell them what just happened? How could she tell them what she did? How could she tell them what he said?

"Hold on," Colin's gaze traveled around the room briefly before settling back on Rory, "Where's Logan?"

His words landed on the room like a bomb. Rory inhaled sharply, biting her lip firmly in an effort not to completely break down once more. Stephanie took one look at Rory's stricken face and instantly paled.

"No. No, no, no, no, no. Tell me he didn't break up with you," she pleaded.

Rory shook her head slowly, silent tears finding their way down her cheeks.

"Then you didn't break up?" Finn asked, speaking for the first time.

She shook her head again, "I um, I...I did about 98 of the...breaking."

Her voice was quiet, and sounded odd even to her own ears.

"What? Why?" Colin demanded.

"I don't to talk about it," Rory whispered, her eyes wandering towards the window.

Rory felt Stephanie's stare on her, and she turned to find the blond girl's eyes shooting sparks in her direction.

"I'm going to go find Logan before he drinks himself into a coma," she mumbled, her words icy, "I should have seen this coming."

Finn lowered his gaze, "Call if you need help getting him back."

"I will," Stephanie's stare found Rory again, "Why the hell are you crying if _you _broke up with _him_?"

"Steph, please," Rory began, but she had already walked out the door.

Rory squeezed her eyes shut, willing the pain to disappear. When she opened them again, Finn's eyes were firmly trained to the floor and Colin, who had always been her rock, was gripping the edge of the bed so firmly his knuckles were turning white.

That's when she realized that she lost more than Logan that night, she had lost her best friends as well. She was the one that broke up with Logan, so it was her that had cracked the foundation of all their friendships. She was the cause, losing everyone was the effect.

"Are you going to explain?" Colin asked suddenly, still refusing to meet her eyes.

"It wasn't going to work, that's all you need to know. I'll get the next flight home."

Rory stood to finish packing, but Colin grabbed her wrist firmly and pulled her back on to the bed. When she turned towards him, he finally brought his gaze up to meet hers.

"When you two started this relationship, you brought in every single one of us into it. You broke up with him before, and we turned against him before we knew all the facts," he paused, placing his hand over hers, "We need facts, Rory, so we don't make the same mistake again."

A single tear trickled down her cheek, but she wiped it away quickly. She refused to cry anymore about hardships that she caused.

"I just know it won't work," Rory finally admitted, "He's going to college. He's going to have so many more options. And in a year, I want to be going to Harvard. It's easy to see that we'd just be kidding ourselves. I don't want to get hurt, okay? I don't want a drunken mistake to be made, or worse, a sober mistake to be made, simply because I'm not around. This is the best solution."

"Rory..." Colin shook his head, taking a deep breath as he turned away from her, "Logan would never--"

"I don't want to hear it. I just want to go home. Please, just let me finish packing."

"You're not going home by yourself, not like this. I'll go with you."

"Colin, no, I'm fine. I just--"

"I'm going with you," he interrupted firmly, "I'll go pack."

He stood up and walked out of the room without another word, and Finn followed behind him without so much as glancing in her direction. With a shaky sigh, she began taking her clothes out of her suitcase, folding them, and then tucking them back inside. All the while, her breakup with Logan just kept replaying in her head.

In the end, the result wasn't exactly what she wanted. She didn't go into the conversation wanting to cause him pain, or make him angry. She didn't go into the conversation with the intention of flat out breaking up with him. She _loved_ him. But she'd learned that sometimes love just wasn't enough. He had such a hold on her that the smallest mistake would absolutely break her. She wasn't sure it was worth the risk.

She'd been planning on telling him just that. She'd even considered telling him that she loved him. But love was a complicated word, and it had so many emotions and consequences attached to it, that she just couldn't bring herself to tell him. She had wanted him to remain in her life. She guessed she just wanted their relationship to be less romantic and more platonic. He was her best friend, and he always promised that he would never intentionally hurt her. But she guessed she was just kidding herself by thinking that he would agree to the changes she had in mind.

But even for as much as she had hurt him, she couldn't believe some of the things he said to her. For him to say those things, those cruel, heartless things, she had trouble believing he even cared about her at all. He talked about the problems he had helped her through like they burdened him with more than they were worth. She blinked back tears, he hands pausing over her next set of clothes. She always thought he was the one person who never judged her. She guessed she was wrong.

In the end, she hurt him with her actions and he scarred her with his words.

He didn't care about her as much as she thought he did, so maybe everything she suspected was true. Their relationship could have never withstood the challenges that were to come. So, they were over now, before they lasted longer and the end hurt that much worse. She hurt herself, and him, before he could destroy her. It was self defense, in a way, and she would have to learn to deal with it with no regrets. And she would have to learn to live her life without Logan Huntzberger in it.

She closed her suitcase and glanced around the room, making sure she had packed everything she brought. Colin poked his head in the room, his expression as dead serious as she had ever seen it.

"You ready to go?" he asked, stepping forward to lean against the door frame.

She nodded, not speaking for fear of bursting into tears. Grabbing her suitcase, she exited the room just as Finn appeared, his eyes somber. He glanced from Colin, to Rory, and back again, before opening his mouth.

He kept his gaze firmly on Colin, "Stephanie called. She's going to need...help tonight."

Rory dropped her head, her heart jumping to her throat. She wasn't surprised that Logan was off drinking himself into oblivion. However, she couldn't stop herself for being concerned for his well being. A part of her wanted to go apologize to him at that very second and beg him to take her back. But the other part of her, the stronger part, knew that the break-up was for the best. She had to go home now.

"Call and let me know that every thing's okay," Colin said, lacing his fingers around Rory's elbow, "Let's go. I called the car."

Rory followed him down and the steps and outside without really realizing where she was walking. Every now and then, the full weight of the situation would hit her and she would feel like crumbling to the ground right where she was standing. One touch from Logan was all it took to comfort her in the past, so who was going to be there for her now?

_Had _she made a terrible mistake?

---------

After a few hours of throwing a lot of names and money around, Colin got himself and Rory a first class flight back to Connecticut. They left Colin's private plane for Stephanie, Logan, and Finn to ride home in.

They barely talked the entire flight back, Rory was too consumed with thoughts of Logan. But she couldn't think about him too hard or the tears welled up in her eyes once more. The last thing she wanted was for Colin to have to comfort her, when she knew, that was the absolute last thing _he_ wanted. She couldn't remember a time when she'd felt so uncomfortable around her friends, especially Colin. But now everything was different, and she put the wheels of change in motion.

"Can we talk?" Colin asked suddenly, glancing over at her from the other side of the limo.

"Colin..." Rory began, reluctance heavy in her voice.

"Come on, Rory. It's me. Talk to me."

She sighed, "What do you want to know?"

He ran a hand through his hair, "I don't know. I guess, I want to know that...after all this time, why can't you trust him _now_? What has he done to not earn your trust?"

She squeezed her eyes shut, willing herself not to break down. With a shaky breath, she opened them, and focused on Colin. He was staring at her intently, his brown eyes searching her blue ones for the same answers Logan had been trying so desperately to find.

"Things are going to be changing now," she explained slowly, "He's going to college and in a year, I'm hopefully going to be going to Harvard. We won't be around each other anymore, Colin. It'll be different, things will change. I'm afraid of that change..."

Her voice faded away as her last sentence finally let out what she'd been dancing around all this time. She was afraid of the inevitable change. Logan could say they wouldn't change all he wanted, but they would. They couldn't stop it. And the closer they got, the more serious they became, the harder it would be to drift apart from each other later. She didn't want to get hurt. She couldn't handle that, not from him. She hurt herself to protect herself. It didn't make much since to anyone else, but to her it was the only solution.

She tasted her salty tears before she even realized they were sliding down her cheeks. Angry at herself, she wiped at them quickly, trying to hide her emotions from her worn out best friend. But soon enough, Colin had his arms wrapped tightly around her and she felt herself being pulled into his side.

"Hey," he soothed, running his hand up and down her arm.

He didn't say anything else; he didn't have, too. Rory knew exactly what he was thinking and she could almost see the words on his lips. He didn't exactly understand why she had broken up with Logan, but he would be there for her anyway. He wasn't going anywhere. And at that moment, that was all she needed to know.

--------

"Mom?" Rory called out, silently thankful that her dad's car had been nowhere in sight.

"Rory?" Lorelai came bounding down the stairs, "What are you doing home?"

With just one look at her mother, Rory felt herself practically crumbling. She dropped her suitcases on the floor and crossed her arms over herself, tears tumbling down her face as she heard her mother rushing towards her.

"Rory?" Lorelai's arms closed around her, "What happened? What's going on?"

Rory let Lorelai guide her to the couch and as soon as she sat down onto it, she leaned against her mother to find the strength she had been longing for.

"Did something happen with Logan?" Lorelai asked gently, although Rory had a feeling she already knew the answer.

"We—I...broke up with him," Rory murmured.

"Oh, hun. Why?"

"Because I know it's not going to work. I know things are going to change. No matter what he says about us and how we won't change, we will. I don't want to end up hurt because he's at college without me and he's drunk and that blond at the bar looks particularly attractive. Worse, I don't want him to think that blond is particularly attractive when he's completely sober. I can't get hurt by him. I won't."

"But Rory--"

"I didn't really want to break up with him. I guess I just wanted to kind of...step back for awhile. I wanted to give us some time to cool off. He's my best friend. I miss him already. But maybe he was right. Maybe I was stupid to think that things could ever be okay with us again."

"Rory--"

"It wouldn't work. I know it wouldn't work. But now Stephanie's mad at me because I was crying afterwards. And Colin is trying to be there for me, but I know he doesn't understand. And Finn? I don't know what Finn is thinking. I just...I..."

"Rory!"

Rory snapped her head towards her mother and was instantly looking into the familiar sympathetic blue eyes. She dropped her head onto Lorelei's shoulder and Lorelai stroked her hair slowly, soothingly.

"Listen, kid, I can't tell you if what you did was right or wrong, only you know how you feel. But I do know that you miss him and I know this wasn't easy for you. You get to cry, okay? So we're going to get ice cream and sappy movies and your going to cry."

Rory nodded slowly, finally feeling comfort from her mother.

"And as for you friends," Lorelai continued, sitting up slightly and facing Rory, "They will understand eventually, I promise. Stephanie and Finn will come around, and Colin will be there in the best way he knows how. This is hard from them, too, because now they have to balance the two of you. But things will settle down."

Rory wanted to believe that everything Lorelai said was true, but she knew that it wasn't. Things would never settle down, not for her. Because what Lorelai didn't know was that she let the man she loved go. She let him go because she was petrified that he would let her go first. And she knew that if he did, there was a very good chance that she would never learn how to trust again. If she wasn't around him, she couldn't see the signs that he was pulling away. She needed signs. She needed a warning. When he was at Yale, she wouldn't have a warning. With Logan, she just needed him to be around.

So maybe he'd never taught her to trust again after all.


	28. She Never Fell In Love With Me

**AN: I am so, so, so, so, so sorry for the lack of updates on this and my other story. I've been incredibly busy and haven't had enough time to sit down and write until now. But since I had enough time briefly, here's an update _for all my loyal readers who I love so much_. I hope you haven't left me! I wouldn't blame you if you did. I'll try and update ASAP! I promise. Cold Hard Facts will be updated ASAP as well, but I'm kind of stuck on that one so this one might be updated before that. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Read and review! (Please forgive all grammar and spelling errors. I was trying to get this up quickly before I went to bed.)**

He thought of her as they passed the coffee stand on the Yale campus. But then again, he thought of her almost constantly. When he closed his eyes, he could still taste her lips and smell her sweet scent. If he concentrated hard enough, he could almost feel her wrapped up tightly in his arms.

It had been a month since he last saw her or talked to her. The night she broke up with him he drank himself into a stupor and had to be reminded of a lot the next day. But that was just what he wanted. Then again, he could still remember the sad, purposeful look in her blue eyes. He could still see the tears he had caused building up behind them. And more than anything, he was sure that the feeling of losing her would never leave him, not for a second.

He closed his eyes briefly and took a deep breath, willing the thought of her to leave him for just an instant. When he opened them again, Stephanie was looking at him with an expression mixed with sympathy and exasperation.

"Seriously, Logan, just find yourself a blond and screw her already. Hell, I'll volunteer if it'll bring my best friend back," she offered him a sad smile and linked her arm with his.

"I think I'll pass, Steph," he replied, forcing a small smirk, "But thanks."

"Logan..."

"Stephanie, I'll get over it in time. It's just hard, okay? She was the first girl I ever..." he trailed off.

She glanced up at him and raised an eyebrow, "Ever what?"

"Ever..." he paused, coughed, "Nothing."

"Logan."

"It's nothing, Steph," he took a step backwards, distancing himself, "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Logan, come on, ever what?"

"I told you, nothing. She's the first girl I ever really dated. That's all," he lied, "Bye."

He walked away from her, mentally kicking himself for almost admitting to Stephanie that he loved Rory. Saying those words out loud would just make the fact that he lost her all the more painful. Nobody could ever know the depth of the feelings he had for her, especially Rory. And now that he lost her, it was time for him to start moving away from them. Maybe Stephanie was right; maybe he did need to find a pretty blond to spend the evening with. She would have to be a pretty, but not beautiful, stupid blond with no talent for conversation and no ways to make his knees week from under him. In order to get his mind off of Rory, she would have to be everything the other girl wasn't.

But then again, he knew that even that probably wasn't enough. Rory was everywhere even when she was nowhere near him. He knew that every time Colin or Finn left the room when they had a phone call that Rory was on the other end. He knew that when Stephanie glanced at her phone call and then hit ignore that Rory was waiting to gain his friend's forgiveness. He tried to convince Stephanie to patch up things with Rory, but it was no use. When Stephanie put her mind to being angry with someone, nobody was going to stop her.

He sighed and took a turn towards The Pub. It was six at night and he was in desperate need of a drink. Now. He hadn't been carded since he stepped on campus, although he had a fake id just in case. The Pub had been a frequent escape for him and the constant memories of Rory that day had taken a toll on him. He woke up to Colin's phone ringing and heard her name echo through the room. Later that day, Finn burst in with some story to tell, only to stop short when he saw Logan sitting on the couch. Add that on to Stephanie's urging him to move on and Logan was ready to lose his mind.

He walked into the bar, sat down on an empty stool, and told the bar tender to bring a beer and keep them coming. He watched the people around him, particularly the couples, and he wondered how they got it all to work out for them. Maybe the guy didn't move away, and maybe the girl was a little more trusting and a little less insecure. Maybe the met at the absolutely perfect time instead of the absolute worst time. Maybe that was Rory and his problem. If they just would have met later in life, maybe when they were both in college and she had moved on more from her bad relationships. Maybe then they could have had what Logan thought they were meant to have. They could have had love, love that wasn't one sided, he supposed.

The bartender slid a beer across to him and he gulped half of it down, hoping to drown the memories of her away for the night. He didn't do this every night, but sometimes he just needed to forget her. Tonight was one of those nights, one of those nights were he could feel the tears pressing behind his eyes and he could see the memories running over and over again in his head.

"Hey Huntz."

Logan glanced up a the sound of Colin saying his name, "Hey."

"How's it going?"

Logan knew there was more to that question then the normal 'how's it going?' a friend asked another. He glanced over at Colin, took another long drink of his beer, and gave his friend a half smile.

"Alright."

"Mhmm," Colin rolled his eyes at the blond as he waved to the bartender to bring him a beer, "Tell me another one."

"I don't know what you want me to tell you, Colin."

"Tell me the truth."

Logan blinked, "What's the truth?"

"That you're not alright, that you miss her."

"Not being alright isn't going to bring her back to me. Yeah, I miss her. I miss her more than anything. But you know what? I'm not so sure I'd take her back even if she was standing here begging me to right now."

"What?"

"She doesn't trust me, Colin. I can't be with someone who doesn't trust me and I can't be with someone who has it in her head that the only thing I'm going to do is hurt her," he paused and took another drink, "The girl that broke up with me is not the girl I dated. She's not the same girl I fel– she's just not the same girl."

"But she is. She's just confused and she has--"

"A horrible past, I know," Logan couldn't keep the venom out of his words, "But I wasn't the past, Colin, I was the _present_ and she couldn't accept that. If she couldn't trust me, if she couldn't _be_ with me, then she shouldn't have dated me in the first place."

"She wanted to be with y--"

"If all you're going to do is sit there and defend her then I don't need to stay here and listen. You can talk to the bartender, okay?"

"Logan," Colin said, his voice calm, "You know that I think she messed up. You _know_ that. But she's sorry that she hurt you, and she misses having you around--"

"How unfortunate for her," Logan interrupted, his anger rising, "I miss having her around too, Colin, but she made that choice, not me."

"I know," he grew quieter, "I'm sorry."

Logan sighed. He knew that Colin just wanted their group of friends back. He knew that his friend missed the relationships he shared with Rory, Logan, and the two of them combined. And even though Logan understood that it was hard on Colin, and Finn as well, to balance the two friendships, he couldn't help the anger that boiled within him whenever either one showed the slightest defense for Rory. As far as he was concerned, all the guilt was on her shoulders. Sure, he added fuel to the fire with his vicious comments, but their relationship was already gone at that point. He was just making sure he got a word in.

"I'm going to take a walk. I'll catch you back at the room."

Without waiting for a reply, Logan stood and walked out. He just needed some fresh air, some time away from people wanting to talk to him about Rory. He didn't want to talk about Rory anymore. He wanted to move on with his life. More than ever before, he seriously considered Stephanie's half joking advice. Maybe a new girl _was_ the answer; maybe she would steer his mind away from Rory, even for just a little while.

Suddenly, in the aftermath of the conversation with Colin, his old ways were calling to him. Who was this person he had become? Logan Huntzberger didn't sit around and think about girls from his past. He moved on. It didn't matter if the girl was a one night stand or the girl who he happened to love; moving on was the answer. Why did it take Colin standing up for Rory to make him see? She couldn't handle a relationship with him, so he wasn't going to sit around waiting for her.

She wasn't coming back.

Never had the thought entered his mind so plainly, so bluntly before, and he had to stop and concentrate on breathing for a moment before he could think back on it again.

She _wasn't_ coming back.

He could think about the memories forever. He could remember the first time he kissed her, knowing he wanted to be with her, and begging her to give him a chance, but it wouldn't change anything. He could look back all he wanted kissing her in the crowded hallway, pulling her out of school to go sled riding, New Years and her gentle concern for him after he disappeared, but he was never going to get those moments back. And even if he sat down for hours and remembered rousing her from her sleep after their fight and assuring her that they were okay, it wouldn't make everything okay _now_.

He would try and remember her fondly, but it was time to let her go. She missed him and he missed her, but the words that were spoken between them were too harsh to be smoothed over. They weren't meant to be in a relationship, and they were no longer meant to be friends.

It was time. It was time for him to morph back into who he originally was. He tried being a one girl kind of guy, and it brought him nothing but heartbreak. Maybe not caring too much about people _was_ the key, after all. Stephanie and he had it right all along.

With a new found determination, he turned around and walked back to The Pub. He saw Colin, now joined by Finn, on the same bar stools, but he ignored them. Not caring if they saw him or not, he walked to the opposite side of The Pub, and ordered another beer.

He downed several more and lost count of how many in what he was sure was record time. He then set his eyes on a gorgeous, raven haired girl watching him from a few tables away. Digging deep, he found the Logan Huntzberger smirk, picked up a full mug of beer, and headed towards her.

She watched him with deep brown eyes until he was standing before her. He could tell, even in his intoxicated state, that she was just as drunk as he was. She smiled and reached up, lacing her fingers around his collar, and pulled him down in the chair next to him. He held up a finger to her, downed his beer in a few gulps, and then reached for her. He saw her smile, and then he pressed his lips to hers, working the magic he reserved for strangers that he assumed long forgotten. He kissed her passionately on the lips as if she was the last woman left on earth and then he trailed gentle kisses down her neck and onto her collar bone. She sighed with pleasure, and as his hands worked softly up the back of her shirt, a soft groan escaped her lips. He smiled, his lips pressed to her neck, and brought them back up to her lips again. As their tongues dueled, he felt lust take a hold of him and he pulled the girl to her feet.

She could barely keep her hands off of him as they left The Pub and walked back out on campus.

"Your place," he whispered in her ear.

She giggled softly, "Anywhere."

He laughed and stopped her, pulling her into his arms for what should have been a mind blowing kiss. It might have blown her mind, but for him it was still only lust, still only make believe passion. That didn't stop him from following her to her dorm that night.

--------

He woke up the next morning in a familiar position: next to a girl he didn't know. He'd been like this since late in his sophomore year of high school. Before that, there had just been the kissing, the cheating, the one time nights. Now, there was this. At boarding school, the one night stands had just escalated. This he was used to; this he couldn't handle. It was _Rory_, it was the _relationships_, that he couldn't handle.

She was passed out next to him, her long, black away strewn across her face. Slowly, he slipped out of the bed and pulled on his clothes. They smelled of alcohol and smoke from the bar, and an flowery perfume that belonged to the no name next to him. He stood looking down at her, and an unfamiliar emotion took over him for a moment: guilt. But then he remembered that this girl wasn't Rory, she wasn't anything _like_ Rory, and she wasn't expecting anything more from him then what she got that night. He couldn't help it, he smiled a little as he walked towards the door, opened it slowly, and left.

Once outside, he pulled out his cellphone and dialed Stephanie's number.

"Logan?" Stephanie's groggy voice answered, "You're up early. Is something wrong?"

"I took your advice," he replied, "Only she had black hair."

"What?" he could almost see her smiling, "I wasn't good enough for you?"

"Oh Steph, with you I'd like to actually _remember_," he joked, causing her to laugh.

"Well, Logan, creepy as this phone call is, I'm glad to hear you've attempted to move on. Let me know how the attempt goes later on, when you're thinking clearly and I'm like, you know, awake."

He chuckled, but his mood dampened, "Sleep tight, Stephanie."

"Shut up."

He closed his phone and began walking towards his dorm, hoping to sleep off his massive hangover without any questioning from Colin or Finn first. But as he walked, he thought of Rory. He didn't want to, but she crept into his mind. He guessed somewhere in his sub conscience he had been hoping that one night would be enough. He hoped he would be able to push her from his thoughts from just the touch of another girl. But he guessed he was inexperienced in love. One night wasn't enough. Would a million nights be enough?

That girl, that night, everything that happened meant nothing to him. She was nothing but a diversion, an attempt to get his mind off of the girl he left behind. Or rather, the girl that left him behind. Now, the day after, the distraction was gone. But it was during, between the alcohol and the thrill of fake passion, that he was able to push Rory from his mind for the smallest amount of time. But when he woke up the next morning, mind clear and a girl who wasn't her beside him, he knew that she would somehow be a part of him forever.

A flash of hatred surged through him. He had wanted nothing more than to help Rory, to be the one to pull her out of her shell and show her that all guys weren't bad, and somehow he ended up accused of crimes he would never commit, not against her. It was a strange cycle, and it taught him that meaningless one night stands were more satisfying than lost love could ever be.

Was the pain afterwards worth the elation during?

He wasn't sure. He didn't think so.

He rubbed his eyes and opened the door to his room. It was eerily quiet for rooming with Colin and Finn, and he welcomed the nonjudgmental silence. Because he knew, even if they wouldn't say anything or admit it, Colin and Finn wouldn't approve of Logan's return to his past. They loved Rory like a sister, and even if they felt the same sibling love towards him, a part of them would always think of Rory as under Logan's protection. It was just one more thing for the two of them to hide from their female best friend. But honestly, Logan wasn't so sure if he cared if she knew. Let her know. It was what she predicted of him all along, right? Logan understood that Colin and Finn were holding out for Logan to prove Rory wrong, but proving her wrong wasn't an option; he could never do that, her mind was already made up. So, he gave in to the future predicted for him and decided to just let it be. What difference did it make, anyway?

None.


	29. Thinking About You Lately

AN: Hey guys! Yes, I'm alive! And I finally found the time to update this. Hopefully, I'll have time to write more and not leave you guys hanging for such a long time. I'm so sorry about that! Anyway, here's the next chapter. It's just to let you know what's going up with Rory and things are going to pick up soon. Promise. Please, review! I miss reviews, hah. I don't know if I'm going to be updating Cold Hard Facts anytime soon. Maybe after I finish this one I'll give it a shot. Read, enjoy, review!

Rory sat across from her two best friends, her heart aching for the people who used to fill the empty chairs. She thought about Logan everyday – his smile, his smirk, his laugh, the way his arm felt tucked around her waist. She hadn't spoken to him in two months and it had been just as long since she'd had any communication with Stephanie. She felt like she had lost two vital organs and she wondered everyday how she was still able to function.

School was painful. Everyday she found herself looking for Colin and Finn, but the worse days were when she expected Logan to come up behind her, his arms circling her as he spun her around for kiss. It was those days that she would sink so far into herself that even Paris couldn't get a rise out of her, it was those days when she called Colin and Finn – begging them to come pick her off the ground. But their visits were lessening and shortening and their ability to make her smile was growing weak.

"I don't understand why you don't just call him," Colin offered, leaning back into his chair at their old favorite café.

"Because…" she let her voice trail off, her throat swelling with emotion, "Has Stephanie talked about me at all?"

She watched as her friends shared a knowing and cautious glance and sighed, her thoughts wandering once more to Logan. The truth was, no matter how much she missed him, her fear still consumed her, crushing her until every other emotion seemed insignificant. She never asked Colin and Finn if he moved on – partly because she didn't want to put him in that position and partly because she didn't want to know. A piece of her knew that even if he did, it wouldn't be fair of her to proclaim that she was right all along. But the other half of her knew that was exactly how she would feel. And she was sure that being right would kill her.

"You don't want to talk about Stephanie, love. We all know that."

"I don't really want to talk about him either."

"Why?" Colin questioned, "He's what you think about all the time. You obviously still want to be with him and you're the one that ended it, so why don't you just—"

She held up her hand, silencing him, "You know why. I'll hopefully be at Harvard soon, Colin. It would never work. It was better to just end it before I got hurt."

"So you hurt him instead," he said sharply.

Her eyes opened wide in response to his tone. He opened his mouth to apologize but she shook her head, lowering her gaze as the weight of the truth settled over her.

"Yeah, I guess I did. But I couldn't get hurt again, Colin, you know that. It was better this way. I didn't want to hold him back, didn't want him to have to feel guilty for the things he wanted to do and the girls he wanted to do them with."

"How very noble of you," Colin muttered under his breath, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"What is with you today?" she asked, hurt heavy in her tone.

"I'm sorry," he leaned forward, resting his head in his hands, "But you two are the most stubborn people I've ever met. I don't think you'll ever come to your senses and—"

"There are no senses to come to," she cut in, "That's why. This is the right thing. Now tell me, how's college?"

As Finn, eager to lighten the mood, launched into one of his new red head stories, Rory avoided Colin's heavy gaze as her thoughts drifted to Logan. She wished she could just stop thinking about him, but it was impossible. He was everywhere. He seemed to live in her skin. She may not have known if he moved on, but she knew for a fact that she never would. How could she love someone else when that person would be able to feel him? When she could feel him? He was everywhere.

Sometimes, usually late at night, when the only sound she could hear was her own breath, she thought about why she ever let him go, why she pushed him away. She doubted her reasons, sometimes so fiercely that her breath caught and she would sob into her eyes stung and she was shivering, her covers pulled up over her head to stop the shaking. But then she would force herself to think: about how she felt when Dean hurt her, about how Jess had nearly destroyed her.

With Logan, it would be so much worse. Logan she wouldn't have been able to recover from.

She tuned back in to Finn just as he was finishing up his story – something about one too many beers and the back room at the bar. She nodded, smiled a bit, and tried to pretend that she had listened to his entire story instead of following her mind and her heart as they collaborated to never let her forget a certain blonde boy.

"I should probably go. I have a lot of homework," she offered them a weak smile, "I'll see you guys sometime next week?"

"Sure, love," Finn grinned and wrapped her up in a hug, "Call us.

She nodded as he headed for the doors and then she turned to Colin, her arms crossed protectively over her chest. She refused to look him in the eye, scared of what he would see in her gaze and what she would find in his. He reached out and lifted her chin with his fingertips, his eyes as serious as she had ever seen them.

"You miss him, he misses you," he said simply, "This seems simple to me."

"It's not," she shook her head, "It is so far from simple it's…it's…"

"See," he shrugged, "You can't even think of anything to say because you know I'm right."

"I can't be with him, Colin. And even if I changed my mind, he wouldn't want me back anyway. I can't get hurt again. I just can't," she paused and took a deep breath, easing the pain in her chest, "So maybe it is simple, just not in the way you're seeing it."

"You two are so much alike it's almost scary."

She opened her mouth to protest, but his arms were around her before she could speak, "Bye, Rory. See you next week."

And then he walked out the door, leaving her as physically alone as she felt inside.

- - - - - - -

"Hey, Mary."

At the sound of Tristan's voice, Rory cringed. She stood completely still, hoping to somehow blend into her locker so that he would pass her up. When he didn't, she slammed the door shut and turned away from him. But before she could take a step he grabbed her arm, stopping her in her tracks.

"Now, come on. You aren't seriously going to walk away from the one person you have left to talk to here, are you?"

She turned around, eyes blazing, "I talk to Paris."

"Paris yells at you and you roll your eyes. I don't consider that talking."

"I much prefer that to whatever the hell your attempt at conversation is. Bye, Tristan."

"You're just mad because my prediction came true. Seems like your old buddies have forgotten about you."

"Shows what you know," she replied, trying to hide the quiver in her voice.

"Really? Because from what I hear blondie one and two don't want a thing to do with you. And you see your so-called best friends what? Once a week? Maybe?"

She flinched, his words hitting her harder than she cared to show. He was right. After years of existing practically attached to Colin and Finn, she now saw them once a week, twice if she really needed them. - maybe every other weekend if she was lucky. And Logan and Stephanie were out of her life for good. It was incredible, really, how two people who had meant so much to her could disappear for good like some bizarre magic trick.

But she guessed the habits of Colin and Finn only proved her point about Logan. Things between them couldn't stay the same -- they wouldn't have seen each other, everything would have changed. That should have made her feel better, but instead she only felt worse. By pushing Logan way, she successfully caused one of her friends to alienate her and her relationship with the other two was a shadow of what it used to be.

"What's the matter, Rory?" Tristan leaned in, his breath brushing against her cheeks, "Did I hit home a little too hard?"

"Shut up, Tristan," she spat, turning on her heel and heading the opposite direction, "You don't know what you're talking about."

"You just keep telling yourself that," he said, echoing his words from the graduation ceremony that seemed lifetimes away by now.

- - - - - - - -

"Hey, hun," Lorelai greeted, lifting her head up from the papers piled on the inn's front desk, "How was your day?"

"I need massive amounts of coffee and possibly something stronger."

"That good, huh?"

Lorelai nodded her head in the direction of the kitchen and Rory followed, dropping her book bag off behind the counter; a weight remaining on her shoulders even after the load was lifted.

"So, what happened?" Lorelai asked, sliding a mug across the counter to her daughter.

"Tristan happened," Rory sighed and turned away, raising the mug to her lips, "I really don't want to talk about it."

"Rory, not talking about it isn't going to solve anything."

"Talking about it isn't going to solve anything either!"

She whipped around and slammed her coffee down on the counter, sending the brown, steaming liquid splattering in all directions. She watched it go and knew she should apologize. But she didn't. She simply stood before her mother, eyes cold, staring at the brown puddles that had landed at various distances across the counter and floor.

"What has gotten in to you?" Lorelai asked, her voice sharp as she reached for a rag, "I know you are going through a hard time right now, but—"

"You have absolutely no idea what I'm going through," Rory said, her voice calmer than she expected, "I'm losing everyone."

"Oh, hun," Lorelai glanced up, putting down the rag and walking to stand by her daughter, "You will never lose everyone. I'll always be here and Colin and Finn—"

"Colin and Finn aren't the same anymore. Nothing is."

"I'm sure that's not true."

"How would you know?" Rory snapped, then paused, lowering her voice, "I'm going to go. I have studying to do and I should get started."

"I really think we should talk about this."

Rory pushed through the doors, pausing for a second as she stepped forward, "I already said I don't want to talk about it."

She grabbed her book bag on her way out, ignoring the various workers who called out a greeting, and started the walk towards her house. She was halfway home when everything hit her, when all the emotions from the day came crashing down on her like a waterfall. She tasted the tears before she even realized they were falling and then she wiped them away quickly, frustrated with herself. Everything that was happening was a direct result from her actions. She had no right to cry. But she never wanted to lose him completely. She never meant to push away her best friends. And now, ironically, because she didn't want to be left, hurt and alone, she was left -- hurt and alone

She knew Colin and Finn were trying, but it just wasn't the same. Stories they would have normally shared with her they avoided, for fear of mentioning Logan's name too many times. Phone calls they normally would have answered were put on silent, with Stephanie waiting on the other end. She was cut off from their lives – cut off from everything.

She hated it -- and yet it proved her right.

It was a confusing web she was weaving. Everything she hated about her new relationship with Colin and Finn was exactly the hurt, only multiplied, that she had avoided with Logan. But if Logan and her were still together, would things still have depleted with her two best friends? On the one hand, she liked to think so – because then she knew she saved herself heartache. On the other hand, she almost wanted to blame herself so she wouldn't believe that she was actually being left behind.

But in all cases, one thing was true, she was hurting and all roads led back to her ex-boyfriend – the ex-boyfriend who had changed her life. She guessed in a way they had come full circle: from not speaking, to him wanting to be friends, to dating, to her wanting to be friends, to not speaking. It was order. It was a pattern Logan would have hated. He hated patterns and order; she loved them both.

Maybe they weren't meant to be together after all.

She sighed as she collapsed on her porch steps, the tears finally hitting her full force. She buried her head in her hands, giving up on holding back her emotions. It may have been her fault that she felt the way she did, but she still felt it all: the sadness, his absence, the fear of the future. She knew she did the right thing, that the hurt from him betraying her would have been worse – but even that knowledge couldn't completely ease her pain. Sometimes, she just wanted Logan's kiss to make everything okay again.

She thought about the last time he found her crying at her house. He saved her and then later he begged for her to give him a chance. She let herself slip. She let herself _fall_.

_"I would never intentionally hurt you, you know that."_

She cringed at the memory, bringing her knees up to her chest. She guess she would never find out if he could make good on his promise, because she cut him off before he had the chance to break her heart. She took her heart from him and put up a shield, a guard that she would never let down again.

He was her last chance – her last chance to let go, to trust, and she couldn't do it. And if she couldn't do it for him, she couldn't do it for anyone.

Unless…

She paused, lifting her head up and running her fingers through her hair: unless it was someone she didn't care about. Maybe Logan had the right idea all along before he met her. If you didn't care about someone, they couldn't hurt you. You didn't have to worry about trust, about being afraid to fall in love.

Then that's what she would do. She was tired of being special, of being the girl that fell in love and then was shattered. She didn't want to be a china doll anymore. She couldn't be with Logan; she wouldn't let herself. That would just have to be okay. Instead, she would find herself dates that she didn't care about, not only so that her mother wouldn't worry, but also so she could convince herself that she was capable of letting go.

She stood up, her new mission settling over her like a safety blanket. But then she remembered how every time she even thought about smiling, she thought about how she never smiled more than when she was with him. Every time she caught another man's eyes glancing over her, she thought about the way he looked at her first thing in the morning, like his deep brown eyes had never seen her before. And every time she thought of snow, she thought of the day he had taken her on the most memorable excursion of her life.

And every time she breathed, she remembered the way his lips tasted when they were brushing against her own.

How could she forget someone it seemed like she was always meant to know?

She would have to become numb, numb from everything. There was no other solution. She couldn't care about how much she missed him, she couldn't worry about how her friends and her past were slipping away, she wouldn't concern herself with the fact that she was single handily destroying her legendary relationship with Lorelai. If she didn't think about it, if she pretended not to feel it, maybe it would all go away.

She didn't know what else to do when the people, and particularly the one person, who solved all her problems were suddenly the problem. The friends who used to pick her up and carry her through were now the reason she could barely pull herself out of bed in the morning and brush on a fake smile with her make-up.

And she knew it was her fault. And she knew she couldn't blame them. But that didn't mean she didn't miss the way things used to be. Every day she wished for a rewind button, so she could go back to the coffee shop they introduced her to, or tumbling through the snow with Logan, or kissing him on New Year's Eve, or just standing with them all in the Chilton hallway: her guard down and her smile genuine.

Numb.

Becoming numb was the answer, not caring was the answer, throwing herself into unimportant dates was the answer. They all had to be her answer, because she had nothing else to hold on to. When nothing felt right anymore, something had to be waiting through a different door for her. Right?

Then why couldn't she shake the feeling that she had brought about her own destruction? Why couldn't she shake the feeling that she was destined to go to Harvard with no one left who cared about her to leave behind?


	30. Can't Tell Love From Hate

**AN: Hey guys! I know it's been forever and I know I promised more frequent updates. Sorry! But I just watched some of the seasons on DVD and got inspired, so here you go. I'm hoping to finish this up while I'm on winter break. I won't make any promises, but I'll do my best. Reviews help! Thanks for your patience!**

It had been three months, six days, seven blondes, three brunettes, and a red head since he last talked to Rory. There were days when it didn't hurt as bad, but there was always something around to remind him of her. It was like seeing you nose. You never realize you can always see your nose until someone points it out to you and then you can't stop looking at it. Except, it wasn't everyday that somebody reminded you of your nose. He _was_ reminded of Rory Gilmore everyday.

"Morning, Logan," Colin greeted as he emerged from his bedroom, "Coffee?"

Logan winced slightly, but managed to keep the reaction hidden from his friend, "Sure."

He couldn't stop drinking coffee. That was unnatural as a college student. He needed the coffee to live. God, now he even thought like Rory.

"So that means we'll have to go to Stars Hollow _this_ weekend."

"Excuse me?" Logan's head snapped up as he sat down and realized Colin had been attempting to carry on a conversation.

"You didn't catch any of that did you?"

"No," Logan shook his head, raising the coffee mug to his lips, "Sorry."

"You're getting worse than Finn!"

"Hey!" the Australian walked out and sat next to Logan, "I resent that."

"_I was saying_," Colin continued, "That we have to go to Stars Hollow this weekend, because we've backed out three weeks in a row."

"Four," Finn corrected, "Stephanie's party, remember?"

"Right," Colin carried his coffee over to the couch and flipped open the newspaper, "So, yeah. We won't be around."

Logan nodded slowly and grabbed a stray section of the newspaper, clenching his jaw in an effort to show no emotion. His friends had been bringing up Rory more frequently lately, letting her name slide off their tongues and then pausing to gage his reaction. He'd been working on remaining completely still, giving them not even the slightest eye flick to latch on to. He was tired of Colin and Finn tip-toeing around him. Rory was still one of their best friends, so obviously they were going to visit her, talk to her, _and_ talk about her.

Although, he noticed they had been spending less time visiting Stars Hollow or even talking on the phone with Rory over the past few months. A part of him felt bad for the girl, but he quickly repressed those feelings. In a way, this was her doing. She pushed him away and he guessed, in the end, she ended up pushing her best friends away, too. Maybe that wasn't fair. However, as far as he was concerned, nothing about this situation was fair, especially not to him.

He tried desperately to put the whole situation behind him, but it was near impossible. He was still in love with her, he didn't know if he would ever stop. He wondered where their relationship would be right now had they stayed together. Would he have told her he loved her? Would she have said it back? Would she finally trust him the way he trusted her – whole heartedly and without looking back?

He slammed his coffee down on the counter, sending Finn and Colin's heads snapping in his direction. Refusing to meet their eyes, he simply turned the page of the paper and eventually they shifted their attention elsewhere. Logan knew the second he met their gaze they would launch a parade of questions and "Rory really misses you"s in his direction and he really wasn't ready to deal with that, especially not this early in the morning.

"Good morning, boys!"

"How did you get in here?" Logan asked, turning around to meet Stephanie.

"Colin gave me a key."

"Why?" he dead panned, "Now I'm going to wake up one night with you standing over me all perky and smiling and I'm going to have a legitimate heart attack. And die."

"Well, in that case, I'll be sure to get on that first thing."

"You're hilarious, Stephanie. Really."

"And entirely too bubbly for this early in the morning," Finn added, slipping off his seat next to Logan for a more comfortable location on the couch.

Stephanie readily bounded over to his vacated position and rested her hand on Logan's shoulder, "That's because my parents generously offered us our New York City pent house for this weekend. I thought we could leave Friday night."

"Well—" Colin stuttered, desperately looking at Finn and Logan for help.

"I'm in," Logan grinned.

He felt guilty for a moment for not aiding his friends, but then pushed the emotion aside. Why shouldn't he enjoy himself in New York City? Colin and Finn didn't have to come. But he knew they would.

"Well, Stephanie, you see—"

"This has something to do with _her_, doesn't it?" Stephanie rolled her eyes and rested her chin on her hand, feigning boredom; "She can live without you for one weekend."

"This will make five in a row," Colin pointed out, "I feel bad. We haven't been around in forever."

"Maybe she can fine tune those social skills of hers and actually make some friends. Wouldn't that be a shocker? Of course, she'd probably just alienate them anyway if they had classes too far apart."

"Knock it off," Colin warned, his voice taking on an edge, "I know you took Logan's side on all of this, but Rory is still our friend and we love her. We're not going to just leave her in the dust because she broke up with Logan, that's not fair."

"Oh" Stephanie stood up, her eyes shooting sparks, "But it was perfectly okay to instantly take her side when she claimed Logan cheated on her."

"That was a mistake," Finn jumped in, "A big one and we apologized for it, love."

"If you should have taken anyone's side, ever, it should have been Logan's for _this_! I know she has big blue eyes and kind of reminds you of a cute cartoon character, but she treated him like crap! And she doesn't even care!"

"That's not fair!" Colin yelled, "She does care. She cares a lot. It's tearing her apart."

"But he's perfectly okay?

"No. But she's a good person, Stephanie," Finn stated, rising from his eat.

"You two make me sick, do you know that? He did so much for her, what did she ever do for him?"

-----

_He opened the door to insistent knocking. It was two in the afternoon, but he only woke up fifteen minutes ago. His dad dragged him off to another slew of meetings, which meant little sleep, a drop in self-esteem, and a wide range of insults ringing in his head. But when he opened his front door, he couldn't help but smile._

_"Hey, Ace," he greeted, rubbing his eyes, "Not that I'm complaining, but what are you doing here?"_

_"You sounded tired when you called, so I brought you coffee," she explained, holding out a steaming cup, "And you sounded sad so I brought you this."_

_She reached out and placed her hands on his shoulders, pressing her lips to his in a long kiss. He grinned as they pulled apart and stepped aside to let her enter the house._

_"I feel better already."_

_"I'm not even done yet," she said, "I also brought you my favorite movie of all time."_

_"Which is?" he questioned, wrapping his arm around her waist as they walked to his bedroom._

_"Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory," she grinned, leaning up to kiss him again, "You can't not be happy with little men singing to you."_

_He raised his eyebrows, "Is that a fact?"_

_"It sure is," she paused as they got to his doorway, growing serious, "How are you? Really?"_

_"Before you got here, pretty lousy," he admitted, grabbing her hand, "But seeing you has infinitely raised my spirits and I hear that these little singing men do wonders for the psyche."_

_"I just wanted to make you happy. You're always there for me. I wanted to do something for you," she told him and entered the room to sit on the bed._

_"You make me happy. Thank you for this," he sat down next to her and pulled her into a kiss, "You are amazing."_

_"I missed you."_

_He smiled and pressed play on the DVD, lying down and pulled her onto his chest, "I missed you, too, Ace."_

-----

"Enough!" Logan shot up out of his chair, interrupting the yelling that was still taking place around him and pointing a finger in Stephanie's direction, "Colin and Finn can stay friends with Rory as long as they want to. It's their decision, not yours. And although I appreciate you taking my side on all of this, I understand where they are coming from."

"Right," Stephanie breathed, turning back towards the counter, "Sorry."

"And you two," Logan shifted his attention to Colin and Finn, "I don't care if this is tearing her apart. If I have to hear another Rory pity story, I'm going to throw up. I want you to be able to talk about her, but don't you dare feel bad for her in my presence."

"Sorry, mate," Finn mumbled.

"And stop arguing with each other! I have too much going on in my mind than to deal with you three yelling. Now," he paused and took a long drink of coffee, "I'm going for a walk. Work it out."

He grabbed his coat and walked out the door, slamming it behind him. He leaned against the outside wall and took a deep breath, attempting to calm his nerves. The whole situation was morphing into less of a Rory and him issue and into more of a friendship issue. His three friends usually offered sarcastic and snide comments to each other involving the break-up between Rory and Logan, but there was never a blow-up like that. It was ridiculous.

Although he knew Stephanie meant well, he didn't appreciate her bringing up Rory in a way that made Colin and Finn defensive. Because when Colin and Finn got defensive about Rory, Logan wanted to punch a wall in. He couldn't stand listening about how bad she felt or about how she was insecure and that's why she broke up with him. In the end, she broke up with him. In the end, it hurt all the same.

He pushed off the wall and headed out into the campus. Hopefully when he came back, all three of his friends would still be alive. As selfish as it seemed, he hoped that Colin and Finn decided to travel New York with Stephanie and him instead of going to visit Rory. He realized how much she must miss them, but at the same time, he wanted to be able to enjoy himself this weekend. Finn's crazy antics and Colin's sarcasm would only add to the fun. Moreover, he would have absolutely no reason to think about Rory if all his friends were with him. Not that he needed any other reason other than the fact that Rory existed to think about her.

He tried not think about her, of course. A parade of women had walked in and out of the room apartment he shared with Colin and Finn ever since that first girl he picked up at The Pub. He was trying to find one that was good enough in bed to distract him from thinking about Rory, but it was starting to believe that was impossible.

The holidays had been miserable this year. The four friends didn't even go home, but simply set up Thanksgiving and Christmas meals in the apartment and then celebrated the New Year by getting so drunk that Logan couldn't remember a thing the next day. He was pretty sure there was a brunette involved, however. Of course, this holiday season was nothing compared to the last one – when he was with Rory. He could still remember kissing her as the ball dropped and how perfect she felt in his arms. He could still remember their first Christmas as a couple.

-----

_"Hey, Ace."_

_"Logan, what are you doing here? It's midnight!" _

_Rory wrapped her winter coat around her and stepped outside, crossing her arms over her chest. Logan stepped forward and pulled her into his embrace._

"_Not true" he corrected as he rubbed his hands on her upper arms to keep her warm, "It's 11:58 and 30 seconds."_

_She smiled slightly, "You know what I mean."_

_"I wanted to be here to wish you a Merry Christmas."_

_"You could do that tomorrow," she pointed out, "When you come over for dinner with everyone."_

_He grinned and shook his head, wrapping her arm around her shoulders and guiding her to the porch swing. A light snow was beginning to fall, covering the Gilmore-Hayden's yard in a blanket of white. Logan sat on the swing and Rory sat next to him._

_"Yes, I could have done this tomorrow," he agreed, glancing at his watch, "But I wanted to be the first. Merry Christmas, Ace."_

_A slow grin took over Rory's face. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked, with her nose pink from the cold and her cheeks glowing from surprise._

_"Merry Christmas, Logan."_

_He cupped her chin in his hands and connected their lips, still amazed at the spark that seemed to erupt between them. When they pulled apart, he reached into his pocket and produced a small box. He offered it to her slowly, smirking._

_"This is just the first part, but I wanted to give you something tonight."_

_She grabbed the box from his hand, sending him a confused glance before slipping off the wrapping paper. When she pried open the lid, he eyes lit up at the sight of a gorgeous, pink gold necklace complete with a heart charm on the end._

_"Logan, this is beautiful. It's amazing," she looked up at him again and smiled, leaning over to kiss him, "Thank you."_

-----

They ended up going inside her house that Christmas. They curled up on the couch with hot chocolate. She couldn't stop tangling the necklace in her fingers and every time she smiled, he would lean over and give her a kiss. They fell asleep in each other's arms, her head resting gently on her shoulder, and woke up long before the rest of the household. He kissed her forehead as the sun crept through the windows and when Lorelai woke up, she lied to Christopher and said Logan arrived early that morning. He spent the day watching them open presents and went to Weston's for candy cane coffee with mother and daughter. He felt like he was a part of the family. He loved every second of it. He loved Rory Gilmore.

Had it really been over a year since that day? God, he missed her. How could he love someone and be so angry with someone at the same time? She made him as happy as he'd ever been and now he was as miserable as he'd ever been. It was vicious and cruel and he wanted to hate her. But he _knew_ he couldn't love and hate someone at the same time.

-----

"What made you change your mind?" Logan asked, swinging his suitcase into Stephanie's penthouse.

"Rory was cool with it, mate," Finn admitted, "She said it was no big deal and she'd see us next weekend."

Colin entered behind them with his bag, closing the door as he entered, "Which was strange, because she's been so upset all the other times. I hope she's okay."

"Why are you worried about her because she's not upset?" Stephanie questioned, "_That's_ strange, Colin."

"She's got a point, mate."

"Let's stop talking about Rory," Logan suggested sharply.

"Yeah," Stephanie grew quiet, "That sounds like a good idea."

They settled into an awkward silence, and Logan instantly regretted his tone. He was desperately trying not to let the Rory talk affect him, but sometimes it was just too much. Sometimes he didn't want to hear her name, because he was sure he would have a breakdown. He knew Colin and Finn were still connected to her, and that it was impossible for them to never discuss her, so he was trying to give them that freedom. But sometimes, he just couldn't take it.

"So, I found this great club," Stephanie chirped, breaking the silence, "My friend up here knows the bouncer, so we'll have no problem getting in. It's new and it's supposed to be a lot of fun."

"Sounds great, Steph," Logan smiled, "Thanks for having us up here. This is great."

She smiled, "No problem. It wouldn't have been nearly as much fun by myself. Plus, who's going to protect me from all the scary guys without you three?"

Colin rolled his eyes, "Like you need protecting. You practically spit venom."

"Okay, true," she laughed, "But it's still nice to have you all around."

They settled in to an easy conversation and Logan slowly began to relax. Maybe this trip wouldn't be stressful, maybe they could avoid talking about Rory and he could actually have a good time. He was sure he'd find a girl at the club tonight. Maybe she would finally be the one to get his mind of Rory for longer than one drunken evening. Even if that didn't happen, at least he could just spend a fun, long weekend with his best friends.

Colin's cell phone interrupted the conversation and he fished it from his pocket, his brow furrowing as he read the caller id.

"Who is it, mate?" Finn questioned, but Colin simply waved him off.

"Hello? I'm in New York City, that won't exactly be easy," he paused, listening,

"What? Are you okay? Is she okay? Oh my God. Why didn't she call us?" he stopped speaking again, rubbing his hand over his forehead.

"Yeah? Well, that's too bad, because we're coming there anyway. I'll take the limo back right now."

Colin closed his phone and remained silent, slowly raising his eyes to meet the concerned gazes of his friends.

"Who was that? Is everything okay?" Logan questioned, taking a step forward.

"That was Lorelai," Colin explained, "Her and Christopher are getting a divorce. They just told Rory."


	31. You've Unnerved Me

She was just driving. She didn't know where to go or who to turn to. She hadn't seen Colin and Finn in ages. God, she didn't even know who they were anymore. Obviously, Logan was out of the picture, even though she wanted nothing more than to be in his arms at that moment. She couldn't talk to Lorelai; she could barely _look_ at Lorelai. How could this be happening? She knew her parents were having problems, but she never expected this. _Never_ this. Even more reason not to believe in love, she supposed.

She felt so guilty. It seemed like the reason for all her parent's issues stemmed from her. Chris said Lorelai was hiding things from him, like Logan spending the night on Christmas and Rory drinking when she was upset. Lorelai said it was a girl thing, which he wouldn't understand. She said he was always away on business anyway, so how invested could he be in his daughter's life?

Of course, they didn't say anything about the real issues behind the divorce to her face, but she heard them fighting. To her face, Lorelai said they fell out of love. If you could fall out of love, did it really exist at all? If her mother and father couldn't trust each other, how could she learn to trust another person with her heart?

She noticed the fighting a few weeks ago, but it could have been before that. She didn't think anything of it for a while, but then it didn't stop. She kept meaning to talk to Colin and Finn about it, but they kept canceling their plans to come home. So now, she was trying something new. She was going to be independent. She wasn't going to call them.

And she was driving.

She knew she had to end up somewhere soon. She couldn't keep driving around forever, but she honestly didn't know where to go. Her grandparents were out of the question; because there was no way she was going to be responsible for explaining her parent's divorce or waking them up at this hour. She already made the decision not to involve her friends. She had nobody to turn to. But she sure as hell wasn't going home. So she just kept driving.

Her mom had called five times and counting. Rory answered the last time, told Lorelai she was safe and requested that her mother stopped calling. After that, she turned off the device and tossed it in the backseat. She didn't feel like talking to Lorelai about the situation anymore than they already had.

Eventually, she saw lights on the side of the road and turned into the parking lot of a 24 hour diner not far from Chilton. This would do. She could sit inside, drink coffee, and try to figure everything out. She couldn't drive anymore. She was exhausted.

The hostess told her to sit wherever to wanted, so she chose a booth in the corner separated from the small crowd congregated at the counter and surrounding tables. One she sat down, everything seemed to hit her at once. She honestly couldn't believe this was happening. It was so sudden, so unexpected. Chris had been gone for a while, but Lorelai simply told her daughter he was on a business trip. That was until the two decided to officially get a divorce. Had she missed something? Were their signs all along, even before the fighting started? Sure, Rory was alone with Lorelai more often than not. But Christopher worked and there were certain issues Rory couldn't talk about with her father. Looking back, she guessed he had been appearing less and less as her relationship with Jess disappeared and her relationship with Logan took form. Had she been too caught up in her own life to notice the distruction of her only family? Was she that selfish?

"What can I get for you?" the waitress asked as she stepped in front of Rory, pulling a pencil from behind her ear.

Rory considered this question. A qualified therapist? A full tank of gas? Someone she could call to save her from all this?

"Just a cup of coffee, please."

As the waitress walked away, Rory settled in to the booth, her thoughts wandering towards the idea of love. She was starting to believe the whole thing didn't exist, that it was a make believe emotion put in to place by greeting card companies so they could make money on Valentine's Day. Jess used love to try to get her to change. She thought her parent's were in love, but if love could end was it ever real? She mistakenly believed she was in love with Logan, but that couldn't be right. If she really loved him, she wouldn't have been able to push him away.

She dropped her head into her hands with a sigh. Love was a farce. She was right; Logan, Colin, and Finn had the correct answer all along. Lorelai and Christopher's divorce only confirmed her suspicions. It was better just to have fun. Emotions were just…messy.

"Here's your coffee," the waitress slid the mug across the counter, "Anything else?"

"No, thank you."

She raised the cup to her lips and took a long sip, her thoughts racing. She honestly couldn't think of one truly happy, successful couple that she knew personally. She always had hope for herself, because she could look at Lorelai and Christopher's happiness and strive for that. But it ended, their love just disappeared. How could that happen? How could she have hope when she watched that happen? She knew she had trust issues before their divorce, compliments of Dean and Jess and even Logan's past. She did the right thing, pushing Logan away, no matter how much it hurt. This situation simply confirmed that.

She wondered why she wasn't crying. Why wasn't this affecting her more? She felt – nothing. That was better than feeling more pain, she supposed. Her numb theory was working, after all. Or maybe her heart was simply protecting itself from more hurt.

"Mary, Mary, Mary. Funny running into you here."

Rory winced slightly, and then slowly raised her gaze, "Tristan," she said simply, "What are you doing here?"

"Me?" he smiled, sitting down across from her, "I love this place. Great coffee, excellent pie, and a place to get away from my family."

"Don't I know it," she muttered.

He raised an eyebrow, "Trouble at home, Mary?"

"Trouble everywhere, actually, but that's none of your business."

"Oh, come on," Tristan smiled slightly, "I'm being serious. Talk to me."

She made eye contact with him, noticing that for the first time since she met him, the devious glint in his eyes was absent. He actually looked concerned. She was, to be it lightly, stunned. Tristan had never been anything but condescending and rude towards her. Why the sudden change?

"Look," he leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table, "I've had a crappy night. My dad kicked me out of the house and told me not to come back. I don't have the energy to tease you and I'm certainly not in the mood. You're here, I'm here, and we both appear to be in lousy moods from lousy situations. So why not talk about it?"

"My parents are getting a divorce," she blurted out before she could stop herself.

Why did she just do that?

"Wow. I'm sorry, Rory. Are you okay?"

She glanced up sharply at the sound of her real name, "Don't you mean Mary?"

He shrugged, "Like I said, I'm not in the mood to tease you tonight."

He actually sounded genuine.

"I'm sorry about your dad," she offered, "Where are you going to go?"

"I don't know," he replied, "This isn't the first time this has happened. Eventually he comes around. I'm here trying to figure out where I'm going to spend the evening."

"Join the club."

He raised his eyebrows, "Where are you friends? Seriously. I'm not saying that to be a jackass, I swear."

"My friends and I," she paused, considering her words carefully, "Aren't what we used to be, I guess."

"I was serious when I told you this would happen, especially when you and Logan broke up. It's a difficult situation, the college and high school barrier included."

"I know," she whispered, "That's why I broke up with Logan in the first place, that and the fact…"

He stared at her, "The fact?"

"Are you really being nice to me?" she questioned, changing the subject, "Or are you going to use everything I tell you against me on Monday?"

"Have a little faith in me, Rory," he shrugged, "I'm not an asshole all of the time, I swear. I just never felt comfortable around you and your friends, so I played the part."

She nodded slowly, "The fact that I didn't think I could trust him at college. The fact that I didn't think I could handle getting hurt again without losing my mind. And now I'm sure that I made the right decision, because I'm sure that love is a fluke."

"You're right."

"Excuse me?"

"Love is a fluke, Rory. My parents have been married forever, but they aren't in love. Mom loves dad's _money_ and dad loves his job. Neither one of them love each other. That's just the way it is."

"Yeah," she paused, biting her lower lip, "I guess it is."

"So, look. I'm going to go to my house and sneak into the basement. Why don't you come with me? You have nowhere else to go and I promise I won't even make a move on you."

She blinked, "Seriously?"

"Yeah. Seriously."

She remained silent for a moment, "I don't know, Tristan…"

"Rory, where else are you going to go?"

She considered this. She'd been considering this since she sat down and the truth was, she hadn't come up with an answer yet. He seemed sincere and so completely different from the Tristan she knew. Maybe there was a second side to him; the same way there was a second side to Logan. Maybe she should give him a chance.

"Okay," she agreed, "But keep your hands to yourself."

"You got it," he grinned, tossing some bills on the table, "I got your coffee. Let's go."

------

"You can sleep on the couch, I have a mattress back here."

She watched as she pulled a mattress down from its previous position against the wall, and then she sat down on the couch. Tristan tossed a pillow and a blanket in her direction. She laid them out, glancing at them, then at the wall, and back again. This was so weird. Who would have thought she'd ever have a decent conversation with Tristan, let alone end up spending the night at her house? Then again, who would have guessed her friendship with Colin and Finn would shatter? Who would have guessed Lorelai and Christopher would divorce?

"You alright, Rory?" Tristan questioned, sitting down beside her, "You spaced out there for a minute."

"Yeah," she nodded slowly, "I'm okay."

"Really?"

"As well as can be expected," she admitted, "I'm sad, I guess. But I'm okay."

She turned to look at him, still shocked to find actual concern in his eyes. She didn't know what made her do what she did next. Maybe it was her new found resolution to simply have fun with guys, maybe it was the fact that he was showing her friendship in a time when she was desperate for companionship, maybe it was because she was so numb that her emotions couldn't even tell her to stop. Whatever the reason, she leaned over, her lips hovering slightly before his before she sent them crashing together. There were no sparks. There was no rush of butterflies. There was nothing. She was just kissing him and it felt okay. Was this what Logan, Colin, and Finn felt all the time? No emotional attachment? Just kissing? Or in their case, just sex?

Tristan wasn't stopping her and she wasn't planning on stopping. He pulled her towards him and she rested on his chest as the sunk into a lying position on the couch. His fingers tangled in her hair and she framed his cheeks with her own, attempting to feel the joy from this situation that her male friends seemed to find. But it wasn't fun. It wasn't even remotely enjoyable. It just _was_ – and she felt nothing. She felt his hands slide lower, his fingers finding the button of her jeans. She didn't stop him; she didn't utter a word. He undid the button and reached for the zipper. And then she froze. She stopped kissing him and her mind suddenly cleared. What was she doing? She couldn't do this.

"Tristan," she stated, her voice shaky, "Stop."

"Oh, come on, Rory."

"No," she sat up, fixing her jeans and moving to the opposite side of the couch, "This is crazy. I don't know what I'm doing."

"Rory, it's fine. It will be fine. Come back over here."

"No," she stood up, running a hand through her hair, "I'm going to go. I'll go to my grandparents. I have to go."

"Rory, are you crazy? It's one in the morning!"

"I don't care. I have to go."

She walked out the basement door and slid into her car. Everything hit her all at once and she leaned back, closing her eyes as the tears streamed down her cheeks. She wasn't that girl, as much as she wanted to be. She couldn't do these things with no emotional attachment, but she didn't want that attachment, because it hurt too much. Love, if it even existed, always ended badly. God, she didn't know what to believe in anymore.

-----

"Rory?" Emily opened the door wider, "Oh, thank God. Your mother called and told us about the divorce and that you walked out. We were all worried sick about you."

Rory lowered her gaze to the ground, "I'm sorry, Grandma. I just needed to get away. Can I, um, stay here for the night?"

She bit her lip and prayed they would let her leave it at that. She was emotionally and physically exhausted. She couldn't take any questions.

"Of course you can," Richard replied, placing a hand on his granddaughter's shoulder, "You can stay in your mother's old room."

"Great," she offered them a small smile, "Thank you."

"I'm going to go call Lorelai and let her know you're alright," Richard explained, smiling at Rory, "You can follow your grandmother upstairs."

She walked silently behind Emily into her mother's old bedroom. Emily flicked on the light and Rory sat down on the bed, running her hand over the comforter. Her gaze wandered to her grandmother, who was pulling the blinds shut and attempting to keep busy, which Rory knew was her way of staying in the room to see if Rory would speak.

"Emily?" Richard poked his head in the room, "I called Lorelai. Everything is taken care of."

Emily turned and walked to the doorway, "Thank you, Richard. Good night. I'll be in in just a minute"

Richard smiled and squeezed his wife's hand softly, "Good night, dear."

Rory studied this small scene with absolute fascination. They were so calm around each other. They meshed so perfectly it was a wonder Rory never noticed it before. They had their roles, their way of speaking, their way of touching. Was this love?

"Rory, do you need something?" Emily inquired, sitting next to her granddaughter, "You were staring off into space."

"Are…" Rory let her voice trail off.

"Finish your sentence, Rory."

"Are you and Grandpa in love?"

Emily sat up a little straighter, shocked, "Of course we are. What a silly question."

"How do you _know_? How do you do it? How have you made it last all this time?"

"Well," Emily closed her eyes and then opened them again, sighing softly "I know because I feel safe when he's around and incomplete when he's not. We go together quite perfectly, you know. He knows what I like and I know what he likes. We talk about everything. We just fit."

"And my mom and dad?"

Emily glanced down, "They never fit, Rory. I'm sorry. They always wanted to, but Lorelai was always too independent for your father. He needed someone he could take care of. Unfortunately, your mother is not that woman."

"I guess not," she paused and Emily waited, she seemed to sense there was more, "Do you trust him?"

"Who?"

"Grandpa."

"Yes, of course. And he trusts me. That's the only way a relationship can work. Why all these questions?"

"I don't know," Rory lied, pinching the fabric of the comforter between her fingers, "I guess I just needed to know that love was out there and how you know you're in the right relationship."

Emily smiled softly, wrapping her arm around Rory and showing the most affection Rory had ever seen her display, "You just know, Rory. When I first fell in love with your grandfather, I was on top of the world. I couldn't imagine myself with anyone else and when we were together, I couldn't stop smiling. I knew he would be there for me and that he would always protect me. I guess that's what love is."

"Thank you, Grandma."

"Anytime, dear," she stood up, "Good night, Rory."

"Good night."

Emily switched off the light and closed the door on the way out. Rory leaned back against the pillows, closing her eyes and thinking of Logan. Everything her grandmother described when discussing Richard was everything Rory felt when she was with Logan: happy, safe, protected. _Trust_ was the issue. He trusted her; she knew that, so why couldn't she just trust him? She guessed the answer was in her past and his past, and the fact that she was so scared of getting hurt again. So why couldn't she shake the feeling that she lost a person who could have changed the course of her life forever? Why, for the first time since the break up, were all of her reasons not making her feel better about leaving him behind?

God, she screwed up. She was suddenly realizing how much she screwed up. Of course Lorelai and Christopher didn't work together. They just _didn't_. Looking back, she could see that now, Lorelai refused to rely on him to fix things. He must have hated that. But her grandparents, they worked together. They were in love. Together, they were brilliant. How did she miss this? How did she miss how love could work?

Tristan. What had she done?

She took her cell phone out of her pocket and turned it on. Twenty missed calls bombarded her screen within a few seconds, all from Colin, Finn, and her parents. Shakily, she pressed send on Colin's number and waited, her heart beating faster with every ring. She had to tell him everything. She had to tell him about Tristan.

"Rory? God, we're worried sick about you? Where are you?"

"I'm sorry," she whispered hoarsely, "I'm at my grandparents. And Colin?"

"What?"

"I made a horrible mistake."

**AN: And here we go! I promise some Rory and Logan interaction in the next chapter. Excited? I know you are. I honestly don't know how long this story is going to be. I don't even know how it is going to end at this point. I used to have this all planned out, but with the passing of time, things have changed. And so, here we are. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter and please keep them coming! I take all your words to heart. Thanks guys and REVIEW! :)**


	32. They Say You've Got A Hold On Me

It was nine in the morning on a Saturday. There were people walking outside with cups of coffee in their hands. The sun was shining through his windows, falling almost uncomfortably on his eyes. And apparently, Rory Gilmore was in his living room.

"I'm sorry," he propped himself up on his elbows and stared at Colin, "You want to repeat that?"

"She had a rough night," Colin explained, staying close to the doorway as if to ensure a quick escape, "So we picked her up at her grandparents last night, took her for coffee, and brought her here."

"And she's sleeping?"

"Yes, so you can sneak out whenever you're ready."

"Great," Logan slid his legs over the bed and pulled on a shirt, "I'm going to do that. Go make sure she's still asleep or something, okay?"

"Will do"

Colin practically bolted out of the room and Logan would have smiled, if he weren't so incredibly angry. He understood that Rory was having a hard time. He understood that Colin and Finn were just trying to get her through everything. What he didn't understand was why she had to get through everything _in his living room_.

He sighed as he slipped on a pair of jeans, followed by socks and shoes. He would grab a quick shower at Stephanie's, then make Colin bring him a bag over later. It was the least his best friend could do after putting him in this situation.

He felt bad for Rory, he really did. If they were in any other situation, he would be the first person to comfort her. However, they were in _this_ situation and honestly, it was going to be hard enough seeing her sleeping on the couch. He took a deep breath as he stood up, preparing himself for laying eyes on her for the first time in months. He told himself all he had to do was walk through the living room, out the door, and then he'd be home free. He could avoid the apartment for the rest of her visit as long as he could make it out that door without her waking up.

He opened the door slowly, peered out into the living room, and then froze. He couldn't move, he could barely breathe. Rory Gilmore was standing right in front of him, but shockingly enough, that wasn't even the most amazing part. The entire main room was decked in holiday decorations from Thanksgiving through to New Years. There was a small Christmas tree, lights, turkey decorations, New Years Eve poppers and balloons, and he was certain he smelled turkey in the oven.

"Hi, Logan," she said slowly, softly.

"Rory, what is all this?" he asked as he stepped out into the living room, feeling his anger swelling, "You're supposed to be asleep."

"I know," she admitted, "I asked Colin to lie for me."

That was it; he was killing Colin. They had many years of wonderful friendship, but he was just going to have to murder his best friend.

"How nice," Logan muttered, "Have fun with your party. I'm leaving."

"Logan, please," she stepped in front of him, "This is for you."

He shook his head and stepped past her, heading for the door, "That's nice, Rory, really. But you broke up with me, remember? And I really, _really_ don't want to see you, let alone talk to you, let alone participate in whatever this is."

"It's everything we've missed while we've been apart," she said, just as he was stepping out the door, "Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Years Eve…it's everything we've missed."

He slammed the door closed, turning to face her with fire in his eyes, "We're still apart, Rory! You might want to add Valentine's Day to that list, because it's fast approaching."

She was silent. She stood in the middle of the room, ringing her hands together with her eyes cast downward. He wanted to leave, he wanted to storm out of the room and not look back, but a part of him just wanted to know what she was doing. Was this her idea of a joke?

"What is this, Rory?" he demanded, "What are you doing? This isn't a game. We've been broken up for months. I haven't heard a word from you. _Nothing_. And then suddenly you're putting up turkeys and Christmas trees in my living room? What are you doing?"

"I'm saying I'm sorry," she murmured, barely audible, "I'm saying I'm sorry and that I made a horrible mistake. We should have been together all this time, Logan."

He stared at her in disbelief. Who did she think she was? How could she stand there and say that like it was something he didn't already know?_ He_ fought for them. _H_e tried to hold them together. She was the one who pushed him away and then proceeded to walk out of his life. How _dare_ she.

"You think that makes you clever?" he spat, "Guess what, Rory? I knew that all along. At least I used to. Now, I'm not so sure. You know what? I'm not having this conversation."

He started towards the door again, but she reached out and grabbed him by the arm, her fingers wrapping around his wrist.

"I know you knew, Logan," she said, her voice oddly steady, "You always believed in us and I blew it. I was scared and I blew it. But I learned my lesson."

"Good. Have fun with your regrets."

He shook her loose and continued walking towards the door. His only thought was to exit his living room so he could breathe again. What was going on? This was all like some kind of crazy dream. This couldn't be happening for real.

"Logan!" she said, her voice loud and firm, "I've been up all night buying and putting up decorations. And when I say I've been up all night, I mean I haven't sat down since I left my grandparent's house. I threatened the woman at Wal-Mart until she brought out all the left over decorations and she didn't even give me a discount. I bought a turkey that is currently in the oven. I can't promise that it's actually going to be edible, but I tried. I almost got my hand stuck in the damn thing, so much so that Finn had to come help me out. Yes, _Finn_. I said it. I couldn't get the decorations to stick to the wall with tape, so I went around banging on people's doors begging for those double-sided sticky things that nobody knows the name of. And what do you know? On the eleventh door I knocked on, somebody had them! I had my life threatened a few times, may I add. I drove to Stars Hollow and snuck in my house to steal the tree we sometimes put on our front porch for decoration. I had to make sure I didn't wake my mother, though, which was an adventure all in itself. I'm_ cooking_, Logan. And I decorated. I'm so exhausted I could fall asleep right here in the middle of your living room. God, what I'm trying to say is that I miss you and I'm sorry and I made what will probably end up being the worst mistake of my life. We missed all this and I just want to give it back to us. I want to go back. All I want you to do is listen. You don't even have to say anything. Just please, listen."

He just stared at her, seriously considering whether or not she took a breath in the middle of that rant. He was still furious with her, and hurt, but at the same time, he wanted to know what she had to say. Well, besides all of the sentences she just rambled off a moment ago. He didn't think there was anything that could be done to fix them. He couldn't be with someone who didn't trust him and who wouldn't fight for their relationship. He couldn't be with someone who wouldn't at least give them the opportunity to make it.

"Well?" she asked, her tone pleading, "Say something."

But he would at least listen.

"Okay," he agreed, sitting down on the couch, "Talk."

He watched her breathe a noticeable sigh of relief and then sit down beside him. She turned to face him and he was immediately struck by the look in her eyes. He saw everything in her crystal blue gaze that was missing during the summer at the beach. He saw her spark, her determination, and her fire. He saw all the reasons he fell in love with her. He swallowed hard, gripping the edge of the couch to stop him from reaching for her. She didn't trust him. She didn't believe in them. She broke his heart. He just had to remember that.

"I'm sorry," she began, and then let out a long breath, "I am so sorry, Logan. I don't even know words strong enough to express how much I regret what I did. I don't know what got into me. That wasn't me. You never did anything to give me a reason not to trust you. I was scared and I let it get to me too much. I miss you. And I'm so sorry."

"I appreciate that, Rory," Logan replied, "But that can't fix everything. You didn't think we could make it; you didn't even give us a chance. You broke up with me, because you didn't trust me to stay faithful to you. Doesn't that sound familiar? Weren't trust issues why Jess and Dean broke up with you? Don't you think it was a little hypocritical?"

Rory winced, "_Very_ hypocritical, actually, and I know that. I want to take the person I was at that point in time and strangle her. I hate that it took me this long to figure it out, but I was wrong. I was_ so_ wrong."

"I don't know what you want me to do. I can't be with someone who has that many doubts about our relationship."

"I don't have doubts anymore, Logan, I swear. I would lock you in a room with 40 beautiful models if I could, just to prove how much I trust you. I realize now how much I can trust you. I miss you so much."

Now, it was Logan's turn to wince. He had to tell her the truth before she went too far.

"Rory, look," he paused and took a deep breath, "The truth is, about a month after you broke up with me, I went back to my old ways. I've been with a lot of girls, Rory, I'm not going to lie about that."

"I—"

He cut her off, holding up a hand to silence her, "Now, I wouldn't have done that if we were still together, I want to make that clear. But I was just trying to numb the pain. It didn't work, for the record. Now, you can leave and stop this, right? I believe this is the point where you say, "I told you so" and leave, crying, so that I feel like a miserable human being."

He stood up, expecting her to do the same, but she didn't budge.

"I don't care," she said plainly, "We were broken up. What you do then is your business. I didn't expect that you just sat in your apartment waiting me to show up and terrorize you with holiday decorations. It's okay, Logan. I still want to be with you again."

He sat back down, stunned, and turned to face her, "Excuse me? Are you the same girl who refused to believe I wouldn't cheat on you in some kind of drunken haze?"

"The one and only," she smiled sadly, "I was screwed up. I've _been_ screwed up. I kissed Tristan last night. God, I almost let him do more than that! That's not me. There was something wrong and it took the strangest person to fix me, but I'm fixed. I've changed, Logan."

"You kissed _Tristan_?"

"Yes," she grimaced, "Can we just skip the explanation?"

He dropped his head into his hands, "Fine. Whatever. We're done here, anyway. Just stop, Rory. Stop doing this. If we get back together, you're going to breaking up with me in a few months anyway, because you'll be heading off to Harvard and I'll be here."

"That's not true. I promise."

He ignored her as he got to his feet again, pacing in front of her, "You'll think I'm going to screw up, you'll say you don't want me holding you back this time. Something will happen and we'll be back to being miserable again. This is crazy. _Please leave_."

He walked over and opened the door, gesturing out into the hallway. He couldn't take this anymore. His head was pounding with a mixture of emotions and he didn't care how early it was, he needed a drink. He needed to get drunk as soon as possible. This whole situation was insanity. She couldn't just walk in and out of his life like this, like it was some kind of game. If she didn't trust him a few months ago, she certainly didn't trust him now.

"No," she stated fiercely, "I'm not leaving."

"Rory, this is my apartment. Get the hell out!"

"It's Colin and Finn's apartment, too, and they told me to stay as long as I like," she stood up and walked over to him, "I'm fighting for us this time, Huntzberger. Just a hint, I don't like to lose."

He slammed the door shut in frustration, "You can't just change your mind like this, Rory! You can't just waltz in here and decide everything is going to be okay again. You accused me of things that didn't happen yet, _crazy_ things. You took away our chance."

"And now I'm giving it back," she shouted, then her voice broke, "Let me give it back, please."

"It doesn't work that way," he shook his head, "People don't just change their mind like this. _You_ can't just change your mind like this. It doesn't make any sense! What has changed, Rory? What suddenly changed your mind?"

"I love you, that's what!"

The air seemed to disappear from the room as soon as the words left her lips. Logan stared at her, unblinking, trying to figure out if he heard her correctly.

"Excuse me?" he managed, "What did you say?"

"I said that I love you," she repeated, finding her confidence again, "I have for awhile. I've just been too afraid to say it and I think that's some of the reason why I broke it off. I was scared of love. And then, when my parents announced they were getting a divorce, I was sure that love was a farce, that it didn't exist at all."

"And what changed your mind?"

"My Grandma, actually. She was talking about how much her and Grandpa are in love. She said that she feels safe when she's with him, that they knew each other. She couldn't stop smiling when they first fell in love, because they just _fit_. She knew he would always protect her and that she could count on him," she took a step towards him, "And that's how I feel about you, Logan. I feel right when I'm with you, like nothing can touch me. I don't want to me with anyone else, because we fit. _We just fit_."

He felt himself weakening. She said she loved him. He never thought Rory would say those words to a man again for as long as she lived. But she came here and she ranted and she said those words to him. The Rory Gilmore he met at the first newspaper meeting was suddenly back: strong, fierce, confident, and resolute. She hadn't cried once and he felt like if he turned her down, she wouldn't even cry then. He believed she would walk out of the apartment with her head held high, and that image brought a small smile to his lips.

His Ace was back.

"We fit, huh?" he asked softly, smirking.

"Yeah, we do," she replied,, "Is that smirk a good thing?"

He reached out and placed his hands on her shoulders, looking her in the eyes, "I love you, too, Rory."

"You do?" she squeaked out, her energy seemingly vanishing.

"I do. I wanted to tell you a long time ago, but I didn't think you were ready to hear it. And looking at what happened, I was probably right. But you stand before me a changed woman, Rory Gilmore, and I love you as much as I did before."

He moved his hands behind his neck and leaned down, pressing his lips against hers. It was as if they hadn't missed a second. Kissing her felt so natural, like breathing. He wondered how he lasted this long without having her in his arms. When they separated, her pulled her into a hug, resting his chin on the top of her head as she leaned against his chest. He couldn't believe this was happening, but if it was a dream, he was going to try his hardest not to wake up.

She stepped back from him slightly, "Have I told you how sorry I am? How stupid I was?"

He smiled faintly; brushing back her hair and planting a kiss on her forehead, "Consider everything forgiven," he paused, "Is something burning?"

"Oh my God!" she covered her mouth in horror, "The turkey!"

She raced to grab it, but when she opened the oven door, a smoke cloud filled the room. She coughed and stepped back, turning to face him sadly.

"I think I messed it up."

"Really?" he couldn't help but laugh, "You think?"

She waved an arm around to clear the smoke as laughter consumed her as well, "Don't make fun of my cooking!"

"Maybe you should just stick to your strengths," he offered, walking over and taking her in his arms again.

She leaned up and kissed him, tucking her arms around his neck.

"Like that, for instance," he said when they parted, "That's definitely a strength."

She smiled, "I missed you, Logan. _So much_."

"I love you, Ace," he grinned, "Now please tell me that the New Years theme includes champagne."

**AN: And there we go! I know, you're not used to quick fixes from me, but this just seemed to work. There are probably two more chapters left, three at the most. To come we have: Rory and Stephanie, Rory, Colin, and Finn, Rory and her parents, and maybe something special. Please continue to review. I love you reviews! Thanks for sticking with me and this story for this long, please don't abandon me now. We're almost there. Review, please! ;)**


End file.
